Trop bien pour moi
by cooky71
Summary: Edward, jeune lycéen, mystérieux et à l'âme torturée ne se laisse pas approcher facilement. Bella, jeune lycéenne est bien décidé à percer son mystère .. "Le réveil sonne! Mais j'étais déjà réveillé! Insomnie ou pas. Le fait est que je ne dors plus ou presque.Je me lève et vais me me tous les matins je suis seul. Je mange seul. Je me lave seul. Dans la vie je suis seul"
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Revenue depuis peu sur ce site, j'aimerai partager avec vous mes écrits. Si vous êtes partants, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! ;) Ici, il s'agit d'une fiction entre Edward et Bella majoritairement. Ils sont tous les deux humains, et lycéens. Ames sensibles s'abstenir ! A bientôt

Partie 1

BIP – BIP – BIP – BIP – BIP !

Le réveil sonne ! Mais j'étais déjà réveillé ! Insomnie, ou je ne sais quoi. Le fait est que je ne dors plus ou presque. Je me lève et vais me préparer. Comme tous les matins je suis seul. Je mange seul. Je me lave seul. J'écoute la radio seul. Et je pars pour mon lycée, seul.

Quand bien même mon père serait levé je n'en resterai pas moins seul. Depuis le décès de ma mère, et depuis qu'il est au chômage, il s'éloigne de plus en plus. Enfin dire qu'il s'éloigne suppose qu'il a déjà été proche de moi un jour. Et ça n'a jamais vraiment été le cas.

Enfin voila quoi, une petite vie bien chiante et plutôt morose.

Bon cessons de parler du passé, et allons de l'avant. Vers une journée de cours ennuyeuse. Au lycée je suis tout aussi seul également, je n'ai pas d'ami, on me considère comme le « voyou du lycée ». C'est vrai qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de me battre avec d'autres élèves. De plus je ne suis pas très sociable. On dit de moi que j'ai un regard fier, profond mais qui reflète une certaine tristesse, grave, lourde pour un garçon de mon âge.

J'arrive en Maths, je suis en retard ! Je m'en fou, le prof me laisse faire tout ce que je veux. En effet, au début de l'année, il a retrouvé les pneus de sa voiture complètements à plat, quelques heures après que je me sois embrouillé avec lui. Il doit penser que c'est moi le coupable cet I.D.I.O.T ! Depuis il est très sympathique avec moi, je dois lui faire peur.

Enfin on peut dire ce que l'on veut sur moi, je n'en reste pas moins un très bon élève au niveau de mes résultats. Avec seize de moyenne en terminal ES, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour mon bac.

Aux premiers rangs s'étaient installés les garçons des quartiers riches, ceux qui fréquentaient l'établissement de générations en générations, ceux qui habitaient sur les collines surplombant la ville, dans les villes des familles respectées.

Ils venaient le matin accompagnés par un chauffeur, avaient bien sûr déjà visité l'europe, faisaient du sport, avaient de l'argent de poche...

Après venaient les élèves de la classe moyenne, ceux qui habitaient le centre ville, qui venaient à pied ou en bus, qui ne partaient jamais en vacances mais dont leur parents avaient quand même les moyens de les envoyer dans ce Lycée.

Moi, j'étais assis dans un coin, seul, au fond de la salle.

J'avais bien d'autre chose en tête, je m'en fichais pas mal des autres en fait, j'étais là pour étudier, pas pour me faire des amis, ma vie n'était surement pas celle des autres...oh non... s'ils savaient tous !

Lors de la pause, j'étais arrivé près de la chapelle. Oh non, je n'étais pas vraiment croyant...voir pas du tout, enfin j'étais en fait complétement indifférent à tout ce qui touchait la religion. J'allais m'assoir sur le banc et décidais d'attendre la fin de la pause assis à la fraicheur.

Quelle idée avait eu mon père de me mettre dans cet établissement...tous savaient que j'étais le fils de Earl, à moitié fou, qui buvait, se droguait et vivait d'on ne sait quoi...

Fils unique j'ai grandi avec l'amour de ma mère, quand à mon père, il restait désespérément distant avec moi.

J'ai connu une enfance sans ennuie, jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, quand ma mère décède le jour de ma rentré en sixième, me laissant seul avec mon père.

Depuis ce drame, je n'ai plus jamais été le même, de gentil garçon sage et innocent, je suis devenu un jeune homme solitaire et torturé, méfait d'avoir du grandir trop vite entre la pitié et le regard des autres, et mon père violent et alcoolique, chômeur de longue durée qui n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses.

Ces quelques années de solitude et de doute ont su me rendre impulsif et direct, et mon caractère bien trempé qui peut m'attirer des ennuis m'a surtout permis de ne pas être dérangé par les curieux.

Au moins les choses étaient claires et je n'avais pas besoin de m'en cacher.

L'opinion des autres m'importait peu de toute façon, mon seul plaisir c'était les études, j'aimais apprendre et c'était mon seul échappatoire...enfin je rêvais aussi d'autre chose...au fond de moi j'aurais aimé avoir des amis, une famille, un amour qui sait...mais bon ma vie jusqu'à présent ne m'avait pas du tout mené sur ces chemins.

C'était perdu dans mes pensées que le directeur me trouva, les yeux dans le vague assis sur mon banc.

- Edward, je désirerais te connaitre davantage. Depuis que tu es là, tu t'isoles...

- ...

- Pourquoi t'es tu isolé ainsi ?

Je regardais mon interlocuteur avec une lueur narquoise dans le regard :

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne vous en doutez pas ?

- Non, répondit le directeur, surpris de ma réponse et de mon regard.

- Ils ont tous connaissance des frasques de mon vieux, ils m'encaissent pas !

- Je peux comprendre ton point de vue mon garçon mais ce n'est pas une raison pour utiliser un tel vocabulaire !

- Peut être, mais c'est le mien, et encore je vous livre la version soft !

- Si tu penses que c'est la bonne solution, dit le directeur, surpris pas mon regard dur et fier.

Je m'éloignais en haussant les épaules, sans un regard pour ceux qui étaient en train de me juger, de me jauger, de me rejeter.

J'étais là pour étudier, c'est tout.

Bon ça me saoule de vous raconter ma journée, je vais plutôt vous montrer comment mon père a l'habitude de m'accueillir de temps en temps lorsque je rentre tard le soir parce que j'ai passé la soirée à flâner dans les rues de la ville.

Généralement, à peine ai-je passé le seuil de la porte d'entrée, il me saute dessus et m'attrape par le col.

-Ou t'étais encore ?

-Au lycée ! Tu sais y en a qui bosse un minimum quand même, pas comme toi !

-Te fous pas de moi ! T'as pas à me parler comme ca ! A-t-il hurlé avant de me frapper violement au visage.

Ma tête sembla d'un coup exploser, tout se mit à tourner. Sous la violence du coup, j'heurtais durement le sol...juste le temps d'apercevoir mon père, enfin plutot le poing de mon père qui venait de me frapper en plein visage...j'avais le gout du sang dans la bouche, le gout de la poussière, le gout de la haine.

- Sale gosse encore en train de rêvasser! hurla mon père. Tu ne sers décidément à rien, debout ! Debout ! Dèpêche toi avant que je t'en colle une autre, bon dieu mais qui m'a foutu un tel bon à rien ! Files faire la bouffe, j'ai des invités ce soir, tu vas nous servir !

Je me relevais en me tenant la tête. Mince il m'avait pas loupé, je vais avoir une sacré bosse.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai en cours en retard, le directeur m'en fit la remontrance mais n'insista pas en voyant mes traits tirés.

Au milieu de la matinée, je fus convoqué dans son bureau.

- Edward, tu ne nous avais pas habitué à ça, tu arrives en retard, tu manques de t'endormir en cours...que t'arrive-t-il ?

Je leva la tête, fixa le principal, rebaissa mon regard en murmurant " excusez moi" .

- Hum un peu facile mon garçon comme réponse, et quelle est cette marque sur ton front ? Tu t'es battu ?

- Non

- Non ? Tu n'es pas très bavard ! Bon écoutes, pour cette fois, on ne dira rien, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas ! Allez files en cours de sport

- Je…

- Quoi Edward ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose?

- Hé bien...

- Oui?

- Pourriez vous exceptionnellement me dispenser de sport ?

- Hum... et pourquoi cela ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, comment avouer que les coups que j'avais reçu me faisait encore souffrir et que je ne me sentais vraiment pas d'aller taper dans un foutu ballon rond comme mes "camarades"...comment avouer que je me faisais battre régulièrement et que mon manque de sommeil venait du fait que j'avais dû servir mon père et ses amis toute la nuit, sous peine de recevoir de nouveaux coups ? Je ne comptais plus les nuits que je passais à leur verser de l'alcool pendant que ces messieurs jouaient aux cartes ou discutaient de leur petit trafic respectif ...

- C'est que...je préférerais aller en étude pour rattraper le cours que j'ai raté ce matin...fut la seule excuse valable que j'avais trouvée...

- Bien, si c'est pour cela, alors c'est entendu mais c'est exceptionnel ... Allez files en étude!

Je ne me la fis pas dire deux fois et sortis sans un regard de la pièce.

Les semaines passèrent et se ressemblèrent... Ce soir mon père est rentré complètement ivre de sa partie de carte.

Il était de très mauvaise humeur, il avait dû perdre, boire et perdre.

J'ai dû subir ses foudres. A croire qu'il s'est défoulé sur moi.

Il m'a cogné, pas trop fort car il était vraiment saoul, mais il a utilisé le fouet qu'il garde pour les grandes occasions…

Heureusement qu'il avait beaucoup bu, heureusement car du coup il est vite tombé comme une masse sur sa paillasse et en a oublié de continuer à me frapper …

D'ailleurs ses coups n'étaient ni trop forts ni trop précis alors j'ai réussi à me protéger tant bien que mal.

Alors que je sais mon père sorti, je pars à mon tour de la maison. Je ne veux pas être là quand il rentrera.

Et la nuit porte conseil…il paraît !

Comme beaucoup de soir, je me suis promené seul le long des quais. Tout de suite, j'étais en colère. Tout de suite, j'en voulais à la terre entière.

Je m'interrogeais sur ce que j'allais devenir, entre un père violent, et une mère absente. Dans ce vide affectif total, j'avais réussi à me construire un monde, où je n'avais besoin de personne.

J'ai faim.

J'ai mal.

J'ai des courbatures

Mon dos, strié de marques rougeâtres, me fait souffrir.

Par malchance, le temps, qui jusque-là était resté au beau fixe, se gâtait lui aussi.

En partant, je n'avais pas un instant pensé avoir l'utilité d'une veste. Or, non seulement il faisait frais mais, par moments, il crachinait même un peu. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me couler dans un bain, bien chaud, rempli de mousse.

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, en repensant à ma mère, son corps sanglé dans un tablier, trimbalant toujours sur elle des odeurs rassurantes de cuisine. Me blottir entre ses bras, maintenant, eût été tellement réconfortant. Elle aussi, sûrement aurait préféré me tenir contre elle, plutôt que de me savoir marchant sans but sous la pluie.

Je passais devant une maison que je connaissais et tentais ma chance.

-Va te faire foutre Edward ! La dernière fois, t'étais complètement bourré et c'est moi qui ait payé les pots cassé ! Barre-toi de chez moi !

Sympa ! De mieux en mieux maintenant, c'est les potes qui me rejettent. Enfin je dis « potes » c'est pas vraiment un pote ce type, c'est plutôt une connaissance du quartier, mais bon ça n'en est pas moins un abruti.

Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un coin tranquille à l'abri de la pluie pour passer la nuit. Je n'ai pas le courage de rentrer chez moi ce soir et d'affronter mon père une fois revenu.

Les mains dans les poches, les yeux fixant l'horizon, je marchais sur un chemin caillouteux quand je sentis un grand coup de pied me couper le souffle.

Je n'avais pas vu les deux hommes arriver derrière moi. J'ai juste eu le temps de les voir quand le plus grand d'entre eux m'envoya son pied entre les omoplates.

Je m'écroulais à terre dans un nuage de poussière.

Les mains à terre, je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et pour essayer surtout d'attraper mon cran d'arrêt coincé dans ma ceinture.

Je dévisageais mes adversaires : deux mulâtres plus vieux que moi et plutôt baraqués…cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Le plus grand s'adressa à moi :

- T'es bien le fils de ce salop de Earl ?

Je me redressais, m'assis sur mes talons, repris mon souffle :

- Oui et si c'est lui que vous cherchez, il est parti…

- Parti ?

- Parti ouais, et je ne sais pas où !

L'autre me balança son pied dans le visage, je sentis ma lèvre éclater sous le choc et un goût de sang envahir ma bouche.

- Ca c'est pour te donner un avant goût de ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si tu nous dis pas ce que tu sais…

- Je sais rien je vous dis, je m'occupe pas des affaires de mon père…

- T'es sûr de ça ?

- Ecoutes moi bien si t'as envie de cogner, hé bien cognes ! J'ai l'habitude avec mon cher paternel de recevoir régulièrement des raclées ! Ce que je vois, c'est qu'il soit là ou pas, la vie a toujours le même goût, celui du sang ! Alors si ça peut te défouler, vas y !

Tout en parlant, je réussis à attraper mon cran d'arrêt, et je dévisage maintenant avec colère mes agresseurs.

Le plus petit, celui qui a frappé le second coup, me regarde surpris, se tourne vers son comparse :

- Bon allez on laisse tomber, il sait rien son gamin, de toute façon on sait où le trouver Earl, on reviendra…

- Ouais si tu le dis…et s'adressant à moi :

- Ok, on va dire que c'est ton jour de chance mon gars, on te fiche la paix et toi tu transmets le message à ton père, quand tu le revois, tu lui dis bien que ses anciens camarades l'attendent dans deux soirs à l'endroit habituel, t'as compris ?

- J'ai compris ouais…

- Oublies pas de faire passer le message, sinon la prochaine fois, on sera moins compréhensifs avec toi, me rappelle le plus grand en m'envoyant une dernière claque.

J'ai préféré ne pas riposter, ils étaient deux et costauds en plus.

Ils se sont volatilisés aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient manifestés.

Je m'assois un moment dans l'herbe pour reprendre mes esprits, mon dos le brûle, ma lèvre saigne, ma tête me fait mal.

J'ai déambulé un bon moment dans la ville, cherchant un endroit ou passer la nuit. Au bout d'un certain temps exaspéré et fatigué de marcher, j'ai fini par m'assoir sur le bord d'un trottoir d'une rue bordée de jolie maison individuelles. Brisé par l'émotion, je m'écroulais, les fesses posées à même le bitume mouillé, serrant mes bras contre mon torse.

La tête dans les mains, je me suis mis à réfléchir. Non mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, ma vie n'a aucun sens !

- Edward !

Soudain je redresse la tête à l'appelle de mon nom. Devant moi se tient une jeune femme de 16/17 ans. Elle paraissait à la fois inquiète et heureuse.

- T'es qui toi ? Lui dis-je en me remettant sur mes jambes précipitamment

- Heu… ben je m'appelle Bella, je suis dans le même lycée que toi

- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Ben je… de… de réputation, m'a-t-elle répondu en baissant la tête

Un rictus apparu sur mon visage, plantant mes yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, je lui répondis du tac au tac :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Ben je promenais mon chien, m'a-t-elle répliquée en désignant le labrador noir qu'elle tenait en laisse. Et je t'ai vu assis là, t'avais pas l'air bien donc, je voulais savoir si t'avais pas besoin d'aide ... Tu as la lèvre qui saigne.

- Disons que j'ai eu l'honneur de croiser la route de mauvais amis et je me suis battu ok ! Et merde, ça ne te regarde pas ! Et pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? Allez barre toi ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul !

Ce n'était pas ces oignons après tout. Je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer ma pauvre vie. Que personne, dans ce monde, se préoccupait de moi. Que personne, quelque part, était prêt à me prendre, et à me garder, à m'aimer.

- Tiens, essuie toi la bouche, dit-elle en me tendant un mouchoir.

- Casses toi !

Je lui lançais un vif coup d'oeil avant de déglutir devant ce qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main : une barre chocolatée. Affamé ! Je suis affamé.

- Tu en veux ? Si tu en veux, je te le donne

- Si j'en voulais, je te l'aurai déjà pris idiote ! Casses toi maintenant !

Ne faisant pas cas de ce que je viens de dire, elle m'approche et me tend sa barre chocolatée.

- Tiens...

- Mais t'es sourde ou conne ?! Dégage avec ta barre ! Tu te prends pour qui ? dis-je en regardant franchement ma camarade dans les yeux et en la poussant.

Elle a tourné les talons, la mine triste, en lançant un léger « salut à plus » me laissant seul. Seul face à cette nuit froide et triste.

Chez Bella

-Ça va Bella ?

J'ai alors levée la tête sur la femme devant moi en souriant.

-Oui Maman ça va, j'ai fini de promener le chien, je vais aller me coucher

-D'accord ma chérie bonne nuit

J'ai exactement 17 ans, j'évolue cette année en classe de première.

Ce soir je suis perturbée. J'ai fait une rencontre à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Edward ! Ce Edward que je trouve si particulier avec son côté rebelle et solitaire. Et surtout je le trouve si craquant. Et depuis le début de l'année scolaire, où je suis nouvelle, je l'avais de suite remarquée... j'ai craqué sur lui. Ce garçon si étrange, si mystérieux qui hante mes pensées. Au lycée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer. Depuis le début des cours il m'intriguait...son côté sauvage, sa fierté, son intelligence...tout m'intriguait. Sans compter son regard si vert, si profond, si intense, si mystérieux, et des fois si triste... J'aurais tant aimé me lier d'amitié avec lui... apprendre à le connaitre, découvrir ses secrets, la source de cette douleur cachée...l'apprivoiser comme on apprivoiserait un animal craintif; dieu que ce garçon me troublait...

Mais ce soir, il semblait avoir eu des problèmes. Mon coeur s'est serré à la vue de son beau visage tuméfié où le sang et la sueur se mêlaient, sa lèvre était enflée... Si il avait au moins voulu se confier... J'aurai pû l'aider... Je revivais comme une litanie notre entrevue, je revoyais Edward et sa colère sourde, sa froideur qui m'avait étreint le cœur, la dureté de sa voix et de son regard...

Au lycée, après plusieurs mois, Edward était toujours isolé et n'avait noué aucun contact.

Il ignorait les autres.

Les professeurs le surveillaient mais ils devaient bien se rendre à l'evidence que malgré son attitude, cet élève était exemplaire et semblait finalement très doué.

J'avais réfléchi et cherchait un moyen d'aborder le garçon aux yeux verts, mais ce dernier ne faisait vraiment rien pour donner envie de l'approcher... Les semaines passaient et je dû laisser tomber. .

- Bella, t'es en retard ! me cria ma mère depuis la cuisine

Aujourd'hui je prenais bien mon temps pour choisir mes vêtements. Peut être qu'il me remarquerai enfin quand il me croisera au lycée, et je veux mettre tous les atouts de mon côté pour qu'il fasse attention à moi.

Après avoir revêtue mes vêtements, je saisis mon sac de cours, et sans avoir oublié le bisou rituel à ma mère, je me précipite dehors jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Et après un bon quart d'heure de trajet, j'arrive à destination, le lycée Victor Hugo, fréquenté par un très grand nombre d'élève, mais pour moi, un seul a vraiment de l'importance : mon beau Edward.

A peine suis-je descendue du bus, que je me précipite pour aller retrouver Jasper. Mon ami, et mon confident, je lui ai tout dit de moi.

-Salut Jasper !

-Ha salut Bella, m'a-t-il répondu en me faisant la bise. Comment ça va depuis hier ?

-Ben… heu…

Je m'arrête, rêveuse, en me remémorant ma « discussion » de la veille avec Edward.

- Ho Bella ! Ca va ? Me demande soudainement Jasper face à ma rêverie

-Oui… heu OUI ! Je pensais à autre chose !

-J'ai bien vu ! Allez viens on va en math

Edward m'obsédait vraiment. Je suis une fille toujours sage et calme, c'est pourquoi j'en venais à envier Edward quelque fois et son coté rebelle et je-m'en-foutiste. Comme j'aimerai pouvoir moi aussi me libérer de la pression de mes parents qui souhaitent à tout prix que je sois une fille « parfaite ». Edward, lui, semble faire ce qu'il lui plait, et cela ne l'empêche pas de réussir puisqu'il a de très bon résultats à ce qu'on dit. J'ai bien conscience que je l'idéalise quelque peu, et je le trouve si attirant.

-Bella !

-Hein… ? Oui ?

Toute la classe se mit à rire alors que je sortais de ma rêverie et me faisais réprimander par le prof de Math. Voilà mon quotidien : aller en cours, suivre les cours, et rentrer de cours.

L'idée de sortir de cette monotonie me hante, c'est la raison pour laquelle je veux me rapprocher de Edward.

La sonnerie annonce la fin du cours, et tous les élèves sortent de la classe précipitamment. Ce prof n'a jamais réussi à rendre son cours intéressant, me dis-je, alors que je sillonne les couloirs aux côtés de Jasper pour me rendre en histoire. Et là, alors que je passe devant la salle D08, je croise Edward. Et ce dernier m'a regardé, j'en suis sûre, il m'a regardé de ses yeux si beaux et si profonds, et ce regard je ne l'oublierai pas de si tôt, c'est le petit truc qui va illuminer ma journée.

(pensée d'edward)

Pff, aller un cours de fini, plus que six pour terminer la journée. Et qu'est ce que j'ai mal dormi, en même temps, un vieux arrêt de bus n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour passer une nuit. Heureusement, j'ai pu repasser chez moi et pendant que mon père dormait et cuvait son vin, j'ai pu prendre une douche et me changer.

Je marche le long du couloir des salles D, j'ai cours de maths mais je ne sais plus en quelle salle. Et alors que je cherche la salle, je croise le regard d'une fille qui me rappelle quelque chose ?! Ah oui c'est elle que j'ai vu hier soir. Betty ? Ela ? Elle m'a dit son nom mais je m'en souviens plus. Rah peu important, c'est qu'une gamine sans importance. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle était venu me faire chier hier ?! Me proposer son aide, n'importe quoi ! Elle, du haut de quoi, 15 ou 16 ans, elle va pouvoir m'aider, mais bien sûr ! Enfin, c'est gentil de sa part on va dire.

Ah voilà, c'est ça, salle D03, cours de maths et ennui mortel.

Bon encore une fois je vais pas raconter ma journée de cours ça me gave de toute façon et…

- Edward ?! Je peux m'assoir à coté de toi ?

Je tourne la tête et aperçois Tania. Une fille de ma classe. Bon je lui dis pas non parce que ce n'est pas pire que quelqu'un d'autre ou d'être tout seul, et vu qu'elle est toujours très attentive en cours, elle m'ennuie pas à me poser des questions. Le cours commence et cet autre I.D.I.O.T commence à écrire ses calculs au tableau en espérant que certains élèves auront l'amabilité de bien vouloir les résoudre.

Mais le cours est perturbé par l'arrivé inopiné du CPE (Conseillé Principal d'Education), ce mec vaut mieux pas le chercher, je suis sûr que c'est un ancien agent de la CIA qui s'est recyclé ici, le problème quand il vous parle, c'est que étant donné qu'il louche, on ne sait jamais s'il s'adresse à votre voisin ou à vous.

-Monsieur Cullen est là ? Demande-t-il en s'adressant à la classe

-Ouais, lui ai-je répondu du fond de la classe

-Vous voulez bien venir avec moi, j'ai deux mots à vous dire

-Bien volontiers

Ho il ne m'a pas emmené loin, juste dans le couloir, mais je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait, il ne me semblait pas avoir séché de cours ces derniers temps.

-Alors Edward, je suis là pour vous dire que vous avez quatre absences injustifiées au cours de monsieur Possiti

Ah oui je l'avais oublié ce cours de philo !

-Oui c'est possible. Lui ai-je répondu

-Pour qu'elle raison ne vous êtes vous pas rendu à ces cours ?

-Vous voulez la vraie raison ou un mensonge comme vous avez l'habitude de l'entendre des autres élèves ?

-Je suppose que la raison, c'est que vous aviez mieux à faire que suivre ce cours que vous considérez comme inintéressant ?

-C'est un peu ça ouais

-Bon je passerai vous voir plus tard pour qu'on organise un rendez vous avec votre père, votre professeur de philosophie et vous. Allez retournez vous instruire en math, a-t-il lâché me laissant rejoindre mes « camarades »

C'est que ça va être du joli ça, une rencontre avec le prof de philo et mon père, moi au milieu. Pas sûr d'en sortir indemne, enfin on verra bien.

La matinée est plutôt passé assez vite pour finir, et je suis allez au self assis seul à une table, mangeant tranquillement tout en travaillant. Et c'est la que cette fille, Ela ? Enfin je sais plus comment elle s'appelle, est venue s'installer à la table juste derrière moi, accompagné d'un mec. Peut être son petit copain. Drôle de façon qu'elle a de me regarder quand même...

Me sentant observé, je me gardais bien de me retourner et commença à travailler comme si de rien n'était…oui mais je sentais le poids du regard de cette fille dans mon dos, je me demandais bien pourquoi elle me fixait ainsi…

Curiosité face à quelqu'un venant d'un quartier miséreux que la jeune riche n'avait sûrement jamais approché ?

Dégoût ou dédain pour celui dont tous se demandaient bien comment sa famille pouvait lui payer des études dans l'établissement malgré la bourse ?

Intérêt ou envie, ça sûrement pas, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas suscité de tels sentiments…

De la peur peut être, peur de celui qui est différent, qui vit dans un quartier mal famé donc qui doit forcément être peu fréquentable !

(pensée de bella )

Je continuais à fixer le dos de celui pour qui tant de questions se posaient…hum d'ailleurs sous sa veste, je devinais une musculature fine mais bien présente, je me plaisais à imaginer le hâle de la peau dorée que Edward affichait…tout ce que j' imaginais en ce moment même, c'est la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux,... J'enviais ce rayon de soleil qui réchauffait le dos de celui qui s'obstinait à m'ignorer depuis le début de l'année, dieu que j'aimerai être à sa place…

Tiens voilà maintenant que je me mets à envier un rayon de soleil ! Hé bien, ce garçon me fait vraiment perdre la tête…pffff

Oui mais… mon regard s'accrocha de nouveau à la nuque de Edward, j'étais indéniablement attirée comme un aimant par ce garçon, par le léger duvet que je devinais sur ses bras, par les muscles qui jouaient sous son tee shirt, …mince ça y est, j'étais reparti dans mon escapade poétique…L'espace de quelques secondes, je ne résista pas au plaisir de le boire à nouveau des yeux. Parce que ce mec me faisait le même effet qu'une drogue. Avec comme une mollesse dans le bide, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, la bouche sèche, et les mains moites. Mais, surtout, avec cette sensation terrifiante de chaque parcelle de sa peau hurlant à la torture de ne pouvoir l'effleurer, le toucher, le caresser, l'étreindre… Étreindre, ici et maintenant, cet ange.

Non mais faut vraiment que j'arrête ! Je ferais mieux de me remettre à mon devoir d'histoire du Brésil avant de devenir complètement accro !

Enfin il fallait bien que je retombe un peu sur terre et que j'arrive à détacher mon regard de cette nuque qui semblait appeler mes caresses.

D'abord Edward était inaccessible, sauvage, si solitaire mais si troublant…et surtout rien mais alors vraiment rien ne pouvait indiquer qu'il puisse me porter un quelconque intérêt…

La sonnerie retentit.

Edward, tel un puma, bondit vers la porte et s'enfuit vers la sortie du self, sans un regard en arrière.

Moi, sortie brusquement de ma rêverie, sursauta, renversa ma trousse, que j'avais posée sur la table pour travailler un peu, d'un geste brusque et m'aperçu que cela devait bien faire une demi-heure que je suçais consciencieusement et méthodiquement…la pointe de mon feutre !

Mince je devais avoir de l'encre partout, mais quelle idiote !

Non seulement je n'avais rien revu de l'histoire du 19ème siècle du Brésil mais je m''étais comportée comme une gamine de 7 ans à qui on fait miroiter un sac de bonbons, génial il ne manquait plus que cela tiens !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos coms, je compte donc poster au moins 2 fois par semaine. Voilà d'ailleurs une partie pour débuter le week end ! :) Dans cette fiction, il y aura les pensées de Bella et d'Edward, en espérant que ce sera facile de vous y retrouver. J'espère lire vos avis ! Merci

Partie 2

Pensée d'Edward

Les jours passent.

A l'heure des résultats du premier trimestre, tout le monde fût surpris de constater que les meilleures notes m'avaient été attribuées.

Moi, je ne m'en étonnais pas, j'avais travaillé, j'aimais les études et surtout je connaissais mes qualités.

Le professeur principal était, quant à lui, agréablement surpris. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à cela mais surtout il avait eu des craintes sur l'attitude ou sur l'influence que j'aurais pu avoir venant du milieu qu'il connaissait.

J'observais les réactions des autres élèves qui eux semblaient encore sous le choc. Je pouvais aisément imaginer ce que chacun d'entre eux pensait. Eux aussi avaient porté un rapide jugement sur moi, issu d'un milieu miséreux je ne pouvais être brillant.

A l'issue des cours de la matinée, je fus convoqué par le principal accompagné du directeur.

Je frappais à la porte :

- Entre !

Je m'approchais du bureau du Directeur qui me fit signe de m'asseoir.

- hé bien Edward, je tenais à te féliciter pour tes résultats, nous sommes vraiment fiers de toi !

- merci répondis-je posément.

- hum par contre, je note que tu es arrivé plusieurs fois en retard et que tu te fais dispenser fréquemment des cours de sport, peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Mince, je pensais qu'avec de tels résultats, on me ficherait la paix sur le reste…visiblement ce n'était pas la politique du Lycée et j'allais devoir trouver une excuse qui tienne debout car il était hors de question de leur dévoiler les véritables raisons de mes absences et retards.

- je m'en excuse, je tacherais d'y remédier

- je veux bien te croire mon garçon mais ce n'est pas pour autant une explication ! répliqua le Directeur

Bon me voilà dans de beaux draps

- je…en fait je suis parfois amené à travailler en dehors des cours afin de ramener un peu d'argent à la maison…

- hum mon garçon si tes retards s'expliquent ainsi alors je veux bien te pardonner, par contre je veux que tu sois bien conscient que les études dispensées ici sont très importantes et qu'en devenant élève ici, tu t'engages à les suivre du mieux possible ! D'autre part, cela ne justifie pas tes dispenses de sport alors j'espère que tu feras de réels efforts là-dessus

- oui Monsieur je m'y attellerais

- bien je te fais confiance, tu peux rejoindre ta classe

A peine sorti de la pièce, je collais mon oreille à la porte.

Le directeur s'adressa au principal :

- vous qui êtes souvent en contact avec ce garçon, qu'en pensez-vous ? s'est-il fait des amis au sein de sa classe ?

- Monsieur Edward Cullen est sûrement un des élèves les plus brillants qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, je pense qu'avec une éducation plus appropriée il pourrait devenir un de ceux qui ont marqué le Lycée, cependant il reste très secret, ne laisse rien transparaître de sa vie privée et il ne s'est lié avec aucun de ses camarades. Il reste dans son coin sans chercher la compagnie de qui que ce soit. Je ne pense pas que cela soit de la timidité mais plutôt qu'il ne souhaite aucunement se faire d'ami.

- Eh bien je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être aussi doué ! Quant à son caractère, il semble effectivement très fier et très secret, enfin si nous pouvons l'aider n'hésitez pas !

Et merde, ils n'allaient pas me lâcher !

Pensée de Bella

Je n'aime pas manger au self du lycée, on y mange mal, c'est bruyant, et il faut toujours attendre longtemps pour trouver une place ou s'assoir. Mais aujourd'hui plusieurs tables sont déjà libres. Mais une seule m'intéresse, il s'agit de celle située exactement à coté de la table à laquelle est installé Edward.

-Tiens Emmet, on va se poser la bas, glissais-je doucement à mon ami

-Mais c'est à coté de l'autre là, il me fait peur !

-Qui Edward ?

-Oui

-Mais non allez viens, t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je avec un sourire, pour moi, c'était tout le contraire de la peur que j' éprouvais à m'installer près d' Edward

Alors que je mangeais, de nombreuse fois j'ai lancé des regards à Edward, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'apprécier sa beauté, sa façon d'être, de manger, de respirer, de regarder autour de lui, …

Mais pourquoi est-il toujours seul ? Un garçon génial comme lui devrait avoir plein d'amis et d'admirateurs.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Emmet qui prit l'initiative d'aller remplir le pot d'eau à la fontaine située au centre du réfectoire.

Pensée d'Edward

Drôle de façon qu'elle a de me regarder cette gamine quand même. Avec la réputation que je me traine, je dois la perturber. Mais d'habitudes les petites de premières, elles ont peur de moi. C'est étrange que celle là ai plutôt l'air attirée.

D'ailleurs elle n'arrête pas de me regarder. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Rah pas possible de me souvenir, bon je vais profiter que son copain est parti, je vais lui demander.

Une fois que son ami se fut éloigné, je m'adressa à elle.

-Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

-Heu… ben je m'appelle Bella, répondit-elle en souriant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle avait l'air plutôt gênée que je lui parle, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça.

-Et l'autre soir, tu… tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'aider ?

-Ah ben oui pourquoi pas ? l

Elle me répond pleine d'assurance. Elle est vraiment unique elle !

J'ai alors souris, un sourire plein d'ironie, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, comment une jeune fille comme elle pense pouvoir m'apporter quelque chose ? Franchement je m'en fou de cette gamine ! C'est une personne comme une autre qui ne se préoccupe pas plus de moi que n'importe qui. Pourtant je sens quelque chose de différent chez elle. Pensif, je quittais le réfectoire.

Pensée de Bella

Il prit ensuite ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie du réfectoire. Sans un au-revoir mais c'est pas grave.

J'étais aux anges, il m'avait de nouveau parlé, j'étais parvenue à attirer son attention, et cette fois, c'est lui qui m'avait adressé la parole.

- Bella ! Me dit Emmet, qui était revenu et s'était de nouveau installé face à moi. Tu rêves encore ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? T'es pas drôle !

-Excuses je pense à d'autres trucs.

-D'autres trucs ? C'est un mec, c'est ça ? T'es amoureuse ? me demanda mon ami avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Non non, mais t'inquiète pas Emmet, je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

La belle excuse ! En tous cas, j'ai convaincue Emmet qui s'est empressé d'orienter la conversation sur les cours de l'après-midi.

Pensée d'Edward

L'heure du sport tant redouté est arrivée.

Mon corps me rappelle que je n'ai pas forcément encaissé les coups de ces derniers jours aussi bien que mon esprit l'a fait.

Tout mon corps me fait souffrir.

Alors je reste assis sur mon banc, à regarder les autres qui eux, ont tous passé une bonne soirée dans la chaleur de leur foyer.

Le ballon vient s'arrêter à coté de moi, mais je n'esquisse pas un geste pour le ramasser.

Jacob, un gars de la classe arrive, me regarde et me lance :

- Hé bien Edward, tu aurais pu nous le renvoyer !

- Je ne suis pas à votre service, répondis-je méchamment

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais bon quand le ballon arrive près d'un gars hors du terrain, ben il le renvoie c'est tout !

- Ouais ben pas moi !

- Ben dis donc, non seulement tu n'es pas causant, mais en plus tu es feignant !

Là mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, sans réfléchir et malgré mon corps endolori, je me jette sur Jacob et l'envoie par terre.

- Feignant ! Moi ! Je vais te montrer si je suis feignant !

- Hé mais attends c'est pas ce que je vo….

Vlan Jacob vient de se prendre un coup de poing dans le visage… ce qui est sûr, c'est que je sais me battre !

On roule par terre, je me relève en premier, les poings serrés, le regard de glace, je toise mon camarade encore au sol un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre tuméfiée.

C'est à ce moment précis que le prof, alerté par les cris des autres qui assistent en bons spectateurs au combat, arrive et nous attrape :

- Mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est que cette attitude ! Edward, je me doutais bien que tu étais bagarreur mais toi Jacob, tu me déçois beaucoup ! Allez filez tous les deux à l'infirmerie, et tachez de ne plus vous battre, je vais chercher le Directeur et je reviens !

On se dirige tête basse vers la salle, sans un mot.

Je boite, pas d'un coup de la bagarre mais plutôt un reste de la raclée que j'ai prise hier soir… Jacob me regarde, surpris, il n'a même pas eu le temps de riposter…il doit penser que je le fais exprès pour lui attirer des ennuis…

L'infirmière, une dame d'un certain âge nous reçoit, le regard désapprobateur.

- Alors les garçons que s'est-il passé ?

Aucun de nous ne répond.

Je me sens mal tout à coup. Je m'appuie contre la porte, essaie de me ressaisir, tout tourne autour de moi, j'esquisse un geste pour me retenir et glisse le long du mur avant d'être rattrapé par Jacob de justesse.

- Mince qu'est ce qu'il nous fait là !

- Jacob, tu l'as frappé si fort ? questionne l'infirmière d'un air vraiment pas commode

- Heu ben non, c'est plutôt lui …Moi je ne l'ai pas frappé, je ne comprends pas…dit-il en me déposant inconscient sur un lit.

- Bon sors de cette pièce que je l'examine.

Alors que Jacob sort, le Directeur et le prof de sport qui se dirigeaient vers la salle ou l'infirmière me soigne, arrivent.

- Bonjour Danielle, allons bon, il n'a pas repris connaissance ?

- Ce n'est rien, son pouls est régulier, il va vite se réveiller, par contre je voulais vous montrer quelque chose, approchez…

Le directeur s'approche du lit où je suis allongé sur le coté, l'infirmière lui fait signe de me contourner :

- Regardez son dos Monsieur !

Il s'approche, soulève délicatement mon tee shirt et découvre avec stupéfaction les traces encore boursouflées du fouet.

- Merde ! Mais ce garçon a été battu ! Bon soignez moi ces plaies et laissez le se reposer autant que nécessaire. Je crois qu' Edward a des soucis, il a été visiblement battu comme un chien, ce qui explique son malaise…

- oui et aussi ses absences aux cours de sport, rajoute le prof de sport.

- Je crois que nous devons avoir une discussion avec ce garçon dès qu'il se sentira mieux. Je compte sur vous pour garder le silence là-dessus, inutile de diffuser cette information, vous essaierez à l'avenir d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui ! De mon côté, je vais en parler au CPE qu'il le surveille... " ordonna le Directeur….

Après mon malaise, j'ai fini par partir, il fallait que je révise mon espagnol pour le devoir de l'après-midi. L'infirmière m'a laissé reprendre une activité normale, sans faire allusion à quoique ce soit. Apparemment, elle n'a pas eu besoin de m'ausculter, heureusement. Mais lorsque j'ai croisé le CPE dans le couloir, il m'a de suite interpellé.

-Monsieur Cullen ?! Dans mon bureau tout de suite s'il vous plait !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Une fois arrivé de son « bureau », qui à mon avis ressemble plus à une salle d'interrogatoire, je me suis installé une fois qu'il m'y eu invité sur le premier siège venu.

-Alors Edward, si je vous ai fait venir, ce n'est pas au sujet de votre absentéisme aux cours de philosophie, je compte peut être même passer l'éponge là dessus si vous me promettez de ne plus les manquer et attention j'y veillerai. Non ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de vous voir si distant avec les autres élèves, vous êtes très souvent seul et je n'ai pas l'impression que vous êtes heureux. Mon boulot ce n'est pas seulement de faire en sorte que vous ayez votre baccalauréat, mais c'est aussi de veillez au fait que vous puissiez vous épanouir. Et plus je vous regarde et plus je sens un mal-être en vous. Donc je voulais vous dire que je saurai être à l'écoute de vos problèmes si vous en avez besoin.

Il m'a regardé un moment et suite à mon mutisme m'a invité à quitter son « bureau ». Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à lui ? Il se la joue psy maintenant ? Comme si j'avais besoin de son aide à cet I.D.I.O.T. Je suis très bien comme je suis, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer.

Quoique ? Est-ce que je suis si bien que ca ? Peut être qu'un peu de chaleur humaine me ferait du bien ? Et puis merde à la fin, je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Besoin de personne pour m'en sortir !

Je sors d'espagnol, la journée est enfin finie. C'est dingue ce que ça peut être chiant et inutile les cours, j'en reviens pas. Et pour finir cette interro d'espagnol ne s'est pas si mal passé, je devrai facilement avoir la moyenne même si la prof…

-Hé !

Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais rentré dans un élève et sans le vouloir, l'avais renversé, il a donc finit par terre, sur le cul, face aux rires moqueurs des personnes présentes. La personne que j'avais renversé n'était autre que James le « petit bagarreur » du lycée, c'est ce qui me faisait pressentir que j'allais encore avoir des ennuis.

-Espèce de …, a-t-il vociféré avant de se relever et de se jeter sur moi

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir arriver sur moi qu'il m'attrapait déjà pas le col.

-James ! S'il vous plait !

De suite mon agresseur a tourné la tête à sa droite. Et la personne qui l'avait appelé n'était autre que le C.P.E le regardant d'un œil sévère.

-Dans mon bureau je vous prie !

Il m'a lâché et a suivi le C.P.E, qui pour une fois, était arrivé à temps. Mais avant de le suivre, James m'a regardé d'un regard venimeux en me disant « tu vas le payer ! ». Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Un petit con qui vient me faire chier.

Pff de toute façon c'est toujours pareil, toutes les conneries m'arrivent à moi. Ah et en plus il pleut.

Pensée de Bella

J'attendais anxieusement que ma prof d'histoire me rende mon devoir sur table de la semaine d'avant. Je n'avais jamais apprécié l'histoire, et j'étais terriblement nulle dans cette matière. A l'appel de mon nom, je me lève et me dirige vers le bureau du professeur.

-Pas d'évolution ! Dis Madame Roman d'un ton cinglant

Je regarde mon devoir et retourne s'assoir à ma place. Emmet me questionne alors sur ma note.

-Ben 7 comme d'habitude, elle me met toujours la même note depuis le début de l'année, lui répondis-je dépitée.

-Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois! me répond Emmet sans grande conviction.

Une fois les cours terminés, c'est sous la pluie que tous élèves quittent le lycée. Je grimpe rapidement dans mon bus et vais m'installer une fois que j'eu montré mon titre de transport au conducteur. Avant que le véhicule ne démarre pour me reconduire chez moi, j'ai tout de même le temps d'apercevoir Edward, courant sous la pluie dans la direction opposée. Ce qu'il est beau, me dis-je alors, perdue dans mes pensées.

Pensée d'Edward

Je quitte le lycée, et après une course interminable sous la pluie, c'est trempé que j'arrive chez moi. J'entre, mon père est encore allongé dans le canapé à regarder la télé une bière dans une main et la télécommande dans l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu hier !? Ou que t'as dormi encore !? Me demande-t-il en se levant et en venant vers moi

-J'ai dormi chez un ami, menti-je.

-Je veux pas que tu te casses comme ça ! Maintenant tu dors là tous les soirs compris !

-T'as surtout besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire à manger !

Celle là, je l'avais pas vu venir. Une bonne claque ça réveille ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal. Il en profite que je sois sonné au sol pour revenir avec le fouet. Ni une ni deux, je me précipite vers ma chambre, mais il me rattrape et m'assène plusieurs coups de fouet. Arrivant petit à petit à me trainer dans ma chambre, je me relève et m'y enferme à double tours.

Je me change rapidement, alors que mon père tape contre la porte et me hurle de lui ouvrir. J'attrape un sac, et glisse quelques vêtements chauds à l'intérieur, ainsi que mes économies d'argent, ça ne représente pas beaucoup mais c'est toujours ça. J'attrape la photo de ma mère que je laisse caché toujours sous mon oreiller, la glisse dans ma poche, et je sors de la maison par la fenêtre. De suite la pluie s'abat sur moi, intense et froide, mais je m'en fou tout ce que je veux c'est m'éloigner de cet homme qui se dit être mon père mais dont je ne reconnais pas la légitimité.

Les minutes passent. La pluie s'est faite fine, elle pianote doucement mon corps. Marchant toujours, je m'éloigne de mon quartier, la tête basse, les mains dans les poches, les yeux dans le vague…Je remonte la pente boueuse avec mille pensées dans la tête. Glisse, me rattrape, laisse échapper un juron, continue mon chemin, insensible aux rafales de vent qui fouettent mon visage et sèchent mes cheveux encore humides de l'orage.

Je pense, réfléchis, ressasse, analyse…me demandant si je dois continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était ou bien essayer de prendre un autre chemin, sans toutefois en connaître la destination.

Je ne suis pas comme ceux que l'inconnu effraie, non. Seul mon présent m'effraie quelque peu. Et mon père. Oui j'ai peur de mon père, qui m'a plusieurs fois déclaré que si l'envie me prenait de fuir, il me retrouverait, me battrait, me tuerait s'il le faut.

Je soupire, continue ma route sous les bourrasques, les mêmes qui semblent perturber mon esprit.

Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais mes pas m'ont conduit au même endroit que l'autre fois, là où j'avais rencontré cette jeune Bella.

Pensée de Bella

-Maman, c'est moi ! Criais-je une fois rentrée chez moi.

Aucune réponse ne me vient, je me dirige alors vers la cuisine, et trouve un mot à mon intention posé sur la table.

« Ma chérie, papa et moi nous sommes allés voir ton frère dans son nouvel appartement, nous ne rentrerons que dans trois jours. Tu trouveras certainement de quoi manger dans le congélateur. Bisou ma grande.

Maman »

-Dans le genre j'abandonne ma fille !

Mais cela ne me dérange pas, pour une fois je ne serai pas obligée de m'avancer dans mes devoirs comme l'oblige à le faire ma mère, je pourrai regarder ce que je veux à la télévision en maîtresse des lieux et manger ce que je souhaite. Mais tout d'abord, j'allai devoir faire mes devoirs pour le lendemain. Et c'est donc avec une motivation inexistante que je me plonge dans mon exercice de math. Après deux grosses minutes de travail intensif, et commençant à éprouver de la fatigue, je me décide à faire une pause. Je me lève et me plante devant la fenêtre regardant la pluie tomber au dehors. Et c'est là que j'aperçois une personne dont la démarche me semble familière.

Ces cheveux…

Cette silhouette…

Cette façon de pousser du bout du pied les cailloux qui ornent le chemin…

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Edward est là, dans la rue, devant chez moi avançant la tête baissée.

Sans me poser de question, j'ouvre la fenêtre et hurle son prénom.

- EDWARD !

Pensée d'Edward

Je marche sous cette pluie battante d'un pas rapide, ne sachant où aller et soudain je me redresse car il me semble avoir entendue mon nom. Et soudain j'aperçois la petite Bella penchée à sa fenêtre qui me regarde l'air étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Rien je… je passais juste par la ...

-Tu veux rentrer un moment ?

Rentrer ? Elle m'invite chez elle là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette gamine ? Pourquoi elle s'intéresse à moi ?

Vraiment elle m'intrigue. Ca n'est pas un hasard si je suis revenu ici. J'avais comme le sentiment que je devais venir la voir.

-Non. Je ne veux pas déranger ta famille…que vont dire tes parents quand je vais débarquer ?

Mon regard s'est assombri en prononçant ces derniers mots, je sais que ma différence sociale ne m'a jamais porté bonheur, au contraire elle m'a fermé beaucoup de portes, beaucoup de cœurs…

- Tu déranges personne, mes parents sont pas là ce soir. Et ils sont plutôt tolérants et me font confiance, donc ne t'inquiètes pas de ça ! Puis il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état ici ! Allez viens ! Tu vas pas rester sous la pluie.

J'ai hésité un moment, après tout, c'est mieux que de dormir dehors. Et c'est elle qui veux m'aider, c'est pas moi qui l'y oblige.

J'ai fini par avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, décidant pour finir de profiter de son hospitalité.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos coms. J'espère que la fiction vous plait donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Merci aussi pour vos mise en favori, en alerte... Je vous laisse avec une suite. La fiction étant déjà complète sur mon ordi, je peux poster régulièrement, faites le moi juste savoir. Si je vais trop vite, j'ai peur aussi que certaines n'ai plus le temps de lire et décroche...donc j'attends vos avis.**

**Je mets en début de phrase, entre parenthèse, de quel personnage sont le spensées pour que la lecture soit plus facile ! (E) sont celle d'edward et ( B ) sont celles de bella ! ;)**

** Partie 3**

(B) Dès que j'ai vu que Edward était d'accord pour rentrer, je me suis précipitée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour lui ouvrir. Et là, je fus presque choqué de voir dans quel état il était, complètement trempé, un air fatigué. Tout cela lui donnait l'air d'être beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Je me suis écartée pour le laisser rentrer et l'ai admiré un moment. Il paraissait mal à l'aise, à des lieux de son caractère habituel si déterminé, et c'est ce qui me fit encore plus craquer.

(E )

-Merci, murmurais-je doucement. Je n'avais pas utilisé ce mot depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Ben y a pas de quoi.

( E ) A peine ai-je fais un pas que j'ai glissé sur le carrelage mouillé. Par réflexe, Bella m'attrapa de justesse avant que je ne tombe.

( B ) Alors que je vois Edward glisser, je le rattrape. En un rien de temps, il se retrouve plaqué contre moi. Et là, toute une palette de sentiments explose en moi.

( E ) Calé contre sa poitrine, j'apprécierais presque ce moment avec une sorte de volupté, si ce n'est la douleur sourde et lancinante de mes cotes qui se rappellent à moi .

Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu ce genre de contact physique… Je me sens si bien, là, dans les bras de celle qui m'a tendu la main, que j'y reste.

( B ) Je suis aux anges.

Forcément….

Je tiens enfin Edward dans mes bras, les conditions ne sont pas exactement celles que j'aurais imaginées mais non seulement je m'en contente mais surtout je savoure chaque seconde de ce corps à corps. Edward ne semble pas pressé de cesser ce moment d'ailleurs. A peine redressé, il reste tout proche de moi.

Ses bras enserrent mon corps. La peau de ses avants bras frôle la mienne.

J'hume l'odeur de ses cheveux, c'est chaud, ambré.

Je savoure chaque seconde passée au contact d'Edward.

Je n'ose briser le silence, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de continuer à m'imprégner de la chaleur et de l'odeur de celui qui fait vibrer mon cœur.

Goûter…

Sentir…

Ressentir…

Partager ?

Tous mes sens sont en éveil, à l'écoute de moindre signe corporel d' Edward, il me semble que chaque atome de nos deux corps se lie, se mélange, se goûte, se découvre, sans fin mais avec faim.

Savant mélange d'odeurs mêlées, de chaleur humaine, de force, de douceur, tout se mêle et s'emmêle, se serre et s'enserre… Je n'avais plus aucun controle sur moi. Je sentais mon coeur battre violemment dans ma poitrine.

( E ) Je reste collé, je ne sais pourquoi, à Bella. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi serein dans les bras de quelqu'un. On ne parle pas. Seules nos respirations troublent le silence léger qui s'est installé, comme si on était prisonniers d'une bulle. Je n'ose la regarder. A présent quasiment blottie l'un contre l'autre…je sens son souffle tiède m'effleurer les cheveux, me procurant de délicieux frissons dans le bas du dos. Je retarde au plus la séparation de nos corps, savourant une dernière fois son odeur.

A regret, je me détache d'elle et évite de croiser son regard.

Le silence reprend ses droits.

Il emplit chaque espace de la pièce dont l'air devient subitement étouffant.

L'émotion est quasi palpable, le silence devient gênant, trop présent, écrasant, dérangeant.

C'est elle qui trouve le courage de briser le silence devenu pesant.

- Heu... T'es vraiment trempé ! Tu veux peut être, enfin si tu veux, tu peux aller prendre une douche et pendant ce temps, je vais te chercher quelque chose de sec à te mettre.

- Heu si ca te dérange pas, oui je veux bien.

- Suis-moi !

( B ) J'ai donc emmené mon invité surprise jusqu'à l'étage, à la salle de bain ou je l'ai laissé se changer. De là, je me suis rendue jusqu'à la chambre inoccupé de mon frère pour y trouver quelques vêtements. Je n'en revenais pas, je devais être en plein rêve, non seulement j'avais réussis à lui parler et faire en sorte qu'il me remarque, mais en plus il est là, chez moi et il prend une douche. A cette pensée, je sentie un sentiment d'excitation monté en moi à m'imaginer Edward et l'eau chaude parcourant son joli corps.

( E )Une fois qu'elle m'eut laissé seul dans la salle de bain, je pu me détendre, je n'aime pas profiter des autres et leur être redevable, je préfère me débrouiller seul généralement, mais là je dois avouer que j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide, je me voyais mal passer une nuit de plus sous la pluie.

Je me suis donc glissé sous le jet d'eau, et je peux vous dire que quand vous êtes frigorifié d'avoir marché sous la pluie ça fait du bien. Ce n'est pas si désagréable de se faire aider un peu quand même, elle est plutôt sympa cette fille, je me demande quand même pourquoi elle fait ça. Va falloir que je lui renvoie l'ascenseur un de ces quatre.

Mais ma réflexion est soudainement interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Excuse-moi Edward, je peux rentrer ?

Je ne la voyais pas car nous étions séparé par le rideau de douche, mais je suis sûr qu'elle devait être très gênée, cela s'entendait à sa voix.

-Ouais, ouais

-Je t'ai trouvé des vêtements de rechange, je te les pose près du lavabo.

-Ok

Aïe ce que j'ai mal au dos, le père y est allé vraiment fort ce soir, si seulement j'avais pu l'empêcher d'attraper ce fouet…je me dis qu'un jour il finira bien par me tuer…tout ça parce qu'il….parce que quoi d'ailleurs ?….il me déteste c'est clair je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me hait…pas seulement car je vais à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il est…non il me hait du plus profond de lui, je le vois dans ses yeux quand il lève le fouet et qu'il l'abat de toutes ses forces sur moi, je vois sa haine, j'ai peur, j'ai mal et j'ai peur…

Et Bella, que fait-elle ? A être toujours là, vouloir m'aider... Chercherait-elle un ami... Elle ne semble pas en manquer…et je ne veux pas de son amitié… puis de toute façon quand elle connaîtra un peu ma vie elle me fuira…elle me fuira comme les autres…

Tiens j'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient si limpides, si francs…mince quel idiot, c'est bien le moment de m'apercevoir qu'elle est mignonne celle là…

Après m'être bien réchauffé, je suis enfin sorti, trouvant une serviette, je me suis appliqué à me sécher minutieusement. J'ai coiffé tant bien que mal mes cheveux humides cette fois ci de l'eau de la douche et non plus de la pluie. Et après avoir revêtue les vêtements un peu trop grand pour moi que Bella m'avais apporté, je suis sorti de la salle de bain.

J'ai parcouru un peu la maison pour retrouver Bella, elle était penchée sur ses devoirs dans ce que je pense, devait être sa chambre, l'air concentré et travailleur, je ne sais pourquoi mais cette scène avait quelque chose de mignon. Je me suis adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, et l'ai regardé un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me remarque.

( B ) J'étais déçue, j'avais essayé d'apercevoir quelque chose du corps d' Edward alors que je lui amenais les vêtements de mon frère, mais non je n'ai rien pu voir. Ca n'est pas grave, il était chez moi ce soir, cela suffisait à m'emplir de bonheur. Pour patienter jusqu'à la sortie de la douche de mon invité, je pris la décision de travailler un peu. Toutes ces équations et autre tableau de signe commençais à me sortir par la tête, quand soudain je me sentie observée. D'instinct j'ai tourné la tête vers la porte de ma chambre pour y trouver Edward en pleine contemplation de… MOI ?! Et là, j'ai perdue tous mes moyens, tout d'abord parce que le garçon que j'aimerai pouvoir embrasser et aimer est en train de me regarder intensément, mais également parce qu'il est trop beau, avec ces vêtements trop grands, et ses cheveux bien peigné, marquant un contraste immense avec la vision de tout à l'heure. Il fait maintenant jeune garçon sage, et ce rôle a l'air de lui aller à merveille. Et Hum ces yeux….malgré la dureté de son regard, comme j'aimerais plonger dedans, m'y perdre, m'y noyer, m'y abandonner…je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi dur qu'il ne veut bien le laisser paraître…ce mec est vraiment intriguant…comment pourrais-je bien l'atteindre, lui montrer que je ne veux que mieux le connaître….si seulement il me laissait une opportunité…mais il n'est vraiment pas facile à aborder…comme j'aimerais percer son mystère, découvrir ce qu'il cache derrière la carapace dont il s'entoure….

- Je t'ai pas entendue arriver, dis-je alors, les yeux complètements ébahis par sa vision.

- Ben je voulais pas te déranger pendant ton travail, et heu… c'est à ton père, ces vêtements ?

- Non, non c'est à mon frère, mais il fait ses études dans une plus grande ville, et mes parents sont allés le voir, donc on sera que tous les deux.

- D'accord, a dit Edward en allant s'assoir sur mon lit. Bon ben merci en tout cas et désolé de t'être tombé ainsi dans les bras toute à l'heure..

- Ho mais c'était avec plaisir !

Bon j'y suis peut être allez un peu fort j'avoue, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre ! Après tout la ligne droite est toujours le chemin le plus court alors autant y aller franco…

( E ) Hein ? mais j'ai bien entendu là ? Elle me drague ou quoi ? C'est pas qu'elle ne me plait pas mais... Mais tout cela n'est-il pas un rêve inaccessible ? Cela n'ira jamais, je suis trop vieux ! Mon coeur, pour y croire, est trop vieux. Usé. Je ne méritais pas qu'elle s'attarde sur mon sort. Et puis, et puis... je ne veux pas m'attacher.

- Ouais bon Bella, c'est sympa mais là tu vois, faut que je m'arrache... Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc que j'ai à faire alors tu m'excuses ...dis-je en me levant, retenant une grimace de douleur.

Je me lève de son lit et vais en direction de la porte avant de me retourner et de lui rétorquer :

- Et je te dois rien et j'ai aucune envie d'être ton ami, j'ai pas d'ami, j'en veux pas et c'est pas maintenant que je vais changer d'avis, alors salut !

( B ) Bon ben planté Bella, c'était visiblement pas la bonne méthode !

- Ben dis donc t'es direct toi au moins ! j'aime ça ! Je lui rétorque.

( E ) Elle est malade ou quoi ? Purée c'est pas vrai je suis tombé sur une folle…bon ben ma petite, parle, parle, moi ça m'est égal c'est pas ça qui me fera changer d'avis !

- Ok super si tu le dis…puisque t'aimes la franchise, tu vas être servi ! voilà j'habite le quartier pourri tout en bas de la ville, je déteste mon père mais sûrement pas autant que lui peut me haïr, j'ai pas d'amis, pas de famille, je fréquente pas le country club, et j'ai pas un chauffeur qui m'attend tous les jours à la sortie comme les gens de la haute, j'ai pas d'avenir et j'ai pas de passé, je n'ai aucun bon souvenir et je n'en veux pas, …alors un bon conseil, restes avec tes amis et oublies moi ! me balance d'une traite Edward tout en passant la porte.

Ben dis donc ça va pas être facile de m'en approcher…mais mon gars j'ai pas l'intention d'en rester là !

- Attends ! Et tu… pourquoi t'étais dehors ?

- Chez moi on ne veut pas de moi, ... personne n'a jamais voulu de moi et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal !

- Bien sûr, c'est évident !

- Ne te fou pas de moi !

- Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Et reste là pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil au lieu de dormir sous la pluie par terre !

( E ) Alors là c'est la meilleure celle là pensais-je.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai besoin de personne !

Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes, sert mes poings, frappe la porte de sa chambre. Elle sursaute mais ne se démonte pas.

- On a tous besoin de quelqu'un !

- Pas moi ! Je peux vivre sans les autres !

( B ) Il s'est rapproché de moi, il est en colère, ses yeux ont tourné au vert foncé, il a les poings serrés, il souffre, il crie, il déverse sa colère sur moi. Je sens qu'il se retient de ne pas lever la main sur moi. Abasourdie, je commence à comprendre que j'ai a eu tord de croire que cela serait si facile…

Je tends ma main pour la poser sur son épaule, mais mon geste est arrêté net par Edward qui s'empare de mon poignet avec force :

- Ne me touche pas ! Je n'ai besoin de personne et sûrement pas de toi ! Me crit-il au visage avant de s'enfuir en courant.

**A vos commentaires ! merci ! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Déjà un grand merci aux filles qui m'ont donné leur avis ! Merci donc à Camille, phika17, .iro-san, 4U, calimero59 ! Merci aussi aux lectrices qui suivent cette fic en m'ajoutant avec une alerte ! ;) Je vous laisse avec une suite et vous dis à très bientôt ! Bonne journée ! **

* * *

**Partie 4**

**( E )** Je pars de la maison sans me retourner, sans un mot de plus, sans un geste, juste cette sourde souffrance qui me tord le cœur et me donne la nausée.

Je me réfugie dehors, encore sous le choc de mon altercation avec Bella.

J'ai honte de mes origines, honte d'habiter là où personne n'aimerait habiter, honte de mon père qui est un voyou, un voleur, un vendeur de drogue, honte de ne pas avoir d'ami, de ne pas savoir m'en faire... honte de mon corps meurtri par les marbrures du fouet.

Honte de ne pas être comme les autres de mon âge.

J'ai peur aussi, j'ai peur du regard des autres, oh oui je parais fort et dur devant les autres, je me suis forgé une carapace, une carapace contre le jugement de ceux qui n'ont pourtant aucun droit de me juger, contre les coups que mon père prend semble t'il, plaisir à me donner, contre tout lien que quiconque voudrait lier avec moi, parce que dans mon cœur déchiré par tant d'années d'incompréhension, de douleur, de mensonges, de manque, je n'ai laissé aucune place, par peur de trop souffrir.

Pourquoi ? Voilà la question qui hante mes nuits, mais malgré tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer, je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre ébauche de réponse…pourquoi dois-je subir tout ça ?

Je me sens tellement rejeté…

Mon père me hait, et je ne me connais aucune autre famille.

Ceux qui fréquentent le lycée, eux, sont bien trop éloignés de mon monde pour pouvoir m'accepter et encore moins me comprendre. Leur vie ressemble pour moi à un conte de fée.

Une fois dehors, je ne peux pas aller plus loin et me laisse glisser lentement le long du mur de la maison de Bella, la tête entre mes mains, mes yeux laissant se déverser toutes les larmes que j'ai si longtemps refoulées.

Je pleure ma différence

Je pleure ma douleur

Je pleure ma vie

Me laisse submerger, emporté, vider par mon chagrin. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas, ne veulent pas s'arrêter, pourquoi s'arrêter, autant que tout coule, que plus rien ne vive.

Recroquevillé sur mon malheur, mes larmes brouillent mes yeux, font une tempête sans fin qui reflète si bien ma douleur. Mes longs doigts fins accrochent mes cheveux, des larmes parcourent mon visage, laissant sur mes lèvres un goût de mer, et tombent sans fin pour s'écraser sans un bruit sur le sol.

Mes épaules sont secouées par les sanglots que je n'essaie même plus de contrôler.

Je me crispe, me ferme encore et encore sur ma douleur, mes bras se serrent contre mes jambes que j'ai replié sur moi.

Ma tête s'enfouit encore plus loin entre mes genoux comme si je voulais ne plus jamais en sortir.

Le monde extérieur s'efface, s'éloigne, s'enfuit devant tant de peine, le silence seulement rompu par mes pleurs s'installe, prend ses aises, m'entoure, me submerge, m'avale.

Je pleure mon enfance

Je pleure ma mère

Je pleure ma misère

Je me vide de tout ce qui m'a fait souffrir, m'abandonne au silence.

Je suis seul.

Seul, triste à en mourir et vulnérable.

**( B )** Dehors sur le péron, je le regarde, prenant de plein fouet sa détresse.

Je ne comprends pas.

Du moins, je comprends un peu, mais surtout je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je m'en veux de l''avoir visiblement fait souffrir.

Je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître Edward mais je me doute que sa vie est loin d'être facile. J'ai mal pour lui. Je ressens au fond de moi la solitude de celui qui me fascine, m'agace, me dérange, m'attire, depuis le début de l'année.

Alors sans un mot, je me dirige vers lui. Je suis si proche de lui….et si éloignée à la fois.

Je m'assoie à côté de lui à même le sol :

- Edward ?

J'avance ma main, doucement, lentement.

Le temps s'arrête

Ma respiration s'arrête

Ma main s'arrête…puis se pose, légère comme un souffle sur son épaule.

- Edward ? s'il te plait parles moi, dis moi, je voudrais tellement t'aider, t'écouter…

Je sers un peu plus ma main sur son épaule, descends sur l'omoplate, remonte, descends….entame des caresses légères comme celles d'une mère qui voudrait consoler son enfant.

- Edward, je ne prétends pas résoudre tes malheurs, ni même pouvoir un seul instant me mettre à ta place, mais je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là près de toi et que je ne veux que t'aider ,….s'il te plait Edward, laisses moi une chance de t'approcher…

Ses sanglots ont cessé.

Ses épaules se détendent, perdent leur tension douloureuse sous ma main. Je respire à présent l'odeur si proche du corps d'Edward, une odeur d'ambre et de miel mêlée au sel de ses larmes.

Ses mains cessent de se crisper sur ses genoux

Ses muscles se relâchent

Doucement

Lentement

- Edward, s'il te plait regarde moi, tu verras que je ne te juge pas, je ne te mens pas, regardes moi, mes yeux te diront…, je veux sincèrement être ton…ami, je me fous de ce que les autres penseront.

Edward relève légèrement la tête, la tourne vers moi,... un regard vert-gris noyé par la tempête intérieure qui semble l'habiter, accroche mes yeux.

Madre mia ce qu'il peut être beau…, une beauté sauvage et brute, on dirait un félin en cage qui souffre de sa captivité…

Nos regards s'accrochent, se perdent, se questionnent, se cherchent….

Un soupir déchire le silence de l'instant. Un soupir qui libère les mots qu' Edward prononce d'une voix cassée :

- Merci, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas préoccupé de moi…si longtemps….trop longtemps…

- Je t'ai dit, je veux juste être à tes côtés, et t'aider si tant est que je le puisse ne serait ce qu'un peu…

Ma main quitte l'épaule droite sur laquelle elle s'était perdue, et s'avance vers le visage ravagé d'Edward, qui étrangement, devant ce geste a un mouvement de recul instinctif.

- Edward ! je….excuses moi… je suis maladroite, je ne voulais pas ….enfin je voulais juste….

Et ma main entame à nouveau le chemin, s'approche, hésite, touche fébrilement une joue emplie de larmes, et efface celles ci, guettant le moindre signe de recul d'Edward.

Nos yeux se fixent, se parlent, se disent mille choses que personne ne pourrait comprendre.

Je me lève, toujours aussi lentement, sans quitter ses yeux.

Je lui tends la main et lui murmure :

- Viens…

Les yeux d'Edward quittent les miens, regardent la main qui se tend, reviennent à leur point de départ, interrogent, jaugent…

Au bout d'un temps qui semble interminable, je sens une main toucher la mienne, mon cœur s'emballe, mes yeux se brouillent…

Lentement je m'empare de la main de celui que j'aime, car plus aucun doute ne m'habite, je l'aime ...

Je sers cette main offerte et l'aide à se lever.

Le temps se suspend une nouvelle fois.

L'air est palpable.

Nous sommes maintenant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, ma main enserrant toujours celle d'Edward.

C'est Edward qui le premier rompt le charme de ce moment.

**( E )** Je lâche sa main qui tenait la mienne depuis plusieurs minutes.

Je n'ai aucune conscience du temps qui s'est écoulé pendant que mes yeux se noyaient dans ceux de Bella.

Je porte ma main encore chaude de ce doux contact à mes yeux, soupire encore une fois comme si je voulais chasser tout le chagrin de mon corps, regarde celle qui m'a offert son soutien, le seul depuis bien longtemps… Je sens alors ma gorge se serrer et j'ai du mal à déglutir.

- Je... je vais te laisser.

- Edward ... Je me doute que si tu traînes dehors sous la pluie, c'est que tu n'as nulle part où aller... Laisse moi t'aider et être là pour toi... D'accord ?

Pris de cours, je ne sus que répondre par l'affirmative :

- Ok... mais si on pouvait éviter de parler de moi ...

- Comme tu veux.

Bella avait posé sa main sur la mienne. Je ressentis une espèce de soubresaut intérieur et sans même savoir ce que je faisais, je mêla mes doigts à ceux de Bella en retenant ma respiration, lachant par la même occasion sa main.

**(B)** On rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur, repassa dans ma chambre. Il semblait complètement perdu. Je lui souriais pour tenter de le mettre à l'aise.

- Tu faisais quoi avant que je ne revienne de la douche ?

- Je bossais...

- Tu bossais quoi ?

- Des maths, mais j'ai du mal ...

Attablée à mon bureau, regardant mon exercice, il m'a rejoint naturellement et a de suite commencé à m'expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas. A mon grand bonheur puisque je pouvais me rapprocher et avoir un contact avec lui. Après avoir travaillé un moment, on décida d'arrêter pour aller manger.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Merci pour vos coms à venir ! J'espère vous lire nombreuses ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà en compagnie de la suite ! Un grand merci particulier à Calimero, mlca66, baby-loove, chouchoumag, vanina, camille, et phika pour leurs messages ! Hâte d'avoir vos avis ! :) Bonne journée ! **

* * *

**Partie 5**

**POV Edward**

Elle m'a laissé seul dans la salle à manger alors qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose à manger. J'ai observé les quelques photos accrochés aux murs, représentant Bella et les membres de sa famille. Sur chaque photo ils paraissaient heureux, pleinement satisfait de leur famille et d'avoir des gens qu'ils aiment sur qui compter. Moi cela fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas connu ça, depuis que j'ai perdu ma mère. Et maintenant il ne me reste qu'un homme alcoolique et violent. Maman ! Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Tu as été la seule personne à m'aimer, et maintenant tu n'es plus là, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça ! Sans toi, je n'aurai jamais la force de continuer seul !

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les larmes ont recommencé à couler le long de mes joues. Voir le bonheur de Bella me renvoie à mon propre malheur et m'attriste.

- Edward !

Je me retourne et vois Bella, une pizza dans les mains, en train de me regarder l'air décontenancé.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Rien… pour rien, laisse tomber ! Dis-je précipitamment en séchant mes larmes. Tu nous as ramené quoi de bon ?

Elle m'a regardé un moment, l'air sceptique voir inquiet, et elle a fini par me montrer la pizza, qu'elle s'est empressée de glisser dans le four. Ensuite, nous sommes allez nous installer sur le canapé devant la télévision, en attendant que notre repas soit prêt. Alors que nous regardions une émission télévisée dont le nom m'échappe complètement, je n'ai pu résister à la tentation d'en savoir plus sur les raisons qui poussait Bella à vouloir m'aider. Mais au moment où j'allais lui poser la question, un labrador noir s'est jeté sur elle.

-Hé salut toi ! A dit Bella dans un grand éclat de rire. Regarde je te présente Edward !

J'ai souri, c'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne Bella avec son chien, elle faisait plaisir à voir.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Nesquik !

-Comme la poudre au chocolat ?

-Ouais, a dit Bella en riant, ça lui va bien je trouve !

J'ai alors entrepris de caresser l'animal, j'ai dû passer pour un imbécile à regarder comme ça son chien, mais il était vraiment trop beau. Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par la sonnerie du four.

- La pizza est prête, dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Nous nous sommes installés à la table de la cuisine, et avons commencé à manger tranquillement.

Je me sentais bien avec elle, elle ne faisait aucune différence et ne paraissait accorder aucune importance à mes origines, comme si j'étais un ami proche.

Je goûte avec simplicité ce moment quotidien mais pourtant si exceptionnel pour moi, habitué à manger souvent seul et de manière frugale, ou encore pire en compagnie de mon père qui se fait servir et passe son temps à me réprimander.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pu être aussi à l'aise et détendu.

Un moment simple mais rare que j'apprécie pleinement.

- Dis-moi Bella...

- Oui ?

J'ai bien sentie que cette question la mettrait mal à l'aise, mais elle me troublait au plus haut point, j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi elle s'intéressait à moi.

-Pourquoi tu m'as accueillie chez toi finalement ? Ca t'arrive souvent de faire rentrer des inconnus chez toi et de t'intéresser à eux comme tu le fais avec moi ?

**POV Bella**

Je m'étais soudainement paralysée face à cette question. Quoi répondre, il lui était bien évidemment impossible de lui avouer mon attirance pour lui. Lui dire que tout en lui me fascinait... Il est si imprévisible, si fier, distant mais en même temps je sens, enfin je ressens qu'il cache une sensibilité… Non vraiment, je ne peux pas lui dire ça !

-Heu… non mais c'est que… t'avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, je voulais… te rendre service ! Ais-je fini pas dire d'une traite

-Ouais, je suis pas sûr que tu me dises tout, mais bon, c'est sympa de ta part, a lâché Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil

Après le repas, nous nous sommes installés devant la télévision, et pendant qu'il regardait un film d'action très mauvais, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'essayer de trouver un stratagème pour amener Edward à dormir dans ma chambre. Et après réflexion, il m'a semblé que la meilleure solution était de lui faire croire que je ne voulais pas être seule.

-Dis Edward ...

-Hum ?

-Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

-De quoi ?

-Enfin je veux dire dormir dans ma chambre... Pas dans mon lit !

-Heu… ben pourquoi ?

-Disons que… j'aime pas me retrouver toute seule dans la maison, et vu que mes parents ne sont pas là, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes dormir avec moi.

Je regardais Edward réfléchir, c'est bon je vais passer pour une pauvre gamine débile, il va m'envoyer balader.

-Ben… si tu ne ronfles pas, moi ça me va.

De nouveau j'étais transporté de joie. Et c'est le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'une fois le film terminé, je me rendis à l'étage avec Edward pour aller dormir.

- Je vais aller chercher le matelas de mon frère

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, un oreiller et un drap suffira...

- Non mais il est hors de question que tu dormes par terre !

- ça ne me fais rien je te dis !

- Moi si ! Tu es mon invité en plus ! Alors ou je mets le matelas de mon frère ou c'est moi qui dors pas terre !

- Entendu mais c'est moi qui me charge de faire le lit

- ok

Il souriait... C'était rare... Et ce sourire... Hummm...

- Je vais te donner tout ce qu'il te faut et j'irai prendre ma douche !

- Entendu...

Revenant de ma douche, je rentre dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Il est là, face à moi mais sans me voir .Le matelas du lit de mon frère à ses pieds, il a commencé à se déshabiller, retirant son pull et me laissant apercevoir un temps son torse, dévoilant ainsi sa musculature très finement développé, qui était un ravissement à mes yeux. C'était la première fois de mon existence, que j'observais un homme en train de se déshabiller. Mon regard, sans qu'il s'en rendît compte, s'attardait sur chaque détail. Le doux arrondi de l'épaule. Le torse glabre, finement sculpté. Le ventre dessiné très légèrement. Un étonnant mélange de douceur et de force. De puissance et de fragilité... Pftt .. Il est vraiment bien foutu !

Et très vite il n'est resté vêtu que d'un simple boxer et a gardé son tee shirt, ce qui plaisait énormément à l'hôte que j'étais et qui commençait à avoir du mal à se contrôler. Le spectacle de ce corps vif produisait sur moi un effet des plus surprenants.

- Oh tu es là ?

Je venais d'être démasquée. Je rentrais donc dans la chambre.

- Oui... Je.. j'ai fini ...

Suite à ma douche, j'étais déjà en tenue " pyjama ", j'ai donc glissé sous les couvertures avant qu'Edward ne rejoigne son matelas posé au sol.

Je suis dans un état, si maman le savait !

Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'approcher et rendre sa vie plus douce, je ne suis sûr de rien le concernant, juste que je pense avoir une possibilité même infime de percer sa carapace et ainsi de pouvoir l'aider. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux tout à l'heure, j'ai vu cet éclair, cette envie de faire confiance, je l'ai vu dans son sourire.

J'ai réfléchit un moment, si je voulais en apprendre plus sur lui, c'était le moment idéal pour lui poser des questions, même si à ce que j'ai pu en juger, il n'est pas très bavard.

**POV Edward**

Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu que je dorme avec elle ? Est-ce réellement qu'elle a peur d'être seule ? J'ai du mal à le croire. En même temps, elle a l'air tellement entouré par sa famille, peut être qu'en être séparé rien qu'un peu lui fais peur.

Je repense encore au moment que j'ai partagé avec elle. Je me sentais bizarrement serein, comme apaisé de savoir que quelqu'un semblait m'accorder de l'importance.

Bella…Bella si proche mais pourtant si éloignée de moi de par son éducation et son statut social.

Bella, qui avait réussi, l'espace d'un court instant, à me toucher au plus profond de moi, à percevoir ma détresse, à tisser ce lien invisible…

Bella avec ses yeux francs, son sourire, ses paroles, sa main dans la mienne, la douceur de ses gestes…

Je devais bien le reconnaître, ses paroles avaient fait vibrer cette corde que je croyais rompue au fond de mon cœur. Bon même si j'avais un peu honte après coup de m'être laissé ainsi allé en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, je dois bien avouer que les mots et les attentions de Bella m'ont profondément touché.

Bella et ses beaux yeux dans lesquels les miens s'étaient perdus pendant quelques instants, oubliant tout le reste, effaçant tous mes problèmes, ma tristesse, mon malheur, ma vie si terne…comme cela avait été bon de m'oublier ainsi…

- Dis Edward ? Tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi t'es pas chez toi ?

Qu'est-ce que je réponds à ça moi ?! Pourquoi pas un peu de la vérité ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque à lui dire.

- Ben disons que… mon père veut plus de moi chez lui

- Il t'a mis à la porte ?

- C'est moi qui ai fugué en fait mais… il est pas très correct avec moi, il me gueule toujours dessus, j'en pouvais plus

- Ah, je suis désolée, je savais pas

- C'est pas grave, mais je veux pas trop en parler

- D'accord, je comprends. Bon ben bonne nuit

- Ouais

Et là, elle s'est penchée jusqu'à moi, et m'a fait un bisou sur la joue. Ca n'a duré qu'une demi seconde mais elle était venue se coller à moi, et inconsciemment ou non, avait passé un de ses bras autour de ma taille. Cette petite doit vraiment aimer qu'on lui donne de l'affection pour qu'elle s'accroche comme ça. Puis elle a vite repris sa position initiale dans son lit. Je ne sais que répondre devant tant d'attention et de gentillesse. Tout de même étrange. Cette petite doit être en manque d'affection, c'est pas possible.

**POV Bella**

Edward endormi, j'en profita pour détailler son visage si fin, ses cheveux, ses cils qui cachent ses yeux si profonds, les cernes gris qui creusent un peu son visage, ses lèvres joliment dessinées, sa mâchoire, son teint ... Ah son visage. J'aime son visage. Sa coupe de cheveux aussi. Ses yeux de velours, velours tendre. Sa bouche… Son sourire. Ses dents blanches. Sa fossette craquante. Je me perdais dans ma contemplation, pour une fois que j'avais le loisir de pouvoir le regarder de si près, je n'allais pas m'en priver ! Puis sa voix. Longtemps inconnue, enfin familière. A chaque fois, elle me retourne le ventre et fait accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Espèce d'adolescente !

C'est juste à ce moment là qu'il change de position et que je vois son tee shirt remonter et dévoiler le début de son dos. Je restais pétrifiée face à ce que je découvrais. Délicatement, sans le réveiller, je relevais davantage son tee shirt... Des coups, des boursoufflures... Il est battu ! Comment peut-on faire ça ? Je ne peux détacher les yeux, émue par les nombreuses traces de coups plus ou moins anciennes.

Il a aussi un gros hématome sur le côté droit qui a pris une vilaine teinte violette et qui s'étend sur une vingtaine de centimètres.

Je sens mes yeux se mouiller, je suis triste de voir celui que j'aime porter les stigmates d'une vie de violence... Je me retourne alors et pleure en silence.

* * *

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite ! Ne vous y fiez pas, Edward ne va pas se laisser amadouer facilement pour celles qui m'ont demandé ! ;) Il fera un pas et reculera de deux ! lol Sinon c'est pas drole ! :) J'attends vos avis et merci de me lire ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes ! Un grand merci déjà pour vos reviews, qui je pense vous l'avez compris, motivent énormément ! :) Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde car certaines ne sont pas inscrites mais je pense poster 1 jour sur 2 si le temps me le permet et si vous continuez d'être intéressée ! Sinon je pense que cette fic aura environ 40 chapitres ! Oui ça parait beaucoup, je le confirme ! lol L'histoire est déjà terminée mais je poste des parties plus longues et celle ci ayant à l'origine 57 chapitres, je pense pouvoir descendre à 40 aisément ... Le début est long à démarrer mais l'action va venir un peu plus tard avec notamment d'autres personnages ! Voilà ce que je peux en dire sans en dire trop ! lol ( et pour répondre à camille concernant la question sur son père, je dirai qu'il y a une raison particulière que vous connaitrez sous peu ! ;) et pardon à phika d'avoir dévoilé un peu de trop l'attitude à venir d'edward ! ;)**

**Un merci donc particulier à calimero, phika, baby-loove, vanini, camille, sarah pel, kristen, chacha, mlca, guest et maryfanfiction ! **

* * *

**Partie 6**

**POV Edward**

Je sors doucement du sommeil, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. J'ai même fait quelques rêves.

Dans l'un d'eux, je m'étais vu tout petit enfant dévalant un toboggan dans un jardin fleuri, ma mère m'attrapant en bas et me serrant dans ses bras…elle sentait le magnolia…elle me faisait sauter en l'air, et je riais aux éclats.

Je me demandais si ce doux rêve n'était pas plutôt un souvenir, souvenir lointain de ma mère dont je ne me rappelais pas tout.

En tout cas, j'ai pu me reposer sereinement. Mais je me rends très vite compte qu'il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel. Que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Et très vite je me rappelle. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur une Bella encore endormie. Quelle heure est-il ? 6h00, je n'arriverai jamais à me rendormir. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit et le moins de mouvement possible, je sors du lit. Je me rends alors à la cuisine, et après avoir fouillé dans quelques placards, je trouve de quoi préparer un petit déjeuné.

**POV Bella**

Je me réveille, j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Non seulement parce que la veille, je suis restée longtemps éveillé pour pouvoir profiter de la vision d'Edward à mes côtés, mais aussi parce que j'ai vu ces marques dans son dos qui m'ont fait gamberger. Je suis déçue de voir que je suis seule. En effet Edward n'est plus là. Je me lève précipitamment, et descends quatre à quatre les escaliers. Et quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, je trouve Edward en boxer et tee shirt en train de mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner. Me voilà rassurée, j'avais pris peur qu'il soit partie sans me le dire. Mais non il est là, et qui plus est, dans une tenue des plus exquises.

-Ah t'es réveillé ?! Me dit alors Edward qui vient de remarquer ma présence. Tu… enfin tu viens manger un truc ?

-Heu… ben je mange rien moi le matin, mais vas-y toi, mange ce que tu veux, je vais prendre ma douche

-Ok

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, je me remémore cette magnifique soirée, je suis restée assez distante avec lui, mais peu m'importe, j'étais avec lui c'est l'essentiel, j'avais réussi à lui apporter mon aide, et même si je suis un peu mal à l'aise et maladroite en sa présence, j'ai réussis à lui parler, et peut être qu'il voudra se confier davantage à présent...

Mais des coups frappés à la porte m'obligent à sortir de ma rêverie.

- Bella ! Va falloir que tu sortes, sinon on va être en retard !

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprend qu'il est déjà 7h30 ! C'est donc avec une vitesse surprenante que je sors enfin de la douche et vais dans ma chambre avec une serviette autour de la poitrine pour me changer. Là je trouve Edward déjà habillé, allongé sur le lit en train de m'attendre.

**POV Edward**

Hé ben elle prend de sacré douche celle là. Ca fait bien vingt minutes qu'elle est là dessous. Je retourne dans sa chambre, et je m'habille de mes vêtements de la veille maintenant secs. Et ensuite après avoir fait le lit je m'installe dessus et attends.

Elle ne met pas longtemps à me rejoindre, elle est tout de même sacrément mignonne , sa silhouette très fine lui va à ravir et s'accorde parfaitement avec son visage, et je peux profiter pleinement de l'observer avec sa serviette qui lui arrive aux cuisses, ça ne serait pas dommage qu'elle tombe !

- Heu... ça ne te dérange pas si... enfin si tu pouvais te retourner

- oui excuses moi...

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec la porte de l'armoire qui reflète un peu la scène qui se déroule derrière moi. J'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Elle est malheureusement de dos. Elle commence à enfiler un soutien gorge blanc, un pull rayon blanc et brun très joli, et enfin elle fait tomber la serviette, mais vu qu'elle est dos, je ne peux apprécier que ses jolies petites fesses blanches. Ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal. Elle a ensuite enfilé un joli petit tanga blanc lui allant à ravir je peux vous l'assurer.

Elle a ensuite finit de s'habiller avec un pantalon et une veste noir.

-Bon Bella, on y va ? On va être en retard sinon

-Ben on peut bien être en retard de temps en temps

-Ouais peut être mais bon…

Elle est venue s'installer alors à côté de moi sur le lit, allongée sur le flanc, la tête reposant sur la main. Elle était, je dois le dire, plutôt attirante.

-Tu sais Bella,… je sais pas comment te dire ça, mais voilà, heu… enfin je voulais vraiment te remercier, sans toi j'aurais surement passé la nuit dehors, et vraiment ça m'a fait plaisir de voir qu'il y avait des personnes qui ne font pas que des choses dans leur intérêt. Merci beaucoup !

Je n'avais pas fait des déclarations comme ça depuis un moment. Mais en même temps, elle m'avait prouvé qu'on pouvait apporter son aide à son prochain sans rien attendre en retour et ça c'était beau.

**POV Bella**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. Pour moi, la meilleure façon serait de l'embrasser mais cela représentait trop de risque.

-Ben heu… de rien

Il m' a alors sourit, d'un sourire vraiment magnifique qui aurait pu vouloir dire tellement de choses…

Si j'osais… J'aimerais découvrir son visage du bout des doigts, tracer toutes les courbes, tous les creux, toutes les arrêtes, insister sur sa bouche et dessiner sa fossette en le faisant sourire. Je voudrais l'enlacer, passer mes bras autour de son cou. Je voudrais qu'il fasse la même chose et qu'il m'étreigne, pour être sûre qu'il désire autant que moi ce rapprochement. Je voudrais qu'il enlace ma taille et me colle contre lui. Je voudrais approcher mes lèvres des siennes et les entrouvrir pour que nos souffles se rencontrent, vriller mes yeux dans les siens pour lui faire comprendre ce que je veux. Ce que je veux c'est lui…Je reviens à la réalité et le regarde. Son sourire s'efface.

- En fait Edward, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on parle tous les deux…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai t'aider...

- Je sais mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit… puis je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuis…

- Edward…Si je te le propose, c'est que je sais très bien à quoi m'en tenir, tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu me fasses assez confiance pour te confier un peu…

- Confiance ? ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un…je….je….

**POV Edward**

Je ne sais quoi penser des paroles ni même des gestes que Bella a eu envers moi. La situation me trouble, me gène, je me sens déchiré entre mon envie de me taire et mon besoin de me confier. Une tempête semble se déchaîner dans ma tête, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, quoi penser, comment réagir…

**POV Bella**

Je ne dis rien.

Je me contente de regarder Edward dans les yeux avec toute l'attention et la sincérité dont je peux faire preuve.

Je sais qu'il a besoin de temps, je ne veux en aucune manière le brusquer et risquer de briser le fragile lien qu'on a réussi à tisser. Je ne voudrais pas le mettre mal à l'aise et briser cette complicité qui s'installe lentement.

Restait l'attirance évidente qui m'atteignait de plein fouet…et même si nos échanges de regard me poussaient à croire à une réciprocité, rien ne m'assurait que je l'intéressais.

**POV Edward**

J'hésite. Encore hier je refusais toute communication avec quelqu'un.

Mais en ce moment présent, tout ce que je ressentais me donnait tant envie d'y croire, d'espérer…Et puis elle est si... si...

Une multitude de sentiments m'envahit, mon cœur bat un peu plus fort à l'écoute de cette petite voix intérieure qui me laisse à croire qu'une attirance plus qu'amicale pourrait exister entre nous deux. Et là je secoue la tête et me force à revenir à la réalité. Pourquoi tu te fais encore du mal ?

Mes yeux se voilent, mes poings se serrent, j'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Bella me devance et me coupe la parole :

- Bon écoutes voilà ce que je te propose…non, laisses moi parler et après je te laisse tranquille, tu prends le temps d'y penser et si tu en as envie tu reviens me parler. Je me doute bien que tu as et que tu as eu une vie difficile, que tu n'as pas forcément envie de parler à une fille que tu connais depuis quelques jours, qui a grandi dans le doux coton de son foyer et qui n'a manqué de rien. Je ne prétends pas avoir les réponses à tes problèmes, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de t'aider et de mieux te connaître. Après, ce que je peux risquer c'est mon problème, je suis assez grande pour prendre des décisions et en assumer les conséquences. Je te le répète, tu peux me faire confiance mais cette confiance je ne peux te l'imposer, c'est de toi qu'elle doit venir. Je sais que ça peut prendre du temps, mais je m'en fous du temps que cela prendra, le temps n'a aucune importance, la seule personne qui ait de l'importance pour moi…c'est toi.

J'ai écouté la longue tirade sans quitter les yeux de Bella, je sais qu'elle m'a parlé avec franchise et avec son cœur.

Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux…je jurerais même y avoir vu plus que de l'amitié…ce genre de regard qu'une amoureuse a…serait-ce possible ? Et puis cette phrase qui restera gravée en moi « la seule personne qui ait de l'importance pour moi…c'est toi ».

Serait ce possible ?

Serais-je prêt, moi, le sauvage écorché vif, à ouvrir mon cœur à nouveau ?

J'ai besoin de temps.

J'ai besoin d'air.

J'ai besoin de rompre le lien invisible qui semble me relier à Bella, juste pour un moment, juste le temps de me reprendre et de pouvoir penser à tout ça sereinement.

Je baisse les yeux, me passe la main dans mes cheveux, relève les yeux, les plante dans ceux de Bella, esquisse un léger sourire et me dirige vers la porte.

- Viens, on est en retard

**POV Bella**

Au dehors la pluie n'avais toujours pas cessé de tomber, et c'est donc en courant qu'on se rendit tous les deux jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Mais cette course ne nous empêcha pas de louper le bus qu'on comptait prendre et de devoir attendre le suivant.

Du moins, ce temps morose, froid et gris symbolisait bien mon humeur. En effet, cette journée de cours allait amener Edward à se séparer de moi, et ça, je ne le souhaitais aucunement.

Lorsque le bus suivant arriva, on monta dedans et s'installa silencieusement, n'échangeant que des regards.

A notre arrivée au lycée, la sonnerie avait déjà retentie et tous les élèves étaient déjà rentrés en classe.

- Merde on est en retard !

- T'inquiètes pas. Tiens ! M'a répondu Edward en me tendant un morceau de papier

- C'est quoi ?

- Un justificatif de retard que j'ai piqué chez le C.P.E. T'as plus qu'à remplir avec la date du jour et tu fais une signature bidon, ça marche à chaque fois

- Ah ! Et toi tu…

- T'inquiètes, j'en ai plein d'autres

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'on se dit au-revoir, avec un dernier sourire pour moi, et un clin d'œil d'Edward, qui se précipita en cours d'histoire.

**POV Edward**

Je me suis vite rendu à mon cours d'histoire, le prof m'a laissé rentrer et installer sans rien dire, s'arrêtant à peine dans le long monologue qui caractérise ses cours. Bon de nouveau je me suis retrouvé à coté de Tania, qui arborait un grand sourire.

Pff qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ? Je vais bien être obligé de retourner voir mon père à un moment ou un autre. Je ne peux pas continuer à squatter chez Bella, et dormir dans la rue n'est pas vraiment une solution. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vais devoir supporter mon père encore un moment et …

- Monsieur ! Dit soudain Tania en s'adressant au prof

- Oui ?!

- Je me sens pas très bien je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui bien sur

- Edward peut m'accompagner ? A-t-elle ajouté, ce qui m'étonna grandement

- Oui bien sur

C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvé à marcher dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie. Mais à peine nous étions nous éloignés de la salle de classe, qu'elle s'arrêta pour me parler.

- Tu sais Edward, je t'apprécie vachement et, je voulais savoir si toi et moi... Enfin voilà, sortir avec le caïd du lycée me plairait beaucoup… Quand penses tu ?

Je n'ai pas écoué la fin de sa phrase, je venais d'apercevoir le C.P.E passer au bout du couloir, accompagné de Bella. Intrigué, je les ai suivie pour voir où ils allaient.

**POV Bella**

Je suis assise à coté de Jasper comme d'habitude, je n'écoute qu'à moitié le cours qu'est en train de donner mon prof. Je réfléchie, à cette soirée, à tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Edward, c'était très beau... On n'était pas aussi proche que je l'avais espéré, mais cela avait tout de même beaucoup de charme. Le cours fut par contre magistralement interrompu par l'arrivé du C.P.E.

- Bella Swan est ici ?

-Oui, ai-je répondu timidement

-Prenez vos affaires, et venez avec moi s'il vous plait

Je le suivis, « sans opposer de résistance ». J'étais inquiète, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien amener le C.P.E à m'emmener, alors que je n'ai rien fait. Peut que ça a un lien avec Edward.

- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait

Je m'installe alors dans le siège qu'on me propose. L'air anxieux, je me demande ce qui m'attend.

Le C.P.E s'installe lui aussi derrière son bureau, et me regarde d'un regard très profond.

- Alors Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander concernant Edward Cullen …

**POV Edward**

Je plante Tania au milieu du couloir, et je suis le C.P.E et Bella discrètement. Dans mon dos, j'entends Tania qui me demande où je vais, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je veux savoir ce qu'il lui arrive.

Je les vois rentrer dans ce bureau que j'ai pris l'habitude de souvent visiter. Je m'approche, et colle mon oreille à la porte.

-…Quelque chose à vous demander concernant Edward Cullen. Arrivai-je à discerner. Voilà, j'ai pû remarquer que vous sembliez le connaître.

- Un peu oui...

- Ce garçon a des problèmes, c'est évident. On n'arrive pas à le faire parler alors je compte sur vous pour...

- Vous me demandez de faire en sorte qu'il se confie à moi dans l'objectif de venir tout vous raconter, c'est ça ? Le coupais-je.

- C'est en quelque sorte cela oui... mais c'est pour son bien !

- Je suis désolée mais il en est hors de question. Ce qu'il voudra bien me dire, si un jour il me dit quelque chose, restera entre nous !

- Nous ne souhaitons que l'aider... Il a de gros ennuis Mademoiselle, que seuls des adultes peuvent résoudre.

- Il viendra vous en parler si il en éprouve le besoin mais ne me demandez pas de le trahir.

- Très bien... Je lui laisse quelques jours pour venir me parler.

Je me suis écarté de la porte.

Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvre, et je me retrouve nez à nez avec le C.P.E qui me regarde l'ai étonné.

- Heu… bonjour

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Edward ?

- Et bien heu… disons que je vous ai vu avec Bella et je me demandais ce qu'il se passait

- Rien de ce qui vous concerne... Vous vouliez me parler peut être ? Je suis disponible

- Non... je ... Je vais retourner en cours...

Bella sort alors du bureau alors que le CPE referme la porte derrière elle.

- Tu te faisais vraiment du soucis pour moi ?

- Non ! Enfin si. Je pensais que ton justificatif de retard t'avait posé soucis...

- Non t'inquiète, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste !

Tania revenait à la charge, elle n'avait pas l'air contente, en même temps c'était normal vu comment je l'avais laissé tomber.

- Tu fais quoi là Edward avec cette gamine, du baby-sitting ?

- J'ai une tête à faire du baby-sitting Tania ? Je ne la connais à peine cette fille ! C'est juste un pot de colle ! Et peu importe, occupe toi de tes affaires !

Vexée, Tania se décide à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Bella me regarde alors avec des yeux tristes et humides.

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous aura plu ! :) J'attends vos reviews impatiemment ! Bon dimanche


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes ! Déjà un grand merci à mes commentatrices ! :) calimero, kristen, sarah pel, psychogirl, mlca, chouchoumag, camille, babyloove, maryfanfictions, claire, leausy ! Alors comme je l'ai déjà dit à leausy, il est vrai que je commets beaucoup de fautes de conjugaison, par rapport au temps des verbes. Si c'est difficile à lire j'en suis désolée ! Je vais tacher de faire attention au temps du récit ! Voilà ! :) Bonne lecture tout de même ! lol **

* * *

**Partie 7**

**POV Edward**

- Je... C'était pour qu'elle me fiche la paix Bella... Ce n'était pas contre toi

Je regarde mon hôte de la veille, elle parait réellement blessée, l'air dépité.

Elle lève la tête vers moi, une larme se détache de son œil et coule le long de sa joue. Elle me regarde. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lui parler ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Je ne parle déjà presque jamais à personne, alors la rassurer, j'en serais bien incapable. Bon je vais essayer.

- Bella... Je t'assure que ... J'aime ta présence, tu n'as rien d'un pot de colle pour moi, je te le jure... C'était pour la faire fuir ... Je t'aime bien.

Je la regarde étonné, elle me regarde bizarrement, et d'un coup elle vient se coller à moi, entourant mon corps de ses bras, et collant sa tête contre mon torse. Elle est en pleurs, je ne sais quoi faire face à ça, et dans le doute je la serre dans mes bras.

Ca n'est pas de l'excitation, mais je ressens un petit pincement au cœur, de la voir si triste, si blessée par mes paroles mais finalement de ne pas en faire cas, et de la voir venir chercher du réconfort dans mes bras.

**( B )** Pourquoi je me fais du mal ? Parce que. La réponse vient toute seule. Je préfère me faire du mal en pensant à lui que ne pas penser à lui. Et puis je préfère avoir mal que ne pas l'avoir dans ma vie. Je préfère avoir mal que ne jamais l'avoir connu. Je préfère avoir mal que ne pas l'aimer. C'est pas grave d'avoir mal, on s'en remet.

**( E** )Nous restons longtemps comme ça, cela a l'air de lui faire du bien, même si de mon coté je suis mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle, et du fait que c'est la seconde fois qu'elle se retrouve contre moi comme ça, et que ça me fait de l'effet sans que je le veule.

Soudain elle s'ecarte de moi, et me regarde avec des yeux tristes et humides, mais tellement beaux et touchants.

- Excuse moi. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi... J'ai juste pleins de choses en tête qui font qu' un rien ne me touche...

Je la regarde étonné. Non seulement elle ne me fait pas cas de mon erreur mais en plus, elle s'excuse.

- ... Y a pas de mal...

Au moment où on va retrouver nos classes, elle s'arrête et après avoir réfléchie quelques secondes, elle sort un trousseau de sa poche.

- Tiens ! Me dit-t-elle en me tendant son trousseau de clefs. C'est les clefs de chez moi, tu pourras y dormir cette nuit, moi je ne serai pas là, je suis chez une copine.

- Heu… non mais je ne veux pas m'incruster Bella, c'est super gentil mais je peux pas accepter

- Allez s'il te plait

- Non, je ne peux pas accepter...

- En fait, tu me rendrais un service, faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Nesquik

Son chien, voilà un prétexte pour reculer l'échéance de devoir rentrer chez moi. Oui mais je ne veux pas abuser, ça ne se fait pas de squatter chez les gens comme ça. Mais la proposition est terriblement alléchante.

- Tu sais Bella, ça me gène de profiter de toi comme ça

- Fais le pour moi, j'ai pas envie que Nesquik reste seul ... Il est déjà tout seul la journée...

Devant ces yeux implorant, j'accepte de prendre les clefs qu'elle me tend.

- Tu te gènes pas, tu manges ce que tu veux et tu dors dans mon lit. Merci Edward.

- Merci à toi...

Elle finit par partir, elle fait vraiment beaucoup pour moi, je ne sais pas si je le mérite, c'est comme si c'était mon ange gardien, elle a l'air de beaucoup se soucier de moi.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes fait une amie, dit le C.P.E qui vient d'apparaitre soudainement à mes côtés, ce qui me fit sursauter. C'est bien ça devrait vous stabiliser un peu ... Et si besoin vous aider.

Non mais de quoi il se mêle celui là ! Bon heureusement quand même qu'il est là pour justifier ma soudaine disparition au prof d'histoire quand je retourne en cours avec lui. Tania est là.

Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole de toute l'heure, mais peu m'importe, je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle. La seule personne à qui je pense est Bella.

17h45. Je sors de cours. Une interminable heure d'économie. Je me précipite sous la pluie battante jusqu'au bus qui s'apprêtait à partir. Je m'installe à l'arrière du véhicule, et aperçois au dehors James, la petite brute que j'avais sans le vouloir bousculé. J'ai deux solutions avec lui, soit je lui casse la gueule, soit je me fais discret. Je choisi la deuxième solution. Il est temps de rentrer dans le droit chemin...

Une fois arrivé à destination, je descends du véhicule, et me dirige vers la maison de Bella à une centaine de mètres de l'arrêt de bus.

Devant la porte d'entrée, je marque un temps d'arrêt. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de profiter d'elle comme ça. Ca n'est pas ma maison. Mais même si tout cela me gène, je lui ai dit que je m'occuperais de son chien. Nesquik ! J'adore ce nom.

Je rentre la clef dans la serrure, la tourne et pousse la porte. Je m'introduis ensuite dans cette maison qui semble si chaude et accueillante. Soudain un bruit m'alerte, mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que le chien me saute dessus…

- Ouhla calme ! Dis-je à Nesquik qui était en train de me lécher le visage copieusement, moi étaler au sol. T'es comme ta maitresse toi dis donc, t'es très affectueux

Je me relève péniblement et je regarde autour de moi. Cette maison est décidemment bien accueillante. Et je ne sais pourquoi je me mets à imaginer que je pourrai vivre ici avec Bella toute ma vie. Non mais je délire complètement moi. D'un coup je sens quelque chose d'humide contre ma main. Me retournant je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de la truffe de Nesquik, avec une laisse dans la gueule. Il cherche certainement à me faire comprendre qu'il veut aller se promener. Bon je suis là pour m'occuper de lui. Je m'exécute donc.

Et en plus cette ballade est très bénéfique, je réfléchi un peu à la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, maintenant que quelqu'un m'a tendue la main, je vois les choses sous un jour nouveau. Il me faut quitter mon père, et trouver un moyen de continuer à vivre sans lui. Ca ne sera pas forcément très facile, mais j'y arriverai, je me suis toujours débrouillé seul jusqu'à maintenant et ça marche pas trop mal.

Une fois rentré chez Bella, je réussi à dénicher des pâtes pour mon repas accompagné de sauce tomate. Je ne veux pas abuser et manger tous ce que je vois. Je vais ensuite prendre une douche, et je dois vous avouer qu'imaginer que c'est ici que Bella devait être nue ce matin, ça m'excite. Mais faut avouer qu'elle est super belle Bella et j'ai bien l'impression que son corps me fait craquer.

Je suis tout de même inquiet pour elle ! Je ne sais pas avec qui elle est... Est ce que ces parents sont au courant qu'elle découche ? Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Je me fais du soucis pour quelqu'un ! Ca m'était plus arrivé depuis un bout de temps. Faut dire qu'elle est assez exceptionnelle, elle est gentille, attentionnée, et belle. Non mais faut que je fasse gaffe là ! Je vais pas retomber amoureux de la première venue ! Qui plus est, j'ai d'autres problèmes pour le moment.

Je passe le reste de la soirée à ne rien faire, flemmardant devant la télévision. Et je finis par aller me coucher, dans le lit de Bella comme elle le veut. Lit qui je dois bien le dire est très accueillant, mais ce soir malheureusement sa propriétaire n'est pas là.

Je me glisse dans le lit après m'être déshabillé, et je m'endors doucement, l'odeur de Bella omniprésente dans ces draps chauds lui appartenant.

**( B )**Au petit matin, je rentre à la maison et vais directement dans ma chambre, laisse mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, puis découvre Edward qui dort encore enroulé dans la couverture.

Je m'assois à côté de lui, regarde son beau visage marqué par la fatigue, écoute sa respiration lente et régulière.

Je reste ainsi plusieurs minutes à l'observer, à sentir son cœur battre juste à coté de moi, puis pose une main légère sur son épaule et chuchote son prénom jusqu'à ce que les yeux émeraudes s'ouvrent enfin encore saturés de sommeil.

- Hum…s'étire Edward…oh ! Bonjour…

- Bonjour…tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui et toi ? Tu étais où au juste ?

- Chez une copine. Je revenais juste à la maison pour préparer mon sac et me changer. D'ailleurs, il est plus que temps de se lever ! Debout !

**( E )** Je me lève, frotte un instant mes yeux, passe la main dans mes cheveux, oublie le fait que je sois torse nu alors qu'elle découvre les traces de coups dans mon dos.

**(B )**Edward se retrouve torse nu, je ne peux détacher les yeux, émue par les nombreuses traces de coups plus ou moins anciennes. On échange alors un regard.

- Je suis tombé...

- ...

- Ce n'est rien du tout Bella...Je t'assure...

- ... Tu devrais y désinfecter. Je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire

- Je crois que si !

Je reviens quelques secondes plus tard avec de quoi désinfecter, une pommade et une bande.

Edward est assis sur le lit, la tête baissée. Je me pose derrière et examine délicatement les coups et surtout l'hématome, palpant et vérifiant avec douceur.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Quand je respire à fond...

- Tu t'es battu ? demandais-je gentiment.

- Hé bien….je….

- Ne crains rien, tu peux tout me dire Edward…

- ... J'ai été battu par des connaissances de mon père qui cherchaient après lui, et ils m'ont donné un coup de pieds dans le dos.

- et les autres marques ?

- ... C'est eux aussi...

- Tu vas les revoir ?

- Non...

- Tu sais qui ils sont ?

- Non ...

Il n'a vraisemblablement pas envie de parler davantage.

- Bon je ne pense pas que cela soit cassé mais tu dois avoir une ou deux côtes fêlées, je vais te poser un bandage assez serré qui devrait t'aider... mais tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

- Oui, je verrai ça...

Je sais bien que je n'irai pas en voir un. Elle aussi mais elle ne dit rien. Elle nettoie, désinfecte mes plaies. Ses gestes sont doux, fermes et précis.

- Tiens toi bien droit à présent, que je puisse poser cette bande. Je vais devoir serrer, ça risque de te faire souffrir un peu mais c'est nécessaire pour maintenir les cotes…Hum…voilà ! bien essaies maintenant de te lever et dis moi si cela te soulage un peu ?

Je me lève, fait quelques pas dans la chambre :

- Oui merci ça va déjà beaucoup mieux, la douleur est moins lancinante.

Une fois finie, elle se relève du lit et part en direction de la porte ramener le nécessaire à la salle de bain.

Je ne sais que répondre devant tant d'attention et de gentillesse, alors je me redresse à mon tour et murmure son prénom avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Je me retourne et vois Edward qui est resté planté au milieu de la chambre.

- Merci

Je fais comme si je ne m'apercevais pas de ses yeux trop brillants, m'approche de lui, lentement, sans un mot, rive mes yeux aux siens, esquisse un léger sourire que je veux réconfortant, m'approche encore jusqu'à le toucher, le prends délicatement dans mes bras comme je prendrais un enfant, et le serre doucement, en posant une main derrière sa nuque.

- J'aimerais tant teinter ta vie de bonheur et te rendre ton sourire…Edward….si tu savais…

Je passe lentement ma main dans son dos bandé, goûte la texture de sa peau par endroit, savoure notre proximité, respire ses cheveux comme si je manquais d'air…

Notre étreinte se fait aussi douce et légère qu'une brise d'été.

Le temps s'arrête…

**( E** ) Je soupire et enfouis encore un peu plus ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, humant au passage son odeur, je ramène mes bras…et les joins dans le dos de Bella enlaçant ainsi son corps chaud et fin, me lovant tel un chaton apeuré dans le cocon formé par notre étreinte.

On reste enlacés ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans parler, juste en savourant le silence et la fusion de notre étreinte.

Rien ne bouge dans la chambre, seuls nos deux souffles se perçoivent, l'un dans le cou de l'autre, m'imprégnant de son odeur corporelle comme d'une drogue.

Bella finit par briser le silence :

- Edward ?

- Hummmm murmurais-je la tête toujours contre son épaule. Je resserre un peu mes bras contre son dos, lui montrant par ce simple petit geste que je suis bien comme ça mais que je suis à son écoute.

- Edward…je crois que j'ai des choses à te dire…je….tu….

**( B )**Je ne trouve pas mes mots, ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, lui dévoiler l'indéniable attirance que je ressens…alors même que Edward est si fragile, blessé par la vie, les coups, privé de tout ce dont je profite chaque jour…

Est-ce le moment ? Je me pose un millier de question en même temps, m'interroge, doute, hésite…

Je tiens mon amour dans mes bras et ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi penser…Je me sens si perdue, si désemparée, si terriblement amoureuse…

Et juste à ce moment là, une petite voix bouleverse mes pensées les plus profondes et crée un véritable raz-de-marée dans mon cœur :

- Je sais Bella…

- Tu ? Tu sais quoi Edward ? Parviens-je à demander, perdue au milieu d'un nouveau millier de questions.

Il lève alors lentement la tête.

On se retrouve à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre, toujours enlacés.

Il plonge ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens, et me déclare d'une voix posée et douce :

- Je crois que je sais ce que tu ressens…

- Ce que je…ce que je ressens ?

- Oui ce que tu ressens, ... pour moi.

Je reste sans voix, j'ai peur de comprendre ou peur de me tromper dans ce que j'aimerais comprendre.

Je suis surprise, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle réaction de la part de Edward.

Je me sens…perdue, oui c'est le mot exact, complètement perdue.

Mes réflexions sont subitement interrompues par une main légère et tendre, une main qui a quitté mon dos pour venir sur mon visage, une main qui descends maintenant le long de ma joue, se perd derrière ma nuque et m'attire irrésistiblement vers son propriétaire…celui là même qui me regarde avec une telle intensité que je sens ma tête tourner…

**( E** )Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, c'est moi qui mène la danse.

Je ramène la tête de Bella contre la mienne et on est maintenant front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, je n'ai qu'un geste à faire pour que nos lèvres se joignent…

Nos bouches sont si proches que je sens son souffle comme elle doit sentir le mien.

Nos nez se frôlent, tendre et frissonnante caresse…

**( B** )Je ne bouge plus, ne pense plus, je me sens comme enfermée dans une bulle qui flotterait dans l'air, emportée dans un tourbillon d'émotions.

- Je le lis dans tes yeux…je lis ce que tu ressens pour moi, je sais que je ne me trompe pas, tes yeux sont si expressifs que j'ai l'impression d'y atteindre ton cœur. Je ne voulais pas y croire mais c'est là, là au fond de tes yeux, c'est là depuis le début, depuis que tu es venu me réconforter, je le sens, je le ressens, …

- je

- Non…ne dis rien, ne parles pas, les mots ne servent à rien, ils ne sont que violence et mensonges, seuls comptent les sentiments et les gestes …

La main de Edward appuie un peu plus sur ma nuque et nous rapproche encore…encore…si proche qu'on s'effleure, se caresse, se frôle, se goûte enfin…la bouche de Edward se pose telle un papillon sur la mienne, imprime un baiser léger mais si sensuel…

Notre premier baiser.

Celui dont on n'oublie rien.

Celui qui reste gravé à jamais.

Celui là même que Edward me donne.

Il éloigne sa bouche très lentement, ouvre à nouveau ses yeux et les rivent aux miens. Je me retrouve comme engloutie par tant d'émotion.

L'ensorceleuse ensorcelée….

**( E )**Sans laisser le temps à Bella d'esquisser le moindre geste, je reprends possession de sa bouche, et sans rencontrer aucune résistance, plonge ma langue à la découverte de la sienne et entame un baiser profond et voluptueux dans lequel plus rien ne compte que le plaisir qu'on se donne, l'émotion presque palpable qu'on partage à ce moment là, les frissons qui parcourent inlassablement nos deux corps, cette communion si parfaite de nos êtres...

* * *

**Bon ça c'est fait ! lol J'espère vous lire à mon tour alors place à vos avis ! Merci ! bonne journée ! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Je me répete sans doute mais merci pour vos réactions ! Sans vos coms, il n'y aurait pas de fiction donc merci à vous d'être présentes ! :) Notamment claire, calimero, vanina, robsten, baby loove, maryfanfictions, psychogirl, celine, phika, chouchoumag, camille, et laura ! Merci pour vos encouragements aussi et pour vos compliments ! Pas de soucis pour moi si vous avez des remarques à me donner vis à vis de l'ecriture, je sais moi meme que j'ai un petit soucis avec le temps des verbes ! lol Si cela ne vous gene pas, tant mieux ! :) Là je tente de tout ré écrire au présent ! ;) Sinon, je connais certaines lectrices qui voudraient plus d' attente ou de sadisme ( hein calimero, phika et maryfanfiction ! mdr ) donc pas de soucis, j'entends vos prières ! lol **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partie 8**

**POV Bella**

Premier baiser…premier partage, premier mélange…

On se sépare à contre cœur, nos yeux brillent de la même intensité complice et ne peuvent se détacher les uns des autres.

Je dessers un peu mon étreinte me rappelant brusquement qu' Edward est blessé :

- Si je m'y attendais…

- Tu es surprise ? Tu regrettes ? rajoute Edward, un éclair d'inquiétude dans ses pupilles marines.

- Non Non, ho non, bien au contraire, j'en rêvais… enfin je veux dire, ça fait déjà un moment que je….enfin que tu me plais. Mais je ne savais pas du tout si cela pouvait être réciproque…puis je connais un peu ta vie et je ne voulais pas te brusquer ou te gêner…Tu es vraiment….étonnant !

- Etonnant ?

- Oui tu es surprenant, tour à tour sauvage, fier, inaccessible puis l'instant d'après si proche… précise Bella en secouant légèrement sa tête, dégageant ainsi des yeux encore emplis d'émotion.

- Je…oui je sais, soupire Edward…J'ai du mal à me livrer aux autres, j'aime ma solitude mais elle me pèse aussi souvent et…enfin j'ai bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir et je ne sais pas…tu m'as encore aidé aujourd'hui, tu me ramènes chez toi, j'y suis accueilli comme un invité…alors là, quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras…je n'ai pas….je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis juste laissé aller au moment présent…je…je suis désolé si tu ne t'y attendais pas…

Il finit sa phrase dans un souffle comme s'il avait vidé trop subitement son cœur, comme s'il venait de se rendre soudain compte de son geste…

- Hé Edward…

J'approche ma main et lui soulève le menton, cherchant à capter ses yeux.

- Je ne regrette rien, au contraire je suis si heureuse que tu te sois ainsi libéré, ça prouve que tu as confiance…

- Oui je sais mais…Je….enfin je…

- Tu quoi ? Ne te refermes pas, je t'en prie, dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, je suis prête à toute entendre venant de toi…

- Je suis désolé…répond t-il en baissant à nouveau sa tête, s'éloignant par la même de mon regard.

- Désolé ? Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'as fait qu'écouter ton cœur, et c'était la seule chose que je voulais tu sais, je ne te demande rien d'autre…

- Je ne sais pas…je ne crois pas être prêt…à nouer une relation…Il y a tant de choses de ma vie que tu ne connais pas, tant de cotés obscurs qui me font honte, tant de non-dits…Tu ne sais rien de moi, et j'ai peur qu'en apprenant à me connaître, cela n'efface ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux…et je le supporterais pas…

- Edward, tu ne peux pas savoir comment je vais réagir, moi je suis sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi, et ça tu n'y peux rien, ni toi, ni tout ce que tu ne m'as pas encore dit de ta vie, tu comprends ?

**POV Edward**

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, oubliant la douleur lancinante de ma côte, je secoue la tête comme pour me débarrasser de tout ce mélange de sentiments que je ne peux maîtriser, je voudrais tellement trouver la force d'assumer mes émotions et l'attirance infinie que j'éprouve envers Bella…

- Je comprends oui mais je crois…enfin j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter et gérer tous ces bouleversements, le lycée, toute ta gentillesse, je…j'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça, puis aussi mes sentiments pour toi, mon…mon passé aussi…enfin je sais c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, j'en avais terriblement envie, puis là maintenant je ne sais plus ce que je veux, tu dois me prendre pour un fou, tu dois m'en vouloir…je…je ferais mieux de partir…dis-je en essayant de me relever.

- Edward…non ne pars pas, je t'en prie…je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps, ce n'est pas un souci pour moi, je te laisserais le temps qu'il faut, mais ne te refermes pas comme ça, pas après ce qu'on vient de vivre…

- Je….je ne sais plus trop…je ne veux pas te blesser avec mes doutes…

- Arrêtes de penser à moi Edward, penses un peu à toi pour une fois.

- Tu es trop gentille Bella…

- Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, c'est…c'est de….enfin bon on en reparlera, pour le moment, je vais me préparer et te laisser te préparer.

- Merci, merci pour…pour tout

- Ne me remercie pas, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie…tout en avançant ma main et en lui caressant doucement la joue.

**POV Bella**

Je pars et referme la porte derrière moi.

Je n'arrive pas à lâcher la poignée.

Je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de lui.

Je regarde la porte avec colère comme si elle seule était la cause de cet éloignement que je ne sens que trop présent depuis quelques minutes, puis lentement me laisse glisser dos à elle jusqu'à me retrouver assise sur le sol.

Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les enserre de mes bras, pose ma tête et laisse enfin couler mes larmes.

Je repense à notre baiser…toutes ces émotions ressenties…cette tendresse mêlée de violence, ses frissons, mon cœur qui s'emballait, mon corps qui ne m'appartenait plus collé à celui d' Edward dans une fusion que je n'avais jamais ressentie jusqu'à maintenant…

Je me sens déchiré, déchiré car je sais que je vais devoir faire un choix, un choix qui bouleversera ma vie et celle de Bella…

**POV Edward**

Bella m'a déclaré ses sentiments…

Bon elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle m'aime mais…ce baiser qu'on a échangé…je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle communion, un tel plaisir…Puis j'ai vu dans ses yeux toute cette tendresse, cette douceur…

Se pourrait-il que je sois tombé amoureux d'elle ?

Je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser ainsi…J'aurais déjà dû régler mes problèmes avant de m'engager sur ce chemin là…

Oui mais j'en avais eu tellement envie…goûter ses lèvres, toucher son corps, mélanger nos regards…c'était…oui c'était divin.

Je sors de la chambre, prends la direction de la salle de bain.

Je me débarbouille vite fait, évitant de regarder mon corps dans le grand miroir. Non pas que je ne me trouve laid, non, mais je ne veux pas voir toutes ces marques qui ne me rappellent que trop la dureté de ma vie.

Je remets mes habits, un jean et une chemisette noire, puis range tout bien à sa place, plie la serviette, rince le lavabo.

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bains attenante à la chambre de Bella.

Personne.

Je me dirige vers le couloir, puis la cuisine quand je la bouscule.

**POV Bella**

Adossée à la table de la cuisine, je n'arrive pas à ne plus penser au baiser qu'on a échangé, cette douceur teintée de passion, le goût de ses lèvres, le contact de son corps ferme, mes mains qui caressent sensuellement son dos...Je me suis senti si bien…en harmonie parfaite…cette fusion m'a bouleversé, me renvoyant mon amour comme une évidence en plein cœur.

Oui, c'est le mot exact ! Il me semble évident d'aimer Edward, comme si je l'avais toujours aimé, comme si je venais de retrouver une partie de moi que j'avais perdue depuis trop longtemps.

En y réfléchissant bien, cette comparaison peut bien faire cliché, je m'en moque car c'est exactement ce que je ressents.

Je vais devoir composer avec mes sentiments pour arriver à apprivoiser Edward, cela prendra du temps j'en suis consciente, du temps, de la patience et quelques remises en cause…

D'abord lui donner confiance, lui montrer que je l'aime tel qu'il est, apprendre à le connaître, accepter son passé, l'aider, le soutenir…Le programme semble ardu mais j'espére de tout cœur y parvenir.

Je ramène mes doigts sur mes lèvres comme pour retrouver le baiser de Edward…et entre en collision avec…Lui.

- Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

- On devrait y aller, on est pas en avance

- Oui, je te suis !

**POV Edward**

Je lis toute la tendresse de Bella dans ses yeux. Je suis touché de voir qu'elle veut mon bonheur, touché aussi de constater qu'elle ne me tient pas rigueur de mon revirement, elle m'a promis de me laisser du temps et c'est exactement ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

Alors je souris, je souris avec un air enfantin et confiant, qui adoucit un instant la gravité de mes yeux.

Tout passe dans mon regard qui ne lâche pas celui de Bella et qui la remercie silencieusement de tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi, de tout ce que je ressens.

Je me penche pour enfiler mes chaussures, et grimace de douleur.

- Aie…Je n'arrive pas à me plier avec la bande.

- Attends je ne vais pas te laisser marcher pieds nus, ne bouges pas je vais t'aider.

Elle s'accroupit devant moi, et lève les yeux.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'aide à te chausser ? Une lueur d'inquiétude dans mes yeux…

- Non mais ça me gène de te voir ainsi…tu….enfin….disons que d'ordinaire c'est plutôt moi qui servirait de domestique, et là te voir à mes pieds, c'est…

- Tu sais Edward, je ne me sens pas du tout rabaissée de faire cela, au contraire, j'aime me sentir proche de toi…et même si pour cela il faut que je me traîne à tes pieds, rajoute t'elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Allez je vais te montrer comme je peux être douée de mes mains, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai remis ses chaussures à Analucia…C'est ma petite cousine. Quand elle était plus petite, elle passait son temps à les enlever et moi le mien à les lui remettre !

- Je t'envie d'avoir une petite cousine, un frère, des parents gentils et compréhensifs….soupire Edward.

- Oui je sais, j'ai de la chance, c'est pour ça aussi que j'aimerais contribuer à rendre ta vie moins difficile…

Je ne dis plus rien, j'ai compris que Bella voulait avant tout m'aider, avant même de nouer une relation amoureuse entre nous, ce qui lui importe en fait c'est moi, juste moi.

Et ça me serre le cœur…

Bella prend soin de défaire mes lacets des tennis méticuleusement.

**POV Bella**

Je m'empare alors délicatement de son pied, et ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner au contact de sa peau.

Je tiens sa cheville dans ma main droite, une chaussure dans la gauche, le pied d' Edward reposant sur mon genou.

Mon pouce est posé dans le creux de la cheville, ce petit creux si doux juste en dessous de l'os, et sans m'en rendre compte, comme animé par une volonté propre, mon pouce commence à décrire de légers cercles sur ce petit espace de peau.

**POV Edward**

Bella, de ses doigts, me procurent de légères caresses qui irradient des ondes de chaleur qui partent du pied et remontent le long de mon mollet.

De légères caresses si tendres…si sensuelles que je sens un indescriptible frisson remonter le long de mon bras.

POV Bella

Je me laisse emporter dans un rêve où mon pouce continuerait son voyage initiatique le long de la cheville vers le mollet, le creux tout aussi doux du genou, la cuisse ensuite…puis…encore plus haut, toujours plus haut…

Mince !

J'ai promis !

J'ai promis de ne pas le brusquer et me voilà qui me retrouve à fantasmer sur le simple fait de lui enfiler des chaussures !

Je lève la tête vers Edward pour m'excuser du regard, et tombe en perdition complète dans ses yeux émeraudes brillants eux aussi emplis d'émotion.

Il ramène sa main dans mes cheveux bruns, et caresse lentement mon front :

- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix cassée…tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella…

- Je…merci mais je….

- Pas de souci...

- Je….bon réponds Bella en se raclant la gorge, je ferais mieux de finir de te mettre ces chaussures avant que la journée ne passe !

On se sourit alors, chacun comprenant parfaitement l'autre, comprenant que notre relation ne gagnera qu'à prendre son temps.

- Et au fait, je confirme, rajoute Edward, tu es très douée de tes mains ! avec un sourire encore plus grand…

- Merci M'sieur ! me répond Bella du tac au tac.

Une fois arrivés au lycée, le moment de se séparer approche. On se regarde, se sourit, nos yeux se parlent, se disent que cette journée ne peut être que le début d'une belle et longue histoire.

**POV Edward**

Bella se rapproche de moi, sans me quitter des yeux…et me dépose un doux baiser sur la joue, une promesse est une promesse…

Je suis ému par ce geste et mon regard parle pour moi, brillant de tendresse et de remerciements…

- Bye….

- A plus tard…passes une bonne journée…

- Toi aussi….

- ...Tu reviens à la maison ce soir ?

- Non, je ... Je dois aller voir mon père...

- Oui, je comprends... A plus !

- Salut !

**POV Bella**

Après une nuit de sommeil, je me réveille aux aurores, appréciant le calme de la maison et l'aube qui se lève.

Je descends sur le perron vêtu seulement d'une nuisette, et m'assois, appuyée contre une poutre, mes pieds caressant l'herbe encore humide de rosée du jardin.

J'aime ce moment de la journée où la nature s'éveille et où le silence n'est brisé que par le chant des oiseaux.

Je repense à hier, à Edward, notre baiser, notre proximité, toutes ces émotions que j'ai ressenties, plaisir et frissons se mêlant à la tristesse et l'espoir.

Espoir de cette relation qui ne demande qu'à s'épanouir bien que je sois consciente que rien ne va être facile avec un garçon comme Edward, écorché par la vie.

Je suis certaine de parvenir à gagner son cœur, c'est une évidence et un profond désir aussi.

C'est ce que j'ai avoué à mon frère hier soir lors d'un coup de fil. Ce dernier m'a alors dit une phrase qui a hantée ma nuit :

- Tu sais Bella, je ne mets pas tes sentiments ni ta volonté en doute mais saches une chose, toute relation amoureuse sincère et durable ne peut se construire qu'à deux…Tu ne peux pas toi toute seul bâtir cet amour sans que le principal intéressé ne s'y engage aussi.

Il a indubitablement raison, et je ne peux que me rendre compte que je n'y arriverais pas sans Edward, ce qui ne va pas simplifier les choses…

Je frotte mes yeux clairs encore emplis de sommeil et passe ma main dans mes cheveux décoiffés par ma nuit agitée, essayant encore et toujours de trouver la meilleure attitude à adopter dans la construction de notre amour.

Enfin amour…moi je suis sûr d'aimer Edward, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus sur les sentiments de Edward à mon égard…

Nos échanges, nos regards, laissent à penser que je ne lui suis pas indifférente et qu'un lien nous rapproche, mais au final je n'ai aucune certitude.

Je me décide alors à aller prendre une bonne douche froide.

Je finis par arriver au lycée, me dirige vers ma classe, non sans avoir scruté les environs sans succès. Pas d' Edward.

Je commence à m'inquiéter quand le CPE m'interpelle.

- Je voulais vous faire part de quelque chose.

Je le regarde, surprise, attendant qu'il poursuive sa phrase :

- Votre ami, Edward, est passé très tôt ce matin, il avait l'air épuisé…

- Et ?

Je commence à bouillir.

- Et il m'a dit qu'il arrêtait un temps le lycée. Vous en connaissez la raison ?

- Quoi ! m'exclamais-je. Mais, c'est impossible ! Hier encore, on s'est parlé et...

- Il me semble qu'il a des soucis. Vous en savez sans doute plus que nous... Vous l'aideriez en nous en parlant.

Je suis désemparée, proche des larmes. Je ne comprends pas.

- Je vais tâcher de le retrouver...

La journée passe trop lentement, égrainant ses secondes comme si le temps avait décidé de se mêler de la partie.

Une fois chez moi, je m'arrête nette devant la porte d'entrée. Une enveloppe à mon nom y a été glissée.

Je m'en empare rapidement et m'éloigne dans le jardin tout en déchirant l'enveloppe qui contient une lettre manuscrite d'une écriture fine et nette.

Je tiens ce simple bout de papier entre mes doigts tremblants comme si ma vie pouvait en dépendre.

Elle est d' Edward, je le sais. Je meurs d'envie de la lire…autant que je meurs de peur de découvrir les mots écrits par lui.

Je m'assois sur un banc, prend une profonde inspiration et déplie lentement et précautionneusement la lettre.

« Bella, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te laisser ce mot et de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de te dire ça en face. J'ai beaucoup apprécié tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et je ne saurais comment t'en remercier.

Mais tout cela est trop nouveau pour moi, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de me débrouiller par moi-même et je ne voudrais en aucun cas t'imposer mes malheurs.

C'est à moi de régler mes problèmes, à moi seul. Mais ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je t'en prie.

Je ne veux pas me sentir dépendant de qui que ce soit pour le moment, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'affronter mes vieux démons, et cela je tiens à le faire seul.

Je ne suis pas de ton monde, Bella, je suis bien plus différent que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai besoin de temps, je ne te demande pas de me comprendre mais juste d'accepter ma décision.

Je ne renie pas mes sentiments envers toi mais je ne peux ni ne veux les vivre pour le moment. Tu pourras toujours penser que c'est de la lâcheté et je ne t'en voudrais pas mais saches que je ne changerais pas d'avis tant que je n'aurais pas clarifié ma vie.

Voilà, je ne sais pas trop comment finir cette lettre ni quoi t'écrire qui pourrait te faire comprendre ce que je ressens…si ce n'est que je suis sincèrement désolé si ces mots te font du mal…Edward »

Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je sens mon cœur se serrer, mes pires craintes prendre forme sous ces quelques phrases.

Je lis et relis ces mots jusqu'à les savoir par cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient gravés en moi, inlassablement, mécaniquement, insensible aux larmes qui brouillent mes yeux.

Je savais que cela serait dur s'il décidait de m'éloigner de lui, mais je ne savais pas que cela le serait autant.

* * *

**Bon ça devrait plaire à certaines et moins à d'autres ! lol J'attends vos avis ! Bonne journée ! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Ainsi que vos mises en alerte et favori ! :) Je vous laisse à la lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**Partie 9**

**POV Edward**

J'ai revu mon père hier soir. Suite à ça, j'ai passé la nuit seul, seul avec mes pensées, seul à ressasser mes idées et décider d'écrire cette lettre à Bella.

Ecrire ce mot n'avait pas été facile mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul par rapport aux événements.

Puis pour recommencer une histoire, encore fallait-il que je le veule… Embarquer Bella dans mes galères est loin d'être ce que je veux faire.

A l'origine déjà, la situation était pour moi source de beaucoup d'interrogations et de doutes, et comme j'étais quelqu'un d'entier, je préférais de loin m'accorder le temps d'analyser mes sentiments, essayer de prendre du recul…et qui sait me remettre en question…

Puis à partir d'aujourd'hui, suite à ce qu'il m'avait confié, il me fallait trouver un boulot, gagner de l'argent pour enfin le quitter. Pour cela, je devais abandonner les études... Puis à quoi bon me serviraient-elles de toute façon ?

Flash back ( retour sur la veille )

Je rentre en milieu d'après midi, les bras chargés de nourriture, inquiet de retrouver mon père, quoique habituellement quand ce dernier revient de ses « voyages d'affaires » il est très souvent de bonne humeur, ses poches pleines le rendant subitement plus aimable.

J'arrive à la maison, pousse la porte, découvre l'intérieur en désordre et mon père affalé sur le canapé, en train de fumer je ne sais quoi.

- Tiens l'enfant prodige ! Où étais tu encore ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse

- Au lycée..

- Pfff encore à travailler alors que tu pourrais voler comme je te l'ai appris !

Je ne préfère pas répondre et m'affaire à ranger les provisions et à mettre un peu d'ordre.

- Tu mériterais une bonne correction pour te faire passer ces intentions louables…mais tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…les affaires ont été bonnes et la poudre que j'ai rapporté est d'excellente qualité !

- J'ai croisé deux de tes « amis » l'autre jour…ils m'ont laissé un message pour toi et ils n'avaient pas l'air commodes…

- Ha ? Et que t'ont-ils dit ?

- Qu'ils t'attendaient à l'endroit habituel…

- Ouais…et que veux tu dire par « pas commodes » ?

- Oh rien, juste qu'ils ont appuyés leurs dires avec vigueur je dirais, en soulevant ma chemisette pour montrer mon bandage…j'ai une ou deux côtes fêlées…

- Les connards ! De quel droit t'ont-ils touchés ! Attends un peu, je vais leur régler leur compte à ces deux là, il suffit que je m'absente pour qu'ils jouent aux gros bras !

- Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? interviens-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ca peut me faire qu'il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de lever la main sur toi…

- Ca…tu ne t'en prives pas…

- On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu…et d'abord qui t'a soigné comme ça ?

- Une camarade de classe.

- Pffff, tu vas quand même pas devenir aussi ramolli et chochotte que ces gamins de riches !

- Ya pas de risque …puis c'est toi qui m'a inscrit là-bas !

- Je te l'ai dis, je veux que tu apprennes !

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Pour mieux voler et trafiquer comme toi !

- Edward…ne me cherches pas, je t'ai dit que j'étais de bonne humeur, fais en sorte que je ne change pas d'avis, me menaçant en jetant un œil sur le fouet pendu au mur. Sers moi plutôt un verre !

Je n'ose pas aller contre lui…craignant qu' il n'arrive à se mettre debout, à attraper le fouet et à me corriger pour mon insolence. Je ne sais que trop bien que lorsque mon père est dans cet état, il ne me bat que plus fort, inconscient de ce qu'il fait.

Sans un mot ni un regard, je m'empare de la bouteille d'alcool déjà ouverte sur la table et rempli le verre de mon père qui me le prend des mains sans une parole, porte la boisson à sa bouche et le vide d'un trait. A peine avalé, il me fait signe de lui en servir un autre et reprend aussitôt son joint dont il exhale la fumée avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Je déteste cette odeur.

Je me retiens de regarder la déchéance de mon père.

Je continue alors à ranger la pièce, préférant ignorer mon père.

C'est ce dernier qui d'une voix de plus en plus sourde et avinée, reprend la conversation :

- Alors comme ça tu t'es fait des amis au Lycée ?

- Ce ne sont pas des amis, juste des camarades de classe…

- Il vaut mieux, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient une mauvaise influence sur toi à vouloir te bourrer le crâne de leur bonne éducation…je hais ces gens là…ce ne sont que des beaux parleurs qui t'embobinent en se disant tes amis…tes amis ouais ! Ce ne sont que des menteurs, des profiteurs…

Je prends une profonde inspiration, sers les poings, tout mon corps est tendu. Je ne peux pas croire que Bella soit malhonnête. J'ose regarder mon père, qui, les yeux dans le vague, ne semble plus accorder la moindre importance qu'à la fumée qui consume son joint, puis je demande d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

Il est affalé comme une loque sur le canapé, assommé d'alcool et de drogue, à la dérive dans ses plus sombres pensées, et c'est d'une voix que je ne reconnais même pas comme étant la sienne qu'il répond :

- Pour rien…Fais moi confiance, ces gens là sont de la pire saloperie… Ils disent vouloir t'aider mais il n'en est rien. C'est pour mieux te dévaloriser par la suite devant tout le monde ! Je t'interdis de fréquenter qui que ce soit de là-bas ! Sinon je m'occuperai de ton cas et du cas de tes amis !

Tout en parlant, il s'est mis à crier, il essaie de se lever, il me montre de son poing resté libre, son autre main s'accrochant au verre d'alcool comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à une bouée. Mais anéanti par le mélange alcool / drogue, il vacille et retombe lourdement sur le canapé, non sans avoir solidement maintenu son verre.

- Fais moi confiance ces gens là sont de la pire engeance…

J'avais toujours été surpris de l'excellent vocabulaire que mon père pouvait avoir parfois, me demandant d'où il tenait ses connaissances qui juraient avec son attitude générale.

Il reprit son monologue de la même voix sourde semblant de moins en moins être conscient de ce qu'il disait…

- Tu vois, moi je croyais aussi qu'ils étaient mes amis, ils disaient qu'ils m'aimaient bien, ils disaient que…que j'étais comme un frère pour eux….ils me faisaient partager leur vie…j'étais leur employé mais je prenais mes repas avec eux, je discutais avec eux, je…je les regardais vivre dans toute cette aisance…alors que moi je n'étais rien…c'est à leur contact que j'ai appris tout ça…l'art….la littérature…le monde….mais…ils m'ont trompé eux aussi, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un domestique en fait ! Et puis elle….elle… Madre mia, elle était si belle, si….

Les paroles décousues de mon père me surprennent, mais de qui parle t'il ? Qui sont Ils ? Qui est Elle ?

- Qui…qui est Elle ?

- Elle ? Elle, c'est la plus douce, la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse des femmes…

Je n'ai jamais entendu mon père parler ainsi d'une femme…se pourrait-il ? Il faut que je sache, il le faut absolument !

- Papa ? Est ce que tu parles de….de maman ?

- Ta mère….ta mère était une sainte Edward, c'était une déesse, je….je l'aimais comme un fou…mais elle….elle ne me regardait pas…je la vénérais Edward…elle hantait mes nuits, mes jours, chaque seconde de ma vie…c'est pour elle que je suis resté avec eux…rien que pour elle….pour la voir vivre, la voir sourire, la voir s'occuper de toi… alors que je savais pertinnement qu'elle ne me regardait pas...

- Comment ça? Elle t'a aimé...

- Aimé ? Je n'ai jamais été avec ta mère Edward ! Elle ne sait même pas que…que tu es encore….elle se fiche de moi, elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui ! Lui qui disait être mon ami, lui que je hais de toutes mes forces, lui qui me la prise….lui qui te ressemble tellement…j'ai l'impression à chaque fois que je te vois de le voir Lui ! Je pensais que tu ressemblerais à ta mère…comme ça j'aurais eu l'impression de l'avoir tout le temps avec moi…mais non ! Tu es le portait craché de….de….

Bouleversé par ces révélations dont je n'arrive pas encore à saisir le sens, je le questionne.

- De….de qui Papa ? De qui je suis le portrait craché ?

- De lui….de celui que je hais…..de celui qui me l'a prise….alors moi je t'ai pris pour le faire souffrir….je….je voulais qu'il soit déchiré de douleur comme moi je l'étais….la mort aurait été trop douce….je voulais pire pour lui….que chaque jour de sa….de sa vie soit un enfer…..en enfer ! tu m'entends ?

Il divague, il délire, il est comme possédé par les vapeurs de sa drogue qui s'insinuent dans les moindre recoins de son cerveau, il flotte dans un univers que lui seul peut comprendre, loin, très loin de la réalité... Ce qu'il dit est inconcevable...

- L'enfer c'est tout ce que je voulais pour lui…qu'il aille en enfer….qu'il souffre chaque seconde du manque….oui c'est ça que je voulais….sauf que moi aussi je souffre de savoir qu'il partage son malheur avec elle…..elle aussi a mal…. Mais c'est elle qui le console encore aujourd'hui…je….je ne voulais pas la meurtrir autant….non…mais c'était la seule façon de l'atteindre lui….

- Mais... Mais maman est morte... quand j'avais 11 ans...

- C'était pas ta mère !

J'essaie de comprendre la teneur de chacune des paroles de mon père, je force mon esprit à m'en imprégner, pour mieux pouvoir me les répéter ensuite…

Mon cœur s'emballe sous les révélations, plus mon père parle, plus je sens mon énergie quitter mon corps, comme si le fait d'intégrer ces informations épuisait toutes mes forces.

Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, lourdement, vacillant sous l'émotion et l'incompréhension.

Cela fait des années que je vis dans le mensonge, dans la violence, dans les non-dits…

Et maintenant il me faut trouver la force et le courage d'assimiler les divagations de mon père, de les comprendre, de les analyser…

Il faudrait que je continue à le questionner, à profiter de la situation pour lui extirper tout ce qu'il me cache, oui, il le faudrait…

Mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je n'ai pas la force d'en entendre plus.

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, tout se mélange. Et si il n'était pas mon père ? Et si maman était encore vivante, quelque part ? Mon esprit semble refuser de comprendre tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre, tout ce qui remet ma vie en cause.

- Crois-moi, je te ferai souffrir pour ta désobéissance si tu te fais des amis bourges et eux aussi….je…. qu'il soit déchiré de douleur ….la mort serait trop douce pour eux aussi….je veux pire pour ce genre de personnes….que chaque jour de leur….de leur vie soit un enfer…..en enfer ! Tu m'entends ?! Et toi, je te tuerai si il faut ! T'arrive pas aux chevilles de ta pauvre mère ! T'es un bon à rien comme lui ! Dégage de ma vue !

Je sais que mon père malgré son état dit la vérité, je le sens.

Une chose est sûre, j'ai bien fait de m'éloigner de Bella...

Les minutes ont passées et j'entends les ronflements de mon père qui a fini par céder aux effets dévastateurs de la drogue, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans un univers bien trop glauque et illogique pour celui qui n'y a jamais goûté.

Je suis là, assis sur cette chaise, le regard dans le vide… .

Je suis perdu dans mes plus profondes pensées.

Je me perds dans mes souvenirs avec cette femme qui n'était finalement pas ma mère.

Ma main daigne enfin quitter le contact rugueux du bois de la table, pour empoigner mon cran d'arrêt toujours glissé dans ma ceinture.

J'en caresse le manche, je pourrais en finir avec lui pour de bon...avec tous ces coups, ces paroles blessantes, ces mensonges ... Si j'en avais le courage...

Je ramène ma main devant moi et c'est dans un état second que je me lève, repousse la chaise qui bascule et se renverse dans un bruit sourd.

Je me tiens un moment à la table, un moment ou une éternité, je ne saurais le dire, toute notion de temps ayant quitté mon esprit.

Je secoue la tête comme si je voulais me réveiller d'un long sommeil.

Finalement, je vais prendre quelques affaires et me dirige alors comme un somnambule vers la porte. Il me faut sortit d'ici. Changer d'air.

Mes pas me mènent loin de la maison, loin de lui que je ne supporte plus, loin de mon père qui à priori ne l'est pas...

Fin du flash back

POV Bella

Suite à la lettre d' Edward, je décide d'appeler mon frère. Je prends le temps de reprendre mes esprits et d'essuyer mes larmes. Je sais que la "partie" est loin d'être gagnée et qu'Edward aura besoin de temps et je suis prête à l'accepter même si cela doit me faire souffrir.

Alors je prends sur moi, ravale mon chagrin et pense avant tout à Edward, si celui-ci a besoin de prendre du recul, alors je respecterai son choix.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de penser sans cesse à lui…et d'avoir peur pour lui.

Seul mon frère peut m'aider à comprendre. Une fois la situation éclaircie avec lui, il ajoute :

- Bon écoutes, je sais que tu es déçue et triste, mais bon, Edward a averti le lycée et puis il t'a laissé un message …

- Oui mais enfin je ne comprends pas…j'avais tant envie de le voir, on avait… enfin je ne voulais que l'aider….

- Je sais bien p'tite soeur, mais sa vie a fait de lui une personne fière et indépendante, il lui faudra du temps pour accepter d'être aidé…d'être aimé aussi…

- Oui mais…enfin Jacob et si il avait fait cela sous la contrainte de quelqu'un ? On ne sait pas, peut être que…et le CPE a dit qu'il était épuisé ! Peut être a-t-il encore été battu ? Il a pu lui arriver n'importe quoi…il est peut être blessé, malade, en danger….je….

- Hé Bella ! Arrêtes un peu de t'imaginer les pires des scénarios, et puis ne t'en fais pas trop pour ce garçon, je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que ce gars là sait se défendre !

- Je sais bien mais…

Je secoue mes mèches brunes, passe une main dans mes cheveux, soupire profondément…

- Allez ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas le retrouver… Je sais Bella, je sais que tu es terriblement inquiète…mais ne t'en fait pas, il semble être un dur, il va s'en tirer…Mais dis-moi, tu en es où avec lui exactement ?

- J'ai voulu le consoler…enfin juste lui montré que j'étais là…et je l'ai pris dans mes bras…

- Et il a mal réagi ?

- Non pas vraiment…alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse, il…il m'a dit qu'il savait…qu'il savait ce que je ressentais pour lui… là, juste au moment où j'étais complètement bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de me dire, et bien…il…il m'a….Il m'a embrassé…

- Embrassé ?! Et bien dis donc il n'est pas aussi timide que ça le Edward…Bon donc vous vous êtes embrassés, c'est plutôt cool non ?

- Oui le baiser, c'était…comment dire…inoubliable, incroyable…je….je suis vraiment dingue de lui Jacob, ce n'est pas juste une passade ou une simple attirance comme j'ai déjà pu en avoir avec ceux que tu as connu…Non rien de tout ça, je suis tout simplement amoureuse, complètement sous le charme, je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui, je suis comme droguée, je…

- Ok ok j'ai compris, c'est vraiment sérieux pour toi !

- Oui…

- Bon, et après ?

- Après notre baiser, il s'est comme rendu compte de son geste, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour nouer une relation, qu'il avait honte de sa vie et ce que je pourrais découvrir de lui, qu'il lui fallait du temps…Après ça, il m'a laissé le lettre que tu sais...Ca m'a…Ca m'a brisé le cœur de le sentir s'éloigner ainsi de moi…

- Hum oui je comprends mieux…mais dis moi il ne t'a pas dit qu'il regrettait, il ne t'a pas rejeté ?

- Non non…

- Bon hé bien écoutes, je pense que c'est plutôt positif. D'abord il te dit qu'il sait ce que tu ressens et il n'en est ni fâché ni dégoûté, après il t'embrasse, c'est qu'il en avait envie et que quelque part il ressent aussi quelque chose de fort pour toi, non ? Puis je peux comprendre qu'il ait besoin de temps, tu sais il n'a pas dû avoir une vie très gaie, il est normal qu'il ne soit pas expansif, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si bien sûr, tu as raison, d'ailleurs même si j'ai été peiné par sa réaction, je le comprends et je me suis promis de prendre tout le temps qu'il faudrait et de l'aider comme je le pourrais…

- Bon, tu vois ce n'est pas si grave alors, puis te connaissant je sais combien tes sentiments sont fort et je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour lui...

- Je l'espère oui… mais je ne peux pas resté là sans rien faire Jacob !

- Calme toi enfin, que veux tu faire ?

- Je vais aller chez lui, je veux vérifier qu'il va bien et…

- Enfin Bella ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne sais même pas où il habite…

- Je trouverais !

- Hors de question ! Je ne te laisserais pas aller là bas, c'est un quartier dangereux !

- Ca m'est égal, je dois y aller, il faut que je sache si il va bien ! Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher de toute façon !

- Bella, arrêtes un peu ! Enfin essaies d'être raisonnable…

- Raisonnable ? Tu peux parler toi ! tu ne l'es jamais !

- C'est pas pareil, tu veux aller dans le pire quartier de la ville, à la recherche de quelqu'un dont tu ne connais finalement que peu de choses !

- Ca m'est égal je te dis ! Je veux seulement m'assurer qu'il va bien, après, je le laisserai tranquille. Je lui laisserai le temps !

Je finis par raccrocher.

Les heures passent et je dors très mal cette nuit, je finis par descendre dans le jardin et m'assois sur le perron. Je reste là, immobile, les yeux dans le vague.

J'ai toujours cette impression de peur qui me tord le ventre, cette petite voix qui me souffle que Edward ne va pas bien.

Je prends une longue douche chaude et tente de me détendre au contact de l'eau qui ruissele sur mon corps. J'en sors sans me sécher, regarde l'image que me renvoie le grand miroir de ma salle de bains, celle d'une jeune femme couverte de millier de gouttes, aux yeux soulignés de cernes qui accentue la gravité de ma bouche.

Alors que les minutes ne semblent pas vouloir s'écouler, je prends le téléphone et appelle un taxi.

Une fois dans celui-ci, on traverse le centre ville animé et coloré puis des quartiers plus populaires.

Le taxi se gare lentement le long d'un terrain vague soulevant la poussière de la route qui n'était goudronnée que par endroit.

Je n'en mène pas large.

Le chauffeur, conscient de la tension qui règne dans la voiture, se permet de prendre la parole :

- Mademoiselle, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, vous savez ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit….correct pour….pour une demoiselle seule à cette heure de la nuit…

- Je le sais bien mais je dois essayer de savoir ce qu'est devenu un ami.

- Bien alors j'aurais une idée…éventuellement…mais…

- Quoi ? A quoi pensez-vous ?

- Hé bien, pas très loin d'ici, il y a un centre tenu par une jeune femme, elle y séjourne 24H/24, elle connaît presque tout le monde ici et elle pourrait avoir des informations….

- Bonne idée, je vais y aller !

Je finis par le payer et sors rapidement, ne supportant plus de rester inactive.

Je m'éloigne non sans une certaine appréhension et prends la direction indiquée par le chauffeur.

J'atteints alors une grande maison où une lumière est resté allumée... je frappe à la porte.

Une voix douce me répond :

- Oui oui, j'arrive.

Une jeune femme se présente devant moi avec un sourire et un air interrogatif :

- Bonsoir, je suis Dona Isadora, responsable de ce dispensaire, je peux vous aider ?

- Heu bonsoir Madame, j'espère que vous allez pouvoir me renseigner. Je cherche un dénommé Edward Cullen l'auriez-vous vu dernièrement ?

- Edward ? mais pourquoi le cherchez-vous, et surtout à cetteheure de la nuit ?

- Je suis dans le même lycée que lui, Madame, et je…je suis une amie…et je….je suis très inquiète, rajoutais-je dans un souffle.

- Bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était hier soir, il descendait le chemin comme si il venait de voir le diable en personne, il avait l'air si furieux qu'il n'a même pas répondu à mon salut. Quelques heures après, son voyou de père s'est fait corriger.

- Sauriez-vous où il aurait pu aller Madame ?

- Hum, non pas du tout, Edward est très secret, il ne parle jamais de lui, ne se plaint jamais pourtant il a une vie très dure avec son père…Pauvre garçon…ajoute Dona Isadora en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Par contre, vous ne devriez pas traîner ici trop longtemps, vous allez attirer l'attention et ce n'est jamais bon à cette heure de la nuit…

- Sauriez-vous me dire où Edward habite ?

- Oui bien sûr mais je vous déconseille de vous y rendre, ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous à cette heure de la nuit…

- Ca m'est égal, je dois essayer de voir son père, il doit savoir quelque chose !

- Son père ? Mademoiselle non ! C'est le pire voyou du quartier, il est dangereux, armé et complètement incontrôlable, ce n'est qu'un drogué qui le frappe !

- Ces coups ? ... C'est son père qui les lui fait ?!

- Beaucoup d'entre eux viennent de son père oui...

Je serre les dents pour retenir la vague de tristesse et d'angoisse qui déferle sur moi.

- Bien Madame, merci beaucoup en tout cas…

- Mais je vous en prie. Je suis contente que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui. Il a besoin qu'on l'aide, malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire. Je crois réellement qu'il a vécu quelque chose qui l'a bouleversé hier soir et je ne sais pas ce dont il peut être capable. Croyez moi, dans l'état où il est, c'est un véritable chat sauvage, imprévisible, et insaisissable.

- Peut-être mais je ne peux pas le laisser tomber

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on ne lui connait pas d'amis, il n'a pas de famille, son père…il est impensable qu'il sache où il a bien pu aller et quant à le questionner ce serait bien trop dangereux et de toute façon je ne pense pas que cela donnerait quoique ce soit…répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui dorénavant...

Je la salue et reprends la route. Le silence régne autour de moi, il est déjà plus de 3 heures.

Je passe une main sur mon visage soucieux…

Je comprenais un peu mieux l'attitude et le caractère d' Edward.

Les derniers événements et révélations m'avaient finalement permis de comprendre sa fierté, ses peurs, ses doutes, son courage, son indépendance, sa force, cette déchirure que je pouvais deviner dans ses yeux… Battu par son père... je devais l'aider, le voir...

Il était écorché par la vie mais la vie lui avait forgé cette carapace derrière laquelle il se protégeait et qui avait fait de lui un homme avant l'heure.

Ce qui malheureusement n'apportait pas de réponse à ma principale question, celle qui taraudait mon esprit et serrait son cœur : Où était-il passé ?

* * *

Voilà pour le moment ! A vos reviews ! :) Bonne journée


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes ! Encore un merci pour vos reviews, mise en favori et en suivi ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite ! **

* * *

**Partie 10**

**POV Edward**

Un éclair zèbre le ciel orageux teintant l'atmosphère lourde d'une lueur orangée et m'éclairant l'espace d'un instant contre le mur d'une usine désaffectée située à la sortie de la ville.

Je ne cherche même pas à m'abriter de la pluie qui tombe maintenant à grosses gouttes brouillant le paysage.

L'eau ruisselle sur mon visage obscurcissant encore un peu plus mes yeux dont la couleur se fond avec celle des lourds nuages. L'orage qui continue inlassablement à se déchaîner dans mon esprit est bien plus terrible que celui qui est en train de déverser sa colère sur la ville…

Je me tiens les mains dans les poches, avec une nonchalance contrastant bizarrement avec le déchaînement de la nature.

Mon corps, sec et nerveux, est cependant à l'affût du moindre petit bruit étranger à l'orage.

Je reste là, immobile, mes yeux sombres perdus dans l'horizon, à guetter quelque chose.

OoOoOoOo

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que je m'abrite dans l'aile Est de l'usine, j'ai réussi à pénétrer sous l'ancien poste de surveillance situé au 1er étage et qui domine tout le niveau 0 dans lequel les énormes machines produisaient des pièces automobiles il y a une dizaine d'années.

Le site est depuis totalement abandonné, la rouille recouvre les murs, les escaliers, les rambardes, les portes sont quasiment toutes fracturées et laissent s'engouffrer l'air moite de l'orage qui gronde au dehors.

De mon poste d'observation, je vois les ailes Est et Sud ainsi que la grande cours pavée recouverte maintenant de poussière et de ronces, qui s'illuminent par intermittence au gré des décharges électriques des éclairs.

Il y a une vraie pièce de vie avec une table, des chaises et un vieux lit de camp qui devait servir aux gardiens.

Le poste est limite plus confortable que chez moi, et possède un grand avantage, j'y suis seul et tranquille et ne risque pas à tout moment de subir la violence de mon "père".

Je surveille les rares allées et venues de dealers et des junkies qui ont fait de ce lieu un site d'échange, de vente et d'achat, assez éloigné des habitations et des services de Police pour être idéal.

J'ai réussi à trouver une vieille trousse de secours avec laquelle je me suis confectionné un bandage qui couvre mon avant bras gauche et duquel une tâche de sang a finalement cessé de s'étendre.

En cette fin de soirée, je me suis bêtement fait surprendre par un jeune dealer qui m'a pris pour un concurrent et j'ai récolté cette entaille. L'autre a eu vite fait de déguerpir après que je l'ai blessé au flanc.

La confrontation avec mon père hier a fait ressurgir mon coté sauvage et brutal, celui grâce auquel j'ai réussi à survivre toutes ces années, livré à moi-même dans des endroits pas très fréquentable.

Je me suis brusquement refermé, ne laissant que ma haine et ma douleur me guider.

Par la suite, j'ai ressenti un grand dégoût de moi-même, puis ma colère a vite repris le dessus et depuis je ressasse sans fin les propos incohérents de mon père.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni d'où je viens.

Et cette ignorance me rend fou, fou de rage.

**POV Bella**

J'arrive devant l'ancienne entrée d'une usine. Pour couronner le tout, un orage s'est déclenché et j'espère pouvoir m'y abriter un petit moment.

Des trombes d'eau s'abattent sans discontinuer rendant le site encore plus impressionnant et sinistre.

L'usine n'est éclairée que par le halo jaunâtre de quelques rares lampadaires et les éclairs qui éclairent sporadiquement le ciel.

Pourrait-il que Edward se cache ici ...

Je trouve un passage dans le grillage tailladé et me dirige vers le bâtiment principal, glissant dans la boue et ne m'orientant qu'au gré des éclairs.

La masse noire de l'usine est lugubre et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, mélange de peur et de froid que mes vêtements détrempés ne peuvent refreiner.

Je parviens enfin sous une sorte de préau qui m'abrite de l'orage et dont l'obscurité ne me permet pas d'en sonder la profondeur.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais bien pouvoir retrouver Edward.

Arrivé à l'autre bout du préau, je me retourne, persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit de pas au loin.

Rien…

Rien d'autre que le vent qui souffle dans les fenêtres brisées et la pluie qui percute les tôles.

Je reprends alors mon chemin, quand une voix m'apostrophe :

- Hé toi là bas ! Où cours tu comme ça ?

Je m'arrête net, cherche la source de cette voix et finis par distinguer deux silhouettes qui s'approchent de moi. Deux jeunes, un avec des cheveux longs et un dont le visage est parcouru d'une longue cicatrice.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ma mignonne, questionne le gars balafré.

- Rien, je cherche un ami…répondis-je d'une voix que je veux ferme.

- Un ami ? ricane l'autre. Tu entends ça ! Mademoiselle cherche un ami ici !

Les deux voyous ne sont maintenant qu'à quelques mètres de moi et je vois avec effroi qu'un des deux tient une longue barre de fer à la main.

- T'as pas d'ami ici ma petite, ici c'est notre territoire et tous ceux qui s'y aventurent doivent en payer le prix…

La barre de fer tape contre la paume de son propriétaire, l'autre sourit méchamment et précise :

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser passer gratos ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer, cherchant désespérément un moyen de me tirer de là, pensant confusément que la dame du centre n'avait pas tord…

Le balafré pendant ce temps n'a pas cessé de sourire et a sorti un long couteau de la manche élimée de son blouson de cuir.

- Alors, tu veux peut être que je vienne t'apprendre certaines choses que tu ne connais encore pas ?

Je me retrouve adossée à un pilier, sans échappatoire.

Le balafré me balance une grande gifle qui donne un goût de sang à ma bouche.

- T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

Quand une voix dure et glaciale retentit au fond du préau :

- Hé ! Foutez lui la paix !

Les deux voyous se retournent avec surprise et ne voient rien d'autre que l'obscurité lourde et moite de la cour, quand un éclair laisse apparaître l'espace d'une seconde un jeune homme vêtu de noir qui avance tranquillement vers eux.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux toi ? Mêles toi de tes affaires où tu vas goûter à ça, menace le balafré en balançant son couteau dont la lame luit dans la nuit.

- Je m'en mêle justement de mes affaires…précise l'inconnu d'une voix rauque.

- Ha ouais ? et tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire, tu es seul et sans arme, ricane le voyou au poignard.

- Sans arme ? Je ne crois pas non, dit il en dégainant son cran d'arrêt de sa ceinture…Et au cas où vous en douteriez je sais parfaitement m'en servir, précise t'il d'une voix ironique, juste au moment où il est arrivé assez prêt pour que les autres ne voient la dureté de son regard d' acier.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise devant l'apparition…Edward…il est là….enfin…Je remarque avec stupeur l'expression froide de son visage, les yeux glacials, la bouche dure qui adresse un sourire sarcastique.

Edward semble si sûr de lui, si désinvolte que les deux autres doivent se demander l'espace d'un instant s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de déguerpir.

- Alors ? poursuit Edward, plus rien à dire ?

Il est là, campé bien solidement sur ses deux jambes, le sourire carnassier, sa main tenant fermement son cran d'arrêt qui porte des traces de sang.

Ses cheveux encore humides enlèvent toute douceur à son visage.

Il ne laisse pas les deux autres répondre ni même réfléchir, si tant est qu'ils sachent ce que cela veut dire, et bondit tel un félin, balance un coup de pied agile qui désarme le gars de sa barre de fer et se retrouve contre le balafré dont il a bloqué la main armée.

- Donc…tu disais ? d'une voix dure.

Il lui tord un peu plus le bras et l'autre laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur…

- Arrêtes, halète t'il, tu vas me casser le bras…

- Ha oui ? et tu crois que je vais m'arrêter à ça ?

L'autre détale sans demander son reste, sans un seul regard ni un seul geste vers son compagnon.

- J'aurais bien envie de plus que de te casser un malheureux bras, murmure Edward à l'oreille du balafré…

Rien.

Rien ne bouge, Edward maintient sa prise, sourd aux supplications de sa victime, qui regarde avec effroi son visage dur et sans expression.

- Merde ! Arrête ! On allait pas la toucher la fille, juré !

- Tu te moques de moi ?…demande t'il d'une voix blanche et cassante

Ses yeux sont aussi froids qu'un morceau de glace et dévisagent sans aménité aucune le visage quelque peu choqué du balafré.

Il n'a pas changé sa posture mais tient à présent son cran d'arrêt appuyé contre la carotide du voyou.

- S'il te plait….je t'en prie…enlève moi ce couteau…je…

L'homme le regarde avec une incompréhension totale dans ses yeux noirs emplis de larmes qu'il ne retient même plus. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward comme ça, je n'ai en fait jamais vu une telle haine dans le regard de qui que ce soit.

Je ne sais pas la tempête bouleverse Edward intérieurement.

Je reste figée, la peur, le choc de l'attaque, la violence de la répartie d'Edward, je ne bouge plus, simple spectatrice d'une scène angoissante seulement entrecoupée par l'orage qui ne cesse de gronder.

- Mais je pense qu'un salaud de ton genre ne mérite pas que je me rajoute des ennuis …poursuit-il.

Edward finit par desserrer son éteinte, rengainant d'un geste sec son arme, le bruit de la lame claquant contre le cuir de son étui se répercute contre les murs de l'entrepôt.

- Dégage de là ! en le poussant violement au sol.

L'autre s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, nous laissant face à face, dans la tourmente.

**POV Edward**

Alors que j'allais questionner Bella, sans que je n'ai pu voir l'agresseur arriver, je reçois un grand coup sur la nuque. Je m'effondre sur le sol tandis que Bella hurle.

Les coups continuent de pleuvoir, dont un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Et encore et encore. A mon tour de déguster apparemment. Il me plaque alors violemment la tête contre le sol. Un dernier coup de pied arrive pile dans le foie, je crie de douleur et ferme les yeux. Je suis KO. Je rouvre les yeux. Je tente un dernier : « Tu vas me le payer » avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

Oups... lol J'attends vos avis avec toujours autant d'impatience ! :) Bonne journée


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou ! Me revoici avec la suite, merci pour vos messages ! C'est toujours un réél plaisir de lire vos réactions ! **

* * *

**Partie 11**

**POV Edward**

_Un dernier coup de pied arrive pile dans le foie, je crie de douleur et ferme les yeux. Je suis KO. Je rouvre les yeux. Je tente un dernier : « Tu vas me le payer » avant de m'évanouir._

Je reprends connaissance. Mon réveil est douloureux.

De l'eau, reçu en pleine gueule, m'aide à reprendre mes esprits. Mes mains sont solidement attachées par un câble, lui-même relié à une poulie fixée au plafond. Dans une usine désaffectée, on trouve de tout... Mes bras retiennent douloureusement tout le poids de mon corps. Je peine à soulager la traction exercée sur mes poignets en me dressant sur la pointe des pieds. Je tourne la tête à la recherche de Bella, que je trouve inconsciente. Une gifle me fait détourner le regard. Je lui hurle au visage :

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

-Rien… enfin pour le moment ! Une gifle et mademoiselle s'évanouie !

Il me fixe de ses petits yeux porcins et sombre. Il sourit, il semble assez fier de la tournure que prend la chose.

-Je m'ennuie un peu avec toi, je vais aller m'occuper de ta copine justement.

Il sourit à nouveau. Connard. J'aurai ta peau.

-Je te conseille de ne pas l'approcher connard !

Il s'approche d'elle, lentement, comme un gros chat jouant avec un rat. Il sort de sa poche une paire de ciseaux, qu'il passe et repasse contre sa joue, puis sur son cou. Elle reprend connaissance. J'ai peur…

- Et au fait, c'est quoi son p'tit nom ?

Il est de dos, j'en profite pour dégainer une lame de rasoir caché dans ma manche. Je détache alors rapidement mes liens et m'écroule sur le sol comme une merde. Je masse mes poignets douloureux tout en me précipitant sur lui.

Je me sers d'une chaine qui a été négligemment laissé au sol comme d'un fouet, qui claque violemment sur son dos. Il est surpris, je prends appui sur le mur et m'élance de toutes mes forces sur lui, la chaine me sert maintenant de poing américain. J'écrase sa mâchoire sous l'impact et enchaine avec un coup de boule sur l'arrête nasale. Il pisse le sang. Un nouveau coup de poing dans les côtes. L'une d'elle se brise, il ne peut plus respirer pendant quelques secondes.

La fraction de seconde pendant laquelle il n'a pas pu riposter a suffi pour répéter l'enchainement. Coup de chaine dans le dos, il s'écroule, tente de se retourner.

- A quoi tu joues conna…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir qu'il me voit arriver sur lui, suspendue dans les airs, comme au ralenti. Sa mâchoire se brise sous l'impact de mon poing, sa bouche expulse une dent. Ma tête s'écrase sur sa cloison nasale, le sang coule à flot. Je termine par le brise-côtes. Il s'effondre. T'es cuit mon vieux. A ton tour de dérouiller. Pour moi, pour Bella !

L'homme à présent git à terre, inconscient, mais vivant. Je m'arrete, recule et tente de reprendre mes esprits.

L'air est lourd, saturé d'humidité et d'électricité.

Je m'approche de Bella qui est restée parfaitement immobile depuis son réveil, encore sous le choc, hagarde, les yeux vides.

Une larme coule sur sa joue et se mélange au filet de sang de sa lèvre tuméfiée.

Le rouge de son sang tranche avec la couleur blafarde de sa peau, ses yeux vagues restent fixés sans un seul mouvement de paupière.

Elle semble totalement absente.

Je m'agenouille lentement devant elle, essayant de capter son regard et d'obtenir une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Rien.

Pas un geste.

Pas un mot.

Rien.

- Bella ? questionnais-je doucement

Je claque doucement mes doigts devant les yeux éteints de Bella qui continue inlassablement à fixer le même point.

Rien…

- Et merde…murmurais-je…

Je la regarde, hésitant, me mords la lèvre inférieure, puis me décide et lui assène une gifle qui claque comme un coup de fouet et se répercute en résonnant sous le préau.

- Désolé, ajoutais-je

La gifle a eu l'effet escompté et Bella semble sortir d'un long cauchemar éveillé.

Elle secoue sa tête, porte sa main à sa joue sur laquelle la marque rouge de mes doigts apparaît, puis me regarde comme si elle venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de ma présence.

- Edward, souffle t'elle…Je….ils…ils sont vraiment partis ? Ils ne reviendront plus ? rajoute t'elle inquiète en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle.

- Oui, et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient prêts de revenir…

- Ha….Je….tu….enfin…je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvée…articule-t-elle lentement d'une voix éteinte.

- Hum…, ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de venir ici, tu peux marcher ? Oui ? ... Ok alors viens, suis moi, on va se mettre à l'abri je n'aime pas trop rester à découvert comme ça.

Elle se lève telle une somnambule et emboîte son pas dans le mien.

**POV Bella**

Edward se dirige comme un chat, semblant deviner son chemin dans l'obscurité, il m'entraîne derrière lui, encore complètement déboussolée, dont ma seule pensée concrète est de savoir que j'ai enfin retrouvé celui pour qui mon cœur bat.

Les couloirs s'enchaînent, lugubres, on passe de nombreuses portes, gravit un escalier rouillé qui grince sous nos pas, et atteint le poste de surveillance dont Edward a fait son repère.

Une fois calfeutrés à l'intérieur, Edward allume l'unique ampoule intacte de la pièce qui diffuse une lumière jaunâtre. Il me tend une chaise où je me laisse tomber lourdement, puis s'empare de mon menton pour examiner ma plaie.

- Bon, ce n'est que superficiel, tu vas avoir un bel hématome, ne bouges pas, je te nettoie ça.

Il s'empare de la vieille trousse de secours, coupe un bout de gaze qu'il humecte d'eau et essuie délicatement ma joue.

- Là, voilà…

-Tu dois avoir mal aussi

-ça ira… Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu fais là ? me questionne-t-il avec un regard sévère.

- Je te cherchais…

- Oui je m'en doute…soupire-t-il, mais tu es consciente des risques que tu as encouru en venant ici ?

- Je…non, je n'ai pas réfléchi en fait… Je suis désolée de t'avoir apporté des ennuis…

Il s'empare de son paquet de cigarettes, la flamme du briquet fait danser une lueur chaude sur son visage, éclairant ses traits fin et tristes.

Il se lève et fait maintenant les cent pas dans cette pièce comme un félin en cage, tirant voluptueusement sur sa cigarette .

- Pas très intelligent, tu aurais pu y laisser ta peau avec les énergumènes qui traînent par ici. Enfin je suppose qu'il est inutile de te faire la morale…Bon et maintenant qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? hein ?

Il écrase nerveusement sa cigarette par terre et ramène ses mains dans les poches avant de son pantalon

Il est appuyé contre la table juste devant moi, la lueur de l'ampoule teinte ses cheveux d'un halo doré…un ange…un ange aux yeux métalliques qui n'ont rien perdu de leur dureté.

Il a ramené ses mains sur ses cuisses, les muscles de ses bras roulent sous sa peau, il me regarde, mi inquiet mi interrogatif :

- Alors ?

- Edward…j'étais folle d'inquiétude…tu as voulu disparaitre du jour au lendemain sans une explication, arrêter le lycée…je …répondis-je avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

- Ok, Ok, bon tu ne vas pas en faire tout une histoire non plus ! Je suis là !

- Mais pourquoi Edward ? Je ne comprends pas…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?

Le regard de Edward se plisse, ses sourcils se froncent, il se redresse, fait quelque pas en me tournant le dos, puis revient vers moi :

- Ca ne te regarde pas Bella…lâche t'il brusquement…désolé rajoute t'il comme pour excuser la dureté de ses propos.

- Ca ne me regarde peut être pas, mais ça m'intéresse, tu m'intéresses Edward.

Un long soupir accueille ma déclaration…

- Ecoutes Bella, je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi mais ma vie, qui était déjà loin d'être simple, se complique singulièrement depuis quelques jours, et je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de me confier…Alors j'apprécie vraiment tout le mal que tu te donnes pour moi mais tu perds ton temps…

- Je perds mon temps ? Ca c'est toi qui le dis ! intervient Bella, dont la voix a repris de l'assurance.

Quelques trop longues secondes passent avant qu' Edward ne reprenne la parole, baissant sa tête, il répond d'une voix éteinte et monocorde :

- Bella…ne complique pas les choses…je n'ai pas besoin de toi, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! répond t'elle du tac au tac.

**POV Edward**

Je prends une grande inspiration, me force à garder mon calme, et tourne dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

**POV Bella**

Il semble essayer de reprendre son calme, refoulant visiblement une émotion trop forte qui le submerge de nouveau.

Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise, enfoui subitement son visage dans ses mains.

- Bella ! Arrête…

- Non ! Je n'arrêterais pas, je ne me défilerais pas Edward, j'en ai marre, marre tu entends ! Marre que tu me rejettes sans cesse, que tu refuses mon aide, tu n'es plus seul tu peux comprendre ça ? Non, bien sûr ! Tu te caches derrière la barrière que tu as érigée, tu penses que tu es seul au monde, que toi seul connais les réponses, que personne ne peut t'aider ni te comprendre !

- Exactement Bella…me coupe Edward d'une voix cassante. Je t'ai tout dit dans la lettre alors pourquoi être venu me chercher ?! Tout ceci est mon choix, respectes le !

On se fait maintenant face, les yeux dans les yeux, on se fixe, se jauge, s'affronte.

Ni moi ni lui ne baisse les yeux.

Le silence se fait lourd et nous enveloppe de son manteau opaque nous emprisonnant dans sa bulle pesante.

La pluie frappe régulièrement les vitres sales et ternes de la seule fenêtre qui n'a pas été condamnée.

Le vent hurle sa colère et s'immisce dans tous les interstices du bâtiment délabré, qui laisse échapper sa plainte de grincements et craquements sinistres.

L'ampoule déverse sporadiquement sa lumière blafarde au rythme de la foudre qui claque au dehors.

C'est moi qui brise le silence d'une voix ferme :

- Je veux bien te respecter Edward mais encore faudrait-il pour cela que toi tu te respectes…

Une ombre passe dans ses yeux émeraudes, qui, l'espace d'un instant se troublent, puis reprennent rapidement leur éclat glacial.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies de quoi me donner des leçons Bella…

- Peut être pas non, mais moi au moins j'essaie de t'aider alors que toi, tu ne fais rien pour ça, tu ne fais que t'enfermer dans ton mutisme et t'apitoyer sur ta vie…

**POV Edward**

La colère me submerge, et d'un bond me jette sur Bella, empoignant sa gorge de ma main droite et plaquant ma main gauche sur son épaule.

Bella n'a pas bougé.

Son regard n'a pas cillé.

Elle continue à me fixer.

- Bien et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Et bien vas y qu'est ce que tu attends !

POV BELLA

Je sais que je joue un jeu dangereux, j'ai vu Edward à l'œuvre tout à l'heure, j'ai compris qu'il pouvait être implacable et insensible mais j'espère le faire ainsi réagir.

Alors je continue de le fixer, le défiant du regard.

- Alors ? Tu attends quoi ? Allez un peu de courage, frappes ! Tu en meures d'envie…

( E )Je ne bronche pas, je maintiens ma prise, tout mon corps est tendu, chacun de mes muscles attend l'ordre d'intervenir.

Au dehors l'orage se déchaîne, les rafales de vent cinglent les vitres, la nature se révolte et le ciel déverse des flots incessants.

D'un geste vif, je…

* * *

**Hannnnnnnn ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? lol A vos avis ! Bonne journée ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou à tous ! Je vous remercie de nouveau pour vos reviews ! Je vais pas m'attarder, mes enfants veulent déjeuner, ça me demande de partout ! lol Bonne journée !**

* * *

**Partie 12**

**POV Edward**

D'un geste vif, je lâche ma prise, cogne contre le mur et m'écarte de Bella. J'étouffe un sanglot, mes doigts se crispent dans mes cheveux…

**POV Bella**

Il se retourne vers la fenêtre et appuie son front contre la vitre qui se couvre instantanément de buée.

Je reprends lentement mon souffle me rendant subitement compte que je l'avais bloqué pendant tout le temps où il me maintenait.

Respire…

Inspire…

- Laisse moi tranquille! je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! ….Personne ne peux m'aider….en ce moment, j'en ai marre que tout le monde essaie de….de me comprendre…car personne ne le peux….

Je regarde le dos d'Edward qui ne bouge plus, sa tête toujours contre la vitre comme s'il voulait faire corps avec l'orage qui frappe au dehors.

Juste séparé par l'épaisseur d'une simple glace…

Le temps s'écoule, laissant ses secondes.

J'esquisse alors un mouvement vers lui, sans un mot de peur de ranimer sa colère ou de déclencher quelque chose qu'il ne saura maîtriser.

Un faible courant d'air fait balancer l'ampoule et danser la lumière dans la pièce, les ombres s'éclairant pour retourner l'instant d'après dans leur abri sombre.

J'hésite.

**POV Edward**

Je me laisse envahir par tous les sentiments que j'essaie de contenir depuis maintenant quelques heures, une éternité…qui n'est en fait qu'un infime épisode de ma vie que je sens s'écrouler autour de moi.

Je n'ai plus aucune certitude.

Je ne sais plus rien de moi.

Tout ce en quoi je croyais se défait inexorablement m'entraînant dans une chute sans fin.

Alors, tout doucement, mon front frappe la vitre, dans un geste machinal et destructeur qui à chaque coup se renforce.

**POV Bella**

Sa tête cogne contre la vitre, cogne encore…jusqu'à ce que je ne l'empoigne aux épaules et le tire violement en arrière.

Edward se laisse tomber, m'entraînant dans sa chute, on heurte le sol avec un bruit sourd, évitant de justesse la table.

Il se retrouve ainsi dans mes bras qui continuent à le tenir fermement.

Assis au sol, la tête baissée, un filet de sang coulant d'une légère entaille à son front, il se met à trembler de tous ses membres incapable de se maîtriser, il s'abandonne, pleure et laisse enfin sa colère s'exprimer.

Je le tiens, le berce, essaie de lui insuffler la chaleur de mon corps, lui murmure des paroles inaudibles et incessantes qui finissent par atteindre son esprit torturé.

Au bout d'un long moment, ses tremblements s'espacent, se calment jusqu'à disparaître.

L'orage s'est éloigné, ses grondements se font sourds.

La pluie ne tombe plus que finement, seul le vent souffle encore en violentes rafales rappelant la proximité de la tempête.

Je garde Edward tout contre moi, je respire l'odeur ambrée de ses cheveux dans lesquels j'ai enfoui mon visage. Je continue à serrer mes bras autour de ses épaules, lui parlant tout doucement.

**POV Edward**

Le calme revient peu à peu, autant dans ma tête qu'au dehors où l'orage s'éloigne.

Bella caresse lentement mon dos d'une de ses mains, son pouce décrit de légers cercles qui irradient leur chaleur dans tout mon avant bras.

On est si proche l'un de l'autre…nos vêtements humides se collent mêlant notre sueur, nos corps s'emboîtent, se découvrent, s'apprécient, …

Un filet d'air me parvient de l'extérieur, la moiteur de l'orage a fait place à la fraîcheur de la pluie fine qui continue de tomber.

Bella me chuchote alors à l'oreille :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Un peu, murmure t'il sourdement.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que je te comprends mais je suis là, si tu veux en parler, ne laisses jamais plus ta colère te détruire, tu ne le mérites pas…

- Je ne voulais pas te…te faire peur…

- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur Edward, c'est pour toi que j'ai eu peur…Chacun réagis comme il le sent devant les injustices de la vie, mais tu ne peux pas te renfermer à chaque fois comme ça, tu comprends ?

- Je…je ne sais pas Bella, soupire t'il, tout est si…si dur…

- Et toi tu voudrais l'être encore plus, c'est ça ? Mais personne ne te le demande, Edward, tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne d'autre qu'à toi…

- C'est bien le problème, je n'en ai pas la force car je…je ne sais pas…qui…qui…

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Je ne sais même pas qui je suis, parvient-il à avouer dans un souffle.

- …tu es Edward, un jeune homme fier et courageux qui se bat pour vivre et pour avancer, voilà ce que tu es, peu importe tes origines, ce qui compte c'est ce que tu as là, en portant sa main à mon cœur.

- Tout est si facile avec toi Bella…tu sais toujours trouver les bons mots…mais tu vois, en ce moment même, je me sens si perdu, si inutile, si désemparé…

- Je sais…Laisses toi un peu de temps…rajoute t'elle en me serrant d'avantage.

**POV Bella**

Je continue d'inspirer à pleins poumons l'odeur suave qu'exhalent les cheveux mouillés de Edward, je m'en imprègne comme je m'imprégnerai d'une drogue, fermant les yeux, n'accordant plus la moindre importance qu'à ce parfum qui prend possession de mon corps.

Je me redresse un peu et sans me dégager de l'étreinte, me retourne lentement jusqu'à me retrouver à genoux face à Bella qui a gardé les yeux fermés.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et j'ouvre alors instantanément mes yeux qui se rivent naturellement aux pupilles bleu foncé qui me dévisagent.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? murmure Edward au bout de longues secondes.

- Bien sûr…

Nos yeux sont littéralement liés, laissant passer toute l'émotion de cet instant et toutes celles de la journée.

Je le regarde sereinement, attendant qu' Edward se décide à formuler sa question.

- Tu voudrais bien…

Il s'arrête, semble chercher ses mots, mords doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

Je continue de le fixer, guettant le moindre signe, mais ne voulant surtout pas intervenir de peur de briser quelque chose.

**POV Edward**

Puisant ma force dans ses yeux, je continue tout aussi doucement :

- Tu voudrais bien m'embrasser ?

Une lueur de surprise s'allume dans son regard, je poursuis :

- Juste pour…enfin juste parce que….

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Edward…coupe t'elle avec un léger sourire, puis elle se redresse et s'approche lentement de moi jusqu'à poser son front sur le mien.

**POV Bella**

Seuls au monde encore une fois, on s'oubli, se confonde, se perd, juste quand mes lèvres atteignent leur ultime but.

Nos souffles se mélangent, nos lèvres se retrouvent, se goûtent avec tendresse, s'apprivoisent, en un baiser si doux et si profond comme si il suffisait à effacer tout le reste.

Je l'enlace, le câline, le soutient, et imprime à mon baiser tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui, caressant d'une main sa nuque et de l'autre le bas de son dos, là où sa chemise a daigné laisser accès à sa peau.

On frissonne, fusionne, se donne, s'emprisonne…

La sonnerie stridente d'une sirène de police retentit, se répercutant entre les murs rouillés de l'usine, interrompant brutalement notre baiser fusionnel et brisant irrémédiablement ce moment de pure symbiose.

Edward se relève d'un bond, son instinct reprenant le dessus, il se précipite vers la vitre terne pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe.

En bas, juste devant les grilles fermées par un imposant cadenas, un véhicule banalisé stationne, son gyrophare éclairant une bonne partie de la cour.

Un homme en descend, main posée sur son arme de service, il scrute l'obscurité tout en distillant des ordres brefs et secs dans son téléphone.

C'est à ce moment là que je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Je m'en saisi et décroche à mon frère.

- Punaise Bella enfin ! ça fait des heures que j'essaie de t'appeler à la maison et sur ton portable !

- Je n'ai pas dû entendre...

- Où tu es ?

- Ne te fâche pas Jacob si je te le dis...

- Où t'es ?!

- Je suis avec Edward...

- Où ?!

- Je suis en sécurité ! Pour tout te dire, y a même les flics pas loin de nous !

- ça c'est parce que je les ai appelé !

- Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas ta tête ?!

- Bella réfléchie ! Il est 4 heures du matin et tu n'es pas joignable à la maison ni sur ton portable ! En sachant ce que tu comptais faire, tu pensais pas que j'allais attendre les bras croisés ?!

- Et je fais quoi moi maintenant avec les flics ? Edward est majeur et je suis mineure en plus ! N'importe quoi ! Si il a des problèmes à cause de toi, je te jure que ... Et puis je suis pas une fugueuse merde ! Je cherchais juste à aider un ami !

- Ils ne sont pas là pour t'envoyer au poste avec Edward ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien ! J'ai appelé le chef de police que papa connait bien. Ils vont te ramener à la maison ! C'est tout !

Je raccroche encore sous le coup de la colère.

Je soupire puis me rapproche d' Edward, jette un œil par-dessus son épaule et vois les flics scruter l'entrepôt.

Je pose une main rassurante sur le dos d' Edward et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils doivent me chercher… à cause de mon frère ...Il savait que j'avais pour idée de venir te chercher par là alors s'inquiétant de ne pas me savoir à la maison, il a prévenu l'artillerie...

**POV Edward**

Je ne peux réfréner un long frisson, même si je n'ai jamais eu directement à faire avec les services de l'ordre, je n'en suis pas moins très mal à l'aise en leur présence, et savoir qu'il cherche Bella ne me rassure pas.

**POV Bella**

Je le sens se crisper sous ma main, j'analyse très vite les peurs d' Edward, d'abord en habitant ce quartier, il ne doit pas être dans les bonnes grâce de la police et surtout il va vite se sentir acculé, voire trahi ...

Merde, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour lui redonner confiance…

- Edward, désolée, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ils ne vont pas t'interroger ni quoi que ce soit...

- Bella, j'ai blessé un dealer cette après midi...un autre ce soir… Il a dû aller à l'hosto se faire soigner et peut être que maintenant, ils...

- Non pas du tout Edward, ne te fais pas d'idées, ils ne savent pas que c'est toi l'auteur de ses blessures, puis de toute façon ça m'étonnerait que le jeune te dénonce aux vues du casier qu'il doit avoir ! C'est juste que je suis parti à ta recherche et mon frère s'est inquiété…

- Je n'aurais pas la force d'affronter encore ça aujourd'hui Bella, réplique t'il d'une voix blanche.

- Je te l'ai dit, ne t'inquiètes pas, il est là pour moi, pas pour toi…

Je le tire doucement par le bras, et l'attire contre moi reprenant notre étreinte, je continue à lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Edward…je ne sais pas tout ce que tu as enduré ces derniers temps mais je m'en doute un peu, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller…tu me fais confiance ?

- Je te fais confiance, oui, mais je ne veux voir personne maintenant…

- Je peux le comprendre mais moi je ne peux pas te laisser ici comme si de rien n'était et repartir seul avec ces hommes, je ne veux pas te laisser Edward…

- Je…je ne sais …

- Alors on va descendre les rejoindre et ils nous ramèneront à la maison, d'accord ?

- Non !

Le ton est ferme, sans concession.

- Bien, alors que proposes tu ? questionnais-je avec douceur. Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, et je ne veux pas que tu restes ici…

- Et moi je ne veux voir personne, répète Edward d'une voix dure.

- D'accord, ne t'énerves pas, j'essaie juste de trouver une solution…

Quelques secondes s'écoulent, seulement entrecoupées par la lumière bleutée du gyrophare et les appels répétés du Chef de police qui scande mon prénom.

**POV Edward**

Je me dégage de notre étreinte rassurante pour lui faire face, je m'adosse au mur, soupire :

- Bella, tu devrais lui répondre sinon il va rameuter toute la brigade et ça va faire un sacré raffut ici !

- Ok, voilà ce que je te propose, tu viens avec moi, il nous dépose à la maison, tu peux y rester autant de temps que nécessaire et personne ne viendra t'y importuner. Ca te va comme ça ?

- Bella…je….je ne peux pas accepter, que vont dire tes parents quand ils vont rentrer ? Je préfère rester là.

- Hors de question ! Mes parents j'en fais mon affaire ! Je ne te laisserais pas ici seul, précise t'elle fermement.

- Ok soupire Edward…tu es une tête de mule, mais juste pour quelques jours, le temps pour moi de réfléchir à tout ça et de prendre un peu de recul.

- Bien, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

**POV Bella**

Je descends à la suite d' Edward qui me guide en sens inverse vers la cour. Je ne suis pas mécontente de quitter cet endroit lugubre et sinistre, même si l'espace d'un instant il aura abrité notre étreinte.

Je vais au devant du chef de police, lui explique la situation, et lui demande de bien vouloir nous ramener chez moi.

Le chef de la police détaille franchement Edward, sa tenue, son cran d'arrêt qu'il devine sous sa chemise, son entaille au front. Il ne fera pourtant aucune remarque.

Il se contente donc de nous ramener à bon port, non sans m'avoir conseillé de réfléchir un peu plus la prochaine fois que j'aurai envie de faire du tourisme dans un pareil endroit.

Arrivé devant la maison, je le fais rentrer et l'amène jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère.

- Voilà, tu es chez toi, tu as tout ce qui faut ici.

- On ne dort plus dans la même chambre ? Tu n'as plus peur ? demande Edward avec un petit sourire en coin.

- En fait... Mes parents risquent de rentrer dans la matinée et ... je ne préférerais pas qu'ils nous trouvent dans la même chambre... Ils sont compréhensifs mais bon...

- Que vont-ils dire en me voyant demain ? Je ...

- T'inquiète pas ! Mon frère a déjà dû leur en toucher deux mots comme je le connais... Et puis ils me font confiance je t'ai dit... ça ira !

- Merci Bella, tu…

- Je…rien, laisses tomber ! Prends un bon bain, reposes toi, détends toi, d'accord ?

- Ok…

- Ca va aller ? ne peut-elle s'empêcher de me demander avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Ca va aller, oui. Et toi ?

- ça va. Bien, je serais bien restée un moment avec toi, mais il est tard …A demain, je….je suis heureuse que tu sois là…

- Moi aussi, à demain…

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne.

- Bella ? m'appelle doucement Edward.

Je me retourne, surprend une lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux, esquisse un sourire qu'il veut rassurant :

- Oui ?

Il s'approche alors de moi, me regarde longuement, hésite, puis finalement lâche dans un souffle :

- Rien…enfin si…merci…merci d'être là.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

Je meure d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de reprendre le baiser interrompu, de retrouver le goût sucré de sa bouche, l'odeur ambrée de ses cheveux, la texture de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps…mais je sens que ce n'est pas le moment, alors je me contente de sourire une dernière fois et de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**J'ai pas été sadique là, ça me manque un peu ! lol J'attends vos reviews avec grand plaisir ! Bonne journée ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou à toutes ! Je voulais déjà m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre personnellement en ce qui concerne les reviews, mais j'ai manqué un peu de temps ce week end et il fallait que je retravaille la suite ce matin avant de la poster ! ;) J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra ! Merci pour vos réactions, les mises en favori ou en alerte ! ;) Bonne journée ! **

* * *

**Partie 13**

**POV Bella**

Je me couche le cœur un peu plus léger, heureuse d'avoir réussi à percer un peu la carapace d' Edward, mais consciente du chemin restant à parcourir.

**POV Edward**

Je ne suis toujours pas couché. Je regarde les lueurs de la ville par la baie vitrée de ma chambre, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité des rues.

Je me tiens, là, immobile, seulement vêtu de mon pantalon, torse nu, portant régulièrement ma cigarette à ma bouche, dont seul le bout incandescent éclaire furtivement mon visage fatigué.

Ne pouvant dormir dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je prends la direction de la salle de bain. Je me prélasse alors dans un bain dont je n'ai aucune envie de sortir, laissant la tiédeur de l'eau mousseuse détendre mes muscles et nettoyer mes plaies.

J'essaie d'occulter les révélations incohérentes de mon père, la chaleur du baiser de Bella…

Je laisse mon esprit se vider de tout, seul mon corps endolori me rappelle à la réalité quand l'eau trop froide du bain m'oblige à sortir, frissonnant, et à m'envelopper dans une grande serviette moelleuse dans laquelle je m'endors comme une masse.

**POV Bella**

Au petit matin, mes parents déjà de retour, j'ai tout raconté. Ils m'ont écouté, sans me juger, juste me conseillant de bien réfléchir avant d'agir. Je leur ai expliqué ce que je savais, enfin plutôt ce que j' avais pu constater ou ressentir puisque Edward n'était pas très bavard, …Ils approuvèrent mon choix que d'essayer de l'aider tout en me recommandant une certaine prudence aux vues des origines floues et du cadre de vie pour le moins malsain d' Edward.

Alors que je pars en directon de la salle de bain, je me retrouve nez à nez avec mon frère, Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi petite soeur !

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Ben je n'en suis pas fier mais bon je ne fais que récolter le fruit de mes bêtises…mais j'ai encore été viré de ma fac…il paraît que je suis, et je cite, « un élément hautement brillant mais encore plus hautement perturbateur et générateur de problèmes en tout genre », bref et même si le titre me ravît, Papa m'a fortement conseillé de revoir ma position et de placer mon imagination débordante dans mes études et l'obtention de mon diplôme. Renvoyé ! J'ai été renvoyé, t'y crois toi ?

Jacob avait deux ans de plus que moi, c'était un gars incroyable, grand brun des yeux foncés, et avec une capacité à inventer les pires bêtises que personne ne pouvait imaginer.

Il avait été renvoyé de plusieurs établissements à cause de son talent inné de provocateur de catastrophes en tout genre.

Même les scouts l'avaient renvoyés…et pourtant il était très aimé par ses amis et même ses profs qui trouvaient en lui quelqu'un de très intelligent et toujours à l'écoute des autres.

- Je crois que oui...

- Bon je vais me défouler au tennis ! Tu me rejoins ?

- OK... mais je viendrai avec Edward je pense...

- D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'ai du dormir sur le canapé ! Tu lui as passé mon lit !

- T'étais pas censé être là !

-... Il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'oeil celui là !

- La ferme !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! ...Et je veux tout savoir de ta soirée avec ton chat sauvage.

- Ne l'apelle pas comme ça !

- Allez, déballe !

- Hé bien c'est un très bon élève, il a eu les meilleures notes figure-toi !

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse ! Je veux savoir ce que vous comptez faire tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !

- Ok Ok, t'énerve pas ! Je vois bien que t'es accro !

- … Arrête un peu de sourire comme un idiot, Jacob !

- Ce que ça peut être suceptible une fille amoureuse !

- Dégage, tu me fais chier ! Je vais prendre ma douche !

- Allez! Arrête ton char ! Je veux juste savoir où vous en êtes ...

- Ce que tu peux être curieux !

- Je me fais du soucis ! Je veux savoir si c'est un mec bien !

- Il est plus que bien ! Il a juste besoin de se sentir aimer et valorisé ! Je ne t'en dirai pas plus de toute façon !

- Je t'attends au gymnase pour te défouler !

- C'est ça oui !

Une fois douchée et habillée, je prépare un petit déjeuner copieux que j'emmène à Edward.

J'ouvre lentement la porte, entre dans la chambre, laisse mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, puis découvre Edward qui dort encore enroulé dans la sortie de bain. Je pose mon chargement sur une petite table basse.

Aucun bruit ne perce le silence matinal.

Je m'assois alors à côté de lui, pose une main légère sur son épaule et chuchote son prénom jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent.

- Hum…Salut…

- Bonjour…je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner.

- C'est trop gentil ça…

Il se lève, frotte un instant ses yeux, passe la main dans ses mèches emmêlées, oublie la serviette qui glisse à terre sans bruit alors que je découvre son corps nu.

Son dos, ses épaules, le bas de ses reins dans lequel deux petites fossettes se nichent, ses fesses fermes et bombées, ses longues jambes…rien ne m'échappe…

**POV Edward**

Je m'aperçois brusquement de ma nudité, rougis tel un enfant pris sur le fait, ramasse prestement la serviette et la ceint autour de mes hanches.

- Désolé…

- C'est plutôt agréable comme accueil….

- Ha oui ? me taquine Edward... et ça tu en penses quoi ?

**POV Bella**

Il se rapproche avec vivacité de moi, me plaque contre le mur, mais tout en douceur, et m'embrasse sensuellement dans le cou juste en dessous de l'oreille …

Ma main droite est posée sur son cœur tandis que de sa main gauche il attrape mon autre main et y entremêle ses doigts.

Il remonte peu à peu sa bouche qui dessine des sillons brûlants sur mon cou, pour arriver tout prêt de ma bouche dont il mordille maintenant la lèvre inférieure.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il s'écarte de ma bouche me laissant haletante de désir.

J'ouvre les yeux, ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, puisque je m'y noie instantanément, comme happé par leur profondeur.

La bouche d' Edward joue avec la mienne, l'effleure, la mord, s'éloigne, revient, l'effleure à nouveau, la lèche, repart…le ballet incessant me rend folle.

Ma main gauche restée libre se dirige vers son visage et est aussitôt bloquée dans l'autre main d'Edward.

Je suis totalement à sa merci.

Il ramène mes deux mains contre le mur de part et d'autre de mon visage, tout en continuant à titiller ma bouche avec sa langue.

Nos respirations s'accélèrent, se mêlent, nos cœurs battent, des frissons parcourent ma peau.

Dans un soupir, Edward murmure :

- …tu vas me rendre dingue Bella…

- Hummm… je te retourne la phrase...

Ma réponse est étouffée par un baiser profond et langoureux dans lequel un feu d'artifice d'émotion se libère, nos langues se goûtent, se rencontrent, dansent à un rythme endiablé, pendant qu'Edward continue à maintenir mes mains dans les siennes.

Nos corps de collent, se cherchent, se découvrent…nos mains sont toujours enlacées, prisonnières les unes des autres, nos doigts s'emmêlent inlassablement, se fondent tantôt tendrement, tantôt avec fièvre…

Privés de nos mains, nos corps se frôlent augmentant à chaque effleurement le plaisir, le désir, l'envie…

Jambes contre jambes.

Torse contre torse.

Bouche contre bouche.

Quand enfin je m'écarte lentement.

**POV Edward**

Bella me regarde intensément, reprend son souffle, passe sa langue sur sa lèvre, si sensuellement…si doucement que je sens mon cœur s'emballer…

- Je…il faut que je... qu'on se calme…

- Je suis désolé si j'ai été trop entreprenant, je ne ...

Elle baisse ses bras tout en conservant ses mains prisonnières des miennes, s'écarte légèrement de moi et me coupe :

- Non Edward, ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste que mes parents sont en bas ...

- Oh ! ... Ils sont au courant que je suis là ?

- Oui et tout est ok, ne t'inquiète pas.

- On devrait descendre alors... Je prendrais le petit déjeuner en bas...

- Comme tu veux...

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, on se retrouvait attablé tous ensemble.

- Bonjour Monsieur, bonjour madame...

- Voilà Edward dont je vous ai déjà parlé.

Mon père prend alors le temps de regarder ce fameux Edward.

- Hé bien ravi de te connaître jeune homme.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger …

- Tu ne nous déranges pas, rassure toi...

- Nous serions heureux de te garder pour un moment, et avant que tu ne protestes, je te rassure, cela ne nous dérange pas du tout, complète ma mère avec un grand sourire.

- C'est très gentil Madame, votre accueil, tout ça me touche beaucoup, je ne saurais comment vous remercier...

- Mais c'est bien normal mon garçon, tu es un ami de notre fille, aussi sommes nous vraiment heureux de pouvoir t'aider !

- Et j'apprécie sincèrement Monsieur...

- Bien, affaire réglée ! Tu prendras le petit pavillon qui se trouve à l'arrière de la maison. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour ton confort. Sinon, Bella m'a dit que tu connaissais quelques problèmes en ce moment ?

- Hé bien….je….

- Ne crains rien, ça restera entre ces quatres murs... Dans cette maison je tiens à ce que la tolérance et l'altruisme soient respectés, c'est ainsi que nous éduquons nos enfants, et c'est sûrement grâce à cela que ma fille désire autant t'aider, donc tu n'auras ici rien à craindre et ce quelque soit ton histoire ou ton niveau social.

- Merci Monsieur, répondis-je timidement. Je...Je connais quelques tensions avec mon père en fait... "

- Des tensions à quels niveaux ?

- Il euh...

Je me tourne vers Bella attendant de sa part un signe, une parole…

- Bon papa, on a à faire ! Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais c'est déjà plus de onze heures et Jacob nous attend pour jouer au tennis.

Bella attrape alors son sac et ma main. J'ai à peine le temps de remercier ses parents qu'on se retrouve dehors.

- Désolé pour mon père...

- Il est normal qu'il veule en savoir plus... D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je... je ne t'ai pas tout dit...

- ... Tu veux en parler maintenant ?

- ... En fait, les coups... Les coups, ils ne viennent pas des connaissances de mon père... Mais de mon père ...

- Je... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose aussi... En fait... je le savais...

**POV Bella**

Une lueur d'incompréhension s'allume instantanément dans le regard d' Edward qui lâche mes mains.

- Que ? Q'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Je raconte tout à Edward, que j'ai croisé la femme du centre, qu'on a discuté, qu'elle m'a parlé de son père... Il m'a écouté sans m'interrompre une seule fois et sans non plus quitter mes yeux, son visage reste impassible, et je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'il ressent en entendant tout ça.

Je redoute quelque peu sa réaction mais suis certaine que notre relation ne saura souffrir de secrets ou de non-dits.

Sans un mot, il baisse le regard et part.

Je commence à le connaître et le laisse alors à sa solitude.

* * *

** Pas de sadisme pour cette fois ci... je deviens trop gentille ! lol J'attends vos avis ! merci ! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou à tous ! Je m'attarde pas, c'est mercredi donc toute la smala est là ! lol Merci pour votre fidélité ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partie 17**

**POV Edward**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi...Enfin si... Je soupire sur le chemin qui me mène au gymnase et c'est ainsi que je rejoins le cour. Je devrai pouvoir la retrouver par ici.

La journée est déjà bien entamée quand je vois arriver sur le cour n°2 un garçon qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge, grand, brun, tout le monde semble le connaître et veut le saluer.

Il entre sur le cour, pose son sac de sport qui contient ses raquettes, et se dirige droit vers le filet où j'attends :

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Jacob !

- Heu…bonjour ! lui répondis-je plutôt surpris que ce dernier s'adresse ainsi à moi...

- Jacob, tu peux m'appeler Jacob ! On a le même âge non ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- J'ai 19 ans

- Alors on a le même âge Jacob...Bon hé bien, je vous laisse, …

- Houla tu es bien poli toi, écoutes si tu m'appelles par mon prénom autant se tutoyer non ? Ben oui on va quand même pas se vouvoyer hein ! bon écoutes en plus j'attends ma soeur qui comme d'habitude est en retard, elle doit sûrement s'être encore faite coincer par une copine qui a dû la convaincre de l'aider à faire un truc de fille…à moins qu'elle se soit faite coincée par son copain... enfin bon toujours est-il que là je suis seul alors ça te dirais de taper quelques balles avec moi ?

Alors là c'est la meilleure celle là

- Si cela peut vous…heu te rendre service, je veux bien mais…heu…

- Quoi ? Me lance Jacob

- Je n'ai jamais joué au tennis…lui avouais-je, totalement désemparé par la franchise de Jacob qui me parle comme si il me connait depuis des années.

- Aucune importance ! Je préfère de loin jouer contre toi que contre un mur d'entraînement, puis tu verras je suis un très bon prof ! me répond Jacob en me faisant un clin d'œil, allez tiens prends ma raquette et on commence !

**POV Jacob**

A bout d'un quart d'heure de jeu, Je suis surpris par mon partenaire…non seulement il a vraisemblablement une bonne condition physique mais surtout il a un sens du jeu assez déroutant pour un débutant. Même si je ne frappe pas mes balles comme j' aurai l'habitude de le faire avec ma soeur ou un autre, mon partenaire se débrouille vraiment bien, il me renvoie mes balles et en plus dans les limites du terrain, il réussi même à effectuer des services tout à fait corrects…

**POV Edward**

- Dis donc, m'apostrophe t'il pendant une pause, tu es sûr de n'avoir jamais touché une raquette de ta vie ?

- Sûr ! lui lançais-je en manquant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire…la bonne humeur de Jacob est communicative.

- Hum…je te crois ! Mais en tout cas tu te débrouilles vraiment bien ! Tu me surprends mais j'aime ça ! Me lance Jacob en reprenant sa place sur le court.

- Ben merci du compliment ….

- Si tu savais tous les compliments que je reçois, ils pleuvent sur moi ! Ben oui, personne ne peut rien me refuser, j'suis comme ça, que veux tu, mon charme est irrésistible ! poursuit-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire…

- Si tu le dis…

- Quoi ! Tu mettrais en doute mes capacités de séduction ? Raaaaa mais quelle erreur ! Attends voir…. Et Jacob de lancer un regard circulaire autour du court tout en secouant la tête d'un air théâtralement désolé….Bouges pas mon p'tit gars je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable… Hé ! Hé Vera !

Le voilà qui apostrophe une jeune fille qui joue sur le court voisin, une brune, grande, élancée, queue de cheval et mini jupette blanche de tennis…

- Jacob ! grommelle la dite Vera, tu m'as fait raté mon passing…j'allais gagner le tie break !

- Ho ma belle, tu m'en vois sincèrement désolé…sourit Jacob…mais ne me dis pas que ton tie break est plus important qu'un beau gosse qui aimerait t'inviter à boire un verre ?

Et voilà la joueuse de tennis, qui rougit, balbutie et lui répond comme s'il venait de lui proposer la lune :

- Ha mais toi ! Je ne peux décidemment rien te refuser…

- Ok ! On se retrouve au bar après nos matchs respectifs, je te réserve un cocktail de ma fabrication qui je suis sûr te rendra encore plus dingue de moi ! s'esclaffe Jacob en se retournant tout fier vers moi.

- Alors tu vois, qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ?

- Bah ça ne prouve rien, cette fille tu l'as connaissais déjà ! Rien de bien compliqué à lui proposer un verre !

- Ho ho mais c'est qu'il est coriace le garçon…tu te débrouilles aussi bien à manier les mots que la raquette ! bon hé bien écoutes voilà ce qu'on va faire, ma soeur devrait pas tarder, tu verras elle est bien moins exubérante que moi, bref, je te parie ce que tu veux que tu n'arrives pas à l'inviter pour boire un verre avec moi et Véra tout à l'heure !

Le jeu m'amuse, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mesurer à qui que ce soit de cette manière, mais j'ai ma fierté, et la simple idée de montrer à Jacob que moi aussi j'ai des atouts cachés ne me déplait pas…

- D'accord ! lui lançais-je sans réfléchir plus que cela

**POV Bella**

Jacob…où est ce qu'il a bien pu aller encore ?

Personne sur le court n°1…

Personne aux alentours…

Bon !

C'est là que j'entends des éclats de voix provenant du cours 2.

Jurant que j'y trouverai mon cher frère, je contourne les vestiaires, le court central, et de là j'aperçois Jacob ... avec Edward !

-Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup ! Justement le voilà qui arrive ! hé Bella !

**POV Edward**

Bella ? ne me dis pas que….si si c'est bien la Bella que je connais que je vois s'approcher en tenue de tennis, sac de sport sur l'épaule, lunettes de soleil….mince elle est vachement mignonne dans cette tenue ! …oui mais alors ça veut dire que c'est précisément elle que je dois convaincre d'inviter à boire un verre ! Je souris instinctivement.

- Tiens. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais venu...

- Comment ça vous vous connaissez ? intervient Jacob, interloqué

- Ben oui répond Bella, c'est Edward !

- Tout à fait, confirme Edward, hilare devant la tête de Jacob qui n'avait visiblement pas du tout prévu cela dans son scénario.

- Comment ça se fait que je vous jouez ensemble ?

- Ben ma vieille, figures toi que j'en avais marre de t'attendre, comme d'habitude soit dit en passant, donc au lieu d'inventer une énième bêtise, j'ai préféré demander à ton ami de jouer un peu avec moi pour faire passer le temps, et c'est comme ça que j'ai fait connaissance d'Edward…

**POV Bella**

Edward semble bon d'intervenir en s'approchant de moi.

- Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure.. Je n'aurai pas dû partir

- Tu étais fâché ?

- Non... Plutôt surpris. Surpris que tu te sois autant inquiétée pour moi, jusqu'à aller voir au centre...

- Bon, je peux participer à vos messes basses ou je suis de trop ?

- Ecoutes Jacob, c'est pas le moment là, …Bon on se la fait cette partie où tu as peur de prendre une raclée comme d'habitude ?

- Une raclée ? Ben voyons tu es bien sûr de toi jeune fille…allez viens donc un peu goûter la terre battue !

- Tu veux jouer avec moi Edward ?

- Non, vas y ! J'ai déjà donné et je crois que mes côtes se réveillent !

- Ok !

**POV Edward**

Le frère et la soeur regagnent le court n° 2 tandis que je m'assois pour les regarder.

- Bon, match en 2 sets gagnants, je te laisse le service !

- Ho mais vous êtes trop bon Monseigneur, on va voir ce que vous avez sous la raquette !

Le match commence, Bella gagne facilement son service en desservant 2 aces qui frappent avec précision la ligne médiane.

Jacob joue plus en force, il reste en fond de court et alterne coups droits et revers croisés qui empêchent son adversaire de monter au filet au risque de se faire débordé par un passing.

Les jeux s'enchaînent sur un rythme soutenu.

La terre battue ocre se colle aux chaussures et teinte les chaussettes au fur et à mesure du jeu.

Une petite troupe de joueurs s'est formée derrière les grillages pour suivre le match que se livrent Bella et Jacob.

Le premier set est pour Jacob qui exulte, 6 jeux à 4, il a réussi à prendre une fois le service de Bella en lui assénant un coup droit qui a fusé sur la ligne de fond de court.

Le second set revient à Bella qui a déstabilisé son adversaire en montant régulièrement au filet, 7 jeux à 5.

Le dernier set promet d'être acharné, la troupe agglutinée s'est agrandie et scande les prénoms des deux joueurs.

Le jeu reprend.

L'égalité est parfaite, aucun des deux ne perdant son service.

A 4 jeux partout, service à suivre pour Bella, l'orage qui grondait depuis ¼ d'heure déverse toute sa violence sur le court.

Tout le monde se dépêche de se mettre à l'abri.

Enfin presque tout le monde…Bella et Jacob s'obstinent à rester sur le court, sous l'orage, les balles collent à la terre, le filet s'abaisse sous le poids de l'eau, les jambes sont lourdes, eux sont dégoulinants…

- Jacob ! Bella ! Enfin à quoi jouez-vous ! Rentrez vous mettre à l'abri, vous allez finir par vous blesser ! Sans parler du terrain qui ressemble plus à un champ de labours qu'à un court de tennis ! hurle le Directeur du Club de tennis pour se faire entendre avec l'orage qui gronde.

Ils haussent tous les deux les épaules, puis décident effectivement qu'il vaut mieux regagner les vestiaires…

Bella revient vers moi, je suis tout autant trempé.

- Tu aurais dû te mettre à l'abri !

- Je peux te retourner la phrase ...

Jacob nous rejoint :

- Ben dis donc quel match ! Tu peux remercier l'orage de t'avoir épargné une nouvelle défaite, ma vieille !

- Ha parce que tu croyais gagner ! La modestie t'étouffe….

- Moi ? Modeste ? Tiens ça se saurait quand même ! se moque Jacob. Non tu sais bien que j'adore te chambrer p'tite soeur …

- Bon ok ! Maintenant tu me lâches ! Tu as gagné, tu es beau, sexy, fort….

- Ha voilà ! Tu redeviens raisonnable !

- Ouais ouais... rigole Bella en saisissant son sac. Je vais prendre une douche !

Ils se regardent, sourient de leur complicité alors que Bella prend le chemin des vestiaires pour fille.

- Bon Edward, il faut qu'on parle ! Tu as raflé le gros lot avec ma soeur car c'est une fille extra et il est hors de question que je laisse ma soeur sortir avec un mec pas sérieux ou un petit branleur. Alors tu vas me dire mot pour mot ce que représente ma soeur pour toi. Je t'écoute !

Surpris et destabilisé par le revirement de situation, je prends néanmoins le choix de lui dire ce que je ressens.

- Je...J'ai peur en fait...

- Peur ? Ma soeur te fait peur ?

Je secoue la tête, passe mes deux mains dans mes cheveux, soupire profondément…

- J'ai peur de ce que je ressens et peur que ça se termine du jour au lendemain. Peur qu'elle finisse par se détacher de moi, par m'oublier… comme tous les autres. Elle dégage un je ne sais quoi qui ne peut me laisser indifférent, et en matière de qualité humaine, personne ne lui arrive à la cheville ! Mais ces derniers jours, j'ai livré une bataille entre ma raison, qui me poussait à quitter la ville et à oublier Bella, et ma passion qui, elle, me soufflait insidieusement d'écouter les battements de mon cœur et d'essayer d'y croire.

Jacob laisse quelques secondes s'écouler, essayant de sonder mon regard rivé au sien.

- Bon ça me plait bien ce que tu me dis mais à présent, tu en es où dans ta réflexion ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois faire...

Il soupire, fronce légèrement ses sourcils, et réponds :

- Si tu pars un matin sans rien dire comme un voleur, je te retrouve et te ramène par la peau du cul et je te ferai passer l'envie de recommencer ! Ma soeur t'aime comme une folle alors j'espère que tu en es conscient et que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle m'aime ?

- Oui et toi aussi... …cela se voit à ta manière de prononcer son prénom et à la lueur qui se réveille dans tes yeux quand tu parles d'elle…

- ... Ah, tu vois ça toi ?

- Les filles qui me regardent ont toutes cette lueur ...

- Je vois... Rassure moi, je ne l'ai pas en ce moment ?

Il rigole à ma remarque, cela nous permet de détendre l'atmosphère. Je redeviens néanmoins vite sérieux.

- Elle est importante pour moi mais … Je suis si...

Jacob semble se rendre compte de ma détresse, il se rapproche doucement de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule :

- ... Ecorché, en colère contre la terre entière...Je sais ... On est là à présent nous ! ... Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, allons prendre une douche et retrouver celle qui fait battre ton coeur !

**POV Bella**

Alors que je les attends à la sortie du club, Jacob arrive à grandes enjambées.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Où est Edward ?

- Il se sèche après la douche, il arrive...

Je le regarde d'un oeil... Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Tu as ton air, celui qui ne dit rien qui vaille... Qu'est ce que tu as fait comme connerie encore ?

- C'est un véritable appel au viol ton mec, tu te rends pas compte il dégage une sensualité à faire réfléchir un bon vieux hétéro !

Je regarde mon frère d'un air ébahi puis ne peut m'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

- Ben dis donc si je m'attendais à ce que tu dises ça un jour…

- J'ai dis un bon vieux hétéro Bella, je n'ai pas dit un charmant et sexy hétéro comme moi hein ? T'es pas un peu folle ? Laisses moi donc avec mon harem, toutes ces paires de seins, de fesses, de….

- Ok ok, j'ai rien dit ! soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Je plaisante mais un petit conseil, fais gaffe ! Sois sur de tes sentiments avant de débuter quoique ce soit de sérieux avec lui, car si tu le quittes, par la suite, il ne s'en remettra pas ! Il a l'air d'avoir connu que ça.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il ressentait pour toi !

- Mon dieu, mais t'es pas bien ! Il a dû se sentir mal !

- Non, je suis sur qu'il était soulagé de m'en parler !

- Mais alors il t'a dit quoi ?

- Tu plaisantes ! Je le garde pour moi ! Je vais juste te dire une chose : t'amuses pas avec lui ! Il n'a pas besoin d'une amourette qui va le détruire ...

- Tu sais bien que c'est plus que ça pour moi !

- Tu n'as que 17 ans ! A 17 ans, une fille change d'avis comme de string !

- Je sais très bien où j'en suis !

- Le revoilà, baisse d'un ton...

En effet, deux secondes plus tard, Edward nous rejoint arborant un grand sourire.

- Bon les enfants, il est temps d'aller bouffer, je crève la dalle ! Ses efforts m'ont ouvert l'appétit ! Sans compter que j'ai un verre à prendre avec la petite Véra... Faut que je sois en forme !

Edward a encore les cheveux mouillés de sa douche rapide, et malgré les légers cernes qui marquent encore ses traits, il est absolument à tomber, sexy, sauvage, sensuel…

- On y va alors ? dit il d'une voix posée.

- On n'attendait plus que toi ! On peut dire que tu nous as fait attendre !

- Jacob…sermonne Bella

- Non laisses, il a raison…répond Edward en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- Evidemment que…

- Que tu as raison ! Oui on sait, comme d'habitude ! le coupais-je, troublée par le contact de cette main douce et chaude qui repose légèrement sur la mienne, diffusant un irrépressible frisson le long de mon dos.

- Tu es incroyable Jacob, ajoute Edward… On ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi !

- Jamais ! Demandes à ma petite soeur préférée, on m'aime tellement que je reste à la maison pour la fin de l'année scolaire…

- Ha bon c'est vrai ?

- Oui enfin ce que veux te dire ce cher Jacob, c'est que sa Fac l'a viré, du coup mes parents sont obligés de le récupérer.

- Jacob ? Se faire virer ? questionne Edward en riant, je n'aurais jamais cru ça !

- Mouais bougonne l'intéressé, en fait, il paraîtrait que j'ai un don inné pour les bêtises en tout genre et certaines personnes n'apprécieraient pas ce don à sa juste valeur, avoues que c'est du gâchis quand même !

J'éclate de rire devant le naturel de mon frère.

Edward sourit aussi tout en continuant à imprimer une légère pression sur ma main. Je tourne la tête et me sens aussitôt engloutie par la profondeur de ses yeux.

C'est sûr ! Je ne suis pas prète de m'en lasser !

* * *

**Alors ? J'attends vos coms ! Bonne journée ! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou à tous ! Merci d'être toujours présents ! Je vous poste la suite ! ;)**

* * *

**Partie 15**

**POV Edward**

Une fois rentrés, Jacob nous a laissé pour rejoindre la fameuse Véra. Alors qu'on se retrouve de nouveau tous les deux, Bella se dirige vers le frigo américain, sert deux grands verres de coca avec des glaçons et m'en tend un à, installé sur un des tabourets hauts du bar.

- Tu sais le directeur de l'école est inquiet à ton sujet... Il a dû remarquer quelque chose... Tu peux te confier à lui, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait t'aider... Si il me demande de tes nouvelles, je peux lui dire que tu es chez moi pour quelques jours, cela ne te déranges pas ?

- Non non….répondais-je machinalement. Je porte mon verre à ma bouche, prends le temps de savourer le liquide pétillant qui chatouille ma gorge, et repose le verre en esquissant un sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

- J'imagine qu'il va se poser pas mal de questions sur la raison de ma présence chez toi, et sur notre…rapprochement soudain !

- Ha…ma fois je n'en sais rien, il semble surtout préoccupé par le fait qu'il veule t'aider et sans doute que tu puisses continuer les cours...

- Hum…marmonne Edward qui a posé son menton dans la paume de sa main, les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très préoccupé par ça toi au moins !

**POV Bella**

Je dessine des ronds sur la buée glacée de mon verre de limonade, mes yeux cherchant à capter ceux d' Edward, à y lire une expression que je n'arrive pas à définir, tout simplement car ils semblent aussi insondables que les profondeurs des océans.

- Bah je sais que j'arriverais à rattraper mon retard, il y a pas mal de choses du programme que je connaissais déjà…

- Tu m'étonneras toujours …comment peut tu être si cultivé, alors que…

- Que j'habite dans un quartier défavorisé ? C'est ça ?

- Désolée ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tu ne m'as pas blessé. Disons que depuis longtemps je passe mes moments de liberté à étudier. J'aime ça, m'enrichir, apprendre, peut être pour m'évader de mon quotidien qui, lui, n'a rien d'excitant, puis tu sais, mon…père est plutôt calé en dehors de son coté voyou, il a une certaine culture…

- Ah bon ? Il t'a expliqué pourquoi ?

- Expliqué ? rigole doucement Edward…je ne dirais pas ça non…je n'ai aucune communication avec mon père…mais plutôt avec ses poings ou son fouet…alors de là à discuter histoire ou architecture !

Je secoue la tête en signe de désapprobation et me risque à poser ma main sur celle d' Edward :

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de haïr ton père pour tout ce qu'il te fait subir…comment peut on faire ça à son propre enfant ?

Mon regard se porte un instant sur la main qui a recouvert tendrement la mienne, puis vers les yeux qui me fixent l'espace d'un furtif instant, avant de baisser la tête comme par pudeur.

Ses cils dessinent une ombre sur ses joues, son visage est triste...

J'accentue la pression sur sa main comme pour lui transmettre de la force, je sens le désespoir d'Edward dont le seul silence suffit à décrire son mal-être.

Je m'attends à chaque seconde à voir une larme surgir et rouler le long de son visage, traçant un chemin qu'elle seule pourrait connaître à travers les méandres de sa tristesse.

Mais quand Edward relève la tête, je suis frappée par la dureté des yeux qui ne me rappellent que trop le regard de celui, qui hier, désarmait les deux voyous de l'usine désaffectée.

- Edward ? demandais-je doucement

Ce dernier dégage ma main, se lève brusquement, contourne le bar et vient se planter devant moi :

- J'ai des explications à te donner Bella…d'une voix rauque.

- Des explications sur quoi ? d'une voix tendue par l'inquiétude devant l'éloignement soudain de Edward.

- Sur moi…sur mon passé…lâche Edward dans un souffle.

- Je t'écoute…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, quoique tu puisses me dire, rien ne pourra troubler les sentiments qu'aujourd'hui je ressens pour toi…

Edward prend place sur le tabouret haut situé juste à côté de moi, où je suis restée assise, et fige ses pupilles aux miennes en entamant d'une voix monocorde :

- Hier, où j'étais si bouleversé, où j'ai…agressé les gars, je sortais d'une discussion…enfin d'un monologue de mon père qui sous l'effet de la drogue m'a révélé plus de choses en quelques minutes qu'en toute une vie avec lui. Il m'a parlé de ma…de ma mère comme d'une femme exceptionnelle mais qui en aimait un autre. Il m'a parlé de personnes riches qui le détestaient et à cause desquelles il aurait fait quelque chose de…terrible, dans le but de faire du mal à un homme….un homme auquel je….ressemble beaucoup…

Edward s'arrête d'un coup comme pour reprendre la force de poursuivre à se remémorer ces instants douloureux.

- Bella…je ne suis pas celui que je pensais être,mon père, Earl, celui qui me bat depuis des années, n'est….enfin il semblerait qu'il ne soit pasmon père. Je ne sais d'ailleurs rien non plus de ma mère car il m'a avoué que celle qui m'avait élevé n'était pas ma mère... Il a dit qu'il m'avait enlevé il y a 17 ans pour faire souffrir mon père. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et... je vivais avec cet homme qui ne m'a jamais aimé mais qui au moins existait et auquel je me raccrochais…..qui était un repère dans ma vie….mauvais, je te l'accorde mais un repère quand même….et là, ben je n'ai plus aucune certitude, aucun repère, rien…rien d'autre que le vide….je ne sais pas qui je suis ni d'où je viens…je ne sais plus rien….achève t'il dans un murmure.

Des larmes apparaissent dans ses grands yeux, mais ne coulent pas comme si il voulait les contenir encore et encore, ne pas se laisser submerger une nouvelle fois, ne pas craquer….garder cette force qui fait de lui ce qu'il est, cette dureté qu'il s'est forgée tout au long de sa vie, cette dureté qui rend ses yeux si métalliques.

Je reste sans voix devant l'ampleur du drame que je devine au travers des mots. Je finis par me lever, me rapproche de lui, et le prends dans mes bras, sans un mot, sans un autre geste que celui de le tenir serré contre moi.

Je veux juste le réconforter autant qu'il m'est possible de le faire, lui transmettre un peu de ma chaleur, un peu de ma force…puis je m'éloigne un peu de lui jusqu'à voir son visage triste et fermé, et tout en conservant mes bras autour de ses épaules, je lui dis d'une voix émue :

- Edward…qui que tu sois, d'où que tu viennes, ça m'est bien égal car je t'….

Je suis soudainement interrompue par la main d' Edward qui se plaque contre ma bouche pour me faire taire, m'empêchant de prononcer le dernier mot de ma déclaration, ce mot que certains attendent comme le graal, que d'autres redoutent comme la peste, que certains trouvent si émouvant et d'autres trop mièvre.

- Non…tais toi…Ne le dis pas ! Le jour où je saurais qui je suis alors ce jour là tu pourras finir ta phrase, seulement à ce moment là…..

**POV Edward**

Elle me regarde avec une certaine incompréhension, une interrogation dans ses yeux.

- S'il te plait, rajoutais-je doucement en enlevant lentement sa main qui maintenait son mutisme.

Pour appuyer ma demande, je l'attire à moi et ma bouche vient remplacer ma main sur celle de Bella.

**POV Bella**

Il approfondit son baiser, ses mains toujours liées aux miennes, avec sa sensualité féline qui le caractérise, provoquant une vague de frissons qui parcoure mon corps.

Voilà déjà un moment que nos langues jouent ensemble retrouvant avec plaisir et envie des sensations déjà connues.

Puis Edward se détache un peu reprenant avec un désir non dissimulé ses mordillements si agaçants mais si excitants.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'on se sépare comme à regret, essoufflés, nos yeux brillants de la même envie.

- Edward…je ….j'ai du mal à te comprendre…

- Pourquoi ? répond t'il tout en continuant à me dévorer du regard et à caresser mes mains.

- Je ne sais pas…tu es si difficile à cerner …il y a un instant tu ne voulais pas que je parle de mes sentiments avant de savoir qui tu es et maintenant tu….enfin tu m'embrasses comme si ta vie en dépendait…tu ne veux pas m'entendre mais tu veux visiblement que nous…enfin que nous…

- Nous aimions ? C'est ça que tu n'arrives pas à dire Bella ? questionne t'il en se détachant imperceptiblement de moi.

- Oui…enfin comprends moi, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi… c'est toi qui ne veux pas que je le dise !

Edward soupire, un rien agacé, laissant une ombre voiler son beau regard trop brillant de ces dernières émotions, ramène ses mains autour de mon visage et poursuit de sa voix rauque :

- Je sais Bella…mais je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça, je ne sais pas être…prévisible. J'agis comme j'ai toujours vécu, au jour le jour…et tous mes doutes sur mon passé et mes origines ne font que me rendre encore plus indépendant, peut être parce que malgré tout, je suis profondément perturbé par tout ça…et…enfin je me pose déjà tellement de questions que je n'ai pas envie de m'en poser pour…pour nous…

J'attrape les mains d'Edward dans les miennes, sonde son regard, m'attarde sur la bouche un rien boudeuse qui sait si bien me rendre dingue, puis répond doucement :

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je te comprends Edward…mais avoues que tu ne m'y aides pas beaucoup…je…ma situation te semble certainement plus simple et elle l'est, mais…enfin je ne sais plus très bien comment….comment…enfin je ne connais même pas tes sentiments envers moi…

- Mes sentiments ? répète Edward esquissant un sourire…

- Oui…

- Bella, si je suis là contre toi malgré tout ce que j'ai pu traverser ces derniers jours, c'est d'abord grâce à toi et surtout parce que tu me plais et tu m'apportes beaucoup…je pensais que tu l'avais compris, ajoute t'il comme pour lui-même.

- Excuses moi Edward…mais je crois que j'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire…

- Ca peut se comprendre…mais je ne suis pas comme les autres …précise Edward en se retournant et en s'éloignant vers la porte.

- Edward ? Où tu vas ?

- Faire un tour, répond t'il laconiquement, ne t'en fait pas, je reviens avant la nuit.

Je regarde la porte se refermer lentement sur lui, décontenancée par sa réaction ; je reste là, immobile, ne sachant pas quoi penser et encore moins quoi faire.

C'est en quittant le salon que je croise Jacob de retour de son rendez vous :

- Ha p'tite soeur ! Je venais te chercher, on aimerait savoir si toi et Edward vous nous faisiez l'honneur de votre présence à table ce soir avec Véra ? demande t'il théâtralement

- Sais pas….pas très envie là….marmonnais-je.

Jacob me regarde, surpris, puis me rattrape d'un bond :

- Hé ! Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Le chat sauvage est de mauvais poil ?

- On peut dire ça…il est sorti se faire les griffes même, répondis-je avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix

- Parti ?

- Ouais…j'ai eu le tort de lui dire ce que je pensais, à savoir que j'avais du mal à le comprendre…

- Aie, pas très diplomate en effet…

- J'en ai marre d'être diplomate Jacob, je veux juste être moi, tu comprends ?

Je me suis arrêtée au beau milieu du couloir comme pour mieux appuyer mes dires.

- Je le comprends oui Bella…mais comprends tu, toi, tout ce qu'a pu vivre Edward ? Tout ce qu'il a pu encaisser ? Je sais que tu l'aimes sincèrement, alors aimes le pour ce qu'il est et pas pour ce que tu aimerais qu'il soit. Laisses lui du temps.

Je soupire, les mains dans les poches de mon jean, hausse les épaules et finis par répondre :

- Je sais…mais c'est loin d'être facile Jacob…

- Qui a dit qu'aimer était facile ? répond t'il du tac au tac en haussant les sourcils.

- Personne Jacob…tu es agaçant, tu as réponse à tout !

- J'essaie juste de te conseiller, c'est tout, si le chat sauvage t'a mis les nerfs en pelote je n'y suis pour rien…bon allez viens, un bon dîner en famille finalement te fera du bien !

- Mais véra ?

- Véra se bouffera un lapin... Puis il y a Carlisle qui arrive demain, ça devrait te faire plaisir non ?

- Ah oui ? Carlisle revient ?

Carlisle est un ami de longue dâte de notre famille. Je gardé un très bon souvenir de lui à chaque fois qu'il nous rend visite.

- Il a prévenu papa il y a quelques jours ! Alors, ça te donne du baume au coeur ?

- C'est clair ! avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

**POV Edward**

J'ai pris sans m'en rendre compte la direction de chez moi.

Je marche d'un pas vif, les mains dans les poches, la tête légèrement baissée, les yeux rivés au sol, indifférent aux gens que je croise.

Lors de ma dernière discussion avec Bella, j'ai pris conscience du fossé qui parfois nous sépare mais qui s'efface comme par enchantement dès qu'on s'embrasse.

Je sais très bien que je dois découvrir la vérité sur mes origines pour pouvoir construire une relation stable avec qui que ce soit…Bella en l'occurrence puisque c'est elle qui fait en ce moment même battre mon cœur.

Un seul doute s'insinue quelque fois en moi, mes sentiments ne sont-ils pas aussi basés sur ma reconnaissance ? Doute que j'oublie à chacune de nos étreintes mais que je continus à garder dans un coin de ma mémoire.

Il reste maintenant à apprendre qui je suis réellement, et une seule personne semble pouvoir m'y aider…celui que je considère jusqu'alors comme mon père.

J'ai repris avec un certain plaisir mon cran d'arrêt caché pour le moment sous mon tee-shirt, je suis prévoyant et ne sors jamais les mains nues.

Je traverse le terrain vague et ses hautes herbes, et entreprends de gravir la côte qui mène à la maison de mon père.

Alors que je me rapproche, une voix rocailleuse m'interpelle :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? On croyait que t'étais mort…

Je me retourne pour faire face à Octavio, dernier leader en date de la bande d'ados qui traîne dans le quartier.

- Tu aurais bien aimé pas vrai ? répondais-je pas le moins du monde impressionné.

- Ouais surtout si c'est moi qui avais eu le plaisir de te trouer la peau…ajoute le gars avec un mauvais sourire.

- J'en doute pas…tu as entendu parler du dealer qui a fini à l'hosto ?

- Comme tout le monde ici ouais, Miguel n'est pas qu'un dealer, c'est le chef de la bande, champion tout catégorie de Capoheira ici, tout le monde le respecte, pourquoi, qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Ca peut me foutre que celui qui l'a envoyé se faire recoudre, c'est moi…je précise avec un sourire ironique…ton champion….alors si tu veux pas subir le même sort, continues à faire comme si j'étais mort.

Une lueur d'incrédulité s'allume dans le regard mauvais d'Octavio, se transforme en crainte, puis son côté leader reprend vite le dessus quand il répond méchamment :

- Qui me dit que c'est vrai ?

- Ca, répondis-je, en sortant de ma poche le cran d'arrêt que j'ai dérobé à son propriétaire.

- Merde…reconnaissant le manche d'ivoire du couteau…quand Miguel saura ça, il te fera ton affaire !

- C'est ce qu'on verra…alors tu veux toujours te battre ? lui demandais-je avec dureté.

- Allez c'est bon les gars on se casse, on laisse celui la à Miguel…se justifie Octavio en tournant les talons.

- Attends un peu, j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- Quoi ? demande Octavio

- Toi qui traîne ici, tu dois pouvoir me dire si mon cher Père est là ?

Le voyou semble surpris par la question et me jauge un instant avant de prendre la peine de me répondre, sûrement motivé par son envie d'éviter toute rixe avec moi.

- Earl ? Pfff pas la peine de le chercher, après son passage à tabac il a voulu se refaire au dépôt l'autre soir, et il y a eu une descente de flics, ils l'ont embarqué, lui et d'autres.

- Merde…lâchais-je.

- Tu serais bien le seul à vouloir le retrouver ce salop !

- C'est pas tes affaires ça Octavio !

- Ok moi ce que j'en dis, bon allez j'me casse, j'en ai marre de ta compagnie !

Je le regarde partir, accompagné de ses sbires, des gamins entre 15 et 17 ans et secoue la tête d'un air dégoûté.

Je reprends alors le chemin inverse jusqu'à la maison de Bella que j'atteints alors que la nuit est déjà tombée depuis un moment. ..Bah puis après tout, je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à Bella…même si j'espère secrètement que cette dernière m'a attendu…

* * *

**J'attends vos réactions ! :) Bonne journée ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou à tous ! Alors c'est une trèèèèèèès longue suite car vous verrez qu'il y a une bonne partie du chapitre qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancer les choses ! lol Donc pour ne pas vous laisser avec une suite ' inutile ', j'ai préféré la faire plus longue ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et en alerte ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre à vos coms personnellement, je le ferai la prochaine fois, promis ! )**

* * *

**Partie 16**

**POV Edward**

Mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité perçoivent de suite la forme allongée dans le hamac du jardin.

Aucune lumière autre que celle de la lune qui inonde le jardin de sa faible lueur bleutée, n'éclaire le pavillon.

Sans un mot, je me dirige à pas feutrés vers le hamac dans lequel Bella se balance doucement.

**POV Bella**

Les yeux fermés, le cœur encore blessé de son départ aussi surprenant que rapide, je soupire.

**POV Edward**

Arrivé au pied de l'arbre, je prends le temps de l'observer, ses cheveux longs, son visage aux traits fins, ses paupières baissées, sa bouche que je sais si tendre, son corps, ses mains croisées derrière sa tête…

La nuit est mon domaine, et en ce moment même elle me délivre comme un présent cette jeune fille qui semble m'attendre, immobile, inconsciente de l'examen qu'elle est en train de subir.

Examen qui ne fait que faire naître l'envie de remplacer mes yeux qui courrent sur ce corps par mes mains, puis ma bouche.

J'avance alors lentement ma main vers le pied nu de Bella et effleure la peau de sa cheville faisant aussitôt naître la chair de poule qui remonte le long de sa jambe nue.

**POV Bella**

J'ouvre les yeux, met un temps à adapter ma vue à la pénombre, avant de voir deux pupilles aussi sombres que la nuit ambiante me fixer avec désir.

J'esquisse un sourire, heureuse de constater le retour du " chat sauvage " au bercail.

La main qui me caresse poursuit son chemin le long de mon mollet, puis l'intérieur de ma cuisse jusqu'au short ajusté qui en bloque bien malheureusement la progression.

Les doigts continuent leur œuvre par-dessus le vêtement, passent plus lentement tout près de mon entre-jambe, touchent mon ventre au travers du tissu fin de ma chemise de lin.

Je n'ai pas bougée, seul mon souffle se fait plus court, attestant du trouble dans lequel cette caresse me plonge inexorablement.

**POV Edward**

Aucun mot n'a été prononcé.

Je me rapproche d'elle au fur et à mesure de mon effleurement sensuel qui mène ma main dans l'échancrure de sa chemise, pour atteindre la bouche entrouverte de Bella juste au moment où celle-ci laisse passer un doux gémissement.

J'appuie mes doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de garder ce silence qui ne fait qu'exacerber la sensualité de chaque geste, de chaque regard.

La nuit est à nous.

Je dénoue doucement les mains de Bella qui sont encore derrière sa tête, et la tire fermement vers moi avec une violence contenue qui atteste de l'envie grandissante de sentir mon corps contre le sien.

On se retrouve ainsi debout face à face, nos mains nouées, nos regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, nos souffles mêlés.

Sans un mot, je frôle de ma bouche celle de Bella, léchant doucement ses lèvres, puis revenant l'instant suivant les mordiller, d'abord avec tendresse puis avec plus de force.

**POV Bella**

Il me torture avec un plaisir non dissimulé, faisant courir une de ses mains le long de mon dos, tandis que l'autre s'est posée avec possessivité derrière ma nuque.

Après quelques minutes de ce doux supplice, je passe ma main fermement derrière le cou d' Edward et l'attire encore plus près de moi, emboîtant son corps contre le mien tout en dévorant littéralement sa bouche.

Nos langues entament une danse endiablée riche d'émotions et de sensations qui se répercutent presque douloureusement dans mon bas ventre.

Je redresse subitement la tête et mes yeux toujours rivés aux siens, j'entreprends de débarrasser Edward de son tee shirt qui finit sans un bruit sur la pelouse.

Torse nu, ses yeux trop brillants, ses hanches sur lesquelles son jean tombe parfaitement, tout concorde à le rendre encore plus sexy que d'habitude, farouche, sauvage, je le contemple avec plus de désir que je n'en n'ai jamais eu.

Sans quitter une seconde les pupilles émeraudes, je fais descendre mes mains le long de son torse, goûtant la texture de son grain de peau, sentant son odeur ambrée qui me rend folle.

Je pose une de mes mains sur ses fesses tandis que l'autre s'attele à déboutonner son jean.

Le jean ainsi délivré échoue sur la pelouse, et Edward s'en débarrasse rapidement pour rester seulement vêtu de son boxer, comme habillé par la seule lueur de l'astre lunaire.

Il est si beau que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

Je puise la force dans son regard et remonte mes mains tout doucement le long du corps nu, embrassant son torse jusqu'à atteindre de nouveau sa bouche que je prends avidement.

**POV Edward**

J'ai entouré de mes deux mains le visage de Bella, et arrêtant brusquement notre baiser, je m'éloigne de quelques centimètres pour la regarder avec passion et désir.

Le temps s'est arrêté.

Les grillons ont cessé de chanter.

Aucun bruit ne trouble les battements de nos cœurs.

On est enfin là, tous les deux, seuls au monde.

On oublie enfin tout le reste, ne vivant cet instant magique que pour nous.

**POV Bella**

Une larme d'émotion coule le long de ma joue, aussitôt essuyée par le pouce de Edward qui accentue sa caresse et m'adresse le plus merveilleux des sourires.

**POV Edward**

Aussi lentement qu'il est possible, je déboutonne sa chemise de lin, découvre sa poitrine et son ventre, l'admire avant de la libérer de son short qui rejoint au sol le reste des vêtements.

On est maintenant à égalité, seulement vêtus de nos sous vêtements dont le mien laisse deviner une bosse attestant de mon désir.

J'entraîne alors Bella sur la pelouse où on se retrouve allongés l'un contre l'autre.

Appuyé sur un coude, elle dessine des arabesques sur mon torse, semblant vouloir en apprendre chaque contour, chaque grain de beauté…jusqu'à se rapprocher de mon nombril qu'elle titille un moment avant de descendre un peu plus bas, toujours plus bas…

**POV Bella**

Son corps est sec, nerveux, musclé et souple à la fois, marqué de trop nombreuses cicatrices qui ne font à ce moment là qu'ajouter à son charisme félin.

Des poils dorés par le soleil parsèment ses longues jambes fuselées.

Je passe un doigt sous l'élastique du boxer, caressant la peau douce avant de rencontrer l'objet de mes désirs qui bat sous mes doigts. Je mordille ses tétons, remonte dans son cou que je léche doucement, ma main toujours en action.

**POV Edward**

Je gémis sous ses caresses, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Les yeux clos, je savoure cette toute première rencontre avec la main de Bella qui maintenant est complètement entrée dans le boxer.

**POV Bella**

J'ai terriblement envie d'aller plus loin.

D'un sourire énigmatique, Edward semble me confirmer que cette envie est partagée.

Je fais glisser le dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes musclées, le laissant totalement nu allongé dans l'herbe, ses doigts encore entremêlés dans mes cheveux.

Edward ne cesse de gémir, de trembler, tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure ce qui me rend encore plus entreprenante.

Sûrement à la limite de la jouissance, Edward saisit mes mains qui continuent à caresser son torse pour ramener ma bouche à hauteur de la sienne.

Entreprenant une remontée aussi sensuelle que torride le long de son corps, je repasse sur son ventre qui se creuse sous mon passage, pour enfin enfouir mon visage dans son cou, inspirant les effluves de son odeur mélangée à celle de la pelouse qui nous sert de couche.

On gémit de concert, augmentant encore notre désir.

Edward redresse alors sa tête, pour lui aussi, déposer de petits baisers dans mon cou, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille, souriant du frisson que ses caresses génèrent sur moi.

Nos peaux sont parcourues de petits tremblements comme si des milliers de petites aiguilles en agaçaient chaque pores, nous rendant sensibles au moindre souffle, au moindre frôlement.

Seule la nuit est témoin de notre brûlante étreinte, de cette fusion parfaite de nos corps qui se découvrent, s'apprécient, se fondent l'un dans l'autre.

Après avoir échangé un regard profond, on se serre un long moment avec force comme si on veut ne faire plus qu'un, collant nos corps qui transpirent légèrement malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Edward se détache en premier et glisse sa bouche vers mon bas ventre.

**POV Edward**

M'arrachant avec peine à ma contemplation, je descends à mon tour le long du corps de mon amante, tout aussi lentement, bien décidé à la rendre aussi folle.

De mes dents je baisse doucement son sous-vêtement, découvrant petit à petit son intimité, que je frôle avec délice avec ma main.

Sa petite culotte rejoint le tas de vêtements, et je peux enfin admirer Bella dans le plus simple appareil, si j'ai déjà apprécié le verso, je ne peux détacher mon regard du recto qui est tout simplement parfait.

Elle est indubitablement belle et absolument désirable.

Mon envie de remplacer ma main par ma bouche fût la plus forte et guide mes lèvres jusqu'au fruit de mon désir.

**POV Bella**

Je ne peux retenir un râle lorsque sa bouche remplace sa main, une langue douce et chaude s'active sur mon intimité, tantôt doucement, tantôt avec ferveur.

Mes mains enfouies dans ses cheveux bruns, j'incite cette bouche tentatrice à poursuivre son œuvre alors que des gouttes de sueur se forment sur mon front.

Je sens une première vague atteindre la rive de mon plaisir, mes muscles se contractent, lorsqu'une deuxième vague partie de mes reins, me fait trembler de désir.

**POV Edward**

Sentant que Bella est à la limite de perdre tout contrôle, j'abandonne le fruit de mon désir, puis fixe un instant ses yeux comme pour en sonder la myriade d'émotions qui s'y reflètent.

En cette seconde précise où nos regards se mêlent, nos cœurs auraient pu battre encore plus fort si cela avait été possible, nos peaux maintenant semblent s'appeler, se désirer, ne plus pouvoir se passer l'une de l'autre comme aimantées inexorablement.

Nos doigts s'enlacent comme s'ils ont leur propre existence, doux mélange de caresses et de pressions, de force et de tendresse.

**POV Bella**

Son souffle fait se relever mes mèches qui traversent mes yeux, qu'avec une infinie douceur, il écarte comme pour mieux plonger dans mon regard dans lequel il devine pleins de petites étincelles.

Nos lèvres se mordent, se cherchent encore et toujours, voulant savourer chaque parcelle sans limite.

Car cette nuit, notre nuit, ne saurait souffrir d'aucune limite, seul notre désir mène le bal comme si ce moment pouvait être le dernier.

Respirer, sentir, ressentir, inspirer à nouveau, toucher, effleurer, découvrir et se laisser partir dans une spirale infinie où le plaisir n'a de cesse d'augmenter, encore, toujours plus loin.

**POV Edward**

Je ramène mon visage à hauteur du sien et l'observe pendant quelques minutes, tout en la caressant doucement, la ligne de ses sourcils, ses cils où perlent des larmes de plénitude, l'arrête de son nez fin, sa bouche entrouverte qui appelle les baisers, son cou où bat une petite veine, rien n'échappe à mes doigts sensuels.

**POV Bella**

Je profite de la langueur d'Edward pour mordiller délicatement ses lèvres, et frotter mon nez contre le sien, moment de tendresse avant que nos désirs respectifs ne reprennent le dessus comme semblent en attester nos regards et nos caresses.

Ses yeux brillent autant que les étoiles qui constellent le ciel, et un léger frisson atteste de la fraîcheur de cette nuit, d'autant que nos corps humides reposent toujours sur la pelouse au pied du hamac qui se balance au gré du vent.

Ma main serre celle de mon amant et l'oblige à se redresser avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur du petit pavillon, à l'abri de la nuit qui nous enveloppe.

**POV Edward**

Je serais bien encore resté dehors, je m'y sen dans mon élément, en communion avec l'obscurité ambiante, mais j'ai perçu le frisson de Bella et consente à retrouver le confort du pavillon.

**POV Bella**

A peine la porte claquée, je l'y plaque avec fermeté et prends de nouveau possession de sa bouche pendant que mes mains parcourent son dos ferme, s'attardant plus que de raison sur ses fesses.

**POV Edward**

Lorsque d'une main elle veut actionner l'interrupteur, je l'en dissuade et ramène sa main à ma bouche pour mordre doucement la partie charnue de son pouce.

Toujours adossé contre la porte d'entrée, avec la seule lueur de la lune qui filtre entre les rideaux, je fais descendre la main que je tiens le long de mon torse, très lentement, jusqu'à la mener à ma bouche avec un regard complice et coquin.

Le désir nous a rattrapé, inexorablement, il monte crescendo nous laissant au bout de l'abîme de la jouissance.

Nos yeux s'accrochent, nos corps se cherchent, nos mains de lient, nos souffles se mélangent, encore et encore, dans une danse sensuelle qui puise son inspiration dans les battements de nos cœurs.

**POV Bella**

Il agrippe par la suite mes hanches et me fait me retourner, me plaquant contre la porte à mon tour. Mordant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, rivant son regard au mien, il me pénètre très lentement.

Nos corps ne font plus qu'un, et cette chaude étreinte nous rend aussi dingues l'un que l'autre comme nos souffles courts en attestent.

Mordillant ma nuque, Edward fait descendre lentement ses mains le long de mon dos, traçant des sillons brûlants qui s'échouent dans le creux de mes reins.

Tout en caressant mes fesses, il part dans des vas et viens, déclenchant de nouveaux frissons.

Je me cambre sous l'effet du plaisir rendant ainsi la pénétration plus aisée.

**POV Edward**

Je m'offre et c'est chose rare pour qui me connait bien…mais qui me connait au fond ? Personne.

Sauf qu'à ce moment précis, toutes les barrières érigées depuis tant d'années sautant les unes après les autres, je me lâche enfin, libérant mon esprit et mon corps, je me donne, me découvre, entièrement, passionnément, infiniment.

Et quand j'ouvre les yeux pour voir Bella, je sens que cette nuit sera à jamais gravée en moi, quoiqu'il arrive par la suite.

Je crie, gémis, grogne tel un fauve, quand une dernière vague nous emporte.

La sensation est si forte qu'on serre spasmodiquement nos mains, nous laissant submerger par le plaisir, accordant parfaitement le rythme de nos hanches, alors que nos souffles s'accélèrent et que nos regards se troublent.

On s'aime enfin, sans retenue aucune, sans limite, sans pudeur.

On s'aime longuement, se donne, se reçoit sans fin.

On s'aime tout simplement.

Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions, notre symbiose est si parfaite que j'ai envie de hurler comme pour me libérer de ce plaisir trop puissant. Je me sens partir très loin ne maîtrisant plus ni mon corps frissonnant, ni mon cœur qui s'emballe, ni mon esprit qui chavire à chaque caresse, faisant monter des larmes de plénitude dans mes yeux.

La bouche de Bella.

La langue de Bella.

Les mains de Bella.

Sur mon corps.

Rien n'a plus d'importance que cette sensation inconnue qui me fait vibrer, que ces vagues de plaisir qui me submergent, rien…rien d'autre que cette incroyable jouissance qui me prend au plus profond de moi sans même que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste ou prononcer la moindre parole.

Sentant ma tête exploser au rythme des spasmes qui secouent mon corps pendant de longues secondes, incapable de reprendre mes esprits, je sais à ce moment là comme une évidence que je serais à jamais drogué d'elle.

**POV Bella**

La vague du plaisir déferle sur nous lorsqu'on jouit violement et exactement au même moment dans un cri rauque, retombant l'un sur l'autre, ma poitrine écrasée contre son torse, le souffle haletant, le corps frémissant, ivres de nos orgasmes respectifs, parachevant avec passion notre toute première fois ensemble.

**POV Edward**

Je me redresse alors et la serre de toutes mes forces dans mes bras comme pour apaiser la puissance de mon orgasme.

J'enfoui ma bouche dans son cou humant l'odeur commune de nos corps, mélange de parfums, de sueur et d'herbe coupée.

**POV Bella**

On reste ainsi un long moment accroché l'un à l'autre comme si notre vie pouvait en dépendre, retardant le retour à la réalité, puis s'écarte de concert pour capter le premier regard après l'amour, celui qui ne ment pas, celui qui laisse passer toutes les émotions.

On s'embrasse tendrement, puis j'entraîne Edward vers la salle de bains non sans lui avoir dédié un sourire.

J'allume au passage la lumière extérieure de l'entrée qui diffuse aussitôt une douce lueur dans le salon au travers des baies vitrées, rendant l'obscurité moins intense et dessinant une multitude d'ombres sur nos corps.

On entre tous les deux sous le jet chaud de la vaste douche et laisse l'eau détendre chacun de nos muscles, se savonnant mutuellement sans se quitter des yeux et toujours sans éprouver le besoin de parler.

On prend le temps de parcourir le corps de l'autre avec tendresse, l'un écartant les mèches mouillées de son amant quand l'autre lui essuie délicatement les gouttes accrochées à ses cils.

On s'empare en même temps d'une grande serviette éponge et on sourit de notre toute nouvelle complicité. On rejoint alors le lit d'Edward où on peut de nouveau se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je suis dans les bras d' Edward, et j'apprécie cette douce étreinte, laissant nos mains se trouver et s'enlacer.

Au dehors, la nuit est déjà bien avancée, et aucun bruit autre que celui du vent agrémenté par moment des cris d'oiseaux nocturnes, ne trouble le calme serein du pavillon.

On est ainsi face à face, et nos yeux se disent tout ce que notre bouche n'a pas prononcé.

On se sourit, s'embrasse, se frôle encore et encore.

**POV Edward**

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, ma peau frissonne encore, et mes doigts serrent éperdument ceux de celle qui m'a conduit si loin.

Je relève légèrement la tête et sens le regard de Bella me dévisager avec tendresse, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement satisfaite du voyage initiatique qu'on s'est fait découvrir.

**OoOoOo Le lendemain...**

_Dans la maison règne une certaine effervescence, la mère de Bella prépare l'arrivée de Carlisle, qui vient passer quelques jours parmi eux._

_Et tout est prétexte à ranger, dépoussiérer, laver, épousseter…rien ni personne n'y échappe, même pas la boule de poils noirs qui tente encore et toujours de trouver un instant de tranquillité posé sur un tapis qui malheureusement connait les affres de l'aspirateur._

_Et maintenant la Maîtresse de maison cherche après Bella qui n'a plus réapparu depuis le déjeuner de la veille….pour cause, elle a semble t'il une occupation bien plus…prenante que de faire le ménage !_

_C'est donc à Jacob d'aller récupérer la dite fille indigne, ce qu'il fait avec plaisir, écourtant ainsi sa participation au grand nettoyage._

_Il atteint rapidement le pavillon, non sans avoir noté le tas de vêtements éparpillés au pied du hamac._

_Il frappe à la porte, ne tenant pas à arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe au milieu d'une scène un peu trop chaude pour lui._

_N'obtenant aucune réponse, il prend le risque de pénétrer dans la maison silencieuse, referme doucement la porte…et se prend les pieds dans le tapis._

- Merde ! ….

_Son juron achève de réveiller Bella qui se dégage doucement des bras de son amour, prend le temps de regarder son beau visage endormi, et se dirige encore ensommeillé vers la source du bruit._

**POV Bella**

Recouverte juste d'une serviette, j'entre dans le salon en me frottant les yeux pour y découvrir Jacob étalé par terre :

- Hum Jacob…en baillant, mais dis moi t'es saoul ?

Jacob se relève et avec son air mi dégoûté mi courroucé.

- Hé bé vu ta tête, les vêtements qui poussent sur la pelouse et…le….enfin, je pense que la nuit a été chaude !

- Hum….une merveille Jacob, je suis dingue de lui, c'était…comment dire….

- Ouais inutile de me donner des détails.….et ça te fait rire en plus…heu... au fait, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais tu ne voudrais pas t'habiller un peu ? Savoir que ma p'tite soeur a ...

- Ho Jacob, ne fais pas ta prude hein ! tu vas me dire que tu es très sage toi peut être ? …Bon tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour me dire bonjour ?

- Ben un peu, j'étais curieux de savoir si tout allait bien avec ton chat sauvage mais là, je dois avouer, je suis pleinement rassuré ! Quoique... Enfin non, plus sérieusement, maman m'a envoyé te chercher, elle s'est lancée dans une opération commando de préparation de la maison pour l'arrivée de Carlisle…

- Ha oui c'est vrai ! Carlisle ! Et pour les parents, ils savent que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ?

- Je crois que oui ...

- Ils n'ont rien dit ?

- Je crois que non...

- Bon écoutes je me douche vite fais et j'arrive, ok ?

- Ok je retourne dans l'antre du ménage…lâcheuse ! et la douche, prends-la seule sinon on n'est pas prêt de te voir ! rajoute-t'il avec un clin d'œil.

Je suis Jacob pour ramasser nos vêtements, puis prépare un café avant de rejoindre la chambre où on avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de me glisser quelques instants tout contre Edward qui ouvre un œil à mon contact, me sourit et d'une voix enrouée de sommeil me dit :

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger dans l'immensité de ses yeux, avec un sourire si tendre…aucun mot ne semble avoir le pouvoir de coller à notre nuit…d'ailleurs aucun mot n'a été prononcé pendant notre étreinte, juste des sourires, des échanges de regard, des gestes…

Et maintenant alors que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, la nuit a laissé sa place à la lumière, le silence aux mots…mais aucun de nous ne saurait que dire, nos paroles seraient si dérisoires face à ce qu'on a partagé…

Seuls nos yeux se parlent et semblent dire tout l'amour qu'on ressent, toute la plénitude et le plaisir qu'on a goûté, ensemble, tous les deux.

Alors je me blotti encore plus dans ses bras, calant mon corps contre le sien dans une douce étreinte.

**POV Edward**

Je caresse son ventre d'une main et de l'autre cherche la sienne, juste pour la serrer, y emmêler mes doigts, achever l'union de nos corps.

Puis je murmure tout contre son oreille, tout en humant son odeur :

- Je suis bien avec toi ….merci…

**POV Bella**

A l'écoute de cette simple petite phrase qui pourtant veut dire tant de choses, je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite, une vague d'émotion m'englouti quand ces mots atteignent mon cœur, renforçant encore cette infinie tendresse que j' éprouve :

- Edward…Edward…

Je répète son prénom comme une litanie, comme si il voulait tout dire, car à ce moment même il représente tout ce qui importe pour moi. Il est tout pour moi et je mesure l'importance que ce dernier a pris dans ma vie, car sans lui elle n'aurait plus aucun goût.

- Je dois aller aider ma mère, un ami proche de mes parents arrive ce soir, j'espère que tu voudras bien le rencontrer, il est extraordinaire…

- Je…je ne sais pas…

- S'il te plait…pour moi…

- Alors d'accord, dans un murmure. Puis il reprend d'une voix plus posée, Bella j'ai su hier que mon père avait été arrêté par les flics, je dois le voir, il n'y a que lui qui puisse m'en apprendre plus sur mes origines, tu penses que le chef de la police pourrait m'y aider ?

- Bien sûr,….ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider à retrouver les tiens, en le serrant encore plus dans mes bras.

Pendant que Bella rejoignait la maison familiale, je décide moi aussi de faire un peu de ménage.

Je prends rapidement une douche chaude et alors que j'achève de m'essuyer, je croise mon propre regard dans le grand miroir embué de la salle de bains.

Un regard sombre mais brillant du bonheur à être aimé, car cette nuit a été une vraie bouffée d'air pur dans mon quotidien triste et terne.

Je me sens plus léger, juste de savoir qu'à quelques mètres une personne pense à moi et tient à moi.

Que cette sensation est douce…et réconfortante même si elle n'efface en aucun cas le grand vide du mystère de mes origines.

Et si mes parents étaient morts ?

Et si ils ne voulaient pas de moi ?

Et si ils étaient encore pires qu'Earl ?

Je me pose un millier de questions, et bien sûr envisage les pires hypothèses, ne pensant même pas que retrouver ma famille puisse me rendre tout simplement plus heureux.

Savoir qui je suis réellement, voilà la question qui me torture…et j'espère trouver rapidement une réponse, du moins ferais-je tout pour y parvenir, tout.

Je reprends mes esprits, nu, face au miroir qui me renvoie mon reflet, comme si je voyais l'image d'un jeune homme fier et blessé par la vie, mais déterminé dans sa quête.

M'accoudant au lavabo d'émail blanc, je m'approche encore de la glace comme pour mieux questionner mes grands yeux dont la profondeur semble me cacher un indice primordial.

J'efface machinalement la buée pour dégager le reflet de mon visage, sonde encore et encore mon regard marine, soupire et finis par sortir de la salle de bains où seule la trace de mes doigts sur la glace témoigne de mes interrogations.

Savourant la caresse de la moquette sous mes pieds nus, je me dirige vers la chambre où je m'habille d'un jean clair et une chemise noire, puis m'assois sur un des tabourets pour lire les dernières leçons que Bella a pris soin de m'amener.

**POV Bella**

Alors que je m'active dans ma chambre, j'entends qu'on gare une voiture devant le perron. Je m'empresse de venir ouvrir la porte au visiteur.

Un homme grand et mince en descend, des cheveux blonds, une allure jeune, une démarche souple, il n'a même pas le temps de refermer la portière que nesquick lui saute dans les bras.

Ma mère arrive juste à temps pour interrompre le flot incessant des jappements du chien.

- Nesquick ! Laisses le arriver enfin !

- C'est rien, Renée, ne t'en fais pas, interrompt Carlisle avec un grand sourire.

Carlisle pénètre alors dans le hall pour dire bonjour à tout le reste de la famille.

Il embrasse ma mère, donne l'accolade à mon père, puis se tourne vers moi et Jacob :

- Ha Jacob ! Je suis content de voir que tu es devenu un jeune homme et un étudiant sérieux, avec un clin d'œil ironique qui fait rougir l'intéressé. Quant à toi Bella, tu es rayonnante, des cernes, un sourire, serais-tu amoureuse par hasard ? demande gentiment Carlisle.

- Bon allez tout le monde dans le salon, j'ai préparé du thé et on pourra discuter tranquillement ! riposte ma mère.

C'est ainsi qu'on se réunit au salon pour se raconter les derniers évènements.

On apprend qu'Esmée, l'épouse de Carlisle, a été hospitalisée quelques jours auparavant dans l'unité psychiatrique de la clinique privée de la ville.

Comme elle doit rester un moment sans contact avec l'extérieur, Carlisle a préféré venir nous rendre visite plutôt que de rester à se morfondre dans leur résidence.

Carlisle était un ami de long terme de mes parents, il était avocat et était marié depuis 20 ans à Esmée qui reste inconsolable depuis la disparition de leur unique enfant il y a une quinzaine d'année.

Le petit garçon était décédé dans l'incendie de leur maison et depuis le sujet était tabou et personne n'osait en parler, d'autant plus que le couple n'avait jamais réussi à avoir un autre enfant, ce que les docteurs expliquaient par un blocage post traumatique.

Si Carlisle avait réussi à surmonter cette terrible épreuve en se plongeant dans son travail, il n'en avait pas été de même avec son épouse, qui elle, replongeait souvent dans des périodes de dépression aussi douloureuses qu'imprévisibles.

Tout semblait lui rappeler son petit Robert, un enfant adorable qu'elle avait couvé et materné jusqu'à ce terrible incendie.

Mais la discussion au salon est bien plus légère, lorsque Carlisle nous rend ainsi visite, le mot d'ordre est de lui changer les idées et de lui rendre son sourire qui le fait paraître bien plus jeune que ses 39 ans.

- Alors Carlisle, ça te dirait une petite balade à cheval avant le dîner ? demandais-je connaissant la passion de Carlisle pour cette activité.

- Bella, il vient juste d'arriver…

- Mais Maman…

- Renée, Bella a raison, cela me fera le plus grand bien, je suis toujours enfermé dans ces salles d'audience ou ces tribunaux et j'avoue que sentir l'air sur mon visage au gré d'un galop me manque énormément.

- Bon si cela te fait plaisir Carlisle, allez y mais ne revenez pas trop tard !

- Jacob, tu viens avec nous ? questionnais-je.

- Avec plaisir …

Alors qu'on regagne nos chambre respectives pour se changer, Jacob m'interpelle :

- Dis moi, je suppose que tu comptes emmener Edward avec nous ?

- Hé bien j'aimerais beaucoup oui, ce serait l'occasion de lui présenter Carlisle mais je doute qu'il puisse monter à cheval…

- Ecoutes, si tu veux je resterais avec lui au pas tandis que vous irez vous défouler au galop, propose Jacob.

- Ok bonne idée, je file le chercher et on vous rejoint au club !

- Et pas de sieste crapuleuse hein ! Sinon vous n'êtes pas prêts d'arriver…

Je regagne en hâte le pavillon dans lequel je trouve Edward en train de lire son manuel de mathématiques qu'il a visiblement quasiment terminé, il m'étonnera toujours…

- Salut beau gosse ! en m'approchant de lui.

- Salut…répond Edward avec un sourire.

- Tu m'embrasses ?

- Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de demander…viens par là, en se saisissant doucement de ma main.

Je l'attire à moi, plaque son corps contre le mien, et lui susurre à l'oreille :

- Mais dis moi c'est quoi cette tenue, c'est très sexy ce pantalon moulant…tu veux me tenter ?

- Humhum…Edward…j'aime ton odeur…en respirant le parfum d'ambre de ses cheveux fauves.

- J'espère bien…en mordillant le coin de ses lèvres avant de m'emparer presque sauvagement de sa bouche, goûter sa langue, caresser ses fesses, se coller à elle... voilà qui est bien plus excitant que d'apprendre à calculer des probabilités…

- Edward…souffle Bella, en se détachant tant bien que mal, tu …

- …me rend dingue ? C'est ça ? demande Edward d'une voix langoureuse…

- Oui…dans un murmure, mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça…

- Ha bon ? Menteuse….…poursuit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

**POV Edward**

Je reprends mon baiser avec ferveur, enlaçant le corps de Bella avec passion.

Passion.

Fusion.

Envie.

Je suis toujours assis sur le tabouret haut, mes jambes écartées enserrent le bassin de Bella, qui malgré ses faibles protestations, s'est finalement laissé aller au savoureux baiser.

**POV Bella**

Mon joli chat sauvage fait preuve d'une imagination fertile dans l'art de m'embrasser, tantôt tendre et câlin, tantôt profond et dévorant, il s'emploit à me rendre dingue et y parvient parfaitement bien.

Des frissons parcourent mon corps. Je me sens fondre sous l'étreinte féline et perds toutes mes bonnes résolutions, à savoir rejoindre au plus vite Jacob et Carlisle.

Peine perdue, je suis emporté dans un tourbillon de saveurs, la bouche d'Edward ne me laissant aucun répit, tandis que ses mains parcourent mon corps sensuellement faisant monter mon excitation.

Je suis totalement sous son emprise, une délicieuse sensation qui me rappelle notre nuit d'extase et me donne envie de poursuivre sans fin les voyages initiatiques dans lesquels Edward prend plaisir à m'emmener.

- Edward….réussissais-je à murmurer

- Hum….quoi mon ange ? obtenais-je comme réponse

Mon ange ? Il m'a bien appelé « Mon ange »…Je crois que je vais défaillir à entendre ce doux qualificatif de sa bouche…Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, mon corps se liquéfier sous l'effet d'un frisson bien plus profond que les autres qui me prend du bas des reins pour remonter le long de mon dos et me laisser tremblante…

Je me sens l'espace d'une seconde totalement ridicule de réagir ainsi…mais entendre ces mots sont le plus doux des aveux de la part de celui qui fait battre mon cœur mais dont je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il ressent si ce n'est une violente attirance physique et une certaine tendresse.

Pour le coup cela coupe ma dernière tentative d'interrompre Edward, et je préfère profiter sans autre pensée de tout ce que mon beau brun me fait subir…

_Carlisle et Jacob ont fait tranquillement le chemin à pied, profitant de passer ce moment tous les deux, pour se raconter un peu les derniers événements de leur vie respective._

_Carlisle envisage d'emmener Bella et Jacob en vacances cet été lors d'un raid à travers la forêt amazonienne._

_Il aime beaucoup passer du temps avec eux, une manière de rattraper son besoin d'amour paternel qui a été trop tôt stoppé._

_Il questionne Jacob sur sa nouvelle fac._

_Ils finissent bien sûr par parler de Bella…et de ce fameux Edward dont Jacob s'applique à lui raconter la triste vie et tous les derniers rebondissements._

_Arrivés au Centre, ils décident de boire un verre au Club House pour attendre les deux amoureux :_

- Dis moi Jacob à t'entendre, Bella serait vraiment accro cette fois ci ?

- Ho oui…c'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, elle l'aime vraiment son chat sauvage !

- Chat sauvage ? s'étonne Carlisle.

- C'est un petit jeu entre elle et moi…je le taquine car Edward est aussi imprévisible et fascinant qu'un félin…

- Tu m'as dit aussi qu'il était séduisant et semblait malheureux…souligne t'il.

- Ha ça séduisant il l'est sans aucun doute, enfin moi tu sais tout ce qui ne ressemble pas à une fille…tout en haussant les épaules…bref c'est quelqu'un qui ne laisse pas indifférent, son passé, sa fierté, tout concorde à le rendre attachant même si il reste trop mystérieux pour moi.

- Tu veux dire que tu te méfies ?

- Me méfier non car je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour Bella c'est certain, mais je ne sais pas, il a un coté, comment dire, dangereux qui me gène…

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu Jacob ? s'enquit Carlisle.

- Je ne sais pas, bon il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile alors je me mets à sa place, il a dû se forger un sacré caractère, là d'où il vient si tu ne te bas pas, tu te fais vite écraser, enfin moi ce qui m'importe c'est que Bella soit heureuse avec lui.

- Hum, elle a l'air de l'être en tout cas…

- Ha ça c'est clair, comme peut en attester son retard…grommèle Jacob avec un petit sourire.

- Tu veux dire que…demande Carlisle avec un clin d'œil.

- Que nous risquons de finir la bouteille avant de pouvoir poser nos fesses sur nos fidèles destriers, oui M'sieur !

* * *

**Alors ? A vos coms ! ) merci et bonne journée !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous! Je n'ai pas du pouvoir répondre à tous donc un petit merci ici pour vos coms et votre fidélité !;) Pour la suite, j'ai tourné autrement les pensées des personnages, je me suis posée en tant que narrateur car entre les pensées de carlisle, jacob, bella et edward,vous allez vous y perdre ! lol Voilà, je vous laisse à la suite, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Partie 20**

Quelques heures auparavent...

Il avait finalement été libéré, rejeté tel un déchet à la rue, il lui fallait maintenant échapper à son destin avant que celui-ci ne le rattrape et ne l'achève.

Les flics n'avaient pas pu le garder puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve tangible, alors il s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même une nouvelle fois.

Que faire ?

Regagner son quartier ? Trop dangereux, ils devaient l'attendre là-bas où bien avaient dû poster des sentinelles chargées de rendre compte de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Ces deux abrutis, en lui piquant sa marchandise, avaient fait bien plus que de lui faire perdre du fric, maintenant il devait rendre des comptes et le milieu était sans compassion, tu ne pouvais pas payer, tu crevais.

De toute façon, la ville grouillait de jeunes prêts à faire leur preuve et à rentrer dans la danse macabre du trafic de drogue.

Il eut alors l'idée de se rendre pour quelque temps dans une de ses planques, un squat où s'entassaient les SDF de la ville, ceux qui n'avaient même pas de quoi survivre dans son quartier.

Au moins, personne n'irait le chercher dans ce lieu.

C'était ça…ou la mort.

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de songer à ce qu'était devenu son bâtard de fils…fils ? Non il n'avait jamais été son fils…il était si différent de lui que cela en était déconcertant, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, il était pris d'une malaise intense, d'abord parce que ce maudit gamin avait les mêmes expressions que cette pourriture et ensuite parce qu'il la revoyait, elle, elle si troublante de beauté, elle qui lui avait brisé le cœur en l'ignorant ainsi.

Mais lui aussi il avait brisé sa vie, et ça c'était sa seule satisfaction, il les avait détruits.

Il atteignit le squat.

Sa gueule patibulaire devrait tenir les autres à distance, car ici personne ne savait qui il était.

Il prit soin de s'asseoir à l'écart mais pas trop loin d'un groupe qui se passaient une bouteille d'un liquide visiblement abject, juste pour ne pas avoir trop l'air isolé.

Il finit par s'assoupir, les flics ne l'avaient pas franchement laissé se reposer et il était épuisé.

La tête entre ses bras couverts de cicatrices, ses cheveux retombant sur ses mains, il ne sentit pas l'autre s'approcher, il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre quand l'inconnu lui enfonça d'un coup vif et puissant sa lame dans le dos.

Un seul coup, net, précis, efficace.

Il expira en quelques secondes, la dernière image que formula son cerveau fût celle de son seul amour, celle qui hantait sa vie, celle à qui il avait enlevé le goût de vivre, …

Il disparût ainsi brutalement comme il avait vécu, son sang se répandant encore sous son corps alors que son cœur s'était déchiré sous l'effet tranchant de la lame.

Il ne lèverait plus jamais la main sur Edward, il ne lui révèlerait jamais son histoire car la sienne venait de se finir tragiquement.

Le Chef de le police fût très vite informé de la mort d'Earl, ce dernier était connu et surveillé des services anti-drogue de la ville.

**OoOOoO**

Carlisle et Jacob en était à leur troisième verre quand ils les virent approcher au loin.

Bella de sa démarche décidée, un sac de sport à la main, regardait en souriant celui qui l'accompagnait, un jeune homme grand, mince, qui se mouvait avec une souplesse et une sensualité peu commune.

C'est ainsi que Carlisle vit pour la première fois Edward.

Il marchait, la tête légèrement baissée, vêtu d'un jean et d'un haut noir.

Bella les vit et fit un geste à Edward, un geste qui dénotait de toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait lui porter, elle posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers eux sans cesser leur discussion et seul Jacob aperçut le léger regard inquiet de Edward envers Bella. Un vent léger faisait bruisser les hautes herbes et soulevait une fine poussière ocre derrière leur pas.

Arrivés devant leur table, Bella prit la parole, tout en serrant tendrement la main de son amour, juste pour le rassurer :

- Carlisle, je te présente Edward ; Edward voici Carlisle, dont je t'ai déjà parlé et que j'adore.

Edward releva la tête lentement et planta franchement ses yeux dans ceux de Carlisle.

Il en eu le souffle coupé. Ce dernier fût absorbé par leur profondeur, leur éclat et ce léger voile de tristesse qui semblait les ternir, un long frisson le parcourut, qu'il attribua au vent un peu frais qui s'était levé. Il tendit la main franchement et se leva pour saluer le nouveau venu :

- Bonjour Edward, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, en lui adressant un franc sourire.

- Bonjour Monsieur, répondit poliment Edward de sa voix rauque.

Une espèce de solennité sembla peser sur ce moment, comme si cette rencontre n'était pas anodine, comme si quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer, personne n'y fit vraiment attention, personne sauf Edward…Son instinct, développé par toutes ses années de survie et de dangers, déclencha un signal d'alarme, une sorte de sixième sens qui vint l'avertir que cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu.

Ce fût Jacob, comme toujours, qui détendit l'atmosphère :

- Alors p'tite soeur ? Victime du décalage horaire entre la maison et ici ? Tu t'es perdu ? demanda t'il avec un sourire ironique.

Elle ne pû m'empêcher de rougir, comprenant parfaitement bien l'allusion :

- Perdu ? Le mot n'est pas vraiment exact ou alors j'aimerais me perdre souvent…lui rétorquais-je. Bon, on boit un verre avec vous et on y va ?

- Mais avec plaisir ma chère, vois-tu nous n'avons pas encore assez bu…ironisa Jacob.

- Allez ! Arrêtez donc de vous chamailler, intervint Carlisle, que voulez vous boire ?

- Un coca pour moi Carlisle, merci. Edward ?

- La même chose répondit-il doucement tout en continuant d'observer cet homme.

- Bien alors, sans vouloir vous mettre mal à l'aise tous les deux, si j'en crois Jacob, vous êtes plus que des amis tous les deux, questionna Carlisle gentiment.

- Puisqu'on ne peut rien te cacher Carlisle, effectivement Edward et moi, sommes ensemble, acquiesça Bella tout en posant une main possessive sur ma cuisse.

- Hé bien je suis heureux pour vous deux, alors Edward j'ai entendu dire que tu avais une histoire peu commune ? questionna Carlisle.

Bella senti sous sa main la brusque tension des muscles, rien dans le visage ni dans le regard de Edward ne témoigna de ce changement.

Le chat sauvage était de retour et même si ce Carlisle était visiblement très apprécié, lui, il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on lui pose des questions sur sa vie.

Edward n'aimait pas parler de lui, c'était son jardin secret dont il n'ouvrait que très rarement la porte, et seulement quand il le décidait et quand il était absolument certain qu'il pouvait le faire.

- Il paraît, oui…Mais si vous avez tant entendu sur moi, je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre, répondit-il d'une voix sourde et posée.

Carlisle sentit le reproche dans la voix de Edward, Jacob avait raison, il était imprévisible.

- Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, mais j'aime bien faire connaissance avec les amis de Bella, encore plus quand elle en est amoureuse.

- Carlisle, coupa Bella, tu auras tout le temps de faire connaissance, mais il se trouve qu'Edward traverse un moment difficile dans sa vie et je sais qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler, excuse le.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'excuses Bella, précisa Edward, je suis assez grand pour me défendre !

- Te défendre ? Mais je ne voulais nullement t'attaquer ! coupa Carlisle, désolé de la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Edward lui lança un regard qui lui retira toute envie d'intervenir :

- Désolé, grogna Edward, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie en ce moment et je ne voulais aucunement vous offenser, Monsieur, mais ma vie ne regarde personne. Bella, je n'aurais pas dû venir, je m'excuse par avance si je t'ai blessée, je vous laisse en famille, bonne balade à cheval, ce n'est pas mon monde…finit-il tout en se levant et en quittant la table.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, silencieusement, sans un regard en arrière, tel un félin qui préfère abandonner sa proie pour rejoindre son territoire.

- Edward ! cria Bella qui avait mis un moment à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Elle se leva brusquement, renversa sa chaise et fût aussitôt arrêté par la poigne de son frère.

- Je crois que tu devrais le laisser, Bella.

- Mais…

- Laisses tomber, il n'ira pas loin.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être à l'origine de son départ, ajouta Carlisle.

- C'est rien, répondit-elle tout en se rasseyant, parfois j'ai vraiment du mal à le suivre…

- Je crois que ton ami souffre, Bella, il est sur le qui-vive et dés que quelque chose ou quelqu'un empiète sur son territoire, il se renferme…reprit Carlisle, en posant une main rassurante sur mon bras.

- …ou l'élimine, précise Jacob.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là Jacob ? questionna Bella d'une voix froide.

- Hé, ne prends pas toi aussi la mouche, le chat déteint sur toi ou quoi ?

- Stop les enfants, intervint Carlisle qui avait senti la tension entre nouss deux, inutile de vous disputer. Jacob tu n'as pas été très délicat sur ce coup là, un léger reproche dans la voix, quant à toi Bella, inutile de nous préciser combien tu tiens à lui vu la vitesse à laquelle tu prends sa défense. Je crois juste que Jacob s'est mal exprimé et qu'il voulait simplement dire que ton ami élimine les importuns en tirant un trait sur eux, c'est tout. Jacob ?

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas employé le bon terme, excuses moi Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, c'est juste que ça me met en rogne quand on te fait du mal…

- Edward ne me fait pas de mal, Jacob…, mais merci de préoccuper ainsi de moi.

- Pas de quoi p'tite soeur, reprenant son légendaire sourire, j'ai juste du mal à le suivre ton chat, même la boule de poil noir qu'on a à la maison est plus sociable, c'est peu dire !

- Bon, je suis content de voir que vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien tous les deux ! sourit Carlisle. Ceci dit nous n'étions pas là pour un grand galop dans la plaine ?

- Oui, ça va nous faire le plus grand bien, je vais chercher les harnachements et je vous rejoins dans les stalles… Ha ! Carlisle, tu vas voir le nouveau bijou de Bella, une merveille, en s'éloignant vers la sellerie.

Elle se lève, aussitôt suivi par Carlisle, et ils se dirigent vers les box, moment que Carlisle met à profit pour lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur :

- Tu sais, ton ami est vraiment fascinant, je comprends aisément que tu sois tombée amoureuse, c'est très rare de voir autant de fierté et de maturité chez un garçon de son âge. On sent facilement qu'il a une grande force mais je suis sûr qu'il cache aussi une sensibilité peu commune.

- J'aurais tellement voulu que vous vous entendiez bien Carlisle.

- Ne n'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris qu'il traversait une passe difficile et je dois dire que j'aurais dû avoir plus de tact. Mais je suis prêt à parier que toi aussi tu as eu du mal à l'approcher, non ?

- Ho oui ! Et j'ai comme l'impression que la partie n'est toujours pas gagnée…

- Je ne crois pas que rien ne soit jamais gagné en amour, Bella…en tout cas, je suis heureux pour toi et j'espère que vous saurez surmonter ces problèmes.

- Je l'espère aussi. En fait, en plus d'avoir vécu dans la misère et battu par son père, il vient de découvrir que ce dernier ne serait pas son vrai père, tu te rends compte, il ne sait pas qui sont ses vrais parents ! Ce doit être terrible…

Une ombre passe dans les yeux clairs de Carlisle…oui cela doit être terrible, comme de perdre son seul fils brutalement et par la même perdre aussi sa femme qui s'est laissée engloutir par la tristesse, se refermant inexorablement sur son malheur…

- Je crois que je peux aisément le comprendre Bella…confirme Carlisle d'une voix un peu plus sourde…

- Excuse moi Carlisle, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…s'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre devant son désarroi.

- Allez n'en parlons plus, allons rejoindre Jacob, puis tu dois me montrer ta nouvelle monture !

Une fois les chevaux harnachés, les trois cavaliers sortirent de l'allée centrale pour mettre pied à l'étrier, enfin Jacob et Carlisle, car Bella avait décidé de monter à cru.

Elle sauta lestement sur le dos de Dune, empoigna la longue crinière et serra doucement ses jambes pour mettre l'étalon au pas.

Monter sans selle, elle adorait ça, ainsi elle ressentait chaque frémissement, chaque mouvement, de sa monture et toute la puissance qu'elle arrivait ainsi à maîtriser, la grisait totalement.

**POV Bella**

Je faisais corps avec mon cheval, et me sentait libre, attentive à toutes les sensations qui émanaient de moi. L'équitation était une vraie passion pour moi depuis tout petite, c'était un peu mon exutoire, quand j'étais heureuse je montais, quand j'étais triste, je montais…

A cheval, je me sentais vraiment moi-même, je respirais le vent qui cinglait mon visage quand je galopais sans fin, me couchais presque sur l'encolure de Dune et respirais son odeur animale, j'emmêlais alors mes doigts dans ses crins, touchais sa peau si fine, ses muscles saillants…

Monter à cheval était un pur moment de plaisir et de communion avec mon partenaire…Et là à ce moment précis, j'arrivais à oublier la sourde inquiétude que je ressentais depuis le départ précipité de Edward.

**OoOoO**

Edward….

Il n'était pas allé bien loin…il avait marché jusqu'à la colline qui surplombait le centre équestre, et s'était assis à même le sol, adossé contre un grand arbre noueux dont le bruissement des feuilles avait fini par le calmer.

Il s'était déchaussé, goûtant sous ses pieds le grain fin de la terre ocre qui recouvrait d'une fine pellicule ses chevilles.

Un brin d'herbe jaunie à la bouche, il observait les cavaliers qui venaient de quitter le club.

Dans la lumière dorée du soleil couchant, il s'étira, comme un chat, découvrant son ventre, et reporta son regard sur la jeune femme chevauchant l'étalon à cru.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir au souvenir de sa peau contre la sienne, admirant la parfaite maîtrise qu'elle avait de sa monture, son aisance naturelle, la tension de ses muscles qu'il aimait à deviner au loin.

Bella lui plaisait indéniablement…elle était si douce, si patiente, si attentionnée…tout le contraire de lui en fait. Non pas qu'il se considéra comme quelqu'un de dur et de froid, mais il avait un tel contrôle sur lui-même qu'il avait bien du mal à se laisser aller…pourtant il savait que cela ne serait qu'à ce prix qu'il serait enfin heureux.

Apprendre à s'ouvrir, à se donner…lui qui n'avait fait qu'ériger une barrière autour de lui, il devait maintenant savoir se perdre de temps en temps.

Alors que la nuit tombait sur un crépuscule bleuté nimbé des derniers rayons orangés de l'astre solaire, il se releva lentement, emporta ses chaussures à la main, et commença à marcher.

Quand les trois cavaliers rentrèrent leurs chevaux dans leur box respectifs, non sans les avoir bouchonner énergiquement, leur enlevant ainsi la sueur de leur dernier galop, la nuit était déjà tombée.

Bella resta un instant de plus prés de Dune, savourant son doux contact, caressant presque amoureusement sa tête finement ciselée.

Dans la cour, Jacob et Carlisle discutaient :

- Ce cheval est magnifique et Bella semble avoir un lien privilégié avec lui, je suis toujours étonné du feeling qu'elle arrive à avoir avec ses montures, remarque Carlisle.

- Oui elle a vraiment ça dans la peau, comme elle a Edward dans la peau d'ailleurs, sourit Jacob.

- Hum, tu connais ta soeur ; elle est entière.

- A qui le dis tu ! Bon Bella ! Bella, tu viens ?

- J'arrive…répond l'intéressée en sortant du box.

**POV Bella**

On refit ensemble le chemin du retour, jetant de temps à autre un regard aux alentours, espérant voir Edward, mais sans succès.

On arriva juste à temps pour le dîner que maman nous avait préparé, et s'installa, encore poussiéreux, à la grande table de bois verni du salon :

- Hé bien vous êtres tous dans un bel état, remarque mon père. Carlisle, ils t'ont mené la vie dure ?

- Ils n'ont eu aucune pitié pour mes vieux os…se plaint-il avec un sourire

- Hum en tout cas vous avez tous besoin d'une bonne douche !

- Bella, intervient mon père, j'ai eu un appel de mon ami Javier, qui est flic, concernant le Père de Edward…

- Il va pouvoir aller le voir ?

- Hum oui mais je doute qu'il puisse discuter avec lui, il a été retrouvé poignardé dans un squat de la ville, il est mort Bella.

- Mort ? Il faut que j'aille le dire à Edward…repoussant d'un geste brusque mon assiette.

- Finis d'abord ton repas, tu auras tout le temps qu'il faut ensuite.

- Oui d'autant plus que tu ne sais même pas où il est ! ajoute Jacob.

**POV Edward**

J'étais toujours dehors, profitant de la nuit qui habillait le paysage de ses ombres grises et estompait toutes les couleurs de la nature sous un voile sombre.

Je m'y sentais bien, apaisé, comme protégé par le lourd manteau d'obscurité qui m'entourait.

J'étais dans mon élément savourant la solitude et le mystère de ce moment de la journée que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement.

Seul.

* * *

**Merci d'avance pour vos coms ! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci de votre fidélité ! ;) Voici la suite ! **

* * *

**Partie 18**

_Le dîner terminé, Carlisle regagne sa chambre, épuisé par son voyage et déjà courbaturé par sa sortie à cheval._

_Il est heureux d'être ici, en "famille", entouré de gens qu'il aime et qui le lui rende bien. Bella et Jacob arrivent un peu à combler l'immense vide qu'il sent en lui, cette absence inacceptable, ce coup du sort si injuste qui les a privé de leur fils._

_Esmée lui manque, comme toujours. Il ne sait plus comment atténuer sa peine qu'elle traîne depuis ces 17 longues années._

_Il l'aime profondément mais n'arrive plus ou peu à atteindre son cœur, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus partagé des moments simples avec sa femme, alors venir ici lui est véritablement salutaire, il se ressource, puisant dans l'amour les forces d'affronter sa triste réalité et de replonger dans son travail._

_Il est réputé dans le métier, un as du barreau, qui ne laisse rien lui échapper, il arrive toujours à dénicher la preuve, le témoin, le fait, qui lui permet de gagner et d'obtenir ce pour quoi il se bat, la vérité._

_Non qu'il ne se doute que quelque fois, la vérité n'est pas bonne à révéler, car la vérité n'est pas forcément la justice._

_A croire que sa douleur lui a donné une pugnacité hors du commun, Carlisle n'abandonne jamais._

_Le seul moment où il avait dû baisser les bras était la disparition de Robert, il n'avait rien pu faire. Alors que sa femme et lui étaient invités à une soirée caritative, un incendie s'était déclaré, et quand ils étaient rentrés, ils n'avaient pu que constater l'horreur de la scène._

_Un squelette incandescent, voilà tout ce qu'il restait de leur demeure, les coulées noirâtres d'eau souillaient le jardin, une odeur âcre de brûlé empestait l'air, rien, il ne restait plus rien._

_Mais le pire avait été la violente certitude qu'ils avaient perdu bien plus que cela._

_Les pompiers n'avaient pas pu intervenir, à leur arrivée le brasier était déjà bien trop ardent pour qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans la maison, pour qu'ils puissent sauver leur fils et sa nounou._

_Il ne restait que des cendres, des bois calcinés, et cette terrible odeur qui le hanterait jour et nuit pendant des mois._

_Ils n'avaient même pas pu serrer le corps de leur enfant une dernière fois, l'incendie avait tout détruit, et chaque soir avant de fermer les yeux il pensait à son enfant disparu trop tôt, il aurait eu l'âge de Jacob aujourd'hui, Robert…rien que de prononcer son prénom lui donnait la nausée._

_Et si Esmée gardait les photos de son fils comme une relique, les regardant sans fin, Carlisle se refusait à les voir, ces images si douloureuses de leur enfant, un joli petit garçon brun, aux grands yeux émeraudes._

**POV Bella**

Je me suis décidée à rejoindre le pavillon, je prendrais ma douche là-bas, espérant surtout y trouver Edward. Mes parents ont un peu tiqués surtout que le lendemain j'ai cours, mais devant la sourde détermination de leur fille, ils ont fini par me laisser faire.

Si je suis respectueuse et sérieuse, je suis aussi et surtout très déterminée dans tout ce que je fais.

Je traverse donc le jardin, toujours en tenue d'équitation, mon jodhpur ajusté et encore couvert des poils de Dune, ma chemise entrouverte légèrement poussiéreuse, mes bottines de cuir, j'aime bien sentir l'odeur musquée de l'étalon encore sur moi et celle du foin avec lequel je l'ai bouchonné.

Je marche d'un pas résolu vers le pavillon, même si au fond de moi je crains de ne pas y trouver Edward, il faut pourtant que je lui dise au plus vite que son père a été retrouvé mort.

_Elle ne voit pas ce dernier à quelques dizaines de mètres, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre, blotti dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ses pieds encore nus enfouis dans l'herbe grasse de la pelouse._

_Edward la suivait du regard, sans un mot, observant sa démarche, sa tenue qui contrastait avec son apparente sagesse, frissonnant de la savoir si proche._

J'arrive devant le pavillon, frappe à la porte et entre.

Aucune trace d'Edward.

Décidant de l'attendre et toute la nuit si besoin, je me rends dans la salle de bains et mets la douche en marche.

La buée ne tarde pas à recouvrir les miroirs.

Je défais les lacets de mes bottines, me déchausse, déboutonne ma chemise, et au moment où je vais l'enlever, je sens deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes épaules, et une voix me murmure :

- Laisses moi faire…

- Toujours là où on t'attend pas Edward….hum…

Je suis toujours dos à lui, et ai recouvert ses mains des miennes. Je me retourne lentement et me fais immédiatement happée par son regard.

- Désolé pour mon départ précipité tout à l'heure, en esquissant un sourire, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais les événements de ces derniers jours n'arrangent en rien mon côté associable.

- Je sais…j'aurais dû le comprendre…

- Tu en fais déjà bien assez pour essayer de me comprendre, Bella…tout en lui enlevant sa chemise avec douceur.

Nos yeux s'accrochent, irrésistiblement attirés, un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Bella.

- Tu n'as pas le droit…chuchote Edward qui s'est rapproché de moi.

- Le droit de quoi ? Répondais-je sur le même ton.

- De me séduire ainsi…j'adore ton sourire…en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, et cette tenue…

- En parlant de tenue, je ferais mieux de prendre une douche, j'empeste…

- Non…ton odeur me plait, le parfum de ton corps mêlé à celui de ta passion, j'adore…je t'ai vu tout à l'heure galoper dans la plaine, ce mélange de force et de tendresse que tu as quand tu montes à cheval…embrassant maintenant son cou.

- Tu m'as vu ? Répétais-je. Cet aveu me touche plus que je ne saurais le dire. Je prends alors le visage d'Edward dans mes mains, le tourne vers le mien, et rapproche ma bouche jusqu'à toucher la sienne, et tout contre ses lèvres, lui murmure : tu es pire qu'une drogue Edward, j'ai toujours envie de toi…avant de l'embrasser intensément.

Alors que mon désir monte sensiblement, je me souviens de la principale raison de ma venue ici, non que je n'aie pas follement envie de poursuivre notre étreinte mais la dure réalité me rattrape et je m'écarte doucement de mon amour.

- Edward, je dois te parler d'une chose…importante, viens dans le salon.

**POV Edward**

Le ton sérieux de Bella m'incite à ne pas chercher à comprendre ni à protester d'avoir été interrompu et je la suis, intrigué, hors de la salle de bains.

Me tenant la main, elle m'entraîne sur le grand canapé de cuir, prends une grande inspiration et commence à me parler :

- Edward, je ne sais pas trop comment t'annoncer ça…elle serra un peu plus ma main. Voilà, mon père a eu un appel de son ami Chef de Police, Javier, ils ont retrouvé ton…père.

- Et ?

- Il a été retrouvé dans un squat de la ville,... il a été retrouvé mort Edward, je suis désolée.

Une palette de sentiment s'abat sur moi au moment même où Bella prononce les paroles fatidiques.

D'abord un immense soulagement, celui d'une victime face à son bourreau, puis une certaine tristesse, celui d'un fils qui vient de perdre sa seule famille, enfin une sourde colère, celle d'un homme qui vient de perdre son dernier espoir de savoir qui il est vraiment.

Le tout se mélange dans ma tête et me donne une subite envie de vomir.

Je n'ai que le temps de me lever du fauteuil et d'atteindre l'évier de la cuisine pour déverser le contenu de mon estomac d'un coup, secoué par des spasmes, les mains agrippées nerveusement au rebord de l'évier en inox.

Alors que je semble me vider de tout le malheur que mon père disparu m'a fait subir pendant des années, mélangé au dégoût de perdre ma seule piste sur mes origines, Bella s'est positionnée derrière moi, me soutenant de ses bras serrés autour de ma taille.

Lorsque ma nausée se calme, je reste pantelant accroché à l'évier, alors que Bella ouvre le robinet, rince mon malheur et m'essuie le visage avec un torchon humide.

**POV Bella**

Je le garde dans mes bras, ma tête posée contre son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se redresse doucement pour me faire face.

Il a le teint blanc, les yeux brillants.

Je redoute sa réaction car je sais pertinemment que tout peut arriver avec Edward, le meilleur comme le pire, il est capable de tout.

_Nul ne pourrait se douter en cet instant de ce que peut ressentir Edward, et encore moins Bella qui guette avec une certaine crainte le moindre geste qui pourrait lui donner un quelconque indice._

_Edward reste là, immobile, les yeux dans le vague et le vague à l'âme, l'âme nauséeuse, tourmenté par les sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculent aux portes de son cœur._

_Contradiction de ce sentiment de soulagement presque gênant qui se mélange avec son désespoir de n'avoir plus aucune famille combiné à sa rage de savoir qu'Earl a emporté avec lui et à tout jamais, son passé._

_Il a si souvent souhaité que son père disparaisse quand ce dernier le battait parfois jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente même plus les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Mais maintenant que cela est réel, il souffre déjà du manque de celui avec qui il a vécu ces sombres années._

_Il se sent aussi vide que son estomac, vide...et dans son regard trop brillant les abysses semblent plus profonds que jamais._

_Au bout d'un interminable moment, il finit par reporter son regard sur Bella qui le fixe avec anxiété et tristesse, puis dit d'une voix sourde :_

- Je vais prendre une douche, tout en se dirigeant presque mécaniquement vers la salle de bains.

_Si curieux que puissent paraître ces quelques mots, ils prouvent simplement qu'il a un besoin quasi animal de se laver de son passé, de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur son corps comme si elle pouvait le débarrasser de toutes ses cicatrices, de toutes ses meurtrissures._

_Se laver, effacer les traces que son père avait posées à jamais sur son corps, atténuer cette nausée latente qui le prenait aux tripes, calmer les frissons glacés qui le parcouraient._

**POV Bella**

Je le suis, le regarde se débarrasser machinalement de ses vêtements puis rentrer d'un coup sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

Je ramasse ses habits, les pose sur le plan de marbre, prépare un drap de bain moelleux, puis attend que l'eau cesse de couler.

_Edward reste immobile, debout au centre de l'immense douche carrelée, se laissant envahir par la buée et l'espèce de torpeur dans laquelle la chaleur le plonge._

_L'eau ruissèle sur son corps encore et encore, et il reste longtemps ainsi jusqu'à ne plus sentir que la sensation anesthésiante de l'eau qui engourdisses membres, détende ses muscles et détrempe son cœur._

_Il finit par se laisser glisser lentement le long de la paroi vitrée, dessinant une trace avec son corps, jusqu'à toucher le carrelage et enfouir sa tête dans ses mains, l'eau coulant toujours sur lui comme une chape protectrice._

**POV Bella**

J'ouvre la porte me faisant happée par l'air moite de la douche.

Je ferme le robinet, m'agenouille à hauteur d'Edward et l'entoure de la grande serviette que je tiens dans mes bras.

On reste ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que je force Edward à se lever pour l'essuyer un peu mieux, en finissant tendrement par son visage figé.

Je l'habille d'un peignoir et l'entraîne par la main vers la chambre.

Il n'a toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, me regarde de son regard si expressif, comme si il venait juste de se réveiller d'un long rêve.

- Merci murmure-t-il.

- Edward…je suis désolée…j'aimerais tellement que tu sois heureux, en lui souriant tendrement et en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu es bien la seule…continu t'il sur le même ton.

- Hé…où est l'homme fier et sauvage que je connais ? Tu t'es toujours battu pour vivre, tu as surmonté déjà tant d'épreuves sans jamais baisser les bras, tu es un battant Edward, tu es un être exceptionnel, tu n'es jamais tombé dans la facilité, tu aurais pu devenir un voyou, gagner facilement de l'argent mais non tu as choisi d'être intègre et respectueux, malgré ton père, malgré tes conditions de vie. Tu ne peux pas renoncer maintenant, tu mérites bien mieux que ça, ne changes pas Edward, restes toi-même, restes celui que j'aime plus que tout.

_Edward semble prendre le temps d'assimiler le tout comme si jamais personne ne lui avait ainsi parlé de lui, goûtant avec un indicible sentiment la saveur unique de ses derniers mots…_

_Il finit par lui sourire doucement, tend sa main pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie._

_Sa langue caressant la sienne, ses lèvres, ses mains sur son dos, ses cheveux effleurant son visage, une immense sensualité les prend comme pour marquer à jamais ce moment._

_Puis il se sépare comme à regret de Bella, et rive ses yeux aux siens :_

- Il est tard et je suis épuisé…je voudrais juste dormir.

**POV Bella**

Je repousse la lourde couette blanche, ainsi que le drap de coton, retire mes vêtements et m'allonge en entraînant mon amour tout contre moi dans une étreinte tendre et rassurante.

Son corps épouse parfaitement le mien, je caresse doucement la peau de son ventre, juste à la limite de son boxer, et enfoui mon visage dans son cou.

- Demain nous essaierons d'en savoir plus, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout en lui déposant de petits baisers, juste sur ce grain de beauté que j'avais découvert il y a si longtemps dans la salle d'études alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas encore…A ce souvenir, mon cœur se serre et je me promets de faire tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux.

Ainsi enlacés, on s'endort.

* * *

**Merci pour vos avis d'avance ! ;) Bonne journée**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou et merci pour vos avis, j'ai du répondre à tout le monde normalement! ;) Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Partie 19**

La pâle lumière de l'aube filtrait au travers des stores et emplissait la pièce d'une lueur rose qui laissait juste entrevoir les contours du mobilier, la couette blanche qui gisait sur le lit et tombait en partie au sol, les draps qui recouvraient deux corps enlacés.

Edward avait vu l'aube se lever, remplaçant lentement l'obscurité protectrice de la nuit.

Il restait immobile, toujours blotti dans les bras tièdes qui l'entouraient, son dos calé contre la poitrine de Bella.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu et apaisé que dans cette douce étreinte, le souffle régulier du sommeil de son amour qui chatouillait agréablement sa nuque, l'odeur de leurs deux corps emmêlés, sa peau contre la sienne, une de ses mains abandonnée sur son ventre…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se dégagea délicatement du cocon formé par Bella et s'étira langoureusement jusqu'à détendre chacun de ses muscles. Il s'assit sur le lit, posant ses pieds nus sur le parquet, savourant ce contact frais, puis se leva souplement, toujours vêtu de son seul boxer qui mettait en valeur son corps félin.

Jetant un dernier regard sur Bella, il sortit de la chambre, toujours plongée dans une semi obscurité nimbée de rose, et se dirigea sans bruit vers le jardin encore endormi.

Il y régnait un grand silence, celui entre nuit et jour, entre chien et loup, le moment où les animaux nocturnes regagnaient leur territoire et où les diurnes n'étaient pas encore éveillés.

Un silence lourd et apaisant, accompagné de la fraîcheur glacée de l'aube avant que les premiers rayons de soleil n'apparaissent timidement.

Il avait enfilé une chemise, ouverte sur son torse, et marchait pieds nus dans l'herbe humide.

Il rejoignit l'arbre qui l'avait abrité hier soir, s'y adossa de nouveau et contempla le jardin qui semblait comme figé, attendant le lever du jour.

Pas un souffle d'air, juste ce silence.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, un infime bruit mit subitement ses sens en éveil, par un réflexe quasiment inné, ses muscles se contractèrent, prêts à mettre son corps en action.

Ses yeux ne mirent pas longtemps à en trouver l'origine.

A l'autre bout du jardin, juste après la petite mare, un homme agenouillé pleurait, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de sport gris.

Edward l'observa un instant, la détresse de l'inconnu le peinait et le replongeait incidemment dans la sienne.

Bien qu'il n'était aucunement curieux, la vie lui ayant appris que cela n'amenait bien souvent que des problèmes, la tristesse des autres éveillait toujours son côté protecteur et il se rapprocha silencieusement.

Arrivé près de la mare dans laquelle se reflétait l'inconnu toujours prostré, il fut surpris de reconnaître le fameux Carlisle qu'il avait proprement rembarré la veille.

Croisant instinctivement ses bras sur son torse découvert, il dit d'une voix douce :

- Vous allez attraper froid…

L'homme sursauta à l'écoute de cette voix qui l'interrompait dans ses douloureux souvenirs, comme quelqu'un que l'on viendrait de remonter à la surface après une plongée trop longue.

Il releva son visage ravagé, regarda Edward avec surprise et une certaine honte de s'être ainsi dévoilé, essuya ses yeux rougis et esquissa un geste pour se relever.

Edward se laissa tomber à ses côtés et poursuivit du même ton :

- On sera mieux assis…

Carlisle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis se résigna, ne trouvant de toute façon pas la force de déplier son corps engourdi par le froid matinal.

Edward restait simplement là, juste à côté de lui, et sa seule présence suffisait à calmer son désarroi. Il ne posait pas de question comme n'importe qui aurait pu le faire, il attendait que l'homme, si il le souhaitait, ne lui parle.

Il se laissa le temps de se reprendre, considéra le jeune homme assis à ses côtés, fût frappé par l'éclat de ses yeux et la finesse de ses traits, un étrange frisson le parcourut alors, une sensation curieuse de déjà vu qui le dérangea et qu'il chassa rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

- Alors, ne dites rien, le silence est parfois le meilleur des remèdes…répondit très justement Edward.

Après quelques secondes, Carlisle reprit cependant la parole, intrigué par son attitude.

- Tu es comme me l'avait dit Jacob, incroyable, imprévisible, et si mature…

- Jacob exagère toujours, il ne sait pas être sérieux…répondit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

- Tu sais, Edward, je suis réellement heureux que tu sois avec Bella, je suis sûr maintenant qu'elle a fait le bon choix.

- On n'est jamais sûr de rien …mais Bella est une fille d'exception.

- Je m'excuse encore pour hier, j'ai été indiscret en te posant toutes ces questions…

- ...et moi pas très tolérant ni sociable…c'est oublié.

- Merci, j'aurais été peiné de partir sur de mauvaises bases avec toi…et je…enfin je m'excuse aussi pour m'être ainsi laisser aller tout à l'heure, rajouta Carlisle d'une voix basse.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, nous avons tous nos malheurs et nos secrets, qui font de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, en lui adressant un sourire.

- C'est si bien dit…j'ai du mal à dormir, même ici, et lorsque je me lève je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au passé et parfois il me submerge…

- Je connais ça…chuchote Edward en penchant la tête vers lui. Le passé s'amuse à hanter notre présent et on a bien du mal à l'en empêcher…

- Oui…répondit Carlisle en soupirant.

Il s'installait une certaine aisance entre eux comme si ils venaient tout juste de se découvrir des points communs, comme si l'un et l'autre s'apprivoisaient lentement.

Carlisle était sous le charme du jeune homme, son étonnement allait grandissant au fil des mots, et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune sauvage d'hier, si ce n'est cette profondeur insondable qu'il devinait dans son regard.

Il sentait, malgré leur proximité, qu'Edward ne se livrait pas, gardant cette distance qui le rendait si mystérieux, enfermé dans son monde, n'en entrouvrant la porte que lorsqu'il le décidait.

Le jour se levait lentement, comme s'il se faisait complice de leur rencontre, la prolongeant encore un peu, suffisamment pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'en dire plus…

Quelques chants d'oiseaux retentirent entre les grands arbres, une brume légère s'évaporait de la terre humide et montait vers le ciel, enveloppant le jardin d'un voile cotonneux.

Ils étaient toujours assis côte à côte, au bord de la mare dans laquelle apparaissaient de larges cercles, résultat des gouttes qui tombaient des plantes avoisinantes.

Edward avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras et posé sa tête sur ses genoux, ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation de la nature.

En surprenant Carlisle à cœur ouvert, il avait ainsi pu se rendre compte que l'homme était finalement sympathique et il comprenait mieux pourquoi Bella l'aimait autant.

Carlisle reprit d'une voix encore sourde :

- J'ai perdu mon fils il y a 17 ans dans un incendie, depuis je me sens si…vide, alors parfois quand je m'en accorde le droit, je m'isole et je le pleure, même si je sais que cela ne le fera pas revenir, cela atténue un peu ma souffrance.

- Je suis désolé…lui répondit doucement Edward…je ne pourrais me mettre à votre place mais je sais ce que souffrir veut dire…vous avez perdu votre enfant, moi j'ai perdu mon unique famille hier…

- Je sais, Véra m'en a parlé, j'étais dans son bureau quand ils ont reçu l'appel de leur ami policier…C'est terrible de perdre un membre de sa famille, c'est comme si on nous arrachait une partie de notre propre corps…La vie est parfois injuste.

- Mon père…soupire Edward…n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un d'aimant envers moi, je l'ai haï par moment, souvent même…

- Tu as des regrets ? questionne Carlisle qui a perçu la profonde détresse cachée derrière cet aveu.

- J'aimerais en avoir…mais non, je n'en ai pas…je sais que cela peut choquer mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

- Ca ne me choque pas, je n'ai aucun droit de te juger et tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons.

- Je ne sais pas s'il existe de bonnes raisons pour haïr son père…ou si, juste une alors, l'instinct de survie…

- C'est très dur ce que tu dis Edward, tu as dû beaucoup souffrir…en posant une main sur son épaule, tout en redoutant que le jeune homme se dégage.

Edward ne bouge pas, la main de Carlisle diffuse une douce chaleur, son contact est apaisant.

- Je ne veux plus souffrir, j'ai même été soulagé quand Bella m'a annoncé sa disparition…avoue t'il dans un souffle. Mais là je me sens…perdu…il n'était pas mon vrai père et lui seul aurait pu m'en dire plus, même mort, il continue à me faire du mal, termine t'il avec ironie.

- Désolé, je ne le savais pas… J'espère que tu retrouveras les tiens Edward, sincèrement…

- Merci, mais je n'ai que peu d'espoirs…je m'en sortirais….comme toujours, rajoute t'il avec un certain fatalisme qui ne peut que toucher Carlisle.

Edward se dégage doucement, se relève avec souplesse, plonge ses yeux dans ceux plus clairs de Carlisle, des yeux dans lesquels trop de sentiments semblent vouloir prendre place, il est si beau ainsi, si touchant, si inaccessible…que l'homme assis à ses pieds ne peut s'empêcher de prononcer tout haut la pensée qui vient de traverser son esprit :

- Mon fils aurait eu ton âge…tu aurais pu être mon fils…

Edward esquisse un sourire, ressert les pans de sa chemise contre lui, et réponds doucement :

- J'aurais pu oui…j'aurais pu…vous devriez rentrer maintenant, ils vont se faire du souci là bas, en montrant de la tête la grande maison au loin.

Quand le regard marine le quitta, Carlisle sentit comme un grand vide en lui et il resta là, immobile, à le regarder s'éloigner de sa démarche si particulière, les premiers rayons du soleil perçant la brume et jetant des reflets dorés dans ses mèches alors qu'il marchait vers le pavillon, sans se retourner.

* * *

**Désolée, la suite est courte, la prochaine sera plus longue, avec un nouveau personnage ! :) Bonne journée et merci d'avance pour vos réactions ! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour, le week end a été chargé pour moi, je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de vous répondre mais merci pour vos reviews ! :) Pour répondre à une question, je ne mets plus pour le moment les POV des personnages car j'ai peur que ce soit plus compliqué qu'autre chose pour le suivi de l'histoire ! J'espère que ça ne vous gene pas ! Voici la suite !**

* * *

**Partie 20**

Edward regagna lentement le pavillon, prenant soin de savourer encore un peu la quiétude du jardin qui s'éveillait aux premières lueurs du soleil.

Ses pieds nus dans l'herbe, la pureté piquante de l'air, le chant des oiseaux…tout concourait à apaiser la sourde douleur qui pesait sur son cœur, alors il restait plus que de raison dans la fraîcheur matinale comme si la nature pouvait l'aider à reprendre des forces.

De son côté Carlisle avait rejoint tout aussi lentement la grande maison, frissonnant de son trop long séjour agenouillé devant la mare.

Il avait sûrement pris froid, pensa t'il, à moins que ce ne soit son étrange rencontre…Edward…Quel personnage attachant et intrigant…si fort et fragile à la fois…il avait deviné au travers de ses quelques mots combien sa vie avait dû être dure, cette vie qui avait forgé son caractère si fier et imprévisible.

Un chat sauvage…ce curieux surnom que Jacob lui avait dévoilé, prenait maintenant toute sa dimension…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il marcha jusqu'à arriver dans la cuisine où une chaude odeur de brioche chatouille agréablement ses narines.

Renée se retourne en l'entendant arriver, regarde avec surprise la tenue de son ami, comprend rapidement qu'il a encore souffert d'insomnie et lui adresse un tendre sourire :

- Bonjour, tu as fait une balade matinale ? Tiens, enfiles ce pull avant d'attraper froid, en lui tendant un chandail.

- Merci...

- Et assis toi, je te sers un café.

Renée se rapproche de Carlisle pour lui poser la tasse :

- Alors, toujours ces cauchemars ?

- Hum oui…ils reviennent sans cesse, j'ai été prendre l'air, ça m'a fait du bien.

- Tu as pleuré, en regardant ces yeux encore rouges.

- C'est plus fort que moi…mais j'ai aussi fait une jolie rencontre.

- Qui ça ?

- Edward…il est venu me parler et sans rien connaître de mon histoire, il a su trouver les mots pour m'apaiser, ce garçon est d'une maturité incroyable…mais il a tellement souffert…

- Je crois qu'il a aussi su toucher le cœur de ma fille, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi amoureuse et je dois dire que si nous nous sommes un peu inquiétés au début du fait de ses origines, nous sommes maintenant tout à fait rassurés. Il est très doué en cours, le directeur au Lycée a même dit qu'il avait rarement eu un élève aussi brillant.

- Hé bien quelle énigme…en tout cas je dois avouer qu'il me fait penser à mon fils…j'aurais tant aimé le voir grandir…d'une voix cassée par l'émotion…

- Je sais, lui murmure Renée en l'entourant de ses bras, la vie est parfois cruelle et injuste…vous êtes tous les deux malheureux, lui de ne pas avoir de parents, toi et Esmée d'avoir perdu votre enfant…

- Esmée me manque aussi…c'est dur de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles…merci, toi et ta petite famille êtes les seuls à savoir me réconforter ainsi.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur leur étreinte, laissant passer le père de Bella, visiblement contrarié.

- Bonjour tous les deux ! Ca va Carlisle ?

- Comme tu le vois, je profite de Renée pour me faire câliner…

- Tu fais bien, en s'asseyant pour se servir un café.

- Tu m'as l'air préoccupé ? intervient Renée.

- Hum oui…je viens d'avoir un appel de Javier, Earl n'avait aucune autre famille connue qu'Edward, il va devoir identifier son corps afin que le dossier puisse être bouclé, et j'avoue que c'est bien la dernière chose dont ce garçon aurait pu avoir besoin ! Mais rien à faire, légalement il est le seul à pouvoir le faire…

- Effectivement…et je suppose que Javier ne peut pas intervenir plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait ?

- Non…j'irais voir Bella et Edward après le petit déjeuner et je les emmènerais voir Javier.

- Bella aussi ? s'étonne Carlisle.

- Je crois que j'aurais du mal à l'en empêcher et de toute façon, il est préférable qu'elle soit avec Edward pour le soutenir.

Edward avait regagné le pavillon, il préparait un café, quand Bella sortit ensommeillée de la chambre, vêtue de la chemise d'Edward.

Elle sourit à son amour qui la détaillait avec un certain désir :

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es debout ? tout en s'étirant.

- Hum…oui relativement, le temps de voir l'aube se lever et celui de faire connaissance avec l'ami de tes parents…

- Carlisle ? tout en se rapprochant de lui.

- Hum oui, tu as un autre ami de tes parents dans les parages ? en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Non c'est vrai !

- Tu as mis ma chemise ?

- J'ai mis ton odeur…tu me manquais…alors ça c'est….bien passé avec Carlisle ?

- Mieux, oui, sourit Edward, je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes autant.

- Ca me fait plaisir alors…en caressant doucement son dos.

- Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? chuchote Edward à son oreille, tout en resserrant son étreinte jusqu'à sentir la fermeté de ses abdominaux.

- J'ai bien une petite idée…en laissant glisser sa main vers ses fesses…

- Alors, viens…en l'entraînant vers la salle de bains, le café attendra…

- Quel café ? sourit Bella, ravie de l'initiative d'Edward.

La porte de la salle de bains refermée, Edward se plaqua langoureusement contre elle et s'empara de sa bouche.

Inutile de la déshabiller, elle était déjà presque nue.

Quant aux préliminaires, ils auraient été tout aussi inutiles, ils étaient déjà excités, leur soif de l'autre agissait comme une drogue, l'envie les submergeait.

Edward retira ses vêtements, laissant à Bella le plaisir d'observer son corps mince, ses pieds sur lesquels des brins d'herbe étaient collés, ses longues jambes, son sexe qui semblait l'attendre, son ventre plat duquel partaient deux sillons rejoignant ses hanches, son torse…jusqu'à arriver à son visage qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de découvrir…sa bouche au pli coquin, ses grands yeux insondables qui ne cessaient de la faire fondre, son grain de beauté sur la tempe…sans même la toucher, il la rendait dingue…

Edward avait attendu que le regard clair de Bella ait fini son inspection, puis il l'attira sous la douche, referma la porte vitrée, et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur leurs corps, les enveloppant d'une douce torpeur, la vapeur d'eau semblait estomper les silhouettes comme pour rajouter à leur intimité.

Edward riva son regard au sien, son regard d'aigue marine qui brillait de désir, et qui se fit si tendre que Bella en frissonna instinctivement malgré la chaleur de l'eau.

- J'ai envie de toi…murmura Edward en collant son front au sien.

- Envie partagée…en s'emparant de sa bouche avec ferveur.

Leurs corps se cherchaient, se caressaient, s'effleuraient, comme si ils étaient séparés depuis trop longtemps, se redécouvrant sans cesse, sans fin, jusqu'à ce que le désir ne fût trop fort, ce désir qui les prit presque douloureusement, comme une évidence.

Passion dévorante, désir, plaisir, besoin…besoin de sentir les mains de l'autre sur soi, la bouche de l'autre sur sa peau, de se donner, de partager encore plus, sans limite que celles des parois de la douche qui retenaient leur fusion.

Edward la plaqua d'un coup contre la vitre embuée, se baissant jusqu'à mordiller sa poitrine pendant que de sa main, il caressait ses fesses.

Il se redressa pour embrasser la nuque de son amante, son corps quasiment emboîté au sien, ne laissant même plus l'eau passer entre eux. Bella attrapa sauvagement ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent alors que de ses mains, elle saisissait ses hanches conduisant son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité.

Edward comprit très vite son geste, et la pénétra très lentement, si lentement que Bella gémissait encore plus, comme pour l'exhorter à accélérer son mouvement, mais son chat sauvage en avait décidé autrement…

Lentement, doucement, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux, il entrait en elle, maîtrisant parfaitement le rythme langoureux qu'il imposait, attisant à chaque seconde leur désir, il sentait son sexe prendre possession de son amante centimètres par centimètres…

Cette sensation était si forte qu'ils en tremblaient tous les deux, et lorsqu'il fût entièrement en elle, Bella sentit qu'elle lui appartiendrait à jamais, la symbiose de leurs corps était si proche de la perfection que son cœur semblait exploser dans sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles quelques instants, savourant pleinement la puissante plénitude qui les envahissaient…puis d'un mouvement commun, ils commencèrent à bouger…bouger…faisant encore grandir le désir…encore…jusqu'à l'ultime étreinte, celle où chacun savait que le moindre geste supplémentaire déclencherait irrémédiablement leur jouissance respective…

Et là, enfoui dans sa nuque, Edward murmura quelques mots à son amante, qui eux seuls suffirent à les faire jouir violemment dans un orgasme puissant qui les laissèrent haletants de trop de plaisir, l'un contre l'autre, appuyés contre la paroi embuée, l'eau chaude détendant doucement leur muscles crispés par la jouissance.

Bella plongea ses yeux trop brillants d'émotion dans les siens, et le serra tendrement dans ses bras, lui murmurant d'une voix sourde :

- Moi aussi…

A la cuisine, le père de Bella finissant son café, revêtit sa veste de costume et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le pavillon, sous l'œil inquiet de son épouse :

- …pauvre gamin, il va encore devoir subir une sacrée épreuve, reconnaître celui qui a fait de sa vie un enfer …

- Espérons que cela lui permettra de lui faire ses adieux et de se réconcilier un peu avec lui-même si il le haïssait, c'était quand même sa seule famille…

- Je me demande s'il ne vaut pas mieux ne pas avoir de famille dans certains cas, soupira Renée…Combien d'enfants sont malheureux à cause de leurs parents…c'est incompréhensible, je ferais tout pour le bonheur de mes petits…

- Comme je te comprends…mais l'être humain est aussi et bien malheureusement une merveille d'hypocrisie, de malhonnêteté, et de méchanceté...avec tout ce que je croise dans mon boulot, crois moi, je n'exagère pas…

- Carlisle, ne sois pas si cynique, le monde est aussi empli d'êtres exceptionnels…

- Je sais oui…excuses moi Renée, la douleur m'aveugle…enfin j'espère que Bella saura le soutenir dans cette nouvelle épreuve.

Les deux amoureux avaient finis par se doucher mutuellement, profitant de ces quelques instants pour se caresser tendrement, se câliner, prolongeant ainsi leur étreinte, échangeant des regards si doux et si intenses que tout aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

L'eau s'arrêta de couler mais eux ne s'arrêtèrent pas de se regarder.

La buée se dissipait peu à peu…laissant place à un air plus frais qui les fit frissonner alors qu'ils restaient, immobiles, enlacés, au milieu de la cabine de douche qui avait abrité leur amour.

- On devrait se sécher…chuchota Edward à son oreille.

- Pas envie...je suis trop bien dans tes bras…

- Je sais…mais j'ai froid…

- Désolée, c'est juste que parfois j'ai l'impression de rêver et j'ai toujours peur de me réveiller…

Bella ouvrit la porte vitrée pour s'emparer d'une des grandes sorties de bain moelleuses et la tendre à Edward. Elle l'enveloppa dedans précautionneusement comme si elle tenait entre ses doigts un trésor inestimable…ce que Edward était certainement pour elle.

- Hé…je ne suis pas en sucre, sourit ce dernier avec malice…

- Ne te moques pas Edward, tu es tout pour moi…avoua Bella d'une voix cassée en le dévisageant avec passion.

- Je ne suis pas un rêve, je n'aie pas l'intention de m'évaporer, même si parfois mon caractère indépendant me pousse à me retrouver seul, je retrouve toujours mon chemin et il me mène invariablement à toi, Bella, n'en doutes pas.

- Je n'en doute pas, j'apprends chaque jour à te connaître, et ce que je découvre me plait toujours plus.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu…sourit d'un air énigmatique le beau brun.

Alors qu'ils achèvent de se vêtir, pantalon de toile foncé et chemise blanche pour Edward, jean et tee shirt noir pour Bella, des coups retentissent à la porte, les faisant sursauter instinctivement.

- Bouges pas, ça doit être Jacob qui vient me chercher, j'ai cours ce matin…

Bella se dirige vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte :

- Bonjour Bella…

- Ho Papa, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici…Bonjour…

- Tu m'offres un café ? Je crois que nous allons tous en avoir besoin…

- Bien sûr Papa, un peu inquiète par la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Ils s'asseyent dans la cuisine et Bella fit couler du café :

- Edward est là ?

- Oui

- Tu devrais aller le chercher, je dois lui parler.

Bella ne chercha pas à en avoir plus, le ton de son père augurait du sérieux de sa demande, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre une mauvaise nouvelle pour Edward. Elle revint avec lui main dans la main, son père ayant déjà servi trois tasses encore fumantes :

- Bonjour Monsieur, le salua respectueusement Edward.

- Bonjour mon garçon. Je suis heureux de te voir, tu as bonne mine.

- Merci.

- Plus de douleur de ta côte ? s'enquit-il

- Non, je n'ai pratiquement plus mal, juste un point de temps en temps.

- C'est normal, hum et cette blessure ? en montrant l'entaille pas encore cicatrisée récoltée à l'usine désaffectée.

- Ho rien de grave, c'est superficiel Monsieur.

- Je l'ai désinfecté Papa, intervient Bella.

- Bien, Edward comme tu le sais la Police a retrouvé ton…Père dans des circonstances particulières, poignardé dans un squat de la ville. J'ai eu un appel de mon ami Javier, étant sa seule famille, ils ont besoin que tu puisses identifier son corps, et j'en suis désolé mais c'est la procédure.

Edward a écouté sans un mot le père de Bella, blêmissant au fur et à mesure, Bella serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

Un grand vide l'envahit.

Comme si un précipice s'ouvrait brutalement sous ses pas.

Il se sent soudainement glacé.

- Papa ! N'y a-t-il aucune autre alternative ? demande Bella avec reproche.

- Non, je crains que non.

- Mais enfin c'est macabre ! On ne peut pas obliger Edward à faire ça ! Je ne…

- Laisses Bella, l'interrompt Edward d'une voix basse. Si je dois le faire, alors je le ferais, je n'ai jamais fui devant les responsabilités quelles qu'elles soient, et même si celle-là me rebute plus que tout…

- Papa, je viens avec vous, décrète t'elle bien décidée à imposer si il le faut sa volonté.

- Bien sûr, c'était prévu, j'ai déjà averti le Lycée. Je vous laisse finir de vous préparer, nous nous retrouvons dans ¼ d'heure devant la maison. Edward, je suis sincèrement navré de devoir te faire subir cela…

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable Monsieur, comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre ami Carlisle, même mort, il me fait encore du mal…

Une fois la porte refermée sur son père, Bella attire Edward à elle, jusqu'à le tenir tendrement dans ses bras.

Son cœur bat fort…l'annonce l'a bouleversé plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser…revoir son père…le cadavre de son père…son visage terne et figé pour toujours…devoir le regarder une dernière fois, reconnaître cet homme qui a jalonné sa vie de coups, de remontrances, de punitions, de non-dits…regarder ses yeux clos qui ne s'ouvriront plus jamais, qui ne le fixeront plus avec tant de haine…dire adieu à celui qui part avec son secret, avec sa vie…

Il sert les poings jusqu'à blanchir ses articulations, se tend malgré l'étreinte, se contracte, hésitant entre la colère et la peur.

Colère contre ce père qui n'en a jamais été un, qui encore une fois lui impose sa volonté…

Peur de voir le visage de la mort, peur de perdre tout ce qu'il n'a jamais connu…

Son cœur bat si fort…que Bella le sent contre lui et s'écarte, inquiète, pour voir le visage fermé et blême de son amour, ses yeux presque noirs qui reflètent tout son désarroi…

- Edward ? Je suis là…pleures si tu en as besoin.

- Pleurer ? Relève t'il avec un rictus, pleurer ce salop qui a détruit ma vie, qui m'a menti, qui encore aujourd'hui s'acharne à me faire souffrir ? Ca ne risque pas ! Je ne pleurerais pas pour lui ! Jamais ! rajoute t'il avec colère.

- Excuses moi…je croyais que…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas manger à ta faim, de n'avoir personne qui t'attend à la maison, de sursauter à chaque fois que ton père rentre sachant très bien que tu as toutes les chances de ramasser une correction sans même savoir pourquoi, de devoir toujours te débrouiller tout seul, d'avoir honte de ta seule famille pour au final apprendre par hasard que ce n'est finalement pas ta famille…J'en ai marre, tu m'entends, j'en ai marre !

- C'est ça ! gueules si ça peut te faire du bien ! vas y défoules toi ! Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me mettre à la place, je le sais ! Seulement moi je suis là pour toi, je serais toujours là, je ne te demande rien Edward, mais moi je t'aime, tu le comprends ça, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et je ferais tout pour toi !

La brusque répartie de Bella l'a saisi aux tripes, il la regarde comme si il la voyait pour la première fois, semble réaliser la force des sentiments qu'elle lui porte, comme une évidence, des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux qu'il essuie rageusement avant de s'emparer de sa main et la serrer si fort que Bella ne peut retenir une grimace.

- OK, allons-y, plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite je pourrais commencer une nouvelle vie.

Quand ils sont surpris par de nouveaux coups donnés sur la porte.

- Tu peux aller ouvrir Bella, ... Dis à ton père que je vais me passer un coup sur le visage et j'arrive...

- Ok

Il quitte la pièce alors que Bella alla ouvrir.

* * *

** Un nouveau personnage sera présent dorénavant ... à vos reviews ! Merci ! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous adoooore ! :) Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous répondre personnellement mais vous allez savoir de suite qui est derrière la porte ! :) Merci aussi à celles qui rejoignent l'histoire en cours ! ;) Je vous laisse à la suite ! ;) Bonne lecture j'espère ! **

* * *

**Partie 19**

Quelques minutes auparavent.

Elle a eu un peu de mal à retrouver celui qu'elle cherche depuis 2 jours maintenant.

Elle a dû questionner, chercher, payer même pour avoir des informations. Payer n'est pas trop un souci, elle vient de toucher une somme assez confortable.

Non, le plus dur a été de faire parler les gens parce que l'objet de sa recherche ne semble pas vraiment avoir de connaissances ici.

Elle a eu la chance de tomber sur une commère, qui après s'être renseignée sur ses motivations, a fini par lui indiquer où habite à présent celui qu'elle cherche.

Elle attend donc à présent devant la porte de ce petit pavillon.

C'est une jeune femme d'à peine 18 ans, assez grande, des cheveux bruns, des yeux d'un noir de jais, bien habillée.

Elle vient du sud, elle vient du passé.

Elle veut le revoir.

Se replonger dans ses yeux.

Sentir à nouveau l'odeur de sa peau.

Elle ne sait pas comment elle va être accueillie.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, il était si beau malgré la colère qui semblait le consumer. Cette colère qui faisait briller ses yeux et rosir ses joues.

Elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, ils s'étaient vus une dernière fois dans le parc où ils aimaient à se retrouver.

Oui, une dernière fois.

La dernière fois.

Celle où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pouvait continuer à le voir parce que ses parents le lui avaient formellement interdit.

Elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ses parents.

Ils étaient jeunes.

Ils étaient amoureux.

L'histoire avait fini ainsi un soir de décembre.

Quand elle le lui avait dit, elle avait vu dans ses yeux, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension puis de la colère.

De la colère, pas de larmes.

De la colère, pas de mots.

Rien.

Seul le silence avait été témoin de leur séparation.

Elle avait bien essayé de lui expliquer, de s'excuser, de le retenir encore une fois contre lui.

Mais c'est sans un mot, sans un geste que l'autre était parti sans se retourner, indifférent aux mots qu'elle lui criait, indifférent aux « je t'aime Edward ! Ne m'en veux pas, je n'y suis pour rien ! »

Edward…elle l'attendait face à cette porte, les yeux fixés sur celle ci, guettant la silhouette de celui qui avait fait battre son cœur, de celui qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis ce soir de décembre i ans.

La porte s'ouvre lentement et laisse apparaître une jeune femme, dont les yeux la fixent avec interrogation :

- Heu Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger…

- Bonjour, lui répond Bella, je peux vous aider ?

- Je l'espère, je m'appelle Leah.

- Heu …je suis Bella…

- Oui je le sais…Puis-je entrer ? demande Leah d'une voix qu'elle veut posée.

- Bien sûr, excusez moi, entrez…mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné la raison de votre visite…demande Bella, curieuse non seulement de la réponse mais surtout de son explication quant à la connaissance de son nom.

Leah attend que la porte se referme sur elle, fixe Bella dans les yeux et lui répond :

- Hé bien, nous avons semble t'il un…enfin une connaissance commune…Edward…je suis à sa recherche…

Edward….

La seule mention son prénom a fait frissonner Bella, et la manière dont cette Leah a eu de le prononcer montre qu'elle n'est pas la seule à y accorder de l'importance.

Bella laisse quelques secondes s'écouler, essayant de sonder le regard rivé au sien, regard empli de…oui c'est ça rempli d'espoir.

Elle soupire, fronce légèrement ses sourcils, et répond :

- Qui vous fait croire qu'il est ici ?

- Des rumeurs...

- Vous lui voulez quoi exactement ?

- ça le concerne lui et moi, personne d'autre...

- Oh ! Alors vous m'excusez mais je n'ai rien à vous dire ...

- Je sais qu'il est là... Dîtes lui que Leah est là et qu'il faut qu'on parle ...

- Attendez, si je comprends bien, poursuit Bella, vous êtes sa…enfin…son…

- Son ex…oui…tout à fait…complète Leah dans un léger sourire.

Le dernier mot cueille Bella comme un coup de poing, lui coupant le souffle, lui serrant encore plus le cœur…

- Et vous, sa nouvelle petite amie, c'est ça ?

- Heu…répond Bella encore sous le choc de cette révélation.

- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, intervient Leah, je souhaiterai le voir.

C'est le moment que choisit Edward pour apparaître. Deux regards se lèvent alors vers lui…

- Edward... souffle Leah.

Tout lui revient alors si brutalement, comme si elle avait quitté ses bras hier, son odeur d'ambre, ses cheveux indomptables, ses douces mains, sa peau, et ses yeux….ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière, ses yeux dans lesquels elle aimait se perdre, se fondre, s'oublier…

Ses yeux qui maintenant, à cette même seconde, la fixent avec toute leur profondeur …

Elle revit alors en quelques secondes leur dernière nuit ensemble, l'émoi de leurs caresses, la chaleur de leurs ébats, la moiteur de leurs corps, la tendresse des gestes qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir cesser.

Les yeux d'Edward la fixent toujours…comme ils fixeraient un rêve inaccessible.

La surprise de l'instant fait place à un pesant silence qu'aucun des deux anciens amants ne semblent vouloir briser…

S'il y a bien une personne qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir, c'est bien celle qui en ce moment même se tient à quelques mètres de lui !

Hésitant sur l'attitude à tenir, Leah guette un signe, un regard, une parole pour entamer les retrouvailles.

Edward s'est lui aussi remémoré les derniers moments intimes passés ensemble, leur intensité, la profondeur des sentiments qu'il avait alors éprouvés, tous ses sens en éveil, il s'était alors senti comme écorché vif sensible à la moindre caresse, au moindre souffle…

Leur dernière nuit dont il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle fut la dernière…

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard un jour d'hiver pluvieux et gris. Edward avait fini ses cours et se rendait vers un énième petit boulot ; Autre ville, même vie…

Au détour d'une ruelle, il avait entendu des cris, une jeune femme était en train de se faire agresser, comme il était courant de le voir dans les quartiers pauvres où les vols et larcins en tout genre assuraient de bien meilleurs revenus que n'importe quel travail.

Quelques minutes d'une activité frauduleuse rapportaient autant que des heures de travail.

Edward était intervenu, tout ça car il ne pouvait supporter qu'on s'attaque au plus faible, là en l'occurrence une jeune et charmante jeune fille trop bien habillée face à deux lascars agressifs qui avaient fait de leur crans d'arrêt leur meilleur ami.

Il s'en était tiré avec une légère entaille au bras…et la reconnaissance éternelle de la victime, qui avait bien vite évoluée en attirance.

Leur amour était né un jour d'hiver, Edward volant au secours de Leah.

Leur amour était mort un soir d'hiver, Leah brisant le cœur d'Edward.

Et cela, Edward ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il n'avait pas oublié sa fuite du parc, courant pour s'éloigner au plus vite de celle qui venait de lui annoncer que tout était fini.

Que tout était fini parce que ses parents l'avaient exigé.

Que tout était fini malgré leur amour.

Il n'avait même pas pleuré.

Il avait pourtant souffert comme quelqu'un à qui on venait d'arracher le cœur, à qui on avait enlevé tout espoir d'être aimé…

Mais il n'avait pas versé une seule larme, enfermant sa peine, sa douleur et sa colère au plus profond de lui, se jurant de ne plus jamais faire confiance ni d'accorder son amour aussi entièrement.

Aujourd'hui celle qu'il a tant aimé, celle qui l'a abandonné, se tient là, devant lui, immobile.

Une multitude de sentiments envahit Edward.

De la surprise, de la colère, de l'envie, de l'incompréhension, de la haine, tout ça se mélange, se heurte, s'affronte.

Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus, quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi faire, comment réagir ?

Tout s'embrouille dans sa tête.

Son cœur se serre.

Ses yeux, fixés sur l'autre, hésitent.

Ils n'ont déjà que trop pleurés dernièrement, alors ils se durcissent, s'assombrissent, laissant augurer la victoire de la colère sur l'amour passé.

Leurs yeux se mêlent, s'accrochent et ne se quitteront plus pendant toute la durée de leur conversation qu'Edward entame d'une voix dure et dénuée de la moindre émotion :

- Leah ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Leah est surprise du regard et du ton d'Edward, elle ne s'attendait pas forcément à un accueil chaleureux ou expansif mais pas non plus à cette froideur détachée.

- Je voulais te voir…tu me manques…

- Oui, je me doute bien que si tu es ici c'est pour me voir ! Tu ne m'apprends rien là !

- Edward…s'il te plait…ne rends pas les choses si difficiles….

- Difficiles ? Tiens tu me fais bien rire toi ! Qui les a rendu difficiles ? Qui a mis un terme à nous deux ? De ce que je m'en souvienne, ce n'est pas moi !

- Edward ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix, mes parents me…

- Tes parents te quoi ?

- Tu le sais Edward, quand ils ont découvert notre relation, ils ont exigé que je la fasse cesser sous peine de me renier !

- Te renier ? Et après ! Tu avais déjà la chance d'avoir une famille, un toit, un avenir ! Tes parents ne t'auraient jamais renié enfin Leah ! Tu es leur seule fille ! Ils t'aiment trop pour ça !

- Cela n'a rien à voir….

- Rien à voir ? Tu veux dire qu'ils accordent plus d'importance à la classe sociale de la personne que tu aimes qu'à toi ? Laisses moi rire ! Qu'est ce qui t'empêchait de leur imposer ton choix, de m'imposer moi ?

- Edward…Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne connais pas notre monde, il est très difficile pour une famille comme la mienne d'accepter une telle inégalité sociale, c'est une question d'honneur, tu comprends ?

- Non, non je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs…la seule chose que j'ai comprise, c'est que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour dépasser ces différences…

- Comment peux tu dire ça ? Je t'aime plus que tout Edward, c'est pour cela que je suis ici !

- Ha oui ? Tes parents ont subitement accepté ?

- Ma mère est morte …

- J'en suis désolé

- Et mon père a décidé de poursuivre ses affaires en Amérique, il m'a laissé la maison et une somme conséquente pour finir mes études, après si je le désire il me trouvera un emploi dans sa société.

- Hum donc il ne sait pas que tu es ici je suppose ?

- Non évidemment ! Mais maintenant qu'il est loin je peux agir à ma guise…

- Ouais et me reprendre comme un jouet que tu aurais mis de coté pendant le temps d'une punition ! Pour mieux me renfermer dans un placard lorsque ton cher Papa aura brusquement envie de revoir sa fille prodige et qu'il repointera le bout de son nez ici ! Quelle belle perspective ! Quelle marque d'amour de ta part !

- Edward….

- Non ! Laisses moi finir ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as quitté, oui toi seule m'a quitté, t'as même pas eu le courage de m'en parler avant ! On a passé cette nuit alors que tu savais que le lendemain tu allais m'annoncer qu'on ne se verrait plus, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? comment Leah ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que je conçois l'amour ! Tu t'es soucié de ce que j'avais pu vivre ? De ce que j'étais devenu ? Du mal que tu m'as fait ?

Edward s'est rapproché d'elle, il est en colère, ses yeux ont tourné au gris foncé, il a les poings serrés, il souffre, il crie, il déverse sa colère sur une Leah abasourdie qui commence à comprendre qu'elle a eu tord de venir ainsi, tord de croire que cela serait si facile…

Elle vacille, secoue la tête comme pour échapper à la réalité et à la violence des propos d'Edward, tends sa main pour la poser sur son épaule, pour sentir enfin sous ses doigts la texture de cette peau qui lui a tant manquée..

Son geste est arrêté net par Edward qui s'empare de son poignet avec force :

- Ne me touche pas Leah ! Tu entends ! Ne me touche jamais plus ! Je ne veux plus te voir, vas t'en ! Laisses moi tranquille, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir !

- Edward…

- Pars…si tu as encore des sentiments pour moi comme tu dis….pars… murmure t'il, épuisé par tous les événements de la journée

- Je…

- Leah…dans un souffle…Laisses moi….

- Bien si c'est ce que tu veux…Je suis descendu à l'hôtel Magenta sur l'avenue Principale si tu changes d'avis…Je veux te revoir Edward….je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Tu m'as déjà perdu, tu m'as perdu un soir de décembre…lâche t'il en se retournant…

Bella avait assisté à toute la scène. Cela faisait près de cinq minutes que cette Leah était partie, mais elle restait immobile, décontenancée.

Ce fut Edward qui brisa le silence qui se faisait trop pesant.

- Elle ne compte plus pour moi Bella... Elle fait partie de mon passé ...

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais parlé d'elle ?

- Je n'y voyais pas d'intérêt ! Est-ce que tu m'as parlé de tes ex toi ?!

- ...Ne t'énerve pas ... C'était juste une question... Elle semble avoir beaucoup compté pour toi alors...

- Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est le passé ... Ton père doit nous attendre...

- Oui... Allons-y...

Ils rejoignirent la berline dont le moteur tournait déjà, s'installèrent sans un mot à l'arrière, leurs mains pourtant jointes, pendant que le père de Bella prenait place.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence quasi religieux, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées, Edward, lui, regardait fixement le paysage qui défilait et se mélangeait dans ses yeux, les rues, les couleurs vives des maisons, les enfants qui jouaient, il ne voyait rien, rien d'autre que le visage de son père qui le regardait avec méchanceté.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment, passèrent devant un poste de garde, franchirent une barrière aux couleurs nationales, puis se garèrent dans un sous-sol sombre et gris, seulement éclairés de néons vacillants.

Ils sortirent de voiture, sans un mot, prirent un ascenseur de métal qui les descendit encore d'un étage « second sous-sol, morgue ».

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans un grincement aussi sinistre que le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils débouchèrent dans un vaste couloir trop éclairé, vide, aussi vide que le regard d'Edward en ce moment même.

Ils furent accueillis par un petit homme en uniforme qui leur demanda de patienter.

Javier, l'ami du père de Bella, arriva au bout de quelques trop longues minutes, entra dans la pièce, qui de suite sembla se remplir de son imposante stature. Il embrassa chaleureusement son ami et se retourna vers les deux jeunes gens :

- Bonjour Bella, bonjour Edward…Bien, je suppose qu'on vous a expliqué la raison de votre venue ici. D'abord, nous avons retrouvé dans le dossier de Earl un certificat d'adoption te concernant et datant d'il y a près de 16 ans, ce certificat faisant de toi son unique famille aux yeux de la loi. Je crois savoir que tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non Monsieur, répondit Edward d'une voix blanche, mais des bruits courraient dans la cité que mon père n'était pas mon père…je n'y ai jamais trop prêté attention en fait, j'avais d'autres…préoccupations…

- Je me dois de t'en informer que ce certificat d'adoption est un faux.

- Un faux, comment ça ? questionna Charly.

- Une belle imitation, mais je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'a rien de valable, cependant même si tu n'es ni son enfant naturel, ni son fils adoptif, nous n'avons pas d'autre personne qui puisse aujourd'hui identifier son corps, si toute fois tu refusais de le faire, ce dont tu as le droit compte tenu de la situation, il sera incinéré et ses cendres iront dans la fosse commune. C'est à toi de voir Edward.

Bella se rapprocha machinalement d'Edward pour lui insuffler un peu de force.

Edward assimilait une à une les informations distillées par le chef de police. Si Earl ne l'avait pas adopté, alors pourquoi avait il vécu toutes ces années avec lui ?

Pourquoi ?

La situation devenait ingérable pour Edward, dont la seule envie était de retrouver l'air libre, respirer un grand coup pour se sentir à nouveau vivant, puis s'enfermer, s'abriter, se calfeutrer dans un endroit inaccessible, le temps pour lui d'évacuer toute cette douleur et cette incompréhension qui l'envahissaient comme une vague glacée.

C'est d'une voix qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne, qu'il prononça ces paroles :

- Je veux le faire, je veux voir une dernière fois cet homme et fermer définitivement cette porte dans ma vie, je dois le faire, il le faut.

- Très bien, suivez moi.

Il les accompagna dans un vestibule froid et gris donnant sur une porte vitrée derrière laquelle se trouvait une pièce immense où des corps étaient enveloppés de housses blanches et posés sur des longues tables en inox.

Il demanda à ce que le corps du défunt leur soit amené.

Un homme en blouse portant un masque et des gants de latex, revient à peine une minute plus tard en poussant une des grandes tables.

Javier lui demanda de bien vouloir ouvrir la housse, juste au niveau du visage.

Edward prit une grande inspiration, Bella s'empara de sa main sans se préoccuper de ce qu'on pourrait bien lui dire et Charly posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Le visage sans expression d' Earl fût dévoilé une dernière fois aux yeux des présents.

Edward posa son regard sur lui, le fixa et hocha la tête tout en confirmant d'une voix blanche qu'il s'agissait bien de celui qu'il connaissait comme étant son père.

Au même moment, Charly ne pût s'empêcher de pâlir et de porter une main à sa bouche tout en murmurant un Mon dieu tremblant. Il reconnaissait l'homme…

* * *

** J'attends vos impressions et promis, je saurai trouver le temps d'y répondre ! ;) Bonne journée **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai du répondre à toutes ! ;) Après pour celles qui ne sont pas enregistrées,je répond par mail mais je ne sais pas si la réponse vous arrive ou pas... si ce n'est pas le cas, désolée ! :( Je vous laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partie 22**

Au même moment, Charly ne pût s'empêcher de pâlir et de porter une main à sa bouche tout en murmurant un Mon dieu tremblant. Il reconnaissait l'homme…

Javier le regarda avec surprise, Bella également, Edward lui était bien trop perturbé pour s'en apercevoir. Charly finit par articuler lentement et distinctement comme si les mots qui allaient suivre étaient d'une importance capitale, comme si un drame allait se jouer :

- Je connais cet homme, il ne s'appelle pas Earl, mais Dioclecio.

Un silence de glace suivit ses paroles.

Une chape de plomb était tombée sur eux à l'écoute de cette déclaration.

Personne n'osait briser l'angoissant silence pendant lequel chacun d'eux tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

Le père de Bella n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que devant ses yeux se trouvait le cadavre de celui qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain et qui avait partagé leur vie pendant plusieurs années.

Dioclecio….

Ici….

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le revoir, et encore moins dans de telles circonstances…

Mort, abattu sauvagement dans un des pires endroits de la ville…

Dioclecio…et Earl ne faisaient qu'un…qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Bella regardait respectivement les visages de son père et d'Edward, aussi bouleversés l'un que l'autre, et cela ne lui disait rien de bon, elle ressentait confusément que la suite des événements n'allait rien arranger, une sourde angoisse l'étreignait…et elle n'avait pas tort.

Javier, lui, faisait fonctionner son esprit aguerri à toute vitesse, si son ami connaissait cet Earl, c'est que l'une de ces identités était fausse…voir les deux d'ailleurs, donc que l'enquête était loin d'être bouclée. Il se retrouvait avec un cadavre à identifier, une explication à trouver, et deux personnes au moins liées intimement à cette affaire.

Edward et Charly.

Quant au chat sauvage, les dernières paroles de Charly raisonnaient encore dans son esprit comme un écho qui ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser. Il se sentait privé de sa vie, comme absent de la scène, oublié, inconnu…Earl n'était pas son père, ne l'avait pas adopté, et il avait un autre nom…parfait…il avait presque envie d'en rire, ça tournait vraiment au cauchemar et ça devenait un peu trop mélodramatique à son goût.

Il avait horreur de se sentir aussi dépendant et aussi désemparé face à une situation qui lui échappait complètement.

Il s'était préparé à revoir son…enfin celui qu'il pensait être son père, une dernière fois, pour voir le visage de son bourreau, un dernier adieu, une dernière épreuve, un ultime regard.

Mais là, ce qui arrivait dépassait l'entendement, et il était intimement persuadé que cela n'était qu'un début…et même si il n'avait jamais manqué de courage, il avait une furieuse envie de prendre le large, de fuir cette pièce grise et froide dans laquelle reposait un cadavre dont finalement il ne savait rien…

Seulement au-delà de cette envie, en émergeait une autre bien plus lancinante, celle d'en savoir un peu plus, car au final c'était de sa vie dont on parlait, sa vie dans le terme le plus profond.

Aussi reprit-il la parole, comme poussé par une force étrange et inébranlable à laquelle il lui était impossible de résister :

- Qui est ce Dioclecio ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans un ensemble parfait vers lui, et ce qui les surprit le plus fut l'éclat métallique de ses yeux, comme si plus aucune expression ne les habitait que celle d'une farouche détermination teintée de colère.

Charly avait ainsi eu le temps de reprendre sa légendaire prestance et seul son teint un peu pâle attestait du choc qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant le visage du défunt :

- Javier, voudrais tu aller nous chercher du café ? Je crois que cela s'impose…

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de rester pour entendre tes explications Charly, tu oublies que je suis responsable du dossier…

- Hum…écoutes il s'avère que ce que je vais révéler est très personnel et que je n'en comprends pas encore les tenants et les aboutissants, ceci dit je te serais vraiment reconnaissants de nous laisser quelques minutes seuls, je te promets par la suite de te faire une déposition en bonne et due forme.

- Très bien, mais saches que je le fais au nom de notre amitié, je n'en ai légalement pas le droit, soupire t'il. Sortez-moi ce corps d'ici et reprenez votre travail, en s'adressant à l'employé de la morgue. Charly, je te laisse 20 minutes, pas une de plus.

- Merci…

La housse fut refermée sur le visage de Earl/Dioclecio, et la lourde table d'inox ramenée auprès des autres.

Javier s'éloigna en jetant un dernier regard à son ami, et ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois, face à face, dans ce vestibule impersonnel qui allait devenir bien inopinément le théâtre d'un acte imprévu.

Charly avisa les chaises poussées contre le mur et fit signe à sa fille et à Edward de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent sans même songer à protester.

Une ambiance pesante emplissait la pièce.

Edward aurait pu rêver mieux que ce sous-sol gris pour en apprendre plus sur son passé, mais le destin en avait visiblement décidé autrement, s'ingéniant à apporter sa petite touche personnelle et pour le moins glauque.

- Edward, l'homme que tu connaissais sous le nom d'Earl, est quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu il y a de nombreuses années. Il se faisait appeler Dioclecio, et finalement je serais bien incapable d'être sûr de sa véritable identité. Un jour mon beau-père, le père de Renée, qui était un personnage farfelu mais au combien brillant, est revenu avec cet homme dans la grande demeure familiale. Il devait alors être à peine plus âgé que vous, mon beau père avait croisé par hasard son chemin lors d'un voyage en Afrique du Sud et l'avait pris en pitié. Il était comme ça et si obstiné que personne n'osait s'élever contre ses décisions. Il le recueillit et en fit son homme à tout faire, il lui apprit aussi à lire, à écrire et à aimer l'art, la musique, la littérature. Ainsi Dioclecio devint comme un membre de la famille et lorsque j'ai rencontré Renée, elle me l'a présenté comme tel.

- Attends, Papa, vous voulez dire que cet homme, le père d'Edward, était au service de notre famille ?

- De celle de ta mère, oui, et pendant près de 10 ans… mais ce n'est pas tout, soupira Charly. Je…je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment à moi de vous raconter tout ça, enfin surtout à toi, Edward…

- Je veux savoir, Monsieur, confirma-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Savoir…un bien grand mot…je ne pourrais te dire que ce que je sais moi-même, le reste…il nous faudra le deviner…Enfin, je suppose puisque le hasard m'a amené à revoir le visage de cet homme, que c'est à moi de t'en apprendre plus, Edward…

Charly dans un soupir, il reprit son histoire :

- Lorsque mon beau-père est décédé, il avait laissé dans son testament une consigne très claire concernant le devenir de Dioclecio, il voulait qu'il reste au service de la famille et comme Carlisle, qui faisait comme parti de la famille, venait tout juste de se marier, ce fût lui qui l'employa.

- Carlisle ? murmura Edward d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, Carlisle et sa jeune épouse Esmée, le prirent à leur service et ils n'eurent pas à le regretter puisqu'il savait vraiment tout faire et qu'en plus il était cultivé après des années passées à apprendre au contact de mon beau père. Lorsqu'Esmée tomba enceinte, ils n'hésitèrent pas à lui confier le petit Robert, même si celui-ci avait une nounou, Dioclecio s'en occupait également. Il semblait s'être particulièrement pris d'affection pour Esmée, je me suis même demandé s'il n'en était pas un peu épris.

- Epris ? Earl n'a jamais aimé qui que ce soit Monsieur…hormis ma…ma mère, acheva Edward de manière inaudible.

- Edward, tu ne peux pas l'affirmer, finalement tu ne le connaissais que très peu…intervint Bella.

- C'est là que l'histoire devient dramatique…

- Papa ? Ce Dioclecio était là quand…quand il y a eu ce terrible incendie ?

- L'incendie ? Questionna Edward doucement.

- Eh bien, nous ne le savons pas justement. Un soir alors que Carlisle et Esmée étaient sortis, la résidence fût la proie des flammes, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, il ne restait qu'un brasier et des cendres, ils perdirent leur enfant dans ce drame et ne s'en remirent jamais. Seul le corps de la nourrice fût retrouvé, les pompiers certifièrent que l'incendie avait été tel qu'il était possible qu'on ne retrouve pas trace du corps de Robert. Quant à Dioclecio, nous ne le revîmes jamais, je me suis souvent demandé s'il avait fui ou s'il avait lui aussi péri. Je viens d'en avoir la réponse…

- Tu veux dire qu'il les a abandonnés ? Mais c'est…horrible…

- C'est une possibilité Bella, mais nous ne le saurons jamais puisqu'il est mort. Maintenant, il nous reste à comprendre comment Edward intervient dans la vie de cet escroc…

- Monsieur…chuchota Edward.

- Oui ?

- Cette histoire s'est passée quand ?

- Il y a 17 ans, pourquoi ?

Dans l'esprit embrouillé d'Edward, toutes les bribes d'informations qu'il avait sur son passé se mélangeaient avec tout ce que venait de raconter le Père de Bella.

Tout se brouillait.

Sa vue se troublait, ses grands yeux insondables reflétaient toute l'étendue de sa détresse, il sentait un frisson glacial lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale…

Il serrait ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler, mais rien n'y faisait.

Seul son cerveau fonctionnait en roue libre, analysant, recoupant, décortiquant le tout, comme si le résultat obtenu ne pouvait être réel.

Mais plus il y pensait, plus cette hypothèse s'imposait à lui, et plus son corps lui échappait…

Il se sentait si proche du but, si proche et si éloigné en même temps…des images de sa vie défilaient devant ses yeux comme lorsqu'une personne approche la mort, sauf que lui, c'étaient ses origines qui faisaient brutalement surface, qui labouraient son cœur comme une terre aride qui n'aurait jamais connu l'eau…

D'une voix monocorde, il finit par laisser la réponse franchir la barrière asséchée de sa bouche, un peu comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait à sa place :

- Ce matin…Carlisle m'en a un peu parlé et…enfin le corps de son enfant n'a jamais été retrouvé, et moi j'ai été élevé par ce Dioclecio alors que je n'avais aucun lien de parenté avec lui, et….il m'a avoué qu'il avait vécu chez des gens riches et qu'il les jalousait, qu'il aimait une femme qui l'ignorait car elle en aimait un autre alors il lui aurait fait du mal pour se venger…et… la date, mon âge…je….

- Mon dieu…Edward, tu veux dire que…

- Oui, d'une voix brisée…Je crois que je….qu'il y a une chance pour que je sois Robert…

* * *

** Oh ben ça alors ! :) J'attends vos réactions ! Merci ! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou ! Visiblement, le dernier chapitre vous a plus et vous a tenu en haleine ! lol Merci pour toutes vos réactions! J'ai été très agréablement surprise ! Comme souvent le week end, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous répondre individuellement alors pour me faire pardonner, voici une longue suite ! Bonne lecture j'espère ! **

* * *

**Partie 23**

La petite pièce grise, impersonnelle, éclairée par des néons trop violents, était finalement devenue la scène d'un épilogue.

Les trois personnes présentes étaient chacune enfermée dans ses pensées.

L'émotion emplissait le père de Bella qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer le bonheur que cette découverte, une fois vérifiée, allait créer, autant pour Carlisle et Esmée qui allaient peut être retrouvé leur enfant, que pour Edward qui voyait là son avenir s'éclaircir.

Bella rejoignait le formidable étonnement mêlé de bonheur de son père, Edward entrait dans la famille ! Elle aimait tant Carlisle qu'elle commençait déjà à prier silencieusement pour que cette hypothèse soit la bonne.

Et finalement, seul le principal intéressé semblait se poser des questions et tirer des conclusions pour le moins négatives.

Certes il avait une chance de toucher du doigt ce pour quoi il se battait, retrouver ses parents.

N'importe qui aurait remercié le ciel et tous ses saints d'un tel concours de circonstances…sûrement oui…mais Edward n'était pas n'importe qui…

Il gagnait des parents mais perdait sa vie….car elle avait toujours été faite de pauvreté, de travail, de combats et de solitude, ce qui n'était pas forcément une vie que l'on pouvait lui envier, mais c'était son quotidien, celui qu'il vivait aussi loin que sa mémoire s'en souvenait, celui qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il est.

Et surtout…et à croire qu'il était le seul à s'en rendre compte…

Il venait de trouver une famille…qui lui semblait être plus ou moins responsable de sa triste vie…Peut être qu'il n'était au fond de lui qu'un gamin rattrapé par la vie qui avait côtoyé la misère, la faim et la violence, mais il n'en avait pas moins un certain nombre de valeurs pour lesquelles il ne transigeait pas…le respect en était une, primordiale même, et respecter les hommes, en faisait partie.

Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à accepter l'énorme différence de culture qui existait entre Bella et lui, non pas qu'il se considérait comme inférieur, mais plutôt que ses priorités étaient bien éloignées de celles de gens qu'il qualifiait d'aisés.

Il avait laissé toutes ses considérations de côté, succombant au feu de la passion, car nul doute qu'il existait une relation très forte entre eux deux, de la tendresse, de l'amour, du désir…ce subtil mélange si fragile et si précieux d'une relation amoureuse accomplie.

Mais aurait-il la force et la volonté d'aller au-delà de tout ça, sachant que maintenant venait s'immiscer une perspective bien plus troublante et dérangeante, celle d'en être arrivé là à cause de la famille de celle qu'il aimait de tout son être.

Il était déchiré, et une sourde colère grondait en lui, et sans vouloir entrer dans la peau d'une victime, il se sentait étrangement persécuté par le destin…à croire qu'un bonheur n'arrivait jamais sans un malheur…

- Bon les enfants, ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, ce ne sont que des suppositions et même si elles sont fondées sur une concordance assez évidente de plusieurs éléments, nous devons vérifier avant d'en parler à Carlisle. Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle désillusion.

- Et vous comptez procéder comment Monsieur, demanda Edward avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore…légèrement surpris par le ton du jeune homme.

- A ma connaissance, tout en se levant et en croisant les bras sur son torse, il n'existe pas 36 solutions, nous devons faire une prise de sang, Carlisle et moi, donc je vois mal comment nous pourrions ne pas l'informer de nos intentions…

Bella et Charly se regardèrent, interdits…le ton dur d'Edward les avaient totalement pris de court, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit ému voire enthousiaste et au lieu de cela ils se retrouvaient devant une nouvelle énigme car il en était très loin…il semblait…cynique et furieux.

- Edward…s'avança Bella, en se levant pour le prendre par la main.

Il se recula rapidement tout en conservant ses bras croisés et en lui jetant un regard froid.

- Bella…dois-je te rappeler que si j'en suis là, c'est à cause de gens comme toi ? En soulevant un sourcil.

- Comme moi…répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu vas le répéter encore une fois ? ironisa Edward. Ta famille a fait d'Earl un esclave du 20 ième siècle, ni plus ni moins ! Il est beau le respect que vous dîtes avoir envers les gens ! Alors que Bella se laissait tomber sur sa chaise.

- Enfin Edward, tu dis n'importe quoi...

Charly porta lui aussi la main à son front, se rendant compte également de la situation :

- Ce n'était pas un esclave, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même… On lui a donné une chance au contraire... Mais je comprends dans un sens que tu puisses le ressentir comme ça…

- N'est-ce pas ? appuya-t-il toujours sur le même timbre de voix.

- Heu…hésita Charly, pour tout te dire mon garçon, je dois bien avouer que j'étais obnubilé par la question de ta filiation avec Carlisle…et

- Ne me dites pas que cela ne vous avait pas sauté aux yeux ? Il était à votre service, à vos bottes !

- Je... je suis conscients que toi, tu puisses le vivre ainsi...…enfin ... le vivre comme cet état de fait…

- Cet état de fait ? C'est comme ça que vous définissez le problème…intéressant…marmonna t'il entre ses dents.

- Edward, je t'en prie, intervint Bella, ne sois pas si cynique, nous nous sommes arrêtés à Carlisle et peut être effectivement n'avons-nous pas pris la mesure de cet…enfin de…

- Cet état de fait ! Oui ! Vous savez quoi ? Votre égoïsme me dégoûte ! Votre famille ! Votre Carlisle ! Son malheur ! Et ma vie à moi ? Vous y avez pensé ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi de découvrir que l'homme avec qui j'ai vécu pendant des années n'est finalement rien pour moi, qu'il a été traité comme un esclave, qu'il m'a visiblement enlevé à ma véritable famille à cause de votre égoïsme, que j'ai été maltraité à cause d'une sombre histoire de jalousie ! Qu'en prime je tombe éperdument amoureux de quelqu'un qui enfin m'accepte pour ce que je suis mais qui se révèle être peut être comme sa famille ! Tu m'as aidé dans quel but Bella ? Faire de moi un pantin, un esclave qui finirait par te servir ? Sans compter que mon vrai père continue de me pleurer chaque jour, que ma mère en est quasiment devenue folle…et j'en passe ! Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte de ma situation ! Tout ce que j'ai connu n'est que mensonge, et je ne peux même plus me permettre d'aimer celle à qui j'ai ouvert mon cœur ! Pourquoi tout le monde se sert de moi ?! Ho et puis merde, de toute manière je m'en tape, j'en ai ma claque de tout ça ! Je m'arrache !

- Moi, je ne t'ai jamais jugé, j'ai juste voulu t'aider, te rendre le sourire, apaiser tes souffrances...Mais c'est ça ! Enfuis-toi ! Comme d'habitude ! C'est tellement plus facile que d'affronter ses problèmes en face !

La réponse de Bella fusa et stoppa net l'élan d'Edward vers la porte.

Celui-ci se retourna d'un bloc, mi surpris, mi furieux.

Ses yeux avaient viré au gris anthracite, aussi sombre qu'un ciel avant l'orage…orage qui allait s'en doute éclater d'ici peu…

C'est fou comme ses yeux pouvaient ainsi refléter son humeur…Pendant que Bella se faisait cette remarque tout en pensant qu'elle ferait mieux à se préparer à la riposte, Charly les regardait à tour de rôle, l'air vaguement inquiet de la tournure des événements.

Il finit par décider de les laisser se débrouiller seuls pendant que lui-même allait remplir sa promesse faite auprès de Javier.

Il quitta la pièce, non sans leur avoir demandé de garder leur calme et d'attendre son retour, et surtout sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

Edward était là, debout, les poings serrés, le regard de plus en plus noir.

Bella lui faisait face, bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison.

Ils ressemblaient à deux gladiateurs dans une arène, prêts à s'entretuer si besoin…à l'exception faite qu'ils s'aimaient et que c'est justement leur amour qui les faisait réagir ainsi.

- Tu trouves que tu as de quoi me donner des leçons Bella ? Me donner des ordres peut-être ? demanda t'il doucereusement.

- Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention et tu le sais très bien !

- Alors, laisse-moi partir…

- Non.

- Non ? murmura Edward avec un soupir…Bella, ne joues pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi…déjà je n'en ai aucune envie et en plus tu n'as aucune chance de gagner…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Edward, tu t'énerves alors que tu ne sais même pas si tu es bien le fils de Carlisle. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu acceptes de passer les examens nécessaires pour le vérifier et après, et seulement après, hé bien nous verrons ce qu'il y a lieu de faire.

- Ce que tu veux ? Nous verrons ? Tu sembles bien trop impliqué, et moi tu sais ce que moi je veux ? Tout en avançant vers elle, les pupilles dilatées par la colère, les mâchoires crispées…

- Bien sûr que je suis impliqué Edward ! Comment pourrait 'il en être autrement ? Toute cette histoire me touche, d'abord pour nous deux car tu sembles tout remettre en cause, et aussi pour Carlisle…

Il continue à s'approcher d'elle, lentement, une lourde tension a envahi l'air, rendant l'atmosphère chargée d'électricité.

Il plaque ses mains sur ses épaules, sans ménagement.

Ses yeux envahissent les siens comme une vague qui déferlerait emportant tout sur son passage, implacablement, et lui chuchote :

- Bella…n'essaie jamais de retenir un chat contre son gré…même si celui-ci t'aime…

Il la relâche et la laisse, pantelante, seule.

Il franchit la porte, emprunte le long dédale de couloir comme si il connaissait le lieu comme sa poche, et sort enfin à l'air libre.

Libre.

Libre de respirer à plein poumons, de regarder le ciel si bleu, de sentir le vent fouetter son visage…d'échapper l'espace d'un instant à ce passé qui le rattrape et pour lequel il n'est tout simplement pas prêt.

OoOoO

Leah était rentré à l'hôtel Magenta, un vieil hôtel mais qui avait été merveilleusement restauré par un riche propriétaire terrien qui avait voulu en faire le must de la ville.

Elle avait choisi cet établissement pour son confort mais aussi pour sa proximité avec Edward, elle n'était ainsi qu'à quelques kilomètres de lui.

Etrange paradoxe de cette ville haute en couleur où l'extrême pauvreté des quartiers flirtait avec l'étourdissante richesse des grands hôtels de luxe et des quartiers chics.

Leah se prélassait dans la douceur de la soie des draps de son lit king size…

Elle revivait comme une litanie leur entrevue, elle revoyait Edward et sa colère sourde, sa froideur qui lui avait étreint le cœur, la dureté de sa voix et de son regard, ceux-là mêmes qui pouvaient être si tendres et sensuels lors de leurs ébats.

Edward était son seul amour, elle avait découvert à son contact toute l'étendue d'une passion dévorante, toute la fièvre de l'amour qui les consumait à chacune de leurs étreintes.

Elle regrettait tellement de n'avoir osé se dresser contre ses parents.

Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir ainsi rejeté Edward et brisé leur amour.

Maintenant restait à le reconquérir, et elle comptait bien s'y employer avec ou sans son approbation…

Leah attendait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure devant le bâtiment où Edward était rentré suivi de la jeune femme, la même qui lui avait ouvert la porte du pavillon.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter sous la chaleur orageuse de cette soirée qu'elle pensait finir mieux.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi, elle connaissait Edward et savait qu'il ne servait à rien de le harceler, elle voulait juste le voir, juste un instant, lui montrer qu'elle tenait toujours autant à lui et qu'elle n'était pas décidée à l'oublier ainsi.

Elle avait tout son temps mais n'appréciait vraiment pas son attente.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle sait sur Edward et son "monde ", elle savait qu'il s'habituerait bien vite au sien, fait de confort, de propreté aseptisée, de domestiques, et de gens bien élevés et cultivés.

Elle n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Au-delà de leur rencontre par laquelle elle lui devait la vie, elle avait toujours été protectrice envers Edward, limite dominatrice.

Ne supportant plus les conditions plus que douteuses de son attente, elle secoua ses cheveux parfaitement coupés bien que décoiffés par le vent poussiéreux, remonta ses lunettes de soleil Gucci sur ses grands yeux noirs, et soupira.

Elle l'aimait toujours autant, ça ne faisait aucun doute, il lui avait tant manqué…puis il fallait qu'elle le sorte au plus vite de cette vie et de ce taudis dans lequel il devait encore vivre.

« Edward a tout à y gagner à revenir avec moi » pensait-elle tout en le cherchant des yeux. C'est alors qu'elle le vit sortir d'un bâtiment, plus pâle que jamais.

« Oui vraiment tout… »

Edward respira à pleins poumons l'air frais de cette fin de matinée comme s'il venait juste de sortir d'une longue incarcération.

Il se trouvait toujours dans l'enceinte du vaste bâtiment officiel.

Il se dirigea vers un banc situé dans un parc dans lequel les employés devaient déjeuner, puis s'y laissa tomber souplement.

Il n'avait pas forcément envie de fuir, c'est ce que Bella n'avait pas compris.

Il voulait juste être à l'air libre, se poser, seul, et réfléchir aux derniers évènements.

A chaque fois qu'il devait surmonter une épreuve ou plus simplement prendre une décision, il avait un besoin quasi viscéral de s'isoler. Non pas qu'il fût lâche, non, juste qu'à ces moments-là, être seul l'aidait à analyser les situations du mieux possible, sans qu'il puisse être perturbé par des éléments extérieurs.

Ce besoin cachait aussi une certaine fragilité, il mettait un point d'honneur à maîtriser autant que possible sa vie et à se débrouiller par lui-même.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de pouvoir compter sur quiconque pour cela, et son caractère très indépendant y était aussi pour beaucoup.

Le vent faisait frissonner les feuilles des arbres et un doux bruissement emplissait l'air.

Il soupira et laissa ses pensées l'envahir alors qu'il fixait au loin un point que lui seul semblait voir.

"Bien résumons, j'ai sans doute retrouvé mes parents…bien sûr cela devra être confirmé, mais cette sensation étrange que j'ai ressenti par deux fois au contact de Carlisle…cette impression de déjà-vu…je le connais j'en suis certain…

Curieux comme le destin peut être cruellement généreux…ou généreusement cruel d'ailleurs…

Une simple prise de sang…pour bouleverser toute ma vie…

Autant mon passé que je n'aurais jamais dû vivre, que mon présent que je ne peux plus vivre…quant à mon futur, voudrais je le vivre ?

Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées.

Je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie, cette aisance, cette facilité, ce confort, toutes ces « règles », rien que d'y penser…ce n'est pas moi.

Et mon amour …mon amour…comment vais-je pouvoir gérer ça ?

Partir ?

Je ne suis pas lâche non plus…

Si je pars, vais-je lui briser le cœur. ?

Si je reste….aussi ?

Difficile équation, il y a forcément une solution…ou pas…

C'est alors qu'il sent quelqu'un s'approcher et agripper son épaule. Celui-ci se retourne d'un geste vif et sort son cran d'arrêt qu'il pose directement sous la gorge de l'inconnu.

- Merde mais Edward, je voulais juste te parler, tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

- Fou ? ricane t'il…Oui sûrement…

- Très drôle, je vois que de ne plus me fréquenter t'a changé, je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi !

- Ha oui ? Et alors quel est ton verdict Melle Parfaite ? Tu penses pouvoir me sauver de ce monde abject ?

Edward dessert son étreinte et fixe d'un air sarcastique Leah, une main posé négligemment sur le manche de son couteau pendu de nouveau à sa ceinture.

- Putain mais Edward je ne reconnais pas le garçon que j'ai…que j'ai aimé…

- Tu ne me reconnais pas Leah ? As-tu d'ailleurs jamais cherché à me connaître ? Hein ? Que sais-tu de moi ? Que sais-tu de ma vie ? De mon passé ? …Seulement ce que j'ai bien voulu te dire et te montrer à l'époque et crois-moi, ce n'était pas grand chose ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Lâche t-il d'une voix dure.

- Comment ça je ne te connais pas ! Oublierai-tu tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble ? Bien sûr que je te connais ! Arrête un peu ton cinéma !

- Mon cinéma ? Comme c'est amusant…répond -il du tac au tac en se rapprochant de Leah.

- Je….je ne te comprends pas…qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu…pour que tu me regardes ainsi…

- Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne plus m'approcher Leah…Non ?

- Ecoutes Edward, je veux seulement te parler, te retrouver un peu, essayer de…enfin de, je ne sais pas moi, de renouer un peu le contact…je veux te montrer à quel point…enfin…à quel point je tiens toujours à toi…

- Tu veux renouer le contact ? C'est bien ça ? Questionne-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux sombres avec un air ironique.

- Oui…oui Edward…c'est ce que je veux…

- Ce que tu veux ! Ce que tu veux ! Et est-ce que toi tu t'es seulement demandé ce que moi je voulais Leah ?! T'es tu seulement posé la question ?!

- Je….je….

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Comme quand tu m'as annoncé que nous deux c'était fini, tu ne pensais qu'à toi aussi ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Rajoute Edward d'une voix rauque tout en continuant à se rapprocher d'elle.

Ils ne sont maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Leah appuyé contre une façade d'un bâtiment, regarde d'un air mi surpris mi apeuré Edward qui maintenant la domine de toute sa hauteur, ses deux mains posées de part et d'autre de ses épaules.

- Ha tu veux renouer le contact…continue t'il doucereusement…Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir m'approcher comme ça ! A vouloir faire de moi votre pantin, votre larbin ! Tu veux renouer le contact, la belle affaire ! Et bien je vais accéder à ton désir ma chère…

Leah le regarde, perdue, se demandant ce qu'il a bien pu vouloir dire, essayant d'oublier son regard sombre qui la fixe froidement…quand d'un coup la bouche de Edward s'écrase contre la sienne avec violence, sa langue s'insinue sans douceur entre ses lèvres forçant le passage, son corps plaqué contre le sien, les deux mains d'Edward enserrant son visage fermement.

Il l'embrasse profondément, fouillant sa bouche avec sa langue, meurtrissant ses lèvres,

Leah essaie de se dégager mais il la maintient solidement, s'appuyant contre elle avec force.

Il finit par se séparer tout aussi brutalement d'elle au bout d'une trop longue minute, la regarde durement et lui assène :

- Là tu es contente ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?!

Leah reste là, les bras ballants, encore sous le choc de ce baiser violent et soudain, sous le choc de l'attitude si incompréhensible d'Edward.

Elle se sent comme vidée, comme souillée, et même le goût de l'autre n'efface pas cette impression de gâchis qui l'envahit.

- Maintenant Leah, fous moi la paix, oublies moi, retourne vivre dans ton appartement vaste et luxueux, je ne veux plus te voir, tu m'as compris ? ajoute Edward en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant d'elle.

Leah ne bougera pas pendant de longues minutes, ses jambes ne l'auraient pas porté de toute façon bien loin.

Elle est sous le choc.

Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues, maculant son visage de poussière.

Seule la douleur de ses lèvres lui rappelle ce baiser qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu supporter.

Elle finira pourtant par rejoindre le taxi qui l'attend encore à une centaine de mètres, la tête basse, le visage ravagé, le cœur déchiré…

OoOoOoOo

Dans les sous-sols, Bella s'était effondré, elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes en le voyant passer la porte, elle sentait que cette journée serait un savant mélange de bonheur et de douleur.

Et pour le moment, seule la douleur était de la partie.

Elle avait résisté à l'envie de le suivre, de tout quitter, juste pour lui, juste avec lui.

Puis elle avait vite réalisé que le suivre serait ne pas respecter son choix. Elle ne voulait pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit, elle était sûre que cela serait la meilleure façon de le perdre.

Et cela, elle ne le voulait pour rien au monde.

Même pas pour le bonheur de Carlisle et Esmée.

Elle était amoureuse, indéniablement, irrévocablement, Edward était sa vie, et sa vie lui échappait inexorablement, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Charly relatait les dernières révélations à son ami Javier, qui l'écoutait plus qu'attentivement.

Quand il eut fini, Javier se frotta le menton d'un air soucieux et prit la parole :

- Quelle incroyable histoire !

- Oui c'est réellement surprenant mais tout concorde ! répliqua t-il avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider à le démontrer.

- Je vais faire un test sanguin afin de le vérifier, je vais bien sûr devoir en parler à Carlisle et je prie pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs !

- Hum…par contre je dois t'informer de quelque chose concernant Edward. Voilà, j'ai fait quelques vérifications, Edward a un casier judiciaire.

- Comment ? s'exclame Charly en devenant livide.

- Rien de grave je te rassure, divers vols alors qu'il était mineur et qui n'ont pas donné de suites, ceci dit selon les notes que j'ai retrouvées, c'était visiblement pour se nourrir. Ensuite, et là c'est un peu plus embêtant, il a été mêlé par deux fois à des rixes, des combats de rue si tu préfères. Personne n'a jamais porté plainte contre lui mais il est fiché chez nous.

- Javier, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, il n'a pas eu une vie facile…mais pourquoi dis-tu que c'est plus embêtant ?

- Hé bien car d'après ce que tu viens de me raconter, Edward aurait eu quelques raisons de tuer Earl, et il en a la capacité aux vues de son casier.

Le teint de Charly est encore devenu plus pâle à l'écoute de l'accusation de son ami…

- Enfin Javier ce n'est pas possible…Edward n'a su qu'aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas son père et qu'il l'avait visiblement enlevé à sa famille…

- Peut être…peut être pas, nous n'en savons rien Charly, et il a été si souvent maltraité qu'il aurait pu craquer et l'éliminer juste pour que cela cesse.

- Quand a-t-il été tué ? demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Il y a deux nuits d'après les légistes.

- Edward était chez nous, nous l'hébergeons, il ne pouvait pas être là-bas !

- Tu peux le confirmer personnellement ?

- Non bien sûr…il dort au pavillon…

- Donc il aurait très bien pu sortir et revenir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ?

- Bella….

- Quoi Bella ?

- Bella dort…avec lui.

- Dans le pavillon tu veux dire ?

- Non….avec lui…ils sont….ensembles…

- Hoo…excuses moi d'être aussi indiscret Charly, …Bien donc Bella pourrait être son…alibi ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je me devais de te poser ces questions, nous sommes amis certes mais je fais mon boulot, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ok alors nous allons leur en parler et si Bella confirme que Edward était bien avec elle cette nuit-là, je ne remonterais pas l'information et la mort de Earl restera classée sans suite, guerre des gangs si tu préfères. Par contre dans le cas contraire, je serais obligé d'ouvrir une enquête et de demander à Edward de se tenir à notre disposition. Bien sûr, cela ne t'empêchera pas de lancer la recherche de paternité. Rejoignons-les.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau et empruntèrent de nouveau les couloirs impersonnels en sens inverse.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, ils furent surpris de contacter que Bella était seule et que ses yeux rougis contribuaient à confirmer le départ d'Edward.

- Bella, ça va ? demanda son père.

- Ca va…on peut partir ?

- Où est passé Edward ? questionna Javier.

- Il est sorti, je ne sais pas.

- Hum…je n'aime pas trop ça…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Bella avec inquiétude.

- Parce que ton ami pourrait bien être mêlé au meurtre d'Earl, et le fait qu'il se soit enfui ne fait qu'étayer cette supposition.

* * *

**J'espère vous lire aussi nombreuses qu'à la suite précédente ! :) Bon dimanche ! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou à toutes ! J'ai du répondre à vous toutes, hormis celles qui ne sont pas enregistrées : Pattenrond, mimieloo, guest et babyloove ! Donc merci aussi à vous les filles ! ;) Merci aussi à celles qui ne sont pas découragées par le nombre de parties et prennent en cours de route ! ;) Je vous laisse à la suite ! :)**

* * *

**Partie 27**

Bella regarde tout à tour son père et Javier, d'abord étonnée par cette accusation, elle sent son pouls s'accélérer sous l'effet de la colère qui monte en elle.

Non seulement Edward voit sa vie bouleversée mais en plus voilà qu'il est accusé de meurtre !

- Vous plaisantez là ? demande t'elle en essayant de garder son calme

- Pas du tout, réplique Javier, c'est une probabilité, ton ami avait plusieurs raisons de passer à l'acte.

- N'importe quoi ! Ne pût-elle s'empêcher de crier.

- Bella enfin !

- Enfin quoi Papa ? Tu comptes peut être que je laisse Edward se faire ainsi insulter ? Il détestait son père certes, mais vous avez bien vu combien il était affecté de devoir reconnaître son corps ? De toute façon, il est incapable de tuer quelqu'un !

- En es-tu sûr Bella ? Savais-tu qu'il avait un casier et qu'il est connu pour savoir se faire respecter dans son quartier ?

- Et alors ? Il a un casier, la belle affaire ! Qui n'a pas de casier dans ce quartier pourri ? Evidemment qu'il sait se défendre, encore heureux ! Je vous rappelle que sans son intervention à l'usine désaffectée, j'étais bonne pour l'hôpital ou pire ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sait se battre et se servir d'un couteau, qu'il en est obligatoirement un meurtrier !

- Bella, compte tenu des circonstances, je suis obligé d'envisager cette possibilité…

- Vous parlez comme s'il était déjà coupable…Ca me dégoûte tous vos préjugés et vos conclusions à deux balles ! Ce serait si facile que ce soit lui, un autre voyou de la cité, et vous bouclez votre dossier…

- Mesures ton langage Bella ! Intervient Charly.

- Ca c'est hors de question, je ne laisserais personne traiter l'homme que j'aime de la sorte ! Edward est innocent !

- Inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils, objecte Javier, surpris de sa véhémence, tu vas justement pouvoir intervenir pour la cause de ton ami si tu peux me confirmer qu'il était bien avec toi la nuit du meurtre.

- Quand ça ?

- Il y a deux nuits, mais compte tenu du fait que tu es visiblement très attaché à ce garçon, il va m'être difficile de savoir si tu diras la vérité…

- Evidemment, maintenant c'est moi la menteuse ! Alors écoutez-moi bien, je vais être très clair et très précise. Il y a deux nuits, Edward était avec moi, et je vous arrête de suite, nous n'avons quasiment pas dormi de la nuit…sans vous faire un dessin, il est impossible qu'il se soit absenté ne serait-ce qu'une minute…

Javier observe Bella, la froide et calme manière dont elle a répondu tend à prouver qu'elle dit la vérité, cependant son instinct professionnel le pousse à la certitude.

Bella se tient debout, à un mètre de lui, et continue à le fixer, sans sourciller.

- Bien, serais tu prêtes à déposer officiellement ?

- Evidemment, répond-elle fermement.

- Bella, tu comprends bien ce que cela engendre, si tu fais une fausse déposition tu pourrais être également jugée pour complicité de meurtre, tu saisis bien les conséquences ?

- Bella…ajoute Charly.

- Je ne serais pas jugée papa, tout simplement car je dis la vérité et qu'Edward est innocent.

- Bella je t'en prie, sois raisonnable…

- Papa…je sais ce que je dis ! En regardant les deux hommes franchement. Maintenant, je crois que je vais moi aussi faire un tour dehors…je ne voudrais pas dire des choses blessantes sur votre manque de confiance alors il vaut mieux que j'arrête de parler maintenant.

- Tu dois déposer Bella, précise Javier.

- Je vais déposer, ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens, je pense que ça peut attendre quelques minutes, tout en se dirigeant d'un air décidé vers la porte.

Charly et Javier se regardèrent, interdits, l'un car il se rendait compte que sa fille venait d'un seul coup de devenir une femme, l'autre car il lui restait ce doute infime que la fille de son meilleur ami puisse mentir…

Bella était révoltée, en colère contre son père qui semblait douter d'elle et contre Javier qui s'obstinait à croire Edward coupable.

Il était venu reconnaître le corps de son père, avait découvert qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il pensait et au final on l'accusait de l'avoir tué ! On nageait en plein mélodrame !

La veille encore, elle dormait blottie dans ses bras, savourant cette incroyable sensation de bien être et de plénitude, et maintenant elle devenait son alibi …

Alors même qu'elle avait espéré de tout son cœur que Carlisle et Esmée puissent retrouver leur fils, elle priait maintenant pour le contraire.

Elle se maudissait pour son égoïsme mais la seule pensée de pouvoir le perdre lui donnait l'impression de se tenir au bord d'un précipice sans fond.

Après bien des hésitations, elle finit par retrouver le chemin vers l'extérieur et déboucha dans une vaste cour pavée.

Elle était éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient le feuillage des hauts arbres bordant le cercle parfait de la cour.

Elle mit un petit moment à habituer ses yeux à la clarté, puis remarqua au-delà de la rangée d'arbres, un parc dans lequel des bancs étaient disposé çà et là.

Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand elle reconnue le seul occupant du lieu.

Edward.

Il était là, assis, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ainsi il n'avait pas fui, il avait juste eu besoin de se retrouver, et apercevoir sa silhouette baignée de lumière était comme une apparition pour elle.

Il se tenait la tête entre les mains, cachant son visage de sorte qu'elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Elle prit le temps de l'observer encore et encore, pendant de longues secondes, elle le regarda, comme pour graver son image à jamais, jusqu'au moment où Edward releva brusquement la tête comme si il avait senti qu'elle était là.

Il lui jeta un de ses regards dont lui seul avait le secret, qui voulait tant dire, tout dire, et qui fit frissonner Bella alors qu'elle continuait de s'approcher de lui.

Edward restait assis, ses yeux fixés aux siens, et même quand elle s'accroupit devant lui, il ne cilla pas.

Bella posa doucement ses mains sur ses genoux et lui adressa un sourire timide, doux, dans lequel elle mit tout son amour.

Edward ramena ses mains sur les siennes et lui murmura :

- Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure...

- Ce n'est rien...

- C'est juste que je ne sais plus où j'en suis... qui je suis... et...

- Je comprends...

- ... Je viens de revoir Leah et... je...je dois te dire quelque chose... je l'ai….enfin je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…je l'ai embrassé…

Embrassé, ce mot lui coupe le souffle, lui serre le cœur…

Il poursuit :

- Enfin ce n'était pas un baiser….mais plutôt une…une punition…je voulais juste lui faire mal, lui montrer que je n'en avais plus rien à faire d'elle…je voulais juste…juste…la blesser…

- Tu veux dire que…que tu l'as embrassé de force ? Questionne Bella d'une voix brisée

- Oui…murmure Edward dans un souffle…Je me fais peur Bella… Et si un jour, je... je te faisais du mal ?

- Je t'interdis de penser cela... tu as juste besoin de temps, après tout ce que qui vient de se passer, et besoin d'aide. Et je serai là...

- Qu'allons-nous devenir Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas Edward, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire le contraire mais je n'en sais rien. Cela dépend de toi... Il faut que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime plus que tout.

- Je le sais… Mais je ne pourrais jamais rien t'apporter de bon... Je ne pense pas trouver un jour ma place parmi ta famille... Je...Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas de ce monde... Et je ne me sens pas l'envie d'en faire partie ... Je suis tellement loin des gens comme toi...

Ces quelques mots pourtant si simples la frappèrent avec violence et elle sut alors ce qu'avoir le cœur brisé pouvait signifier.

Elle fit un effort incommensurable pour se reprendre et maîtriser son émotion, pour lui, parce que c'était bien lui qui souffrait le plus.

- Ecoute, on ne va pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, si tu le veux tu iras faire ce test, après on verra. Pour le moment, nous avons un autre problème…et je suis désolée de t'en parler mais je te dois la vérité.

- Un autre problème ? Sourit tristement Edward…dis-moi…

- Hé bien aux vues des circonstances, tu deviens suspecté du meurtre de ton père, j'ai confirmé à Javier que nous étions ensemble cette nuit-là et je dois faire une déposition officielle en ce sens. Bien sûr, Javier a des doutes étant donné que je lui ai dit que nous étions ensemble et mon père me traite comme une gamine en me répétant le sérieux de cet acte, bref je suis venu prendre l'air avant de perdre mon sang froid.

- Bella je ne voulais pas t'embarquer la dedans…j'en suis désolé…

- Ca ne te surprend pas ? demande-t-elle.

- Non…je suis le seul suspect qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir sous la main, tout en haussant les épaules, il fait son boulot…

- Ho…mais…enfin, j'aurais pensé que tu serais furieux !

- Furieux, non, désabusé serait le terme approprié…je suis un délinquant Bella, donc catalogué par les flics, et effectivement j'aurais eu toutes les meilleures raisons du monde de tuer ce salop…

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait Edward.

- C'est une affirmation ou une question ? En haussant ses sourcils.

- Une affirmation ! Tu étais avec moi et je sais que tu en es incapable !

- J'étais avec toi, oui…Bon retournons là-bas, que tu fasses ta déposition et qu'on se barre de cet endroit, ça me donne la chair de poule.

* * *

** Si ça interesse quelqu'un, j'aimerai éventuellement avoir recours à une beta ! :) Faites moi signe si vous êtes interessée ! J'ai surtout du mal au niveau du temps de conjugaison ! ;) J'attends vos reviews et vous pouvez me retrouver sur FB avec le pseudo coo ky ! ;) Bonne journée ! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai eu l'occasion de commenter les premières reviews mais sans doute pas les dernières mais merci à vous ! J'ai trouvé ma béta Mary ;) (merci d'ailleurs à Natacha qui est rapide comme l'éclair ! ) Je vous laisse à la suite !**

* * *

**Partie 25**

Ils quittent la tranquillité du Parc, le chant des oiseaux et le souffle du vent, pour rejoindre non sans un frisson, le sous-sol froid.

Ils ne parlent pas.

Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, sans se toucher, juste puisant leur force dans leur présence respective.

Edward retrouve instinctivement le chemin dans le long dédale des couloirs qui se ressemblent tous, jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau de Javier.

Une porte vitrée opaque, une plaque en bois gravée qui mentionne, « Directeur de la Police Judiciaire, Section criminelle »…tout un programme, pense Edward en poussant la porte.

Les deux hommes lèvent les yeux vers eux, Charly a un geste pour se lever puis se ravise en voyant le visage dur et déterminé de sa fille, le visage d'une femme et non plus de sa petite fille.

Ils sont tous deux surpris de la présence d'Edward.

Javier les interpelle :

- Bien, Edward je suis heureux de voir que je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt.

- Je ne comptais pas vous donner le plaisir de faire de moi le coupable idéal, Monsieur, si je puis me permettre.

- Je vois que Bella t'a mis au courant, tout en hochant la tête, ce qui n'est pas très réglementaire, maintenant vous avez très bien pu accorder vos versions.

- Hé ! proteste Bella.

- Laisses…Ecoutez je sais très bien que les circonstances font que j'aurais pu tuer Earl, et l'envie m'a traversé l'esprit de nombreuses fois quand je sentais le cuir du fouet lacérer ma peau, ou la violence de ses poings sur mon corps, ou encore la piqûre des échardes du bois des chaises qu'il me cassait sur le dos, sans compter la haine que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux…

- Je…entame Javier, choqué par les descriptions d'Edward.

- Laissez-moi finir…Ça vous choque qu'il ait pu me faire subir tout ça ? Personne n'a jamais été autant battu que moi, personne…Alors, oui je l'ai haï, oui j'ai parfois souhaité sa mort, je mentirais en prétendant le contraire…mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Et ce n'est pas Bella qui doit vous en convaincre mais moi. J'ai bien vu son corps, il a été poignardé dans le dos, lâchement. Si j'avais eu le courage de le faire, croyez-moi, je l'aurais affronté de face, juste pour voir une fois la peur dans ses yeux.

Un lourd silence suit les dernières paroles d'Edward.

Il se tient droit, au centre de la pièce, ses poings serrés.

Aucun signe de faiblesse ni de regret dans ses yeux.

Juste une sourde détermination.

Celle d'un homme qui veut en finir avec son passé, qui veut ranger dans un coin de sa mémoire le dossier Earl, définitivement.

- Maintenant, reprend Edward, nous allons faire notre déposition comme vous le souhaitez, sur notre emploi du temps de cette fameuse nuit. Si cela ne vous convainc pas, alors arrêtez moi, mais soyez sûr que dehors, personne ne regrettera Earl, ni les voyous, ni ses clients, ni même les forces de Police…

- Edward, je comprends ton point de vue, seulement je ne suis pas un justicier. La mort d'Earl ne me touche pas du tout et je suis bien conscient qu'elle ne peut être que profitable à beaucoup de gens. Mon travail c'est juste de retrouver et de juger son meurtrier.

- Alors bonne chance ! Ironise Edward, mais vous allez perdre votre temps, le meurtrier est déjà bien loin et si il a agi dans ce squat c'est justement parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais repéré.

- Il a raison Javier, intervient Charly, je sais que tu as une éthique professionnelle mais les habitants de cette ville ont plus besoin de toi pour les protéger que de toi en train de poursuivre un fantôme…

- Nous entrons dans un autre débat Charly. Je suis prêt à te croire Edward, de toute façon, nous n'avons aucun indice ni aucun témoignage qui pourraient t'incriminer. Mais si jamais, cette affaire ressort un jour, je serais obligé de reprendre contact avec toi. Bella, suis moi, nous allons prendre ta déposition, ensuite nous prendrons celle d'Edward.

Après que le nécessaire ai été fait, ils sortent enfin du bâtiment et s'engouffrent dans la berline.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Charly reprend la parole :

- Nous avons tous passé une matinée éprouvante et j'en suis conscient surtout pour toi Edward. Saches que je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses avoir envie de passer quelques jours de tranquillité après tout ça, ceci dit nous devons maintenant parler de ce test et de la manière dont nous allons mettre Carlisle au courant.

- J'ai bien réfléchis, et je veux faire ce test, je veux savoir…même si cela va entraîner encore de nombreux bouleversements.

- Edward…tu n'es pas obligé de le faire de suite, précise Bella.

- Plus tôt se sera fait, et plus vite nous saurons …inutile de nous voiler la face, inutile de reculer encore et encore, nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si nous ne savons rien.

- Je le sais mais…

- Nous en parlerons tous les deux, s'il te plaît, ne mélangeons pas tout, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

Bella le regarde intensément comme si elle le sent peu à peu s'éloigner, quelle cruelle coïncidence qui lui a fait croiser son chemin…et maintenant elle a peur, si peur de le perdre…

- Bien je propose d'en parler moi-même à Carlisle, calmement entre hommes, et de voir avec lui si nos conclusions sont probables. Edward ?

- C'est parfait pour moi, je ne le connais pas assez pour lui déballer ainsi tout ce que nous venons d'apprendre, et je préfère que ce soit vous qui le lui annonciez.

- Bon, soupire-t-il, je le fais dès que je rentre, je n'arriverais de toutes les façons pas à le lui cacher longtemps.

- Papa ? La prise de sang, combien de temps pour avoir les résultats ?

- Hé bien c'est assez long à vrai dire, là est bien le problème, c'est que cette attente risque d'être lourde pour tout le monde…mais un test de paternité, même si je fais accélérer les choses, prend plusieurs jours.

- Plusieurs jours ? répète Edward, il ne manquait plus que ça…murmure t'il…Je vais devenir dingue…

- Je serais avec toi Edward, nous attendrons ensemble, essaie de rassurer Bella.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais Bella !

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul…

- Bon écoutez, laissez-moi d'abord discuter avec Carlisle et on avisera.

Qu'il aimerait n'avoir que des futilités à penser !

Juste n'avoir rien d'autre à penser que vivre, vivre et aimer, profiter du présent…sauf que son passé est justement en train de rattraper son présent….et il ne sait pas encore si cela représente une menace ou une chance…

Il préfère appuyer son front contre la vitre fumée de la voiture, même si il sait qu'en se détournant de Bella il la blesse, il a besoin de sentir ce contact froid qui lui rappelle qu'il existe.

Besoin de regarder le paysage défiler, les couleurs se mêler, s'estomper avec la vitesse, toutes ces images de la ville qui passent, s'éloignent puis disparaissent au loin, ne laissant que des traces brouillées…

Besoin de respirer lentement, sentir son souffle qui se répercute contre le verre et qui dessine un léger halo de buée, s'étend, s'efface…jusqu'à sa prochaine expiration.

Besoin de s'entourer de silence, ce silence dans lequel il aime à se réfugier, ne laissant plus rien l'atteindre…

Cette envie qui le prend aux tripes, qui le torture, qui le nargue…

Cette envie d'être…..seul.

Il ne voit pas la berline ralentir doucement devant le portail menant au pavillon.

Il n'entend pas Bella prononcer son prénom, une fois, deux fois…

Il sursaute quand sa main se pose doucement sur sa cuisse.

Force son front à se décoller de la vitre, à quitter ce contact rassurant…

Oblige ses yeux à revenir dans l'habitacle, à regarder avec un air absent le visage inquiet de Bella.

Puis finit pas revenir lentement à la réalité, à sortir sans un mot de la voiture.

Il suit mécaniquement Bella à l'intérieur, et se laisse tomber, mentalement épuisé, dans le canapé de cuir.

Il sent son corps s'enfoncer souplement, la paume de ses mains toucher la douceur de la peau, puis il ferme les yeux, comme si ce geste pouvait le protéger de l'extérieur, soupire et savoure sa solitude.

Sans même s'apercevoir que Bella l'observe, décontenancée.

* * *

**La prochaine suite concernera Carlisle en partie ! On y arrive, on y arrive, tenez le coup ! lol Merci d'avance pour vos reviews ! Bonne journée**


	26. Chapter 26

**Coucou par ici ! Je voudrais déjà remercier natacha ma béta, qui travaille sur ma fic pour rectifier mes erreurs ! Merci à toi ! **

**Merci aussi à toutes pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous conviendra ! ;) Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve dans les reviews !**

* * *

**Partie 26**

Charly vient de s'extirper péniblement de la berline, la matinée avait été riche en émotions, en surprises et révélations en tout genre.

Pendant le trajet, il a pris le temps de penser à la manière d'aborder le sujet avec Carlisle.

Il se demande s'il ne vaut pas mieux qu'il en parle d'abord à son épouse, peut être saura t' elle mieux que lui gérer la situation délicate.

Il entre dans la vaste demeure qui lui parût très calme. La grande horloge de l'entrée vient de sonner 14 heures. Le déjeuner est passé sans qu'il ne perçoive la moindre sensation de faim.

Il entre dans la cuisine, se sert un grand verre d'eau tout en desserrant son nœud de cravate pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

Il se rend dans son bureau, s'assoit dans le grand fauteuil de cuir ambré et ouvre le dernier tiroir pour en sortir un long cigare qu'il allume avec soulagement.

Il fume très peu.

Pour les grandes occasions ou les importantes décisions, ou comme au moment présent pour atténuer quelque peu le stress qu'il ne ressent que très rarement.

Il a laissé la porte de son bureau ouverte, ce qui est aussi très rare, et ce qui permet à Carlisle de l'apercevoir alors qu'il passe dans le couloir.

- Charly ! Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu la voiture, alors comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Charly exhale une longue bouffée de fumée tout en pensant que cette journée ne lui épargne rien, puis relève la tête vers son ami :

- Renée n'est pas là ? En ignorant sa question.

Carlisle est surpris par le teint fatigué et le ton las, mais ne se formalise pas de n'avoir pas obtenu de réponse :

- Non, elle est sortie il y a un instant.

- Hum…et c'est toi qui fait la baby sitter ? Tout en désignant de la tête la boule de poils noire qui suit Carlisle.

- Ho et bien Renée m'a officiellement chargé de lui donner à manger donc j'allais remplir ma mission ! Tu ne m'as pas dit comment Edward avait réagi ce matin ?

- Bien….enfin mal…c'est compliqué en fait, très compliqué et très…surprenant.

- Surprenant ?

- Oui et à plus d'un titre, tout en soupirant…Assieds-toi Carlisle, je dois te parler.

- Tu es bien solennel tout à coup, tout en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Charly reporte son regard sur son ami.

- En fait Carlisle, nous avons eu une matinée très chargée en émotions, pour faire court, Edward a appris que son père l'avait adopté et que le certificat était falsifié, il a quand même voulu voir son corps, je crois pour fermer cette terrible parenthèse dans sa vie et…enfin…

- Quoi ? Il a craqué ?

- Non…même si ce devait être éprouvant pour lui…ce n'est pas ça…

- C'est quoi alors Charly ?

- Je connaissais son père…sous un autre nom…finit par dire Charly dans un soupir.

- Non ? Tu veux dire qu'Edward a appris que ce n'était pas son père et dans le même temps qu'il avait une autre identité ? C'est incroyable ! Pauvre gamin…

- Incroyable oui…ce n'est pas fini Carlisle…Tu le connaissais aussi…

- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je connaissais l'homme qui se faisait passer pour le père d'Edward ?

- Oui…et très bien en plus. Je ne sais pas quelle est la meilleure façon de te dire ça et pour tout dire je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait une bonne façon de te le dire…ce que nous avons découvert là-bas est lié intimement à toi et Esmée, même si nous n'avons aucune certitude je dois dire que tous les éléments concordent…

- Enfin Charly ! Expliques toi ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essaies de me dire !

Charly prend alors une profonde inspiration et sans quitter le regard interrogatif de Carlisle, il finit par prononcer les mots qu'il a tournés des dizaines de fois dans sa tête depuis le matin, des mots, de simples mots qui vont tout remettre en question :

- L'homme que j'ai vu, mort, allongé sur cette table, c'est Dioclecio…

Carlisle semble se décomposer sous ses yeux, il n'a jamais pensé le revoir, lui qui a disparu le jour de…le jour de l'incendie…le jour où son fils…son fils…il sent sa tête tourner, son corps se liquéfier alors qu'il perçoit comme dans un brouillard les paroles de son ami :

- Le faux certificat d'adoption datait d'après l'incendie, Dioclecio a changé de nom, il a disparu…et Robert aurait eu l'âge d'Edward aujourd'hui…tout concorde Carlisle, tout…tout porte à penser qu'Edward est ton fils.

Les doigts de Carlisle agrippent convulsivement les accoudoirs du canapé. Toute couleur ont déserté son visage, et des larmes perlent dans ses yeux clairs.

Il se sent si vide, si froid, si étranger à la scène, comme si ce n'est pas à lui que s'adresse ces mots, des mots qu'il a voulu entendre depuis des années…

Il a tant de fois espéré que l'absence de corps signifie que son petit garçon a pu survivre à la catastrophe, qu'il est quelque part…loin d'eux…mais vivant.

Son fils…n'est pas mort…et il est là, à quelques centaines de mètres de lui…

Un grand froid envahit son corps, un frisson glacé qui lui donne la nausée, ses mains se mettent à trembler, il se sent si mal, si bien, il ne sait plus quoi penser, que dire, comment réagir, il se perd…

- Charly…mon fils…est là…souffle-t-il d'une voix bouleversée

Charly se lève et se dirige vers le canapé, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de poser ses mains sur les siennes.

- Carlisle…nous n'avons aucune certitude, que des suppositions, ne t'emballe pas je t'en prie, ressaisis toi, rien ne prouve que nos conclusions sont bonnes même si les éléments plaident en notre faveur, tu comprends ?

- Oui…bien sûr…mais…enfin ce serait si incroyable ! Je…tu sais j'ai vu Edward ce matin et…enfin…je ne sais pas…comme si….une impression, une sensation que….je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer…

- M'expliquer quoi ?

- Edward…lorsque je l'ai vu au Centre équestre j'ai eu la même impression…comme si…je le connaissais…qu'il m'était familier…Charly ! Je ne peux pas me tromper !

- Allons Carlisle, tu dis cela car tu es sous le choc !

- Non ! Je sais Charly, c'est lui, c'est Robert ! Je dois aller le voir ! Tout en se dégageant et en essayant de se redresser.

- Carlisle ! Arrête ! ordonna Charly d'un ton ferme. Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas comme ça, tu imagines une seule seconde dans quel état se trouve Edward !

La phrase claque comme un coup de fouet dans le bureau enfumé, Carlisle s'immobilise, regarde son ami puis se rassoit doucement.

- Tu as raison…murmure t' il. Je réagis en égoïste alors qu'il vient de supporter toutes ces épreuves…

- Oui sans compte que la Police l'a même suspecté du meurtre de Dioclecio et Bella l'a disculpé en témoignant de sa présence avec elle.

- Suspecté de meurtre ! Tu veux que je te dise Charly, avec le peu que je sais sur la vie que ce salopard lui a fait mener, et si il s'avère qu'il est vraiment Robert, je crois bien que je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains…

- Carlisle ! Tu ne peux pas parler ainsi.

- La n'est pas le débat, te rends tu comptes que nous avons peut être retrouvé notre fils ? Et que je ne peux même pas en parler à Esmée…Charly nous devons faire un test !

- Je sais, nous le savons, Edward en est conscient et il est prêt à le faire mais tu as bien conscience que cela va être une épreuve pour tous

OoOOoOo

Edward a rejeté sa tête en arrière, appuyant sa nuque contre le cuir clair.

Il semble dormir, ses yeux fermés, ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses, il ne fait aucun mouvement que celui de sa poitrine qui se soulève doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Seul son teint légèrement pâle peut attester des bouleversements qu'il a dû endurer dans la matinée.

Bella n'a pas bougé non plus, elle sent qu'Edward, pourtant si proche, s'éloigne lentement d'elle, et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer.

Elle le regarde, détaillant chaque partie de son corps comme si elle veut les graver en elle. Elle a une envie folle d'enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de sentir la douceur de sa peau, de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout va s'arranger…mais pour cela il aurait fallu lui mentir…car elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui va se passer, et encore moins si le nuage qui assombris progressivement leur relation va se dissiper.

Elle ne sait vraiment pas comment se comporter, la situation lui échappe complètement, comme elle échappait à tous ceux qui y étaient intimement mêlés.

Et pour Edward, rien n'est pire que de n'avoir aucune emprise sur sa vie. Il se sent prisonnier et il a horreur de ça.

Et contrairement à ce que peut penser Bella, il n'est pas du tout en train de ressasser les derniers événements.

Non.

Il laisse juste son esprit divaguer loin très loin de la réalité, sa façon à lui de se libérer un tant soit peu de toute cette pression.

Bella est allé prendre une douche, respectant ainsi le besoin de solitude d'Edward. Elle laisse couler l'eau chaude depuis plusieurs minutes sur son corps sans que celui-ci ne parvienne à se détendre.

Doit-elle se réjouir pour Carlisle et Esmée ?

Ou bien craindre que ces retrouvailles ne marquent la fin de sa relation avec Edward ?

Trop de questions…sans réponses…

Alors qu' Edward se referme sur lui-même, Bella, elle, a terriblement envie d'aller retrouver Dune, de chevaucher l'étalon jusqu'à ne plus sentir l'air sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se tétanisent contre son poitrail…galoper à en perdre haleine, à en avoir des larmes aux yeux de trop de vitesse, à ne faire plus qu'un avec sa monture…

Elle sort de la salle de bains, enfile un vieux jean élimé et un tee shirt dont les couleurs ont passées au soleil, ébouriffe rapidement ses cheveux et regagne silencieusement le salon.

Elle va sortir quand son regard se posa une dernière fois sur Edward, toujours dans la même position.

Il paraît si calme…si abandonné…qu'elle ne peut résister à l'envie de le toucher, juste de frôler sa peau, juste une caresse, légère, tendre…qui fait sursauter Edward tel un félin sur le qui-vive.

Il ouvre brusquement ses yeux, que les pupilles dilatées faisaient paraître encore plus sombres.

Il est douloureusement beau.

Bella sent son cœur se serrer…alors qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans l'abîme insondable des siens, elle a pleinement conscience que la vie sans lui serait morne et sans goût, parce qu'il est sa vie, simplement.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, chuchote t'elle, encore sous le choc.

- Tu ne me déranges pas…lui répond Edward sur le même ton.

- Je…j'allais faire un tour…enfin….je peux rester aussi…

- Alors….restes…

- Ok…en se laissant tomber à genoux sur la moquette épaisse du salon.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi Bella…

- Je…je te regarde comment ? Questionne-t-elle surprise de sa requête

- Comme si j'allais disparaître…

- J'ai peur de te perdre…je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie Edward…posant une main sur son genou.

Edward tressaillit à son contact, porte son regard sur cette main qui semble le brûler faisant remonter un frisson le long de sa jambe, puis replonge ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Si…enfin si je suis le fils de Carlisle…je…je ne te considérerais jamais responsable de ce que j'ai vécu…jamais…je ne le pourrais pas et ce serait absurde. Comme je sais que ton amour est sincère pour moi... Je m'excuse encore de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Ho…et ? Ose-t-elle demander d'une voix cassée.

- Et…je ne sais pas…... je crois que j'aurai préféré ne rien savoir et ne jamais retrouver mes parents...

- Ne dis pas ça Edward... Est-ce que….enfin pourrais-tu concevoir de continuer notre relation quoi qu'il se….passe ?

Edward soupire, pose sa main sur la sienne, doucement, et prend le temps de répondre :

- S'il n'y avait que toi et moi…sûrement…oui…Mais il faut tenir compte de tous les paramètres de cette histoire… Je ne sais pas comment réagir

- Je m'en fous des paramètres Edward, tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi…

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Bella, parce que les paramètres dont je parle sont ta famille. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre auprès d'eux ! Je ne sais même pas si je le veux... J'ai 19 ans, je me suis construit sans eux et ... eux sans moi !

- Je suis prêt à tout quitter pour toi, je le sais.

- Peut être le penses-tu sincèrement, mais moi je ne suis pas prêt à ce que tu te sacrifies pour moi…comme je ne suis pas prêt à avoir une nouvelle famille…de toutes manières, il va falloir attendre ses satanés tests…mon avenir tient à un prélèvement de sang, ça me rend dingue…

Il se lève brutalement, marche jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle il aperçoit au loin la demeure principale, là où en ce moment même celui qui est peut-être son père est en train d'apprendre la nouvelle…juste là, à quelques centaines de mètres…

Prisonnier de son destin, quelle amère constatation…il ramène ses mains dans ses poches, se retourne et ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard furieux à Bella, restée agenouillée près de canapé.

- Je te jure Bella, rien que de penser à ça ne me rend fou ! Et Carlisle ? Je…je ne veux pas le voir avant de savoir, je ne saurais même pas comment le regarder ni quoi lui dire ! Je le connais pas, il me connaît pas !

- Il va pourtant bien falloir que tu le voies…

- Non ! Tu sais quoi je sais même plus si je veux faire ce test ! Je…et puis merde…

Il s'approche alors de Bella, se laisse souplement tomber sur la moquette, empoigne ses avant-bras, la regarde un instant, et s'empare sauvagement de sa bouche.

Il investit sa bouche de sa langue, savoure le goût de sa salive, retrouve avec plaisir le contact chaud de sa langue qui s'accorde parfaitement à la sienne.

Il lui mord la lèvre inférieure, passe sa main sous son tee shirt, trouve le chemin de son dos qu'il parcoure avec avidité, déclenchant sous le passage de ses doigts experts une multitude de frissons.

Bella gémit, répond à sa bouche avec la même envie, en se serrant contre lui jusqu'à sentir le contact de ses pectoraux.

Ils s'embrassent comme si le temps leur manque, oubliant tout, ne pensant plus à rien qu'à combler ce vide qu'ils sentent grandir en eux.

Ils s'enlacent, se heurtent, fusionnent, encore, plus fort, avec une douloureuse intensité, un implacable désir, celui de s'oublier.

Le temps passe, égrainant les secondes au rythme de leur étreinte.

Ils se cherchent sans cesse, se mordent, s'essoufflent, s'emprisonnent.

- Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi !

Bella le repousse brutalement, s'écarte juste assez pour capter son regard et lui susurre à l'oreille :

- J'ai envie de toi et je me tape de tout le reste !

- Bella…

- Tais-toi ! N'arrête pas ! Tu veux que je te supplie ?

- Hum….grogne t' il en regagnant sa bouche.

La vie, le destin, les autres…tant d'éléments qui peuvent troubler une relation…mais rien…rien ni personne ne peut aller au-delà de l'envie quasi animale que chacun a en soi, ce désir ardent qui fait que nous n'existons réellement que quand nous laissons notre corps s'exprimer, annihilant toute volonté autre que celle de donner et de prendre du plaisir.

OoOoo

Dans la grande demeure, Renée vient juste de rentrer, épuisée, de ses courses.

Renée pose ses courses dans le vestibule, et alors qu'elle s'apprête à se rendre dans la cuisine, elle entend avec surprise la voix de son mari l'appeler.

Elle rejoint le bureau, passe la porte, étonnée de découvrir les mines sérieuses de son époux et de Carlisle.

- Ho vous êtes là tous les deux ! Mais enfin pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes-là ?

Charly lui raconte toute la matinée tandis que Carlisle la regarde, les yeux brillants d'émotion et de colère contenue.

- C'est tout simplement incroyable ! Carlisle…comment…enfin comment vas-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de retrouver son fils enlevé et maltraité pendant des années par un homme en qui toute notre famille avait confiance…je suis révolté mais tellement heureux…

- Tant que vous n'aurez pas fait ce test…

- Je sais que c'est lui Renée, je le sens, c'est notre fils, notre Robert, j'en suis sûr !

- Et Edward ?

- Difficile à dire, intervient Charly, il est si secret…je pense qu'il doit être bouleversé, par cette probabilité d'avoir retrouvé ses parents ...mais il semble se renfermer. Je ne sais pas si sa relation avec Bella y survivra.

- Bella l'aime tant, ça ne change rien Charly

- Ce sera à eux d'en décider.

- Il est en colère et perdu... Ce qui lui est arrivé n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

- Charly, coupe Carlisle, quand allons-nous à l'hôpital faire les prélèvements ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, je comprends que tu sois pressé mais je dois aller en parler avec Edward aussi…

- Mais enfin pourquoi ne pas faire une simple prise de sang ?

- Renée, cela ne sera pas suffisant, nous saurons juste si leurs groupes sanguins sont compatibles mais nous n'aurons aucune certitude.

- Une radio ! Faites lui une radio !

- Comment ça ? Questionnent les deux hommes en cœur.

- Comment n'y avez-vous pas pensé ? Robert s'est cassé le poignet gauche en tombant d'un toboggan à l'âge d'à peine deux ans, une triple fracture très particulière qui avait mis des semaines à guérir, vous n'aurez ainsi pas à attendre des jours pour savoir !

Carlisle a bondi du fauteuil pour enlacer Renée avec fébrilité :

- Renée ! Tu es un ange ! Charly allons chercher Edward, nous devons faire cette radio cet après-midi !

- Je vais aller voir Edward et nous irons à l'hôpital s'il s'en sent prêt. Carlisle, je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour venir avec nous, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, laissons-lui du temps. J'ai de quoi te faire une prise de sang immédiatement, ensuite j'irais voir les enfants au pavillon.

* * *

**Voilà, ça va avancer à présent... j'attends vos avis ! Merci d'avance ! bonne journée**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci de votre suivi sur cette fic et vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre à toutes vos reviews mais je les lis toujours avec un grand plaisir ! Merci aussi à Natacha, ma béta, qui rend la lecture plus agréable ! Place à la suite !**

* * *

**Partie 27**

Le baiser se prolonge, devient langoureux, profond, savoureux même, de cette saveur si douce qui laisse tous les sens en éveil.

Ils sont assis à même le sol, l'épaisseur de la moquette rendant la position plus confortable. Les jambes d'Edward enserrent le bassin de Bella.

Ils sont enlacés, comme imbriqués l'un en l'autre, soudés par le même désir, celui de se rapprocher encore.

Leurs mains jouent une partition déjà connue tout en découvrant de nouvelles notes qui font vibrer leurs corps au rythme de leur musique.

Sensualité…

Ils se retrouvent torses nus, et ne savent pas comment…leurs bouches étant toujours collées l'une à l'autre…

Leurs peaux se cherchent, se caressent, s'accordent à retrouver leurs sensations.

Le moment est fort, intime, puissant.

Tout s'efface autour d'eux, la lumière du jour s'atténue, le chant des oiseaux se fait lointain, les battements de leurs cœurs se fondent, tout s'efface alors qu'ils s'enlacent encore plus…

Leurs gémissements se perdent dans l'absolu de l'instant présent, leurs yeux se noient, leurs mains se lient, tout n'est que désir…

Edward la renverse sur le sol, déboutonne rapidement son jean.

Il ne prend ni la peine ni le temps de descendre le pantalon le long des jambes fines et hâlées de son amante.

Il remonte lentement de ses genoux emprisonnés par le jean, mordille son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre de nouveau sa bouche dont il étouffe les gémissements.

Sa main refait le chemin inverse, traçant des chemins de lave, jusqu'à son but ultime, qu'il caresse, effleure, faisant encore monter la pression…à la limite de l'explosion.

Les souffles sont courts et rauques.

Bella essaie de basculer et de renverser la situation mais son jean l'en empêche, agissant comme une douce entrave qui la tient à la merci d'Edward.

Alors elle lui susurre son envie au creux de l'oreille, telle une supplique, lui répétant ce besoin de lui appartenir encore.

Des mots si excitants qu'Edward en frémit.

Des mots qui lui montrent la puissance de l'amour que son amante a pour lui.

Et subitement, on frappe à la porte, il se fige, détache sa bouche, éloigne ses mains, desserre son étreinte, et plonge son regard dans les yeux brillants qui le fixent avec étonnement. Edward soupire et se redresse, laisse Bella à moitié nue en faire autant, et la regarde remonter doucement son jean le long de ses jambes.

- Tu veux bien aller voir Bella ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec Carlisle…

- Oui, j'y vais, tout en enfilant prestement son tee shirt.

Elle arrive à la porte d'entrée juste quand son père les appelle sans oser pousser la porte.

Elle ouvre, tout en essayant d'afficher un air désinvolte, sans grand succès vu le visage gêné qu'affiche son père.

- Hum, désolé Bella si je vous ai dérangé…je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr Papa, et tu ne nous déranges pas, je viens juste de me réveiller, j'étais crevée.

- Bon…

- Edward, tu peux venir, c'est mon père !

Edward rejoint alors le salon qu'il venait tout juste de quitter pour aller se réfugier dans la chambre, se dit qu'il a décidément horreur de se cacher ainsi, et interroge Charly du regard.

- Comme vous pouvez en douter, j'ai tout raconté à Carlisle. Il est bouleversé. Il est visiblement persuadé que le destin vient de lui rendre son fils, tout en soupirant.

- Persuadé ? Questionne Edward.

- Oui, il dit qu'il a senti quelque chose d'inhabituel à ton contact, ça, ajouté au fait qu'il voit ainsi son plus grand rêve se réaliser, il a eu tôt fait de transformer des suppositions en évidence.

- Ho…laisse échapper Edward qui comprend tout à fait ce que Carlisle a voulu dire par ressentir quelque chose d'inhabituel…

- Je suppose qu'il a voulu venir ? demande Bella.

- Il en meure d'envie, mettez-vous à sa place, mais il a aussi compris que cela n'était pas vraiment la bonne méthode vis-à-vis de toi, Edward, tant que nous ne savons pas. Justement, Renée nous a donné un moyen beaucoup plus rapide de confirmer ta véritable identité.

- Lequel ?

- Te faire une radio du poignet gauche, Robert s'est fait une triple fracture petit, on en verra la trace aisément…

- J'en ai pas souvenir…

- Tu étais trop jeune… j'ai aussi fait une prise de sang à Carlisle afin de vérifier la compatibilité de vos groupes sanguins, d'où la raison de ma venue ici, si tu le souhaites nous pouvons nous rendre dès maintenant à l'hôpital ?

Edward regarde Charly, assimile l'ensemble des dernières informations, se rend brutalement compte qu'il peut savoir dans moins d'une heure s'il est le fils de l'homme qu'il a consolé le matin même…

Alors qu'il ne se sent pas la force d'attendre tant de jours le résultat d'un test, il se retrouve glacé par la perspective de le savoir avant la fin de la journée…quelle curieuse sensation…

Il est soulagé et inquiet, impatient tout en ne l'étant pas…

Il se sent étrangement acteur d'un mélodrame qu'il ne maîtrise pas, dans lequel quelque soit le dénouement, il sait qu'il y perdra un peu de lui.

Bien sûr, l'idée l'a effleuré de tout laisser tomber, de partir encore une fois loin, d'oublier cette curieuse matinée, de continuer à vivre comme si il ne savait pas…

Il y a même songé sérieusement quand Bella lui a dit qu'elle était prête à tout abandonner pour lui…ne serait-il pas plus facile de partir tous les deux, ailleurs, seuls, là où le passé ne les rattraperait jamais ?

Cruel choix…car il a le choix, rien ne l'oblige à aller dans cet hôpital passer ce stupide examen qui va peut-être faire de lui ce qu'il n'est pas, un fils…

Mais pourrait-il vivre en fuyant ? En rejetant sciemment cette chance qui s'offre à lui de connaître enfin sa mère, ses origines ?

Alors que le trouble s'empare de son esprit et par là même de son cœur, Bella et son père se regardent, interdits, que peuvent-ils dire ou faire pour l'aider ? Pour le convaincre ?

Bella s'approche de lui sans qu'il ne semble la voir, et se décide à poser une main sur son bras, ce qu'elle n'a pas le temps de faire puisqu'Edward prend la parole :

- Allons y…dit-il d'une voix sourde, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Il s'empare de son blouson et sans un autre mot ouvre la porte et se glisse souplement dans le jardin.

Il jette un regard absent au jardin, un autre machinal vers la grande demeure, respire l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi et se dirige vers le portail derrière lequel le la voiture attend.

Bella et son père finissent par en faire de même et quand ils arrivent devant la berline, Edward est déjà installé à l'arrière, le front appuyé contre la vitre fumée.

Une curieuse soirée les attend…

Alors que la berline file vers le grand hôpital central de la ville, le téléphone retentit dans la demeure et Renée s'empresse d'aller le décrocher, laissant Carlisle faire les cent pas dans la cuisine.

Carlisle se sent aussi impatient que lors de son premier jour d'école, son premier flirt ou même l'attente de la naissance de son fils…son fils…il va peut-être le retrouver, pouvoir à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, essayer de rattraper toutes ses années perdues loin l'un de l'autre, tous ces moments à pleurer sa perte, à maudire le destin, à crier sa colère.

Il tourne comme un lion en cage dans la maison, ne sait plus trop s'il doit rire ou pleurer, s'asseoir, écouter de la musique, rester ici ou sortir prendre l'air…Il se sent si fébrile de cette attente qui le prend aux tripes, comme il aurait voulu lui aussi aller avec eux, poser de nouveau les yeux sur ce mystérieux jeune homme qui l'a tant touché ce matin, se dire que la chair de sa chair était sans doute là, juste à ses côtés…

Il sent son esprit en ébullition, son cœur battre un peu trop fort, un peu trop vite, ses mains se serrer parfois convulsivement, cruelle attente…celle où toutes les questions sont permises, où tout s'entrechoque dans sa tête, où sa vie semble s'être figée, douloureusement tendue vers la seule réponse qui maintenant revêt de l'importance pour lui.

Il songe à Esmée, son amour qu'il a aussi perdu en partie le soir de ce terrible incendie.

Elle n'a jamais plus été la même.

Il lui semble que cela fait des siècles qu'il n'a pas vu un sourire illuminer son doux visage.

Esmée…si malade, si dépressive depuis la perte de leur enfant, si emmurée dans sa souffrance…

Il passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, cherche un objet pour occuper ses mains, finit par les enfouir dans ses poches comme on enfermerait un animal trop excité.

Il regarde par la fenêtre, devine le pavillon au loin, se dit qu'il devrait y aller, que même si Edward ne s'y trouve plus, lui y trouvera des traces, des parfums, une ambiance, toutes ses choses qui pourront lui faire penser à lui, son fils…

Il se trouve ridicule subitement, lui qui est si posé, si déterminé dans son travail, il se sent maintenant à fleur de peau, à fleur de nerfs.

Il se retourne brusquement, se cogne avec un juron contre l'angle de la grande table de bois, puis reprend sa marche dans la vaste cuisine dont il compte maintenant les carreaux au sol.

Trouver une contenance, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourra rendre le temps moins long…

Le temps…indomptable temps…qui peut être si lent à passer et si long aussi, comme si il prenait un malin plaisir à contredire nos humeurs.

Il en est à regarder avec colère les grandes aiguilles de la vieille horloge, leur intimant l'ordre d'accélérer leur course, quand Renée fait irruption dans la pièce, le visage décomposé.

- Renée ? demande-t-il avec inquiétude, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil de la clinique.

- La clinique ? Mais ils ne devaient pas aller à l'hôpital ?

- Non je ne parle pas d'eux, mais du Docteur qui suit Esmée…tu lui avais laissé notre numéro et je n'ai pas osé te le passer…

- Pourquoi ? Renée ?

- Il….enfin il voulait t'avertir qu'Esmée n'allait pas…bien.

- Pas bien ? En s'appuyant sur le mur.

- Elle se déconnecte de plus en plus de la réalité, elle est complètement absente et ne réagit plus ni au traitement ni aux stimulations extérieures, comme si elle se réfugiait dans un monde dont elle seule aurait la clé. Ho Carlisle, tout en s'approchant de lui, je suis vraiment désolée, en le prenant dans ses bras, comme la vie est cruelle avec toi…

Il se laisse enlacer par Renée, profite de la chaleur de l'étreinte et lui murmure d'une voix brisée :

- Renée…je savais que cela arriverait un jour, elle était de plus en plus faible à chaque crise d'angoisse, parfois elle me fixait sans que j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me voit, comme si elle s'éloignait de plus en plus et je ne pouvais rien faire…

- Je sais, tu n'y es pour rien, elle n'a jamais surmonté la disparition de Robert, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé ce soir-là, elle se détruit à petit feu.

- Je vais la perdre…alors même que je retrouve notre fils…achève-t-il dans un sanglot.

Alors Renée le berce doucement comme elle le ferait avec sa fille, lui murmurant des mots tendres et apaisants, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et relève son visage vers elle :

- Je vais attendre demain matin pour aller la voir, je vais rappeler le médecin pour en savoir un peu plus, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir rien y changer, cela fait des mois qu'elle nous échappe…

- Et si….enfin si Edward est bien ton fils, ne penses-tu pas que cela pourrait agir en électrochoc et la ramener ?

- Je ne sais pas Renée, son état a tellement empiré depuis la dernière fois que tu ne l'as vu…et puis je ne pourrais pas imposer cette nouvelle épreuve à mon fils, elle a tellement changé…ses yeux sont vides, elle est si maigre, si absente…

- Carlisle…allez viens avec moi je vais te faire un café bien chaud, ça te fera du bien.

OOoOoo

La berline vient tout juste de se garer sur la place réservée de Charly, qu'il sort instantanément de la voiture bientôt suivi par les deux jeunes gens.

Il reprend ses marques dans le lieu où il passe le plus clair de son temps, dirigeant les dizaines d'employés, supervisant les opérations les plus délicates, organisant la bonne marche du service.

Edward le suit sans un mot, il n'a plus qu'un envie, que ces examens soient terminés et que cette journée s'achève enfin.

Après, il aura tout le loisir d'y réfléchir et de décider.

Qui aurait pu lui prédire que le meurtre de son père le mènerait dans les couloirs aseptisés d'un hôpital ?

Personne.

Il ne sait même plus s'il doit remercier le meurtrier ou le maudire…et ça le fit brusquement sourire mais personne ne le remarque…

Bella le suit, et c'est peut-être même elle qui redoute le plus le résultat des examens…sans en être la principale concernée, elle sent que sa vie est en jeu…peut être aime- t-elle trop Edward ?

En attendant, elle est vrillée par l'angoisse. Elle n'a peur que d'une chose, qu'Edward n'accepte pas cette nouvelle filiation avec Carlisle...

Charly les entraîne à sa suite, tout en distillant des consignes à chaque personne qu'il croise.

Il demande à Bella de les attendre dans son bureau, une vaste pièce lumineuse, encore plus encombrée que celui qu'il a chez lui, et amène Edward dans une pièce carrelée qui sent l'éther :

- Assis toi mon garçon, tout en enfilant des gants de latex, tu n'as pas peur des piqûres je suppose ?

Edward étouffe un petit rire en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil de cuir équipé de deux accoudoirs médicaux adaptés aux prises de sang :

- Non, ni des piqûres, ni du sang…

- Bien, tends ton bras, serres ton poing, voilà…tu peux relâcher maintenant, tout en lui posant un sparadrap. Je reviens je vais porter ton prélèvement et celui de Carlisle en urgence, j'aurais les résultats dans quelques minutes.

- Bien, je vous attends…de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix… comme toujours...

Charly ne relève pas la dernière phrase et sort sans un mot de la pièce, laissant un Edward dont la seule envie est de quitter cet endroit.

Il est relativement surpris de voir Charly revenir aussi vite et l'entraîner dans un long couloir qui accède au service « Echographie – Radiologie ».

Il n'a jamais fait d'examen semblable et se demande en quoi cela pouvait consister.

Il a vite fait d'avoir un début de réponse quand il voit plusieurs machines grises, une sur laquelle il est possible de s'allonger, une autre verticale, une plus petite munie d'une sorte de tabouret…c'est vers celle-là que Charly se dirige et il comprend qu'il n'a qu'à s'asseoir et poser son avant-bras sur une sorte de support.

- Poses ton bras comme ça, tout en le guidant, voilà, tu ne bouges plus, ça ne prend que quelques secondes.

- Heu…c'est tout ?

- Oui, sourit Charly, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je reviens, je vais chercher les clichés.

- Ok…

- Voilà, en revenant avec deux grandes planches noires qu'il tient du bout des doigts, je n'ai pas encore regardé, je pense que c'est plus correct en ta présence Edward.

- Pourrait-on le faire dans votre bureau Monsieur, subitement intimidé de savoir que ces deux grandes photographies détiennent son avenir.

- Bien sûr…

Charly pousse la porte d'un geste sec qui fait sursauter Bella.

Cette dernière les regarde d'un air inquiet et interrogatif, mais rien sur leurs visages ne peut lui donner le moindre indice, elle se sent soudain très mal, comme si on allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le Bipper de Charly retentit et il s'empare aussitôt de son téléphone pour composer rapidement un numéro.

Bella regarde Edward avec une folle crainte et une terrible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le tenir contre elle, de le garder pour elle.

Edward, quant à lui, reste debout, fixant Charly tout en essayant de comprendre les bribes de sa conversation. Ce dernier raccroche, se racle la gorge et leur dit :

- Je viens d'avoir le labo, vous avez le même groupe sanguin…

- Ho…réagit Bella.

- C'est un début mais des tas de personnes ont le même groupe…il ne nous reste plus qu'à regarder ces radios…Edward ?

- Je vous attends… dit-il doucement.

- Bien, en allumant un grand carré blanc fixé au mur.

La tension est à son comble, chacun est conscient que la prochaine minute sera révélatrice, décisive, et irrémédiable.

Le suspense de cette journée touche à sa fin.

Enfin…

Se découvrir une nouvelle famille, …il va le savoir maintenant.

Les respirations s'arrêtèrent, les mains se serrèrent, les corps se crispèrent quand Charly posa le premier cliché sur le carré de lumière.

Une trop grande émotion les submergent quand ils ont vu distinctement trois marques nettes sur l'os du poignet gauche d'Edward.

* * *

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Bonne journée !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou ! Désolée,en ce moment, avec les vacances, je suis assez débordée avec les petits et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous répondre... mais rassurez vous,je les déguste ( pas les petits non mais vos reviews ! lol ) Bonne lecture ! et un grand merci à natacha pour la correction en un temps record ! ;)**

* * *

**Partie 28**

Charly porte la main à la bouche pour étouffer un juron qui aurait fait se retourner sa propre mère dans la tombe.

Dans un souci de professionnalisme ou peut être seulement pour s'en convaincre, il pose le second cliché, une vue de profil, qui révèle les mêmes marques si caractéristiques d'une triple fracture assez ancienne.

Bella s'est laissé tomber avec un gémissement dans un des fauteuils de cuir, elle n'arrive pas à quitter des yeux le carré lumineux.

Elle s'accroche aux accoudoirs et sent son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Elle n'ose pas regarder Edward.

Elle aurait dû…

Mais personne ne regarde Edward au moment où les clichés ont révélé son secret…

Pourtant c'est bien lui le plus bouleversé, même si il n'en laisse quasiment rien paraître si ce n'est la brusque pâleur de son visage, il vit une véritable tempête intérieure.

Il sent sa vie lui échapper, et il a horreur de ça.

Il aurait dû être heureux de retrouver ses parents après tant d'années de mensonges, de souffrances et de non-dits.

Il aurait dû tomber à genoux de bonheur, soulagé de ce dénouement aussi inattendu qu'improbable.

Qui ne rêverait pas de se découvrir une famille aimante ?

Qui ?

Personne….

Enfin presque personne…

Edward vit ça plus comme un cruel coup du sort que comme un cadeau du ciel…

Comment accepter du jour au lendemain de devenir le fils de gens qui l'ont pleuré tant de fois ?

Comment devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais été ?

Comment accepter de changer ainsi sa vie ?

Il sent qu'il ne maîtrise plus rien en cet instant, ni son passé qui semble être celui d'un autre, ni son présent qui lui saute brutalement à la figure, ni son futur qui lui fait terriblement peur.

Cette peur de devoir changer, de devoir s'adapter, de ne plus pouvoir être celui qu'il avait toujours été …

Alors, sans un mot, sans un regard, il tourne brusquement les talons et s'enfuit hors de la pièce.

Il courre dans les couloirs comme si sa vie pouvait en dépendre, il bouscule une infirmière, renverse une chaise, ouvre une porte battante à la volée, sans arrêter sa course, jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche à l'air libre.

Il se retrouve sur un grand parking bordé d'arbres où règne une certaine effervescence.

Des ambulanciers poussent des malades, un camion de pompier arrive en faisant hurler son gyrophare, des familles pleurent, un nouveau père annonce avec fébrilité la naissance de son premier enfant, un malade tire convulsivement sur sa cigarette…un véritable brouhaha qui monte à la tête de Edward qui se sent vaciller.

Il s'arrête en plein milieu de cette fourmilière colorée et bruyante.

Sa vue se brouille et il doit faire un effort considérable pour retrouver son équilibre.

Il respire un grand coup, regarde autour de lui d'un air absent et reprend sa course pour échapper à toute cette agitation.

Il ne veut qu'une seule chose : être seul.

Bella n'a pas eu la force de le poursuivre, elle ne sait même pas si elle doit le faire ou non.

En avait-elle le droit ?

Tout ce qu'elle voit à travers ses larmes c'est ce carré blanc sur lequel est encore posée la radiographie du poignet d'Edward, de son amour.

En le voyant fuir cette réalité, elle a envie de hurler, de vider son corps de ce trop lourd poids qui a envahi son cœur depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici.

Elle est comme amputé d'une partie d'elle, elle souffre comme elle n'a jamais souffert, comme une personne de profondément amoureuse qui voit la vie la priver de celui qui justement la fait vivre.

Son père ne sait même pas comment la consoler, ni encore moins quoi lui dire.

Il pense à Carlisle et à Esmée, il se voit leur annoncer la nouvelle comme on annoncerait un miracle, et dans le même temps il voit le malheur de son propre enfant, et ce mélange bien amer de sentiments le déstabilise totalement.

Son amour paternel prit vite le dessus, il s'approche de Bella, la prend dans ses bras comme il le faisait quand elle était tout petite et la berce doucement.

- Bella…calme toi, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, nous allons tous en parler, nous trouverons une solution… Edward est choqué mais il ne t'abandonnera pas. Laisse lui le temps de tout mettre à plat...

Il répète ces mots comme une litanie quand son téléphone sonne. Il lâche Bella qui s'est un peu calmé, et s'empare du combiné tout en passant une main nerveuse sur son front.

- Oui Renée….les examens sont finis oui…non je préfère vous en parler de vive voix…dis à Carlisle que nous rentrons immédiatement…non Renée…nous arrivons.

Et il raccroche brusquement.

- Rentrons Bella…

- Et Edward, Papa ?

- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'assimiler tout ça, de se retrouver un peu seul, c'est un grand bouleversement pour lui, j'aurais dû le retenir mais il est parti si vite…

- Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait fallu le retenir Papa…même si il me manque déjà cruellement…même si je donnerais tout pour être à ses côtés, dit elle en retenant un sanglot. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Edward est quelqu'un de fort, sûrement plus fort que nous tous, il reviendra.

- Papa, je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer…

- Je sais bien mais nous devrons en discuter plus calmement quand nous aurons tous accepté la nouvelle et ses conséquences. En attendant, j'en connais un qui bout d'impatience, nous lui devons la vérité.

- Oui…il va être si heureux…soupire Bella.

Père et fille sortirent du bureau côte à côte et rejoignent la berline qui les attend sur le parking.

Ils ont tôt fait d'arriver et de voir Carlisle débouler comme un fou sur le perron, aussitôt suivi par Renée.

Charly sort de la voiture, regarde Carlisle et lui fait un petit signe positif de la tête.

Carlisle sent son cœur exploser alors que des larmes de bonheur jaillissent de ses yeux et qu'il tombe à genou sur les lattes de la terrasse, insensible à la douleur vive consécutive au choc.

Renée porte la main à sa bouche, regarde son époux et entoure Carlisle de ses bras.

Bella part en courant vers sa chambre, croise Jacob qui vient tout juste de rentrer en bus, et s'enferme à clé, laissant son chagrin la submerger.

Carlisle relève ses yeux noyés de larmes et demande d'une voix brisée :

- Où est mon fils ?

Tout le monde est sous le choc de la nouvelle et seul Jacob n'est pas encore au courant.

Il vient tout juste d'être bousculé par sa soeur qui monte quatre à quatre les escaliers, des larmes plein les yeux, et il voit maintenant Carlisle en pleurs dans les bras de sa mère.

Seul son père semble garder une certaine contenance et c'est donc lui qui raconte la folle journée, de la découverte de la véritable identité d'Earl à la confirmation de celle de Edward, il n'oublie rien.

Jacob assimile très vite la situation, le bonheur de Carlisle fait le malheur de Bella, quant à Edward, il n'a même pas besoin de demander où il est passé, il se doute très rapidement qu'il a encore une fois disparu.

Il lui semble que tout le monde se complait dans son malheur et il ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi.

Jacob a toujours été un modèle de pragmatisme, au-delà de toutes ses bêtises et de sa « grande gueule », il a vite compris qu'il ne sert à rien de se révolter contre la vie mais qu'il est bien plus intelligent d'essayer de s'y adapter, de prendre les choses comme elles viennent et de les assumer autant que possible.

Finalement, bien que les derniers évènements sont surprenants, il pense que c'était plutôt une chance et un joli clin d'œil du destin.

Edward " rentre dans la famille " et il en est très heureux.

Quant au chagrin de sa soeur, même si de prime abord il la comprend très bien, il ne voit pas vraiment ce qui peut changer dans leur relation.

Le seul véritable problème à ses yeux, et pas le moindre, est Edward.

Il a vite compris qu'il est très difficile à cerner et que la vie qu'il a vécue en a fait un véritable écorché vif capable à tout moment de réagir impulsivement et de se refermer sur lui-même.

Le fait qu'il ait ainsi vu sa vie bouleverser en l'espace de quelques heures ne fait rien pour arranger ça et la seule crainte de Jacob à ce moment présent est qu'Edward ne choisisse de refuser sa nouvelle vie et de s'en éloigner définitivement.

Il l'en sait parfaitement capable et sait pertinemment que ni Carlisle, ni sa soeur ne supporteront une telle perte.

Alors pendant que tout le monde continue à se lamenter, il décide de prendre la situation en main.

Il regagne le salon dans lequel les adultes sont réunis autour de Carlisle, visiblement très affecté de ne pouvoir serrer son fils contre lui après tant d'années, sert à chacun un verre de Whisky et prit la parole :

- Bien, vous devriez boire un coup ça devrait vous remettre les idées en place !

Trois paires d'yeux se lèvent dans sa direction et le regardent avec surprise. Il ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et poursuit :

- Désolé de ne pas partager votre peine, que je trouve déplacée, mais je pense, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, que vous réagissez de façon déconcertante.

- Jacob ! coupe son père.

- Excusez moi mais laissez moi vous dire ce que je pense de tout ça, je sais que vous êtes des gens posés, intelligents et ouverts, alors je pense que vous saurez m'écouter. Je suis peut être le seul à avoir assez de recul sur les événements pour pouvoir avoir une opinion sensée. Je vous avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous mettez dans un tel état ! Quelqu'un est gravement malade ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Non ! Nous avons juste et simplement retrouvé quelqu'un que tout le monde croyait mort et que nous avons tous pleuré…alors je pense que nous devrions nous en réjouir et remercier le ciel d'avoir mis Edward sur notre route ! Ca ressemble bien plus à un miracle qu'à une catastrophe et vous vous conduisez comme si cela en était une !

Ils ont tous gardé le silence pendant sa tirade et chacun d'entre eux commence à percevoir la portée de ses mots.

Il n'a pas tort…

Ils ont tous oublié le principal, le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé Robert.

Jacob voit dans leur regard qu'il a réussi à les toucher, alors il ne s'embarrasse pas plus et continue en se fichant pas mal de ce qu'ils peuvent penser :

- Bon quant à la relation de Bella avec Edward, je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème. Mais cela, seul Edward pourra nous le confirmer... Il n'y a que eux deux qui pourront décider de l'avenir de leur relation et de ce que j'ai pu en voir, croyez-moi, ces deux là s'aiment sincèrement ! Moi franchement je crois qu'il a besoin d'un temps pour digérer mais reviendra vers Bella et Carlisle !

Jacob prend le temps de reprendre sa respiration et de consulter du regard la portée de son discours. A priori, même si il risque de se faire reprendre pour son audace, il est prêt à parier qu'il a fait le bon choix.

- Jacob a raison, nous nous comportons comme des gamins…intervient Renée avec douceur, tout en le fixant avec une certaine admiration. Tu es très mature quand tu le veux, je dois dire que je suis surprise de la teneur de tes propos mais je crois que nous devrions tous t'écouter.

- Merci maman, répond Jacob avec un petit sourire. Je savais bien qu'on pouvait faire encore quelque chose de toi…

- Jacob ! gronde gentiment Charly

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mais je suis heureux de voir que j'ai pu vous aider à reposer un peu les pieds sur terre, c'est moi qui d'habitude aime à garder la tête dans les étoiles, en souriant franchement.

- Dis moi Jacob, demande Carlisle, où penses tu que Rob…Edward ait pu aller ?

- Hé bien à dire vrai, je pense que c'est le seul véritable problème. Il nous a déjà joué la partition de « je disparais, oubliez moi » et je dois dire qu'il n'est facile ni à comprendre ni à retrouver. Je n'en sais strictement rien et je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative que d'attendre qu'il se décide à refaire surface.

- Et si il faisait une bêtise ? demande Carlisle d'une voix blanche.

- Pas de risque, il est fier et il n'est pas lâche. Il a besoin de se retrouver et de faire le point et seulement après il reviendra.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, remarque Renée.

- Je pense ne pas me tromper. Il reviendra par amour, il est vraiment très proche de Bella. Par contre, je gage qu'il ne sera pas facile pour lui d'accepter sa nouvelle famille et sa nouvelle vie. Il va falloir lui laisser beaucoup de temps et d'espace. Malheureusement Carlisle, tu devras être très patient, et Esmée aussi.

- Esmée…est très affaiblie Jacob, l'hôpital nous a informé qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus…je dois aller la voir, je pars dès demain…même si ça me brise le cœur de m'éloigner de mon fils, je sais maintenant qu'il est vivant, en bonne santé et que c'est un sacré bonhomme. Je saurais attendre. Merci Jacob, merci de nous avoir ainsi ouvert les yeux.

- Pas de souci, je crois que je vais aller voir Bella maintenant et vous laissez finir vos verres, autorisation donnée d'en reprendre un ! tout en s'empressant de sortir de la pièce.

Jacob monte les grands escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa soeur et remplir la seconde partie de sa mission.

Il a voulu rassurer Carlisle mais n'a aucune certitude quant au retour de son fils, il espère juste que l'amour ferait encore des miracles…

Il tape doucement à la porte et sans attendre de réponse, pénètre dans la pièce plongée dans une semi obscurité.

Bella a fermé les volets et est allongée sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

Elle ne bouge pas, ne pleure pas.

Jacob crut l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle a même cessé de respirer…aussi s'empresse t'il de poser une main sur son épaule et d'être soulagé d'en sentir la tiédeur et de voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

Il fait frais dans la chambre, elle a laissé la fenêtre entre ouverte et l'air de la fin d'après midi fait frissonner les rideaux.

Bella se retourne et sourit tristement à son frère :

- Tu es au courant ?

- Oui…quelle histoire…

- Oui…

- J'ai parlé à nos parents et à Carlisle. Ils étaient un peu inquiets mais je sais que ton bonheur et le bonheur d'Edward leur importe plus que le reste.

- …merci Jacob…mais c'est plutôt Edward qui m'inquiète…

- Je sais…moi aussi d'ailleurs je suis inquiet…personne ne peut se mettre à sa place mais je me doute que cela ne doit pas être facile d'assimiler autant de changements en une journée…

- J'ai peur de le perdre Jacob et je l'aime tellement…

- Je sais p'tite soeur…mais fais lui confiance, tu le connais mieux que nous tous, il a juste besoin de temps et il reviendra.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre là à rien faire Jacob, je veux le retrouver, lui parler, être à ses côtés !

- Enfin Bella mais où veux-tu aller le chercher ?

- Je ne sais pas, chez lui, à l'usine…j'irais demander à ses voisins, n'importe quelle personne qui puisse me donner des informations sur ses habitudes !

- Ok Bella, je t'aiderais, en attendant nous devons tous reprendre notre vie, à commencer par manger, tu en as bien besoin, je crois !

Alors que la famille se resserre encore plus, dans une autre ville une femme encore jeune se laisse définitivement engloutir par le désespoir d'avoir perdu son enfant, alors que ce même garçon vient juste de monter dans un train, clandestinement...

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews d'avance ! :) bonne journée **


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos coms ! J'espère que la suite va vous convenir ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partie 29**

Edward s'était réfugié dans le dernier wagon, celui réservé aux marchandises, et s'était assis à même le sol entre deux lourdes caisses de bois.

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'atténuer les secousses qui secouaient le compartiment à chaque passage du train sur les jonctions des rails.

Le réseau ferroviaire de la région était loin d'être moderne, les tracés étaient aussi sinueux que les machines pouvaient être vétustes.

Il se moquait pas mal du manque de confort, tout ce qu'il demandait à ce train était d'arriver entier à destination.

Pour ce qui était des commotions, elles n'étaient en rien comparables avec la douleur qui lui tordait le cœur.

Il se sentait curieusement étranger à son histoire comme si il n'était que simple spectateur.

Il avait fui, encore une fois, comme toutes ses fois où Earl l'avait entraîné sans une explication vers un autre quartier, l'arrachant au fragile équilibre qu'il s'était construit.

Il allait ainsi de ville en ville, ou plutôt, et le terme était bien plus exact, de " bidonville " en " bidonville "…ces ersatz de cités trop longtemps oubliées, trop longtemps reniées…

Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'y faire des amis et encore moins celui d'aimer, si ce n'est quelques relations brèves et purement sexuelles volées au détour de lieux sordides.

Ces mêmes lieux où drogues, alcool et malaises se mêlaient en côtoyant bien trop souvent la mort.

Fuir…encore…

S'éloigner le plus possible de cette nouvelle vie qui l'agressait, qu'il ne contrôlait pas...plus depuis quelques heures.

Et il avait horreur de ça…

Il avait d'abord pensé à demander à Bella de venir avec lui, puis s'était résigné à la quitter elle aussi même si il vivait cette séparation comme une déchirure.

Il n'avait jamais été égoïste et il ne se sentait pas le droit d'imposer quoi que ce soit à Bella, et surtout pas de bouleverser ainsi sa vie.

Sûrement parce que Bella n'était pas une de ces petites amies parmi les autres, ombres furtives qui avaient un instant partagées ses étreintes, non elle était bien plus que cela et il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer ce nouveau sentiment qui le prenait aux tripes.

Dans la moiteur de la nuit, dans ce wagon où d'entêtantes effluves lui donnaient la nausée, où le bruit régulier des rails le berçait, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé…jusqu'à maintenant…jusqu'à sentir ce manque indicible, cette impression de vide, d'absence, de malaise…comme une évidence.

Toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient, une à une, comme un château de cartes patiemment érigé s'écroulant sous l'effet d'une bourrasque glacée.

Il n'avait jamais aimé.

Il n'avait jamais pu faire vivre ce petit garçon qui faisait de la balançoire en se jetant dans les bras parfumés de sa mère, seul vague souvenir qui revenait parfois hanter ses rêves les plus fous.

Il avait envie de hurler sa peine, de laisser sortir la violence qui grondait en lui, cette sourde rage d'avoir été privé de sa vie.

Il ne pleurait pas, son regard était si sombre qu'il reflétait parfaitement l'état de son esprit en cet instant.

Il avait besoin de parler, de se confier, de laisser couler ses mots qu'il contenait depuis trop longtemps, de rompre ce silence qui était en train de le briser, ce silence dans lequel il prenait plaisir à se réfugier mais qui aujourd'hui le submergeait.

Il le fallait.

Alors il avait pris ce train, pas n'importe lequel non, celui qui l'amènerait vers celle qui saurait peut être l'écouter, du moins il l'espérait.

Il ne s'assoupit pas, il resta là dans le noir seulement zébré des lumières blafardes des rares villages qu'ils traversaient, dans le bruit lancinant du train qui roulait encore et encore, il ne sentait ni la dureté du sol, ni le contact rugueux du bois.

Il ne pensait pas, il était juste là, attendant que le train n'achève sa course nocturne.

Au bout de quelques longues heures, le convoi ralentit enfin dans un grincement sinistre, puis finit par s'immobiliser.

Il faisait encore nuit.

Edward se leva lentement, déplia son corps endolori par le voyage, s'étira et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte d'acier entrouverte.

Au dehors, tout était silencieux.

Une pluie fine tombait et les rails brillaient dans l'obscurité.

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour se glisser à l'extérieur, sauta avec souplesse sur le sol inégal fait de graviers grossiers et de terre, et s'éloigna en courant du wagon.

Il eut tôt fait de rejoindre une route mal goudronnée et de continuer sa course.

Tout était encore endormi mais il évita prudemment les grands axes.

Il savait très bien que la nuit était propice aux mauvaises rencontres et il n'avait aucune envie de se battre.

Il toucha quand même machinalement son cran d'arrêt.

Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il croisa qui que ce soit.

Sa rage l'aurait sûrement mené à oublier toute pitié, et il n'y tenait pas, il avait assez de souci comme ça.

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube se manifestaient au loin, il arriva enfin dans le quartier de la ville qu'il cherchait.

Des éboueurs étaient en plein travail, de très rares passant traînaient dans les rues, une boulangerie exhalait des odeurs chaudes et appétissantes, mais personne ne fit attention à lui, ou plutôt personne ne voulu attirer le regard de celui qui marchait à pas rapides et sûrs, les mains dans les poches, la capuche rabattue sur le visage.

Il arriva devant une immense grille de fer forgée, n'hésita pas une seconde à l'escalader pour se retrouver dans un parc verdoyant qu'il traversa tout aussi rapidement.

Il ouvrit avec dextérité une lourde porte d'entrée en bois sculptée, sans clé, juste avec un bout de ferraille ramassé sur les rails, puis monta résolument un grand escalier de marbre.

Arrivé au dernier étage, il se tint un court moment devant une porte vernie.

Il repoussa sa capuche trempée qui laissa apparaître son beau visage aux traits tirés, hésita à employer le même moyen pour ouvrir la porte, puis dans un soupir, se décida à sonner.

Il savait très bien qu'à cette heure ci il la réveillerait mais il s'en moquait.

Il s'était éloigné de la porte pour s'adosser à la rambarde de l'escalier et c'est dans cette même position que l'occupante des lieux le vit en ouvrant la porte.

Un homme fatigué et qui souffrait, mais un homme terriblement séduisant.

- Edward ? demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait trop bien.

- Ho je vois que tu ne m'as pas encore oublié…ironisa Edward, je te réveille, je peux entrer ?

- Tu…oui….enfin…entres…tout en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

- Merci…tu aurais de quoi me faire un café, je n'ai pas passé une très bonne nuit.

- Heu…bien sûr, tu sais où est la cuisine, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à…

- Forcément, mais tu me connais, j'ai horreur d'être prévisible.

- Oui…à dire vrai je ne pensais jamais te revoir Edward…

- Moi non plus, mais la vie est parfois surprenante, en poussant la porte de la cuisine. J'ai besoin de toi et tu m'as dit que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi, c'est vraiment le cas ?

- Oui, oui…je…enfin c'est juste que tu me prends au dépourvu, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Edward se dirige sans un mot vers la machine à café qu'il met en route tout en sortant deux grandes tasses d'un placard vitré.

Il se débarrasse de sa veste qu'il pose sur le dossier d'une chaise, ses gestes souples découvrent le bas de ses reins qui attire inévitablement le regard de son hôtesse. Cette dernière ne peut effectivement pas s'empêcher d'admirer sa peau encore légèrement hâlée et les deux fossettes qu'elle devine sous le jean.

Edward lui jette un regard froid et fatigué, non sans noter qu'elle est toujours aussi séduisante, même le matin au saut du lit, puis précise d'une voix douce :

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Leah. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, j'ai tourné la page, notre page. Mais à part Bella, il se trouve que tu es la seule à me connaître assez pour m'écouter et je l'espère m'aider.

- Toujours aussi direct Edward…en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. J'aurais espéré autre chose venant de toi tu t'en doutes…mais je sais aussi que si tu es venu jusqu'ici c'est que tu dois avoir une très bonne raison, je me trompe ?

- Non…disons que ma vie a été bouleversée en une seule journée et j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler. Toujours un sucre ?

- Oui, merci…Comment es tu entré au fait ?

- Autre question ? sourit Edward.

- Ho…oui c'est un peu idiot.

Elle jette un regard circulaire dans la cuisine moderne et parfaitement équipée, puis revient à la tasse à café qu'Edward lui tend et dont elle s'empare d'un geste lent.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demande Edward en lui tendant un paquet de cigarettes.

- Merci oui, bien alors, qu'est ce qui a pu ainsi bouleverser un homme comme toi ? Tout en craquant une allumette.

- Je vais prendre une douche, obtient-elle comme seule réponse.

Leah le regarde se diriger vers la salle de bains, porte le café encore fumant à ses lèvres, puis sa cigarette dont elle exhale avec plaisir une volute bleutée.

Edward a toujours eu le chic pour la surprendre, aussi sait-elle qu'il lui vaut mieux attendre son retour pour en apprendre plus sur son étrange visite.

Ce qui est sûr, si tant est qu'elle ait eu besoin d'en avoir confirmation, c'est qu'il lui fait toujours autant d'effet…

Elle retient un frisson tout en gardant le regard fixé sur la porte derrière laquelle elle imagine Edward, nu, l'eau qui coule le long de son corps nerveux, sur ses cheveux, sur son visage, son regard perdu dans la brume de l'eau chaude...

Elle a terriblement envie de l'y rejoindre.

Leah continue de fixer la porte tout en laissant son imagination imprimer dans son esprit encore embrumé d'un sommeil trop vite interrompu, l'image d' Edward sous la douche.

Elle reste assise, sa cigarette à la main, son autre main soutenant sa tête, ses cheveux retombant sur ses grands yeux noirs et s'emmêlant dans ses longs cils recourbés.

Elle écrase nerveusement sa cigarette dans un geste toujours aussi sensuel, et pousse un long soupir.

Elle ferme un instant les yeux mais ne peut s'empêcher de les ouvrir de nouveau en entendant l'eau couler…couler sur le corps fin et musclé de son ancien amant, emprunter des chemins qu'elle seule aurait voulu connaître, le caresser jusque dans son intimité…

Elle sursaute à l'évocation de ces images érotiques et semble se rendre compte que l'objet de ses fantasmes n'est là qu'à quelques mètres…

Elle hésite…Edward est le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment aimé et même si elle crève d'envie de revoir son corps nu, elle a maintenant un profond respect pour celui qui lui a sauvé la vie un soir d'hiver.

Elle s'en veut terriblement de lui avoir infligé une telle rupture, de n'avoir pas été assez forte pour aller à l'encontre de ses parents et elle s'est promise de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal, par amour…

Elle revoit son regard triste et fatigué qu'il a posé sur elle quand elle a ouvert la porte tout à l'heure.

Un regard de profonde lassitude qui l'a touché.

Elle ramène alors sa main sur la table et cherche instinctivement son paquet de cigarettes.

Elle ne se sent pas le droit de profiter de la faiblesse qu'elle a entrevu l'espace d'une seconde dans le beau regard sombre.

Dieu sait pourtant que chaque fibre de son corps en a envie.

Elle referme son paquet d'un geste sec, se lève, et se dirige vers la salle de bains dans laquelle l'eau a cessé de couler.

Elle s'arrête devant la porte close et pose doucement sa main dessus, comme si elle pouvait sentir au travers du bois la chaleur d'Edward.

Mais elle ne sent rien d'autre que le contact lisse de la peinture laquée, et n'entend rien d'autre que…un gémissement ?

Elle arrête de respirer pour essayer de percevoir le léger bruit qui provient de la salle de bains.

Un faible sanglot lui parvient alors, elle sent son cœur se serrer et n'attend plus une seconde pour pousser la porte.

Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que s'offre à elle cette douloureuse vision ? Celle d'un magnifique jeune homme qui s'est laissé glisser sur le sol de la douche, encore mouillé, et qui sanglote comme un enfant abandonné…

Elle s'approche lentement, oublie d'un coup son indéniable attirance alors qu'elle ouvre la porte vitrée pour envelopper Edward dans un peignoir en éponge.

Elle l'aide sans un mot à se redresser et à enjamber le rebord carrelé de la douche, puis le tient contre elle en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Edward a enfoui son visage dans le creux de son épaule et elle sent ses larmes couler le long de son bras.

Elle le laisse pleurer, sentant qu'elle ne doit pas interrompre ce moment, qu'elle doit juste le laisser déverser son trop plein de chagrin comme on ouvrirait un barrage sur le point de déborder.

Lorsqu'enfin les sanglots s'espacent, puis cessent, elle s'aperçoit qu'il a bien dû s'écouler plus d'une demi-heure.

Son bras s'est engourdi, ses pieds sont glacés par le contact du carrelage et la buée a entièrement disparu des miroirs qui reflètent leur étreinte.

Elle lui passe doucement une main qu'elle veut réconfortante dans le dos et qui semble calmer peu à peu ses tremblements.

Des cheveux humides lui frôlent la joue et elle lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle n'obtient qu'un grognement en réponse et sent Edward resserrer ses bras contre elle.

- Bouges pas, je vais t'enlever ce peignoir trempé et te prêter des affaires, tu vas attraper mal ainsi…d'accord ? tout en essayant de lui soulever le menton.

Edward se laisse faire telle une poupée de chiffon qui n'aurait que trop résisté, lève son regard de pluie vers Leah :

- Désolé, je…pensais…je ne voulais pas me…me donner ainsi en spectacle, d'une voix cassée.

Leah le regarde avec gentillesse tout en lui tendant un survêtement blanc :

- Les amis sont fait pour ça non ?

- Merci…

- Allez enfiles ça, même si tu es terriblement sexy dans le plus simple appareil, je préférerais éviter que tu ne tombes malade. Je vais te faire un nouveau café en attendant, ça va aller ?

- Oui….

Leah sort alors de la salle de bains tout en songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Edward aussi perdu et blessé, et cette constatation l'inquiète et lui fait mal.

Elle se rend soudainement compte que son désir physique est remplacé par la volonté d'estomper l'ombre qui voile le regard marine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sait ce qu'aimer veut dire, non pas profiter égoïstement de l'autre mais être juste là quand le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Et elle perçoit clairement que la venue d'Edward n'est qu'un appel au secours et qu'elle n'a pas le droit de ne pas y répondre.

Pour cela, elle va devoir laisser son attirance de coté, s'effacer, elle qui ne l'a jamais fait, elle dont le simple charisme suffit habituellement à captiver l'entourage, oublier pendant le temps qu'il faudra son ego pour ne penser qu'à venir en aide à celui qui fait encore battre son cœur.

Elle va le faire, par amour.

Elle s'empare d'un jean, l'enfile, puis se rend à nouveau dans la cuisine pour remettre le café à chauffer.

Elle s'empare de deux mugs colorés, et prépare une grande tartine de pain grillée qu'elle recouvre d'une généreuse couche de confiture et la pose sur la table à coté d'un grand verre de jus d'orange frais.

Elle s'assied alors juste au moment où Edward, vêtu du jogging immaculé, entre dans la pièce.

Il sourit en voyant le petit déjeuner préparé par Leah et la remercie d'une voix qui a un peu repris de sa contenance.

Il n'a pas vraiment faim mais le regard noir de son hôtesse le dissuade de protester et il mord à pleines dents dans la tranche de pain.

Leah le laisse se restaurer tout en le couvant du regard. Elle ne sait pas très bien comment aborder le sujet, ne voulant pas brusquer Edward. Mais elle sait aussi que si elle ne dit rien, ce dernier pourrait tout à fait se contenter du silence éthéré qui règne dans la pièce.

Aussi, prend t'elle la parole au moment où Edward repose son mug vide sur la table. Il a des miettes collées sur ses lèvres et qui lui donnent un air de petit enfant un peu triste.

- Edward, je sais que tu souffres, je le vois dans tes yeux, je sais aussi que je peux t'aider et que si tu es venu ici c'est parce que toi aussi tu le sais.

Elle suspend sa phrase et laisse le temps aux mots d'atteindre leur destinataire dont les yeux semblent la remercier de tant de sollicitude.

- Tu veux bien m'en parler ? reprend t'elle.

- Je…j'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas et que tu puisses te…te méprendre sur ma venue.

- J'aurais bien voulu me méprendre Edward, et plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer, soupire Leah, mais je te connais trop bien, je sais parfaitement que lorsque tu m'as dit que c'était fini, ta décision était irrévocable…tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais… Je mesure la chance que j'ai d'avoir ta confiance aujourd'hui.

- Merci…

- C'est Bella ? demande alors doucement Leah en sondant son regard.

Edward porte une main à son front comme pour chasser de sombres pensées, soupire, puis rive ses yeux aux siens :

- En partie, oui…

- Ho…et ?

- Et…ma vie vient tout juste d'être entièrement remise en question, je me sens réellement perdu Leah, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer en fait, c'est si…incroyable…

- On a tout le temps nécessaire devant nous, parles moi, dis moi ce que tu as…là, tout en pointant son cœur du doigt.

Edward la regarde, fixement, secoue doucement la tête avant de la poser dans sa paume :

- Je crois que je vais aller dormir….avant…

Leah sourit, note son visage terne et creusé par la fatigue, les larmes, et tout ce dont elle n'est pas encore au courant, avant de lui répondre :

- Je crois que tu en as besoin…mais ne t'en réjouis pas trop vite, je ne te laisserais pas tranquille pour autant, je veux savoir ce qui obscurcit ainsi un si joli regard…

- Joli regard ? Hum…ne serais tu pas en train de dépasser le cadre amical du confident ? sourit Edward avec un air taquin.

- Ca si tu continues à me regarder de cette manière, c'est bien ce qui risque d'arriver ! Non je plaisante, je sais bien que ton cœur est ailleurs…Tu peux prendre la chambre d'amis, le lit est fait, j'ai du boulot, on se voit ce soir ?

- On se voit ce soir.

- Tu ne vas pas disparaître ? s'enquiert Leah

- Je n'en ai pas la force, non, je serais là.

Leah se lève, esquisse un geste vers lui puis semble se raviser tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

- A plus tard …

Puis elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne avec désinvolture. Curieuse impression de celle qui pour la première fois fait passer l'autre avant sa propre personne.

Edward finit lentement son café, puis prend le temps de tout ranger et nettoyer, comme il l'aurait fait chez lui.

Chez lui…amère ironie…où est ce maintenant ?

Ici, là-bas, ailleurs…nulle part…chez une ex devenu amie, un étranger devenu père, un amour qui semble perdu…

Il ferme la porte, traverse un grand couloir revêtu de marbre et d'œuvres d'art en tout genre dont il ne prend pas le temps d'apprécier la beauté, puis entre dans une chambre dont les volets sont fermés et s'écroule sur le lit.

C'est dans cette même position que Leah le verra juste avant de quitter l'appartement fraîchement lavée et habillée.

Une main sur le chambranle en bois, elle le regardera longtemps avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle, en se maudissant de n'avoir pas su le garder.

* * *

**Merci pour votre suivi et vos reviews à venir ! :) Bonne journée **


	30. Chapter 30

**Coucou à tous ! Désolée pour hier, je n'ai pas pu poster suite à internet qui a fait ses caprices ! Je vous poste la suite et vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partie 30**

Carlisle était parti à l'aube, déchiré entre son envie de rester pour revoir son fils et celle de rejoindre sa femme.

Il avait pris le premier train et venait tout juste d'arriver.

Il héla un taxi et donna l'adresse de la clinique, une grande bâtisse de verre et de béton, qui ne donnait aucune envie d'y entrer.

Il se présenta à l'accueil et demanda à voir le Docteur qui suivait Esmée. Il fût rapidement reçu dans son bureau, une pièce étroite et encombrée qui sentait le renfermé.

Le Docteur NICOLS, éminent spécialiste, le fît asseoir dans un profond fauteuil d'alcantara beige.

- Bonjour, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez pu vous libérer aussi rapidement.

- Hé bien Docteur, votre appel semblait pour le moins inquiétant, comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal, lâcha laconiquement le Docteur, nous n'arrivons plus du tout à communiquer avec elle, peut-être y parviendrez-vous ?

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle est…comme absente ? demanda Carlisle avec angoisse.

- Pire, elle est dans une sorte de catatonie qui ne me dise rien qui vaille, nous avons déjà eu des cas similaires, les patients n'ont jamais pu être reconnectés avec la réalité, c'est comme si elle se trouvait dans un profond coma, nous avons dû la mettre sous perfusion, elle ne s'alimentait plus.

- Elle…enfin vous voulez dire qu'il n'y aurait que très peu de chances qu'elle…reprenne conscience ?

- Pour ne pas dire aucune chance, oui, je suis désolé, son état s'aggravait de visite en visite, et puis il y a deux jours, elle a lâché prise.

- Deux jours…répéta Carlisle d'une voix blanche…c'était l'anniversaire de notre fils…en portant une main tremblante à son front.

- Hum…voilà qui explique cette brusque détérioration. Je vais vous emmener auprès d'elle, suivez-moi, tout en se levant.

Bella avait bien évidemment passé une très mauvaise nuit, Edward lui manquait, elle se sentait vide sans lui.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, le jour était déjà levé depuis un moment, elle arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et constata que la maison semblait vide.

Elle finit par se souvenir qu'on était samedi, que son père travaillait, que Carlisle était parti tôt et que sa mère avait emmené Nesquick chez le véto.

Alors qu'elle ressortait de la pièce, elle manqua d'entrer en collision avec son frère qui visiblement n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

- Jacob, bien dormi ?

Elle n'obtint qu'un grognement comme réponse, et le suivit à nouveau dans la cuisine pour mettre la cafetière en marche :

- Bouges pas, tu n'es pas en état de trouver l'interrupteur.

Jacob s'était littéralement affalé sur une chaise et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

- Hé bien dis-moi, tu as fait quoi cette nuit ? demanda Bella.

- Sorti…bu…fille…couché tard, grommela t'il.

- Ho…tout un programme je vois, en tout cas la fille en question devait être drôlement douée pour te mettre dans un tel état !

- …très drôle…c'est moi qui suis doué !

- Ha ! Tu as retrouvé la parole, c'est déjà bien, par contre les yeux, va falloir attendre un peu…rajouta t'elle d'un ton moqueur en regardant la tête de son frère.

- Bella…laisses moi boire mon café et on en reparle hein…

- Je pensais aller faire un tour, peut-être qu'on pourra nous apprendre quelque chose sur Edward ? Tu viens avec moi ?

- Hum…Bien sûr, si tu me laisses le temps de me réveiller !

- Allez je file sous la douche et je t'attends…

Bella quitta son frère la tête à moitié cachée par son bol de café et regagna sa chambre pour s'y préparer.

Où pouvait bien être Edward ?

Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et la seule chose qui la rassurait était de savoir que ce dernier savait parfaitement bien se débrouiller seul et se défendre si besoin en était.

Elle prit une longue douche chaude, et se fît la remarque qu'elle n'avait besoin et envie que de lui, et tout le reste lui paraissait futile et sans saveur.

Cela devait être ça l'amour…vivre pour et par quelqu'un…y penser jour et nuit, chaque seconde, chaque instant…

Il lui manquait aussi cruellement que la pluie pouvait manquer au désert, et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'elle ne faisait que survivre loin de lui.

Il lui tardait de vivre tout simplement.

Avec lui à ses côtés.

Vivre.

Edward s'étira comme un jeune chat qui venait de finir sa sieste.

Il habitua ses yeux à la pénombre ambiante et se rappela où il était.

Il regarda la pendule fixée au mur et vit qu'il avait dormi une grande partie de la journée.

Leah n'allait pas tarder.

Leah…

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse devenir autre chose qu'une petite amie pour lui…mais curieusement elle ne lui faisait plus du tout le même effet…bien sûr s'il n'avait été amoureux de Bella, il aurait certainement cédé à la tentation…mais depuis leur étreinte sous la douche où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il n'avait que Bella en tête.

Elle lui manquait.

Mais il ne se sentait pas de retourner là-bas.

D'abord car il avait terriblement peur de ses sentiments, la dépendance née de son amour le terrifiait. Il se sentait comme prisonnier et il n'arrivait pas à gérer ça.

Ensuite car il se découvrait enfin une famille et qu'il ne savait finalement pas comment se comporter.

Et enfin car il n'arrivait pas à accepter la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui, des parents, un toit, du confort…tout cela lui était trop étranger et il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

La vie vous fait parfois des cadeaux que vous ne voyez pas ou que vous ne voulez pas voir…Elle vous emmène parfois vers un nouveau chemin que vous ne souhaitez pas suivre…telle était en ce moment même la position d' Edward.

Il refusait de se laisser mener par le destin, il voulait l'écrire, pas le subir.

Edward regardait le plafond blanc et les moulures qui l'ornaient, on aurait dit des vagues sans fin qui n'auraient jamais voulu s'échouer.

Il se dit qu'il aimerait voir l'océan, cette vaste étendue indomptable et profonde qui recelait encore tant de secrets…un peu comme lui…

Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de fouler le sable, ni de sentir les embruns fouetter sa peau, ni de laisser son regard se fondre dans cet infini bleuté.

Il se promit de réparer ce manque au plus vite, puis laissa son esprit continuer sa balade.

Les mains derrière la tête, les yeux mi-clos, il songeait à sa nouvelle vie.

Il soupira longuement et sourit dans l'obscurité.

Un sourire timide et un peu triste, celui d'un enfant à qui la vie donne une seconde chance, celui d'un amant qui se souvient de sa dernière étreinte…

Il pense à "sa mère", à cette douce et entêtante odeur de magnolia dont il garde le souvenir, à ses bras qui l'enlacent alors que ses cheveux soyeux lui caressent le visage.

Et une larme coule lentement sur sa joue pour venir se perdre dans son cou.

Il pense à son père, à celui qu'il a vu se laisser aller au désespoir de sa propre disparition, cet homme fragile qui lui a ouvert un peu de son cœur dans l'aube fraîche et veloutée.

Le contact éphémère de sa main sur son épaule, cette impression étrange de déjà vu quand il a posé pour la première fois son regard sur lui.

Il se retourne doucement sur le flanc et fixe les persiennes qui laissent filtrer un peu de lumière d'un jour sur le point de s'éteindre.

Il a posé sa tête sur ses mains jointes et respire profondément alors que ses pensées vont vers celle qui fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

Il sait qu'elle doit être terriblement inquiète pour lui, il espère qu'elle comprenne encore une fois son besoin d'éloignement.

Il faudra bien un jour qu'il arrête de fuir ainsi…mais la solitude à chaque fois l'appelle et l'apaise, sans doute seul refuge qu'il ait eu jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à se découvrir une famille.

Il sait aussi qu'il doit prendre le temps d'accepter ces bouleversements, le temps de se laisser apprivoiser, de se sentir plus serein.

Il entend la porte s'ouvrir doucement, il sent le regard de Leah sur son dos mais n'a ni la force ni l'envie de se retourner.

Les secondes passent…la porte ne se referme pas…

Des pas feutrés pénètrent dans la chambre, il les devine contournant le lit.

Il ne bouge pas.

Il attend.

Leah est maintenant de son coté, elle s'agenouille à hauteur de sa tête, rive ses grands yeux sombres aux siens et très lentement effleure sa joue d'une tendre caresse.

Puis elle murmure tout aussi tendrement :

- Le doux prince est réveillé…tu te sens un peu mieux ?

Edward se laisse le temps de répondre d'une voix rauque qu'il a du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne :

- Je ne sais pas trop…reposé oui, mieux…

- C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner, tu veux manger sur la terrasse ?

Edward la regarde, est touché par la douceur qu'il lit dans ses yeux, se perd une seconde dans le souvenir de leur dernier dîner en amoureux qui avait fini froid et intact, puis laisse son cœur parler :

- J'ai envie de voir l'océan…

Leah sourit d'entendre ses mots qui ne cadrent en rien avec leur discussion mais qu'elle sent profonds et sincères…

- Je ne travaille pas demain, si tu veux je t'y emmène…

- Merci…avec un grand sourire enfantin qui illumine un instant ses traits tirés.

- Avec plaisir…le dîner ?

- Sur la terrasse c'est parfait…

- Rejoins-moi quand tu en as envie…en se relevant.

Leah quitte ainsi la chambre, le cœur serré de ne pas se sentir le droit de le prendre dans ses bras…peut être aurait-elle dû le faire, sentir son corps chaud et souple contre le sien…encore une fois…sans désir autre que celui de le consoler.

Edward l'entend refermer la porte, il suit ses pas le long du grand couloir, imagine qu'elle a rejoint la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Il ne ressent pas la faim ni la soif, juste cette lassitude qui l'étreint.

Il force son corps à se redresser, sent sa tête tourner et sa vue se brouiller, visiblement il ferait mieux de manger.

Il reste assis quelques secondes, se détache avec regret du confort et de la tiédeur du matelas, efface machinalement les plis du couvre lit puis se lève.

Il étire ensuite chaque muscle de son corps, les sent se délier un peu, son épaule craque, souvenir d'une fracture mal soignée.

Il est toujours vêtu du survêtement blanc prêté par son hôtesse, les yeux troubles, il quitte l'obscurité rassurante de la chambre pour rejoindre la terrasse.

Il est une nouvelle fois surpris par la vue féerique qu'il a de la ville illuminée en contrebas, une ville qu'il devine colorée et grouillante, vivante.

Il s'appuie un moment contre la balustre de fer qui ceint la terrasse sur trois de ses cotés, puis regagne sans un mot la table où Leah l'attend avec un sourire et une cigarette à la main.

Elle a pris soin de dresser soigneusement assiettes, verres et couverts.

Une bouteille de vin en son centre, juste à côté d'une grande salade appétissante.

Deux candélabres d'argent surmontés de bougies blanches donnent une lumière diffuse et vacillante.

Une pergola les abrite de la fraîcheur de la soirée.

Leah lui sert un verre de vin, un cru importé de Bourgogne, sûrement envoyé par son père, dont la profonde robe rouge rubis invite à la dégustation.

Elle fait tourner le vin dans le cristal, hume son odeur légèrement fruitée et porte le verre à sa bouche.

- Excellent ! Tu devrais goûter, c'est un « Nuit St Georges ».

- Hum…tu as fait les choses en grand…

- J'aime juste partager de tels moments, surtout avec quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément…tout en inclinant sa tête.

- J'apprécie…

- Je sais…

Le repas se déroule dans une atmosphère feutrée et intime.

Ils ne parlent quasiment pas, savourant les mets et ce joli moment qui les réunis.

Alors que Leah se lève pour aller chercher le café, Edward change de place pour aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil de rotin garni de grands coussins crème.

Il se sent plus serein, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Bella, si loin mais si proche aussi dans son cœur…

Quant Leah revient, elle remarque immédiatement son regard triste, et s'assoit à ses côtés :

- Elle te manque ?

- Oui…répond presque imperceptiblement Edward.

- Je crois que tu devrais me parler, m'expliquer, te confier…

- Oui…

Et dans la nuit seulement éclairée des bougies et des lueurs de la ville, Edward, enfin, ouvre son cœur, il lui raconte tout, sa relation avec Bella, la mort d'Earl, la morgue, les soupçons de la police, la découverte de la véritable identité d'Earl, de la sienne aussi, Carlisle, l'ami de la famille de Bella, son père, puis sa fuite, ses peurs, ses doutes…

Il parle sans s'arrêter pendant plus d'une heure, puisant parfois la force de continuer dans le regard de velours de Leah, qui l'écoute sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

Puis il se tait comme si le fleuve de mots s'était subitement tari, il reprend son souffle, semble épuisé de s'être ainsi confié, s'appuie contre le dossier du canapé et ferme ses yeux.

Leah se rapproche de lui et le prend délicatement dans ses bras.

Elle retrouve avec plaisir et douleur le contact de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux.

Elle le berce, le console, lui transmet sa force, pendant de longues minutes, interminables.

Les bougies faiblissent, s'éteignent.

Les lumières de la ville s'atténuent.

Les bruits se font plus sourds.

Le vent se meure dans un dernier souffle.

Et ils sont toujours là, enlacés.

Quand soudain Leah sent Edward frissonner, elle s'écarte de lui, va chercher un plaid dans le salon dont elle l'entoure, puis elle le regarde et prend enfin la parole :

- J'aimerais trouver les mots …ceux qui t'aideront. Je comprends que tu te sentes aussi perdu, c'est une situation aussi surprenante que délicate. Je ne vais pas te faire de grand discours, je suis bien mal placé pour…pour ça. Tu m'as souvent reproché mon égocentrisme, à raison d'ailleurs, alors pour ce qui est de donner des conseils…je…enfin je ne suis pas très…douée…

Ses longs doigts torturent le papier transparent de son paquet de cigarettes, elle semble chercher les mots justes…justes des mots…à poser sur ses impressions, puis elle poursuit d'un ton ému :

- Ce que je peux cependant te dire, c'est ce que moi j'ai appris loin…loin de toi…

Edward la regarde avec attention, touché par cet aveu. Il l'écoute quasi religieusement, s'imprégnant de chacune de ses paroles :

- Tu connais maintenant l'amour, le vrai…et rien n'est plus important. Ne laisses ni la vie ni toi-même t'empêcher d'aimer. Comme moi j'aurais dû m'en foutre que tu ne sois pas socialement correct. Vous vous aimez, c'est juste…enfin c'est seulement à ça que tu dois penser.

Leah prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer :

- Quant à ta nouvelle vie, elle ne sera nouvelle que si tu le veux. Edward, rien ne t'oblige à changer, rien ne t'oblige à… à devenir ce que tu ne seras jamais, rien. Tu as pensé à prendre un petit appartement en ville ? Juste pour toi ? Enfin toi et…Bella…Ton père pourrait te prêter l'argent nécessaire et tu le rembourseras en travaillant…Gardes ta vie, continues tes études comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Et surtout prends le temps de connaître ta nouvelle famille, pas à pas, sans brusquer les choses, laisses les te découvrir…t'apprivoiser… Laisse le temps au temps Edward.

L'air est devenu encore plus frais sur la terrasse, il y fait presque nuit noire. Leah sait qu'il lui faut poursuivre, lui dire ce qu'elle a au plus profond d'elle, s'avouer, se découvrir…pour lui…par amour pour lui…Alors elle continue doucement, pesant chaque mot :

- Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ? N'oublies jamais que tu n'as qu'une vie et qu'elle vient juste de t'offrir un merveilleux et inattendu cadeau…alors ouvres le lentement et savoures le…Ne le gâches pas comme…comme moi…

Elle s'interrompt une nouvelle fois, sonde les yeux marines qui le fixent avec intensité et attention.

Elle allume une énième cigarette qu'elle porte à ses lèvres avec un plaisir non dissimulé, exhalant la fumée avec une sorte de volupté, puis regarde à nouveau Edward et rajoute d'une voix troublée :

- Restes celui que tu es, ce prince fier et sauvage qui a su me séduire et m'apprendre l'humilité…ce prince que…que j'aime plus que… tout et que…que je veux voir heureux…

Puis se lève sans un mot et entre dans l'appartement.

* * *

** N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos coms ! bonne journée ! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec la suite ! Merci à toutes pour vos coms, j'ai à priori répondu à toutes et un merci supplémentaire aux personnes non enregistrées qui commentent aussi ! merci à vous ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Partie 31**

**POV Carlisle**

Rien…

Juste le vide et l'absence dans ses grands yeux.

Absolument rien d'autre, rien qui puisse indiquer la moindre réaction.

Carlisle est maintenant assis depuis plus d'une heure au chevet de son épouse, dans cette grande chambre blanche aseptisée, impersonnelle, froide, comme son regard…

Il lui a pris la main, elle est si fine et si blanche...

Il lui a parlé, de lui, d'elle, de leur enfant retrouvé.

Il a tant espéré que cela suffirait à la faire revenir, tant espéré qu'il avait à un moment ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner du lit, d'appuyer son visage contre la vitre pour chasser ce terrible sentiment d'abandon.

Cruauté de la vie qui lui rend son fils et lui prend sa femme…

Son visage a perdu toute expression et il sent au plus profond de lui qu'il n'entendra plus jamais sa voix, qu'il ne verra plus jamais son sourire…

Esmée est partie, définitivement partie, dans un monde où elle seule savait aller.

Un aller sans retour.

Alors Carlisle a tout doucement refermé la porte, comme si elle a pu l'entendre, et il est allé se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

Il a la nausée.

Il a mal.

Il se sent impuissant, inutile.

Le docteur Nicols l'attendait dans son bureau.

Il s'y rend à contre cœur, comme si il connaissait déjà son diagnostic.

Il lui explique qu'il n'a plus rien à faire que prier…mais qu'aux vues de la soudaine dégradation de son état, il faut se résoudre à la laisser partir…

Doit-il en informer leur fils ?

Même s'il arrive à prendre cette décision, il ne sait même pas comment le joindre…

Il rentre chez lui, chez eux, cette maison vide lui semble de plus en plus impersonnelle.

Plus de rires, plus de soupirs, plus aucuns signes de vie ne seraient perceptibles.

Il téléphone à Renée, espérant qu'elle lui annoncera le retour de Robert.

Au lieu de cela, ce fût lui qui lui annonçe le départ d'Esmée…

Il a encore quelques jours devant lui avant de reprendre les audiences, aussi il décide de les consacrer à rendre visite à son épouse, non pas qu'il espére encore la ramener, mais juste qu'il a envie et peut être aussi besoin, de passer du temps à ses côtés.

De lui parler de leur enfant devenu homme un peu trop vite.

De lui dire qu'ils peuvent être fiers de lui.

Il se couche, le cœur déchiré, et reste ainsi un long moment les yeux rivés au plafond…

**POV Edward**

Edward s'est assoupi sur la terrasse, toujours enveloppé du plaid déposé par Leah.

Le froid le réveille, il fait encore nuit noire et le silence est impressionnant.

La ville dort.

Il s'assoit en tremblant et après avoir lentement délié ses membres engourdis, il entre dans l'appartement.

Il y fait tout aussi sombre mais bien plus chaud.

Il laisse glisser le plaid à terre et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, puis se dirige au juger vers le grand couloir qui mène à sa chambre.

Il repense à ce que Leah lui a dit. Avec ses mots, son regard, ses gestes, tout en lui a été profondément touché, comme si enfin quelqu'un avait réussi à franchir sa barrière, à percer son cœur.

Il frissonne.

Il se sent fragile et cette sensation est pour le moins nouvelle pour lui, alors il s'arrête devant la porte ouverte de la chambre.

Puis y pénètre silencieusement et se glisse doucement dans les draps.

Il rabat la couette d'un geste ample et se colle contre elle.

Celle-ci n'a pas bougé et sa respiration régulière atteste d'un profond sommeil.

Il a calé son dos contre le buste de Leah comme si cette dernière l'avait pris dans ses bras laissant la douce chaleur de son corps endormi se diffuser dans le sien.

Il se dit l'espace d'une seconde qu'il joue avec le feu, peut-être, mais il a un besoin quasi animal de se blottir contre quelqu'un, de dormir en se sentant protégé, entouré, choyé…

Lui qui aime tant la solitude…il la fuit cette nuit.

Il cède ainsi au sommeil, apaisé, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, comme une esquisse de bonheur qu'un artiste fou aurait crayonné sur un bout de toile oubliée...

**POV Leah**

Lorsque Leah ouvre les yeux, la toute première impression qu'elle ressent était celle d'une douce présence contre elle, douce et tiède, un joli réveil au pays des mirages, le mirage d'un prince qui dort sereinement dans ses bras.

Elle respire son odeur ambrée, touche légèrement ses cheveux, et savoure cette étreinte imprévue comme on savoure avec délice son péché le plus caché …

Elle ressent une folle tendresse pour lui, qui curieusement va bien au-delà du désir physique qui aurait pu gâcher ce moment.

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur sa tempe, juste à côté du sourcil, là où sa peau est si fine, puis se force à repousser les couvertures et à sortir du lit.

Elle le regarde encore quelques minutes, gravant cette image de plénitude dans sa mémoire, chaque trait de son visage, chaque grain de sa peau, chaque vague dessinée par ses cheveux, chaque veine courant sur sa main…comme une folle, une folle amoureuse qui aurait tout donner pour être enfermé à vie dans la douce prison de l'amour, tant que son geôlier fusse ce prince sauvage qui l'espace de quelques trop courtes heures s'était abandonné dans ses bras…

Puis s'éloigne à regret pour sortir de la chambre.

Elle a une promesse à tenir.

Un océan à faire découvrir.

Elle prépare un solide petit déjeuner ainsi qu'un panier pique nique, elle sait très bien qu'Edward n'aura aucunement envie de s'enfermer dans un restaurant.

Elle prend rapidement une douche, s'habille très « sportswear », ce qui lui donne un air décontracté qui ne lui est pas habituel.

Elle sort de la salle de bains pour aller réveiller Edward, quand elle le voit accoudé à la balustre de la terrasse, une tasse de café à la main.

Elle l'observe un court instant avec un sourire furtif sur ses lèves charnues, puis sort elle aussi.

Edward se retourne à son approche comme si il a senti sa présence et lui lançe un regard intense et limpide :

- Bonjour…je…excuse moi pour cette nuit…

- Ho…je dois dire que le réveil était on ne peut plus idyllique…confirme Leah en s'approchant de lui.

- J'avais juste envie de dormir contre toi, déclare-t-il d'une voix candide.

Leah s'arrête à un mètre de lui, incline sa tête sur le côté, et essaye de sonder la profondeur de ses yeux qui, ce matin, ont l'exacte couleur de l'océan qu'ils vont voir…

Elle a terriblement envie de le prendre dans ses bras…mais rien dans l'attitude d'Edward ne semble lui en donner l'accord.

Elle avançe doucement sa main, elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, juste qu'elle a besoin de le toucher, elle ne réfléchit pas en fait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle agit à l'instinct, laissant ses impulsions prendre le dessus sur son intellect, et doit-elle se l'avouer, cette sensation est grisante…

Mais quelque chose dans le regard d'Edward suspend son geste, une lueur, une impression, une ombre, comme un voile de brume qui rend les derniers centimètres infranchissables…

Sa main, suspendue comme par magie dans les airs, est rejointe par celle d'Edward qui l'enserre doucement, un contact chaud et doux, infiniment doux, comme un souffle d'air insaisissable…

- C'est pour ça que je voulais m'excuser Leah, d'avoir pu, par mon attitude, te donner de faux espoirs sur nous…j'ai été égoïste…j'ai pris sans rien donner et en plus je te fais du mal…

- L'égoïsme te va bien…souffla-t-elle dans un murmure…je sais très bien que tu ne changeras pas d'avis Edward, tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoique ce soit, disons que tu viens juste de me montrer une infime partie de ce que moi j'ai pu te faire vivre…

La seule réponse d'Edward est un sourire lumineux qui éclaire ses traits et le rend encore plus beau alors que l'aube, lentement, se lève au loin.

- Tu devrais aller te préparer, tout est prêt, nous partons dans ¼ d'heure, l'océan t'attend…

- Merci…murmure-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers l'appartement.

Dix minutes seulement après, ils ont tous deux pris place dans la décapotable blanche de Leah, un modèle chic et voyant, aux lignes pures et au moteur rugissant, un peu à l'image de sa propriétaire…

Ils prennent la route alors que les premiers rayons du soleil n'ont pas encore sortis de leur cachette matinale, et les cheveux au vent, les yeux brillants d'excitation, Edward se laisse porter par la vitesse.

Les kilomètres défilent, les paysages se succèdent comme les pages d'un livre abandonné qui tournent au gré du souffle de l'air, les couleurs se mélangent pour former un tableau vivant et chaud, le soleil monte en cadence et réchauffe l'atmosphère.

Ils ne parlent pas, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, ou simplement savourant cette sensation inimitable de liberté.

Edward caresse le cuir des sièges, hume l'air vif et pur des plaines qu'ils traversent, essayant de fixer les images comme un film sur une pellicule. Il se sent bien, loin de tous ses problèmes, profitant simplement du moment présent, apaisé et libre.

L'air soudain s'emplit d'iode et d'embruns, une odeur sauvage et entêtante qu'Edward découvre, tous ses sens en éveil. On aurait dit un gosse et Leah ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant fermer à demi ses yeux, lever la tête comme pour s'imprégner encore plus de l'odeur de l'océan, la bouche entrouverte…

Elle l'imagine déjà sautant de la voiture, se débarrassant de ses chaussures pour courir comme un fou vers l'étendue bleue bordée d'écume, foulant avec plaisir le sable encore humide, laissant l'air marin lui emplir les poumons et faire pleurer ses yeux alors qu'il courait encore, libre, jusqu'à enfin laisser les vagues caresser ses pieds, puis tomber à genou pour enfouir ses mains dans le sable qui se dérobait sous l'assaut de l'océan.

Et c'est exactement ainsi que cela se passe…

Leah reste proche du cabriolet pour l'observer et surtout pour le laisser vivre seul cette rencontre unique et inoubliable.

Un prince sauvage face à une nature indomptable et imprévisible.

Les mains encore couvertes de sable, les pouces passés dans les passants de son jeans, la tête haute, le regard perdu dans l'immensité bleue, le vent qui fouette son visage, faisant voler sa chemise…une photographie intense qui ne mérite pas d'être prise autrement qu'avec les yeux pour en conserver l'absolue liberté qu'elle reflète.

Il a les cheveux humides d'embrun, la peau salée et piquée par le sable, et des étoiles dans les yeux, lorsque, longtemps après, il consent à rejoindre Leah qui l'attend au pied d'une dune, un sandwich à la main.

- Tu as faim ? lui demande-t-elle en souriant.

- Je meure de faim oui ! Leah…merci, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu aurais pu me faire, en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

- Tu ressembles à un marin qui aurait passé un mois en mer, rigole Leah en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux. Je suis heureuse si tu l'es, rajoute-t-elle.

- C'était…je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de mot assez fort…en mordant à belles dents dans son sandwich.

- C'est normal, tu ne peux décrire ce que tu es…

- …

- Si tu veux on peut rester encore un peu ?

- Je veux bien…tout en continuant inlassablement à regarder les vagues déferler sur la plage, chacune différente des autres dessinant son propre chemin, sa propre trace sur le sable, comme un tableau en sans cesse mouvement, une esquisse parfaite de liberté.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont rentrés et douchés, installés sur le grand canapé blanc du salon, un bol de chocolat chaud à la main, qu'Edward, qui a encore des étoiles dans les yeux, se confie :

- J'ai passé une journée formidable, je ne te remercierais jamais assez…j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit…tu me connais mieux que tu ne le crois Leah, tu as raison, je dois arrêter de fuir ma vie…..et même si je sais que je mettrais du temps à accepter, je sais aussi que pour le moment j'ai juste envie d'exister et d'aimer…

Leah le regarde en souriant, malgré la douleur lancinante de savoir qu'elle n'est pas l'élu de son cœur, elle est heureuse de le voir si serein, alors elle s'empare de son portable, compose un numéro, et le lui tend, tout en se levant :

- Il y a quelqu'un à qui tu manques cruellement…

Puis elle sort, laissant Edward seul, le portable collé à l'oreille, un sourire tendre sur son visage.

Deux sonneries seulement, puis une voix qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, murmure timidement son prénom...

* * *

** Merci de me suivre ! J'attends vos avis ! Bonne journée **


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai du repondre à toutes normalement ! Pour celles non enregistrées, merci à vous pattenrond et miss 45 ! Oh pattenrond, j'ai bien du couper à un moment plus sadique, enfin à vous de me le dire ! lol Miss 45, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans la partie suivante ! courage ! lol Voici la suite, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Partie 32**

Deux sonneries seulement, puis une voix qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, murmure timidement son prénom...

- Edward ?

Entendre son prénom ainsi chuchoté lui fait tourner la tête, son cœur bat un peu plus fort, il se sent glacé et chaud en même temps, curieuse sensation, comme si il retrouve une partie de lui…

- Oui, souffle t'il doucement, alors que les étoiles dans ses yeux se font myriades.

- Tu….m'as tellement manqué…répond Bella d'une voix brisée par l'émotion, celle d'être de nouveau en contact avec sa raison de vivre, alors même qu'elle l'a cherché partout ces derniers jours.

Edward soupire à l'autre bout de la ligne, il s'accroche au portable comme un naufragé à une bouée, ballotté par les flots, secoué mais étonnement vivant.

- Je sais…j'en avais…besoin…faire un break…

- Je comprends, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer Edward, je n'ai aucunement le droit de te demander quoique ce soit…Comment….enfin, comment vas-tu ? demande t' elle d'une voix inquiète.

Edward perçoit que son inquiétude est à double tranchant…celle de sa disparition soudaine et celle de le savoir chez Leah puisqu'il téléphone avec le portable de celle-ci. …

- Je vais bien…bien mieux…beaucoup mieux en fait…

- Ho…je…j'en suis heureuse…tu…tu reviens quand Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas…dès que je peux trouver un train je pense…j'ai beaucoup de choses à te…dire…

- …

- Bella ? tu es toujours là ?

- Oui…j'ai peur de ce que tu veux me dire…j'ai peur de…te perdre, achève t'elle dans un souffle.

- Me perdre ? Mais…enfin si je t'appelle aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour…pour te quitter…

- C'est juste que de te savoir chez…Leah…je…enfin j'ai du mal à comprendre…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Bella, j'avais juste besoin d'elle, et elle a été là, précise Edward avec un ton un peu trop sec.

- Bien…

- Bella arrête ! Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance ! Il ne s'est rien passé avec Leah ! Elle m'a beaucoup aidé ! et toi tu crois que…Merde Bella qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? Une crise de jalousie ?

- Non !

- Bella, écoutes moi bien, je déteste la jalousie et je déteste me sentir aliéné ainsi, et encore plus être accusé à tord !

- Essaies de me comprendre ! Tu dis avoir besoin d'elle et moi dans l'histoire ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas senti le besoin de venir me voir, de te confier ?

- Jusqu'à présent, je l'ai toujours fait avec toi mais là, j'avais besoin de revenir vers mon passé, de me raccrocher à quelqu'un que je connaissais avant tout ces changements... Mais si je t'ai appelé Bella, c'est simplement parce que je t'aime ! Mais visiblement, ça ne suffit pas ! tout en appuyant rageusement sur la touche rouge du portable.

Biiiip

Fin de communication.

Il aurait volontiers imaginé autre chose comme retrouvailles, pas forcément un truc à l'eau de rose comme de courir tous les deux sur le quai d'une gare bondée pour finir enlacés et en pleurs…mais surtout pas cette crise de jalousie inepte qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Il regarde avec colère le portable de Leah se remettre à vibrer, puis l'enfouit brusquement sous un des coussins qui agrémentent le canapé.

- Fait chier…jure t'il tout bas en se levant.

Il se dirige avec rage vers la salle de bains, referme la porte en la claquant, et entreprend de se dévêtir pour prendre une bonne douche.

Peut être le calmerait elle….

Une fois déchaussé et torse nu, il s'appuit contre le lavabo et fixe son reflet, celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux emmêlés par le sel et aux yeux couleur d'océan…Il passe la langue sur sa bouche, goûte la saveur si particulière des embruns qui ont marqué sa peau…du sable tombés encore à ses pieds, vestige de ce fabuleux instant de liberté et de communion avec la nature…

Un léger coup fût frappé à la porte.

- Ca va ?

- Non ! Ca ne va pas !

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non…

- Ok…je te laisse tranquille alors…

- Leah !

- Oui ?

- Ton portable est sous un des coussins du canapé, si elle te rappelle dis lui que je ne veux pas lui parler ! et dis lui aussi que si elle continue ainsi elle aura des raisons d'être jalouse !

Leah pose la main sur la poignée de la salle de bains, elle a terriblement envie de l'abaisser, mais elle sait aussi qu'Edward est en colère et dans ces cas là il vaut tout aussi bien laisser passer l'orage, alors elle hoche la tête et repart vers le salon.

« 5 appels en absence »

- Quel sale caractère, murmure Leah pour elle toute seul, en souriant amusé…

Elle entend déjà la douche couler, le connaissant elle se doute que cela ne suffira pas à le calmer…Elle passe par la cuisine, prend une canette de soda, puis sort, nus pieds, sur la terrasse.

Son téléphone vibre à nouveau.

Elle s'en empare en soupirant, puis appuie sur la touche verte.

- Bella ?

- Non, c'est Jacob.

- Bonjour Jacob, vous êtes qui ?

- Le frère de Bella...

- Ils nous font quoi là les deux ?

- Sais pas…Bella est partie comme une folle avec ses affaires d'équitation, elle va encore nous la jouer cavalière sauvage dans la plaine…et toi ?

- Il s'est jeté sous la douche, une histoire de jalousie j'ai cru comprendre ?

- Tssss j'avais bien dit à Bella de la jouer cool, elle est pire que dix gonzesses sur ce coup là !

- C'est clair, lui répond Leah en riant. Tu proposes quoi ?

- Je me débrouille pour amener Bella chez toi, tu crois que tu pourras maîtriser le chat sauvage jusque là ?

- Avec plaisir….

- Heu…sagement hein !

- Toujours….je vous attends.

Après avoir donnée son adresse, elle raccroche.

Elle s'adosse, songeuse, à un des piliers de la pergola.

Elle fouille machinalement ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette qu'elle porte immédiatement à ses lèvres…

**OoOooO**

Le soleil couchant jette ses dernières lueurs orangées, et les ombres s'allongent inexorablement, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'obscurité rassurante et mystérieuse de la nuit…une nuit qui promet un feu d'artifices d'étincelles…mais à quel prix ?

Jacob dévale les escaliers, avertit rapidement ses parents à qui il ne laisse même pas le temps de réagir, et démarre la petite voiture qui sert quand celle de ses parents est occupé.

Il enclenche bruyamment la seconde et sort en trombe de la propriété, avec un peu de chance il arrivera au Centre équestre avant sa soeur, qui elle a dû traverser par la plaine.

Il attend quelques minutes avant de la voir arriver au loin, visage fermé des mauvais jours.

- Ca va pas être du gâteau, murmure t'il pour lui-même.

Bella lève la tête au dernier moment comme si elle détache à regret ses yeux de ses bottines poussiéreuses, et sans ralentir la cadence, lui lance :

- Jacob, si les parents t'ont demandé de venir me chercher, tu peux directement retourner leur dire que je viendrais plus tard…

Jacob se détache de la voiture sur laquelle il s'est adossé, et lui emboîte le pas :

- Les parents ne m'ont rien demandé…

Bella continue à marcher, les yeux froncés, les mains dans les poches de ses vieux jeans qu'elle met occasionnellement pour monter à cheval et par-dessus lesquels elle enfile des chaps de cuir marron.

Elle connaît pourtant bien son frère et doit se douter que ce dernier ne va pas la lâcher aussi vite…

- Ho ! Tu arrêtes un peu ton numéro ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! Bella !

Elle finit par stopper et se retourner, visiblement en colère d'être ainsi dérangée :

- Quoi Jacob ?

- Ecoutes, on va pas polémiquer une heure, tu as envie de le voir ?

- Non ! lance t'elle du tac au tac en faisant mine de repartir.

- Bella ! je te répète la question…crèves tu d'envie de voir Edward ?

Elle s'arrête de nouveau, secoue la tête et soupire, puis finit par chuchoter :

- Evidemment…mais cela ne semble pas partagé…

- Des vrais gamins ! Vous vous disputez pour une histoire idiote de jalousie à deux balles alors que vous venez de traverser des moments bien plus éprouvants! N'importe quoi !

- Histoire idiote de jalousie…grogne Bella…il a rien trouvé de mieux que de se barrer chez son ex qui en plus est toujours dingue de lui alors que j'ai toujours été là pour lui moi ! Et tu me dis que je suis…idiote ?

- Ok, je veux bien avouer que cela peut prêter à confusion mais sincèrement il t'a appelé au bout de deux jours. Tu n'es pas là pour le juger Bella, tu sais mieux que quiconque dans quel état d'esprit il a pu être…puis de toute façon c'est à lui de t'expliquer tout ça, à personne d'autre, et surtout pas à toi d'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi…

- Peut être oui…

- Sûrement même ! Je sais que tu l'aimes profondément…

- Il me l'a dit aussi…avant de raccrocher…quel caractère !

- Bien, donc on y va ? demande Jacob avec un grand sourire.

- ….

- Allez bouges, on a que 3 heures de route, sans respecter les limitations…rajoute t' il avec un clin d'œil en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

- Jacob ? Depuis quand as-tu le permis ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore, pourquoi ?

**OoOoOoOo**

Comme elle l'a deviné, Edward est sorti de la douche toujours aussi énervé, les cheveux humides, les yeux gris orageux, il a remis le survêtement blanc de la veille.

Leah l'entend fouiller dans le réfrigérateur et le voit ressortir avec une bouteille de bière ambrée à la main.

Elle le laisse le rejoindre à l'autre bout de la terrasse, contre la balustre à laquelle il est appuyé depuis tout à l'heure, admirant le crépuscule qui ombre peu à peu la ville.

Elle sait parfaitement bien que cela ne sert à rien de lui parler, alors elle le laisse venir.

- Je…ce que je t'ai dit…je ne le pensais pas…

Leah lève la tête vers lui, rejette ses cheveux châtains qui s'emmêlent dans ses cils trop longs :

- Je sais Edward, tu ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu as trop de respect pour elle et tu n'as aucunement envie de rendre Bella jalouse.

- Elle m'a mis les nerfs ! Je l'appelle et elle me reproche d'être chez toi !

- …Elle n'a pas forcément tord Edward…sourit Leah et lui posant la main sur son bras, dans n'importe quel autre cas…j'aurais profité de la situation…en caressant doucement son poignet.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de toi…en retirant à regret sa main.

- Pourquoi…enfin pourquoi n'as-tu pas été comme ça alors que nous étions ensemble ?

Elle hausse les épaules, baisse son visage vers la ville qui allume ses lumières au dessous d'eux, une à une, comme des milliers d'étoiles…un souffle d'air léger joue avec ses mèches alors qu'Edward voit ses mâchoires se contracter…

- Je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire aimer…maintenant je le sais…et même si pour nous il est trop tard…je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ton…ta nouvelle histoire.

- Encore faut il être deux pour ça, grommelle Edward.

Leah plonge ses yeux noirs dans l'immensité des siens, elle sent qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de lui, de son prince, de celui qui lui a fait comprendre ce que donner veut dire…

Elle a le cœur qui bat démesurément fort, elle ne veut pas qu'Edward s'en aperçoive, alors elle s'écarte de la balustre, et s'éloigne sans un mot alors que la nuit a maintenant pris place les entourant de son manteau obscur.

Elle se retourne après quelque pas, et lui dit doucement :

- Elle arrive Edward….pour toi.

Et elle poursuit son chemin vers l'appartement plongé dans le noir, laissant la pénombre engloutir son amour, l'habiller d'ombre malgré la blancheur immaculée de sa tenue, lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que celle qui éclaire sa vie n'y pénètre et ne mette fin aux heures uniques et merveilleuses qu'ils ont partagé.

**OooOoOo**

Jacob a conduit vite et Bella est surprise de son aisance au volant, encore une de ses originalités !

Ils mettent un peu de temps à trouver l'adresse que Leah lui a laissé, mais finissent par se garer non loin de la grande grille de fer forgée d'un immeuble visiblement de grand standing.

Ils descendent de la voiture, s'étirent, la montre de Jacob marque 23h30 quand ils sonnent à l'interphone doré.

La grille s'ouvre aussitôt et la voix de Leah résonne :

- Dernier étage, je vous attends

Bella ne prend pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur et s'engage en courant dans les grands escaliers.

Sa colère est passée, plus les kilomètres défilaient et plus elle était remplacée par une sourde envie de le revoir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, de l'aimer tout simplement…

Alors elle grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, sourde aux supplications de Jacob qui peste contre elle arguant que si l'immeuble est doté d'un ascenseur c'est bien pour en profiter…

Ils arrivent ainsi, essoufflés, au dernier étage, devant une Leah vêtu d'un blouson de cuir et d'un jean noir :

- Bonsoir, il est sur la terrasse, après l'entrée sur la gauche…

- Merci, jette Bella en s'engouffrant dans le vaste appartement.

- De rien…Jacob ?

- Ouais ? lui répond t' il essoufflé les mains posées sur ses hanches.

- Je t'ai concocté une petite soirée, une boite très hype dans le centre, mieux vaut les laisser seuls, tu viens ?

- Je viens ! Tant qu'il s'agit de faire la fête je suis partant ! Heu rassures moi c'est pas une boite gay ton truc « hype » ?

- Nan…même si il y en a aussi, t'inquiètes tu es bien accompagné ! avec un sourire en coin. Il y a un coin tapas, tu pourras manger un bout avant de briser des cœurs…

L'ascenseur se referme sur eux et les étages défilent bien plus vite, jusqu'au sous sol où le cabriolet blanc est stationné.

La nuit promet d'être chaude pour tout le monde…

Bella pousse fiévreusement la baie vitrée, elle n'a rien vu de l'appartement, seule la terrasse semble l'attirer comme un aimant.

Elle est immense, et totalement plongée dans le noir.

Elle essaie de tâtonner à la recherche d'un éventuel interrupteur mais sans succès.

Le bruit de la ville lui parvient, poussé par le souffle du vent qui en remonte les sons.

Ses yeux tentent de percer la nuit, de distinguer une table, de deviner un fauteuil…ses mains tremblent, son cœur s'emballe, elle sent qu'il est là, proche, et alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, elle se sent happé par deux bras musclés et se retrouve enlacée, une bouche douce nichée au creux de son cou qui répète inlassablement son prénom.

Une incroyable sensation de chaleur se diffuse dans tout son corps, ses mains courent sur le dos de Edward, ses lèvres mordillent son oreille, ses jambes se mélangent aux siennes…

Ils s'embrassent, se goûtent, s'enserrent, furieusement, passionnément, comme s'ils veulent en quelques secondes combler ce manque infini de l'autre.

Plus rien ne compte que leur désir, plus de jalousie, ni de craintes, rien ne peut altérer ce sentiment qui ne laisse s'exprimer que leurs corps quand ils se dévêtissent mutuellement, insensible à la fraîcheur de l'air, enveloppés d'obscurité, pour se caresser encore et encore…

La nuit sera leur seul témoin, abritant la ferveur de leurs retrouvailles, étouffant les gémissements de leur jouissance respective.

Trop fort, trop vite…alors Edward s'empare de sa main et l'entraîne dans l'appartement, vers la chambre dont les moulures du plafond rappellent les vagues de l'océan dont il a découvert la beauté sauvage il y a quelques heures…

**oOoOOoO**

Les cheveux au vent, la moue boudeuse et le regard encore plus noir qu'à son habitude, Leah conduit avec souplesse et sans un mot, de toute façon la musique qui s'échappe avec rythme des enceintes du cabriolet ne permet aucune discussion.

Malgré l'heure tardive, l'ambiance bat son plein dans le centre ville, des groupes de jeunes sont regroupés ça et là devant des entrées colorées de boites, faisant des trottoirs de véritables pistes de danse.

Elle porte une cigarette à ses lèvres tout en continuant à manier avec dextérité le volant de cuir.

La main posée nonchalamment sur le levier chromé de vitesse, elle cherche des yeux son briquet que finalement Jacob lui tend, éclairant ainsi son visage où peut se lire une certaine tristesse.

Elle baisse le son pour remercier son passager, qui depuis leur départ n'a cessé de l'observer :

- Tu m'en offres une ?

- Tu fumes ?

- Ca m'arrive ouais…je ne suis pas aussi lisse que tout le monde peut le croire, précise t'il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne l'ai jamais cru, répond Leah en lui tendant son paquet.

- Ha bon ?

- Edward m'a un peu évoqué ton côté déconneur…qui est moins superficiel que tu ne veux bien le montrer…je me trompe ?

- Nan…tout en lui jetant un regard mi amusé mi surpris…

Leah tourne un instant sa tête, le fixe de son regard de velours, et esquisse un sourire à faire damner un saint, et sa mélancolie semble la parer d'un voile mystérieux…

- Laissons place à la nuit alors…murmure t'elle comme pour elle-même

- Elle n'effacera rien pourtant…Tu l'as dans la peau pas vrai ?

Son sourire s'agrandit, elle tire une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter au loin, le bout incandescent rebondit avec des étincelles sur le bitume noir avant de disparaître dans la nuit, elle passe nerveusement une vitesse, appuie sur l'accélérateur et dans le vrombissement du V6, finit par répondre :

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé Jacob, tu voulais savoir pourquoi…

- Je m'en doutais…Respect, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable, je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de sacrifice…

- Aimer, se sacrifier…je viens de découvrir ces mots, je crois bien que je vais les rayer temporairement de mon dictionnaire personnel et me remettre à conjuguer les verbes profiter et vivre…Nous sommes arrivés, tout en faisant crisser les pneus.

Une porte de bois et de fer se devine derrière une foule bruyante et animée qui danse, discute, boit, tout en attendant que les deux cerbères qui en régulent l'entrée ne daignent leur accorder un regard.

Leah descend du cabriolet et sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de parler ou de faire le moindre geste, un homme en costume s'approche d'elle, la salue avec respect et s'empare de ses clefs.

- Ca a parfois du bon d'être la fille de…lance t' elle à Jacob. Tu me suis ?

Elle contourne la foule, passe par une ruelle sombre gardée par deux gardes du corps qui leur ouvre avec déférence une porte dissimulée.

Les voici dans la place.

- Bienvenue au D. Klub, une des discothèques les plus renommées du pays, l'entrée se fait uniquement sur invitation ou sur présentation d'une carte de membre.

- Hum et toi ?

- Moi ? Je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre…mon Père a des parts dans la boite…c'est un peu chez moi ici…Laisses ta veste, la température va monter d'un cran, crois moi, tout en se délestant de son cuir noir, sous lequel apparaît un tee-shirt de la même couleur, moulant et légèrement satiné.

- Si tu le dis…répond Jacob, maintenant en chemise blanche, ouverte sur son cou, manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras musclés et hâlés par la pratique du tennis.

- Joli…remarque Leah en le détaillant…s'arrêtant sur ses yeux …un peu trop longtemps.

- Réservé à la gente féminine de ma région…

- Si tu le dis…sourit Leah en reprenant ironiquement son expression.

Elle monte un escalier sombre dont les murs sont couverts d'un épais velours noir, laisse le soin à Jacob de regarder ses fesses moulées par son jean dont le bas de la poche droite, savamment déchiré, fait apparaître un infime bout de peau ambrée.

Elle aime jouer.

Et elle aime séduire.

Ils débouchent tous les deux dans une vaste pièce aux lumières tamisées, à gauche un bar tout en inox où les bouteilles apportent les uniques touches de couleur autre que le noir qui habille les tables, les fauteuils, le sol, les murs…à droite une balustrade également en inox à laquelle quelques jeunes gens s'appuient, un verre à ma main, regardant la foule qui, à plus de 6 mètres au dessous, s'agglutine et bouge au rythme d'une musique aux sonorités techno danse.

Beaucoup saluent Leah de loin, d'un signe de tête, d'un sourire parfois, et tous regardent avec curiosité, envie et même jalousie le jeune homme brun qui l'accompagne.

Jacob n'en est pas plus gêné que cela et trouve même la situation franchement amusante, alors il distille lui aussi des regards séducteurs et éloquents.

Ils montent encore quelques marches, pénètrent dans un espace cossu et visiblement réservé, et s'assoient dans des larges fauteuils de velours, devant une table aussi brillante qu'un miroir sur laquelle sont posés deux verres.

- Cocktail maison, à ta santé, à notre soirée, trinque Leah en levant son verre.

- A notre soirée…

- Si tu continues ces regards…tu risques d'avoir des propositions indécentes…

- Je ne crois pas non…en lui souriant franchement.

- Non ? tout en reposant son verre et en levant son regard entre ses mèches châtains.

- Non…pas tant qu'elles penseront que je suis avec toi…

- …observateur…mais ça ne va pas favoriser tes rencontres avec la gente féminine…à moins que tu n' ais changé d'avis ? lui demande t' elle doucement.

Jacob reste silencieux, soutenant le regard de braise de son hôtesse…un véritable appel au viol cette femme…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

- je pense que de laisser Edward aller te voir était un risque, je te trouve terriblement charismatique et sexy, dangereuse quoi…

- Dangereuse ? tout en haussant un sourcil et en passant lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour y enlever les grains de sucre dont le verre à cocktail était paré. Dangereuse pour qui ?

- Ceux qui se laissent prendre dans ton aura…

- Cigarette ? propose Leah sans relever sa dernière phrase.

- Avec plaisir…merci.

- Je dois dire que j'ai un faible pour les charmants jeunes hommes …on va danser ?

- On est là pour ça non ? tout en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Leah s'en empare, la serre avec fermeté et sensualité, sent que ce contact ne le laisse pas indifférent et sourit tout en la relâchant lentement, une ombre dans son regard, un pincement au cœur, une pensée, une seconde de trop, vers celui qui en ce moment même aime, sans elle…

* * *

** A très vite dans vos reviews ! :) Bonne journée **


	33. Chapter 33

**Coucou ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Notamment à Puce de m'encourager ! J'ai du répondre à toutes sauf à Pattenrond et mimieloo qui ne sont pas enregistrées mais merci à vous ! Voici la suite ! Merci à toi natacha pour la correction ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

** Partie 33**

Dans la chambre au plafond d'océan, les corps s'enlacent, se caressent, s'embrasent.

Les mains se cherchent, parcourent sans fin les étendues de peau qui s'offrent à elles, sans limite.

Les regards se lient, se fondent, se parlent, se disent tous ces mots inutiles et futiles, ces mots qui empêchent les bouches de se goûter, ce qu'elles font avec avidité, douceur, désir…

Les soupirs emplissent l'air, atteignent le plafond, voguent au gré des vagues, se laissent porter, avant de résonner indéfiniment…

- Edward…chuchote t' elle avec tendresse

- Hum…obtient-elle pour seule réponse de cette bouche enfouie dans son cou.

- Je…

Un doigt se pose alors sur ses lèvres, un regard marine plonge dans le sien, brillant, mélange d'envie et d'émotions, puis une voix rauque murmure tout près de sa bouche :

- On a la vie devant nous pour parler, Bella, je…je ne veux plus être loin de toi, je veux juste sentir ton souffle contre moi toutes les nuits…

- C'est une proposition ? demande t' elle d'une voix émue.

- Non…c'est une évidence, tout en effleurant tendrement son visage, son pouce sur ses paupières, sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres…je veux vivre avec toi…

- Idem…mais comment…

- On verra, on improvisera, laissons nous le temps…laisses moi le temps…en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je sais, en s'écartant doucement de lui, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses…tu as besoin de liberté, de moments à toi, de silences et de solitudes, je respecterais ça Edward, même si je suis parfois maladroite, je ferais tout pour y parvenir, parce que je t'aime, je t'aime toi, tel que tu es…

Edward sourit, touché plus que tout par cette déclaration qu'il sait profonde et sincère, parce qu'il sait que Bella l'a enfin compris, alors il pose ses mains autour de son visage, et s'empare amoureusement de sa bouche, laisse sa langue jouer avec la sienne, entamer cette danse sensuelle qui les mènera toujours plus loin.

De concert avec les notes de musique qui emplissent de leur vibration les corps alors qu'ils dansent, se libèrent, se frôlent parfois, jouent, encore, se sourient, laissent leurs corps s'exprimer sans limite aucune dans cette ambiance sombre et lancinante…

De concert avec le gémissement de désespoir d'un homme accroché aux draps trop blancs d'une pièce trop froide, sa main posée douloureusement sur celle encore plus froide de sa femme…

Carlisle a glissé au sol, la main d' Esmée toujours dans la sienne, sa tête enfouie dans les draps aseptisés, blancs, glacés.

Le silence.

Que rien ne brise.

Qu'aucun bruit n'arrive à percer, hormis celui de ses sanglots sans larme, de sa douleur déchirante.

Rien d'autre.

Que sa seule respiration saccadée qui emplis la pièce trop grande, si froide.

Que les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui cogne sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Plus de larmes.

Plus d'espoir.

Rien d'autre que le noir et l'obscurité de la solitude.

Que la sonnerie stridente de l'alarme qu'il a déclenché sans même s'en rendre compte.

Quand il s'est réveillé en sursaut, affolé du silence angoissant qui règne dans la pièce, de cette absence de bruit et de chaleur, de ce souffle d'air glacial qui lui a pris soudainement la nuque, comme un adieu, un sentiment d'atroce abandon…

Quand il n'a plus perçu la respiration légère de sa femme.

Rien

Il ne ressent rien, que le vide.

Le vide.

Le silence.

Le froid.

La vie vient de lui enlever un être cher, sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, d'entendre une dernière fois sa voix, de voir encore une fois son regard.

D'un coup, comme ça, gratuitement, sournoisement, irrémédiablement.

Il est seul.

Seul dans cette grande chambre qui le narguait.

Seul assis sur le carrelage trop blanc et si froid qu'il en tremble.

A moins que ce ne soit la douleur qu'il ne le fasse trembler…aussi…

Seul…elle est partie, l'a abandonné, a préféré rejoindre un monde meilleur, sans même savoir que leur fils est vivant.

A moins qu'elle n'ait entendu les mots qu'il répétait comme une litanie, alors qu'il essayait de l'exhortait à se battre, à revenir.

Mais elle ne l'a pas entendu ainsi, elle s'est laissée engloutir par le chagrin, définitivement, cruellement.

Alors il continue de serrer sa main, comme s'il peut encore y insuffler la vie, comme si…rien…il ne peut rien faire, que s'accrocher désespérément à ses doigts fins et inertes, encore…sans entendre les voix autour de lui, les mots des infirmières et du docteur de garde qui essaient vainement de lui faire entendre raison, de libérer la main de sa femme, de le soulever pour l'emmener loin, loin de cette chambre, loin de la mort.

Loin.

Trop loin.

Seul, si seul.

Froid, il avait froid.

On réussit finalement à le traîner dans une salle de repos, on l'étendit comme un enfant sur un lit blanc qui reflète la lumière crue des néons, il sent confusément une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras gauche, et une douce tiédeur juste avant de perdre connaissance…

Le téléphone retentit dans la vaste demeure, en pleine nuit, Charly et Renée apprennent la triste nouvelle.

En pleine nuit, alors que Leah danse, déchaînée sur la piste, à en perdre haleine, exorcisant son manque de lui.

Elle bouge comme une déesse, en symbiose avec la musique qui semble habiter son corps.

Ses cheveux collés à son front, son déhanché, ses yeux fermés, son sens du rythme, tout la rend encore plus charismatique, séduisante, terriblement.

Elle est l'objet de tous les regards, de toutes les envies, mais alors que bien souvent certains osent l'aborder, cette nuit là, elle semble inaccessible, et les regards glissent sur elle sans même la toucher, sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien d'autre que ce manque cruel qui grandit en elle.

Edward.

Alors elle danse, encore, plus fort, toujours, laissant les notes s'emparer de son corps, de ses sens, de son esprit.

Un spectateur plus assidu la fixe, étrangement perturbé, il n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux, aimanté par tout ce qu'elle dégage, sensualité exacerbée…Il se rapproche, la frôle, dans l'ambiance brûlante de la boite où les corps se cherchent, où les sueurs se mêlent, ou l'alcool désinhibe ceux ou celles qui en auraient encore besoin.

La musique résonne encore plus fort, envahissante, amoureuse, elle s'infiltre partout, fait grandir le désir, les passions, les interdits ne le sont plus, les envies le sont encore plus…

Résonne, frappe, tape, encore.

Résonne.

Les emporte, les immerge, comme une immense vague sombre qui coure sur le rivage.

Les mains s'effleurent, sans le vouloir, en le voulant, les doigts s'enlacent furtivement, dangereusement.

Les yeux fermés s'ouvrent enfin, se cherchent, se trouvent, se fixent…

Bleu et noir se mêlent.

Intenses.

Profonds.

Les sourires se délient, jouent un jeu de désir, les limites n'existent plus que dans les réalités qui ont disparu depuis longtemps sous les lancinantes notes de la séduction.

Un dernier regard ou un premier ?

Puis elle s'éloigne, de sa démarche souple et aguicheuse.

Elle sait qu'elle attire derrière elle des regards, des envies, mais personne n'ose la suivre, personne, enfin presque, sauf l'inconnu aux yeux marines qui l'accompagne, quitte la piste enfumée, calque son pas sur le sien, sans même y penser, juste ce désir sourd et unique de ne pas la voir s'éloigner.

Ils s'arrêtent au bar d'inox, avalent d'un trait deux verres ambrés dans lesquels des glaçons s'entrechoquent, se fixent.

Et dans la moiteur de l'air, il empoigne son avant bras dénudé d'une main ferme et douce à la fois, et l'attire vers lui, contre lui, tout contre lui. Ses jambes mélangées aux siennes, ses hanches emboîtées aux siennes, son ventre palpitant contre le sien…encore plus prés, toujours plus près, là où la distance n'existe plus.

Son visage si proche du sien, leurs souffles qui se mêlent, vapeurs d'alcool et d'envies.

Sa langue qui passe sur ses lèvres alors que leurs yeux s'accrochent.

Il caresse doucement sa peau, juste avec son pouce, arrachant des frissons, des soupirs, des étincelles.

Elle allume une cigarette, dont la fumée pare son visage d'un halo bleuté, trouble un court instant ses yeux de velours tandis qu'elle continue à le dévorer du regard, ce regard qui lui en rappelle un autre…

Elle exhale alors la fumée doucement, très doucement, trop doucement.

Sans un mot, elle l'écrase dans un cendrier de verre poli, sans jamais quitter l'étreinte qui les a réunis.

Elle glisse lentement sa main le long de son poignet jusqu'à enserrer la sienne, sonde la profondeur de ses yeux, et l'entraîne vers un couloir obscur.

Ils arrivent dans un petit salon décoré de velours sang, lumière tamisée, musique assourdie.

Elle referme lentement la porte doublée elle aussi de velours, puis se retourne vers lui et plaque ses mains de chaque coté de son visage.

S'approche à le toucher.

Et souffle à deux centimètres de sa bouche :

- Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

- Non…

- Moi je sais…je vais t'embrasser…

- Non…gémit-il…

- T'en crèves d'envie…tout en effleurant ses lèvres.

- Non…tout en la repoussant violemment contre le mur opposé, ses mains posées sur ses épaules, il sent son souffle, sa respiration, la douceur de sa peau, son odeur, tout le rend fou, fou, désespérément fou…

- Si…murmure Leah à son oreille, tout en plaquant ses mains sur ses hanche … Jacob, excuses moi…

Et elle s'empare sauvagement de sa bouche, goûte, immisce sa langue chaude et vivante, l'embrasse avec une telle fougue, une telle sensualité que Jacob oublie tout en une seconde, le lieu, les circonstances, tout s'efface, ne reste que cette incroyable sensation, ce désir sourd et puissant qui prend le contrôle et le pousse inexorablement à répondre à ce baiser…

4 heures du matin… Edward observe Bella dormir, face à lui, leurs jambes enlacées, sa main posée sur la sienne, son souffle régulier, son visage apaisé, il grave les images dans son esprit, se nourrit de ce bonheur qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui.

Même les vagues blanches du plafond paraissent plus douces, comme les flots d'un ruisseau courant entre les pierres polies de son lit, transparents, limpides, si calmes.

Son regard aux pupilles dilatées semble capter le moindre petit faisceau de lumière, tel un chat qui passerait des heures à observer, patient, curieux.

Il n'éprouve pas le besoin de dormir, juste celui de coller son corps au sien, de sentir sa présence et de la regarder simplement, sans même penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à l'immense tendresse qui l'envahit.

Il aimerait que le temps s'arrête, juste maintenant, alors qu'il est seul éveillé dans cette chambre, seul à savourer son bonheur, respirant leurs odeurs mêlées, goûtant cette délicieuse intimité, seul alors que pour la première fois il sent qu'il ne le sera jamais plus.

Il ramène sa main libre et dégage lentement ses cheveux.

Il a envie de la caresser mais hésite à y succomber, voulant encore prolonger cet instant, ce doux interlude de quiétude et de tiédeur, comme bercé par les flots.

Il s'aperçoit qu'il sourit, et ça le fait encore plus sourire, est ce ça le bonheur ?

Une impression de légèreté intense, teintée d'une passion profonde…c'est si frais, si pur, comme un souffle d'air qui parcoure une prairie et fait onduler au gré de sa caresse l'herbe tendre, comme une douce brise qui ourle les vagues et fait briller l'océan, comme sa main qui ne peut résister à se poser sur sa joue, à y glisser, effleurer ses lèvres, puis remonter pour recommencer…jusqu'à ce que ses paupières ne frémissent, puis se lèvent et laissent apparaître un regard clair, celui de son amour.

Un regard qui semble s'illuminer au moment même où il se pose sur lui, un peu trouble mais si confiant…

Elle mord gentiment la main qui l'a réveillé, sent sur sa langue le goût un peu salé de sa peau, comme une infime touche d'embrun tombée du ciel.

Elle sourit elle aussi, percevant l'intensité du moment, et serre un peu plus fort sa main.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…chuchote Edward

- Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fait…tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi….

- …mais….

- J'avais mieux à faire…précise t' il avec tendresse…

- Quoi donc ? demande Bella tout en caressant sa main.

- Te regarder…tout en rapprochant son visage du sien…je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

- Tu m'as regardé ?

- Oui…j'aime quand tu dors…j'aime te voir respirer, vivre, imaginer tes rêves, tracer chaque ligne de ton corps dans ma tête, entendre tes soupirs…être juste là à tes cotés…juste là sans rien faire d'autre que de laisser s'écouler les secondes…pendant que mon cœur bat pour toi….comme ça, en prenant sa main et en la ramenant sur son torse.

Bella sourit encore, émue, amoureuse folle ou folle amoureux, mais si heureuse…elle se dit que ce simple moment vaut tout ce qu'elle a pu endurer pour arriver à l'approcher, le toucher, l'apprivoiser, et même si elle sait que rien n'est jamais gagner avec Edward, elle sent qu'ils viennent de franchir un palier immense…alors elle se rapproche aussi et pose très doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en murmurant…

- Je t'aime Edward…si fort…

Une pluie d'étoile empli les yeux d'océan, les rend soudainement moins sombres, si vivants, comme une cascade sauvage, une touche de bleu dans la nuit…alors il préfère les fermer comme pour contenir ce trop plein d'émotions qui le submerge, l'englouti, et il mêle sa langue à la sienne, si doucement…

OoOooO

Encore appuyés contre le mur de velours, leur baiser se prolonge, s'accentue, encore, leurs langues se mélangent ardemment, plus rien n'existe que leur désir dans la chaleur de la nuit, même la musique assourdie ne parvient plus à percer leur esprit embué de vapeurs d'alcool et de fumée de cigarette, saturé d'une envie animale.

Les mains parcourent les corps, cherchent la peau au travers des vêtements, jouent une danse incontrôlable, provoquant des frissons.

Les lèvres se gorgent d'envie, se griffent, meurtrissures légères et douces, aucun contrôle, rien d'autre que cette attirance sensuelle.

Leah quitte enfin sa bouche, mordille le lobe de son oreille, descend vers le cou offert, elle joue d'une main de maître sa partition de séductrice, tout en se laissant emporté par l'instant…oublier celui qu'elle ne peut avoir et dont l'image la hante …oublier Edward…sourde erreur de celle qui aime sans limite pour la première fois…trop tard…

Jacob gémit, se laisse emporter par ses sens, exacerbés, la raison définitivement noyée sous ces flots de désirs, cette brûlure trop intense qui parcoure son corps, emporté par ces frissons irrépressibles, par son envie d'elle…

Lui aussi a oublié….il oublie que c'est l'ex d'Edward et l'ennemi de sa soeur qu'il embrasse, que c'est une femme terriblement excitante qui le tient à sa merci,…et son corps qui lui échappe, inexorablement…qui le trahit…qui ne répond qu'à l'envie présente de sexe…

Il frissonne, il fusionne sous ces mains qui explorent savamment les moindre courbes, les moindres muscles, la moindre parcelle de peau qui hurle son plaisir, il se sent partir…loin…loin de tout, loin de cette pièce trop rouge et trop chaude…totalement absorbé par son désir…

Se souviendra t' il de l'intensité de ce moment ? Des battements sourds de son cœur ? De l'incroyable tension de l'étreinte ?

Leah s'est laissé glisser à ses pieds.

Il empoigne sans même s'en rendre compte ses cheveux , arrache un gémissement alors qu'une langue insidieuse atteint son ventre, joue avec son nombril…il sent son sexe se tendre encore, il crève d'envie d'exploser…

Une main attrape sa ceinture de cuir, il la sent qui s'agrippe, il exulte son envie, il veut que cette main chaude le libère enfin, il le veut plus qu'il n'a jamais voulu quelque chose…mais cette main le torture encore et encore, effleure son sexe à travers son jean, remonte le long de son dos, puis revient de nouveau sur sa ceinture…il gémit…se cambre…demande…supplie…mais elle refuse encore et il la sent se poser sur sa nuque et rapprocher ses lèvres d'une bouche gourmande qui envahit une nouvelle fois la sienne…puis s'écarte de lui lentement avant de murmurer à son oreille :

- …viens…on retourne danser…lui dit une voix haletante et chaude…

- …non…supplie t' il dans un gémissement sourd…

- …tu…je ne veux pas…profiter…tu…tu le regretteras…t'es bourré Jacob…et moi je me mens…tu n'es pas…lui…

- …putain j'men fous…embrasse moi….encore….n'arrêtes pas…j'ai trop envie…

- …arrêtes…souffle Leah en détachant son corps du sien…regardes moi….Jacob merde, regardes moi….

Jacob ouvre lentement ses yeux, obéissant à cette voix rauque qui le fait délirer, qui l'hypnotise…il voit ce regard noir et immense, si brillant, si…

- …tu vois ?...tu me vois ?...c'est moi….Leah…ok ?

- …ok…je…je sais qui tu es ! Merde Leah !…j'm'en tapes t'entends…embrasses moi…

- ….putain, tu me facilites pas la tâche…on rentre ok ?

- Nan…

- Si…allez viens…tout en le prenant doucement par la main, suis moi…

Jacob la regarde sans vraiment la voir, il ne sent que la pression de sa main sur la sienne… sa tête tourne, la musique bat dans ses tempes, mais il n'y a plus que sa main dans la sienne… alors il la suit, docilement, d'une démarche chancelante…

Leah l'entraîne dans le couloir, il est 5 heures du matin quand ils sortent de la boite, l'air frais les saisit et toujours main dans la main ils regagnent le cabriolet.

Personne ne fait attention à Leah, on connaît ses frasques ici et c'est la fille du boss, alors…un des gardes en costume, lui ouvre la portière avant, et Leah pousse Jacob sur le siège, elle arrache difficilement sa main prisonnière de la sienne, fait le tour de la voiture et démarre en trombe.

Le vent presque froid fouette son visage, alors qu'elle s'éloigne du D Klub, l'aube pointe ses premières lueurs, la nuit se teinte de bleu au loin, alors qu'elle roule, cigarette à la bouche, mâchoires serrées, visage figé.

Elle jette un œil à son passager qui s'est endormi contre la portière, son souffle embuant la vitre glacée.

D'une main, elle pose son blouson sur le corps abandonné, puis envoie sa clope à moitié finie au loin sur l'asphalte noire, et essuie rageusement une larme qui coule, seule, sur sa joue.

Le jour se lève, un jour de retrouvailles, de douleurs, d'oublis et d'adieux...


	34. Chapter 34

**Coucou ! Merci pour votre suivi et vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous répondre de nouveau ! Je préfère vous poster la suite que de vous faire attendre ! :) Alors bonne lecture et merci à Natacha ma béta !**

* * *

**Partie 34**

Leah a roulé longtemps, elle a emprunté la corniche qui contourne et surplombe la ville, pour s'arrêter à son sommet.

Elle est sortie du cabriolet, insensible au froid matinal, et a bien dû fumer une dizaine de cigarettes, le regard perdu dans le vague de l'horizon.

Elle n'a pas envie de rentrer chez elle, elle redoute d'avoir à croiser le regard comblé et épanoui d' Edward.

Elle a peur de l'envier, de jalouser Bella, de se laisser emporter par une haine subite et irraisonnée, alors elle préfère rester là face à la ville qui s'éveille.

Regarder sans les voir les phares des automobiles traversant la brume, les halos jaunâtres des lampadaires qui s'éteignent, les cheminées des immeubles qui crachent une fumée grise, cette douce évanescence du jour qui reprend ses droits…

Passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille, saturés des odeurs de la nuit, puis frotter ses yeux pour les empêcher de libérer les larmes qui les piquent.

Pleurer…pour quoi faire…aucune larme ne changera la réalité cruelle, aucun sanglot ne changera le passé, ce passé qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de regretter amèrement…

Ne sentir que le contact froid et métallique de la carrosserie immaculé de la voiture, que l'air glacial qui souffle juste avant le lever du soleil…

N'entendre que le bruit sourd des résidus de musique qui tapent encore à ses tempes, tel le mauvais larsen d'une radio…

Il faut pourtant bien qu'elle regagne son appartement, qu'elle ramène Jacob…Jacob…Elle doit bien s'avouer qu'il lui a fait un sacré effet, son regard, les vapeurs d'alcool, l'ambiance chaude du D Klub…elle s'est perdu dans la nuit, juste pour oublier, l'effacer de sa mémoire.

Elle doit reconnaître qu'il est sacrément doué le frangin de Bella et si ce n'était la situation particulière elle aurait bien approfondi le moment…mais finalement ils n'ont fait que se laisser aller à leurs désirs, et elle n'est pas sûre que son partenaire d'une nuit ne le prenne aussi sereinement qu'elle.

Elle se détache du cabriolet, jette un regard sur son passager encore assoupi.

Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne lui parle avant de se retrouver devant les deux tourtereaux, elle lui doit bien ça.

Elle pousse un profond soupir puis pénètre dans l'habitacle. Il y fait froid, elle allume le chauffage et regarde la buée envahir le pare-brise.

Elle se retourne vers Jacob et le secoue doucement jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne daigne émettre un grognement, à priori il a vraiment abusé des cocktails…et pas que de ça d'ailleurs….

- Jacob ? Hé….allez un effort, ouvres tes jolis yeux…

- ….

- Jacob…il fait jour-là et on doit rentrer…allez….

- …hum….alors ? Pas besoin de me….réveiller….grogne t' il

- T'es pas du matin toi mon gars, plaisante Leah, mais je te promets il vaudrait mieux que tu…enfin qu'on parle avant….avant de rentrer, ok ?

- …'tain Leah…fais chier…tout en se redressant un peu et en ouvrant à demi les yeux.

- Charmant de bon matin, c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton hôtesse ? Sourit-elle en regardant son visage grognon. Il est trop chou comme ça, ses yeux d'océan brouillés, sa moue boudeuse…

- Ouais bon excuse, suis toujours de mauvais poil le matin, surtout après une nuit comme… 'Fin comme celle-là…

- Hum, justement c'est ce dont je voulais te parler, bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins…

- Moi non plus, coupe Jacob, en baillant. Il se frotte les yeux, se rassoit correctement sur son siège, en s'inclinant suffisamment pour lui faire face, puis plante son regard dans le sien, un regard franc et encore brillant. T'inquiètes, y a pas de soucis.

- Tu….tu veux dire que tu te….souviens de tout ? demande Leah surprise.

- De tout non, je crois que l'alcool a eu raison de moi…mais je sais ce qu'on a fait, oui.

- Ok…je voulais m'excuser d'avoir…abusé de ton état…je voulais pas de mettre mal à l'aise, t'es un gars bien Jacob, et moi….moi je suis un dragueuse invétérée qui saute sur tout ce qui lui plaît, achève-t-elle en souriant.

- Donc, je te plais ?

- Là n'est pas la question…t'es trop toi, je pensais que tu serais, je sais pas, déstabilisé, voire…énervé ?

- …je l'aurais pensé aussi, enfin bon…ceci dit tu ne m'as forcé à rien, j'en avais envie c'est tout…et…comment dire….ça m'a pas déplu…

- ...

- Tu sais Leah, je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger qui que ce soit, alors certes je suis…surpris, et je…je ne pense pas renouveler "l'expérience", ... Vis à vis de Bella et d'Edward... , c'était juste un désir, j'ai pas à en vouloir à qui que ce soit…ni à toi…ni même à moi, donc y a pas de souci, ok ?

- Ok, ça me fait plaisir alors, je m'en serais voulu de te briser le cœur…

- Tssss, dragueuse va ! Finalement, tu sais quoi…on se ressemble tous les deux ! Et c'est sûrement pour ça que…enfin que j'ai basculé du côté sombre, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Sombre…si tu le dis ! Bon, on rentre ? Ils vont s'inquiéter…

- Je crois pas non, ils sont bien trop occupés pour ça…

Le visage de Leah se fige, un voile de douleur s'y dépose juste une infime seconde, un seconde de trop, Jacob l'a vu, il a vu ses yeux s'emplir de tristesse…alors il pose sa main sur la sienne et les yeux dans les yeux, lui dit :

- Je sais combien tu l'aimes, et je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, pour ça je t'admire vraiment, je vais pas te dire que ça va passer, ni même que tu vas l'oublier, juste que….que je te comprends…

- Merci Jacob…chuchote t' elle en démarrant la voiture.

- Leah ? en serrant sa main toujours posée sur la sienne.

- Oui ?

- …restes comme tu es et ne vas pas te perdre dans des aventures d'un soir juste pour…l'oublier…tu vaux mieux que ça.

- …l'avenir le dira…dommage que tu sois pas tenté de poursuivre l'expérience…on aurait fait un joli duo tous les deux, en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique.

- Tu parles ! Allez, roules, faut que je ramène les amoureux sinon je vais me faire tuer par mes parents !

Ils reprennent la route, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, traversent la ville encore engourdie, croisent des gens emmitouflés dans leur quotidien, d'autres enfermés dans leur bonheur, d'autres encore qui marchent, hagards, vers un but qu'eux seuls connaissent…la vie reprend ses droits, alors que Leah gare le cabriolet dans le parking sous terrain.

Elle redoute ce moment, mais curieusement la présence rassurante et amicale de Jacob semble lui insuffler le peu de force dont elle a besoin, alors ils gravissent les escaliers de béton et s'engouffrent dans l'ascenseur.

En haut, au dernier étage, Bella et Edward déjeunent sur la terrasse, seuls au monde, l'un contre l'autre, savourant cet moment intime et unique d'un réveil commun et doux, juste là assis sur le canapé profond et moelleux, juste là, tous les deux, enfin.

Lorsque la clé tourne dans la serrure de l'appartement, Edward lève la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Le tableau est comique, deux jeunes débraillés et froissés de leur nuit, portant les traces d'excès en tout genre, Jacob arbore un curieux sourire fatigué et Leah…Leah le regarde avec intensité, et il voit de suite tout ce qu'elle ressent pour lui…

- Hé bé les bringueurs, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ? demande Bella, vous n'avez pas été très sages…je me trompe ?

- Pas très, non, réponds Jacob d'une voix cassée, mais ça restera une nuit inimitable…elle sait faire la fête…et vous ?

- Nous…c'était…commence Bella avec un regard rêveur…

- La nuit a été courte, la coupe Edward, sans quitter Leah des yeux, on vous offre un café ?

- Volontiers ouais…accepte Leah en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils.

- Je m'en occupe, précise Bella tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, non sans avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amour.

Leah la suit du regard, secoue la tête, puis s'empare d'une cigarette, soigner une addiction par une autre…Edward la regarde, puis regarde Jacob…il sait...

- Hum…Leah ? Tu as été correct avec ton invité ? lui demande-t-il doucement.

Jacob sursaute, mélange son regard à celui d'Edward, et répond à sa place :

- On a passé une très bonne soirée, quelque peu…surprenante mais excellente, y a rien d'autre à en dire, on est adultes tous les deux, pas de soucis.

- Ok, désolé je ne voulais pas être indiscret, c'est juste que je connais ton charme Leah et je connais aussi ce regard…Mais n'en parlons plus, en haussant les épaules, et je n'en dirais rien à Bella.

- Bien, vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour repartir ? demande Jacob. Parce que je suis quand même un peu responsable de ma sœur sur le coup…

- C'est quand tu veux Jacob, et merci à toi pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Bella revient avec le plateau de café qu'elle dépose sur la table basse en verre, elle reprend sa place aux côtés d'Edward, et pose une main sur sa cuisse.

Leah y jette un regard noir avant de servir deux tasses de café, une qu'elle tend à Jacob et une autre qu'elle porte immédiatement à sa bouche.

Edward a très vite assimilé la situation, aussi entraîne t'il Bella à l'intérieur :

- On ne va pas tarder, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter…

- Jacob est crevé, il vaudrait mieux qu'il se repose pour prendre la route, non ?

- Il dit qu'il se sent de le faire, et j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer…on a tant de choses à faire…en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de rentrer…

- Tu veux bien me laisser remercier Leah seul ? Je vous rejoins à la voiture...

Bien que cette idée ne la réjouisse le moins du monde, Bella voit dans le regard de son amour qu'il y tient vraiment…puis elle lui a promis…alors elle acquiesce dans un soupir et s'éloigne pour aller chercher Jacob.

- On y va ? Au revoir Leah, en lui tendant la main….et merci pour Edward.

Bella se retourne, Jacob se lève, adresse un regard complice à Leah, lui sourit franchement et la serre dans ses bras, comme il serrerait une très bonne amie.

- Salut, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, restes toi-même, on reste en contact…

- Salut Jacob, heureuse d'avoir appris à mieux te connaître, et qui sait, à bientôt…

Jacob rejoint Bella, qui d'un signe de tête, lui indique la sortie, elle tourne la tête vers Edward qui lui adresse un sourire réconfortant, juste pour lui dire que tout va bien se passer.

Leah est debout contre la balustrade quand Edward la rejoint. Elle ne sait pas trop comment le regarder, ni quoi lui dire, trop d'émotions la submergent alors même qu'elle s'y était préparé…mais rien ne prépare à quitter un amour…rien…

Elle se contente de le laisser approcher, une cigarette à la main, le regard perdu dans la ville…

- Leah…je ne sais pas trop comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces dernières heures…ton accueil, ton attitude, et puis cette merveilleuse journée au bord de l'océan…je ne l'oublierais jamais…tu…enfin…tu m'as apporté tant de choses en si peu de temps…je voulais te dire au revoir sans personne, juste toi et moi…te dire dans les yeux que tu es une personne exceptionnelle…une personne que je garderais toujours dans mon cœur…

Leah relève son regard sombre, ne résiste plus à l'envie de le plonger dans celui de Edward, de se laisser une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois, envahir par ce terrible sentiment qui la prend à la gorge, qui lui serre le cœur inexorablement, qui lui coupe le souffle, amène des larmes dans ses yeux, ce sentiment si profond et si parfait…cet amour incommensurable qu'elle ressent pour lui, qu'elle ressentira toujours, à jamais…

Puis d'une voix troublée, elle finit au bout de trop longues secondes, par lui répondre cette simple phrase…

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça pour toi, je serais toujours là Edward,…au revoir…

Edward ressent toute son émotion.

- Au revoir…

Un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, un dernier échange, puis Edward quitte la terrasse, laissant derrière lui un bout de son passé pourtant si présent qu'il en frémit encore…Bella l'attend, celle que son cœur a choisi, celle avec qui il veut vivre…


	35. Chapter 35

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci de votre suivi et de vos reviews ! Nous revoilà de retour chez Bella ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partie 35**

Dans la grande demeure règne un silence pesant, une de ces atmosphères lourdes et dérangeantes, celles dont on sait qu'elles ombreront pendant un long moment le quotidien.

Même Nesquick est étrangement calme, il n'a pas dévalé comme à son habitude les grands escaliers et a attendu tranquillement dans sa panière qu'on vienne le voir.

Le monde des humains le laisse de marbre et s'il pouvait parler, il se contenterait de garder le silence, ce bien si précieux et trop souvent violé, face à toutes leurs curieuses réactions et habitudes.

Il s'étire langoureusement, puis passe consciencieusement sa langue rêche sur sa fourrure soyeuse, une fois, deux fois, dix fois…autant de fois qu'il le jugera nécessaire pour la débarrasser des poussières que lui seul semble voir.

Il s'allonge précautionneusement, enroule son corps souple autour de ses pattes, puis sombre dans un demi sommeil.

Un bruit de dérapage brise sa somnolence, il jette un œil et assiste de son observatoire à l'arrivée bruyante de trois nouveaux arrivants.

Comme prévu, la maison est vide.

Jacob regagne sa chambre dans un bâillement, il est crevé par les trois heures de route et par la folle nuit qui a précédé.

Il se déshabille machinalement, laissant tomber ses fringues imprégnés de fumée sur le sol, un par un, jusqu'à se retrouver nu, savourant le contact froid et dur du parquet ciré.

Il passe une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, puis se dirige en traînant les pieds vers la douche aux vitres fumées.

Appuyé contre le carrelage glacé, il actionne le robinet chromé et se réfugie sous l'eau chaude qui coule en pluie sur son corps fatigué.

Bella et Edward ont préféré rejoindre le pavillon, main dans la main, ils ont traversé le jardin, et ont rejoint la chambre claire.

Les rayons du soleil filtrent aux travers des persiennes et donnent à la pièce une lumière dorée.

Bella se laisse tomber sur le lit et entreprend de délacer ses chaussures.

Edward reste debout, des poussières de lumière tombent dans ses cheveux et font briller son regard. Bizarrement il est le seul à n'avoir pas dormi, et il ne se sent pas plus fatigué que cela.

Pendant le trajet de retour, il a regardé sans le voir le paysage défiler, les arbres qui confondent leurs couleurs à celle ocre de la terre, le vent qui animait la nature comme un tableau impressionniste, vivace.

Il regarde Bella et sent une tendresse infinie l'envahir, il a envie de lui faire l'amour, il a envie de sa peau, de son odeur.

Leah, son passé, Bella son futur…

Mais quel est son présent…

Il secoue sa tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et ramenant son regard sur la belle brune qui achève de se dévêtir, franchit d'un bond la distance qui le sépare d'elle et la renverse sur le lit pour s'emparer fiévreusement de sa bouche…

Il la désire, il l'aime incontestablement, et tout en savourant l'intensité de leur baiser, se dit qu'il aura bien assez le temps de se reposer cette question, dans un mois, un an ou encore plus…pour le moment seul compte celle qu'il tient dans ses bras et qui sait si bien le faire chavirer.

Le soir est tombé recouvrant la ville de son ombre rassurante, habillant les alentours d'un manteau sombre et frais, les passions retombent, doucement, dans un souffle d'air…

Une certaine activité a repris dans la demeure, Charly finalise quelques papiers dans son bureau quand les trois jeunes l'y rejoignent :

- Bonsoir les enfants, le regard passant de l'un à l'autre, heureux de voir que vous vous portez tous bien.

- Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas pour toi, remarque Jacob observateur.

- Pas vraiment, soupire Charly. Asseyez vous tous les trois, j'ai effectivement une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je dois dire que notre famille, en fixant également Edward, est la proie de nombreux bouleversements, et malheureusement pas que des heureux…

- Papa ? questionne Bella, inquiète de son ton las.

- Bon, je vais être très franc, Carlisle nous a appelé en pleine nuit, l'état d'Esmée a empiré..et…

- Esmée ? murmure Edward, vous voulez parler de…de ma…mère ?

- Oui Edward, de ta maman. Je pense que Bella t'a mis au courant de sa santé fragile, elle était suivie depuis de nombreuses années, très perturbée par…par ta disparition. Elle se laissait mourir à petit feu, refusant de se nourrir, ne communiquant que de moins en moins avec la réalité. Elle…elle nous a quitté…la nuit dernière…je suis désolé.

- Quittée ? répète Bella d'une voix blanche, mais…

- Elle est morte Bella, ma mère est morte, assène Edward durement. Pourquoi ne dites vous pas les choses telles qu'elles sont, crûment, sans détour ? Vous croyez que cela les rendra moins dures ? La belle affaire ! s'énerve Edward qui s'est levé brutalement de son siège, arrachant sa main à celle de Bella.

- Non, tu as raison, répond Charly d'une voix posée, je voulais juste y mettre les formes.

- Les formes ? Quelles formes ? Quels mots pouvez-vous employer pour rendre la mort plus douce ? Aucun, quelle qu'en soit la forme, le fond est le même. Définitif et sans appel.

- Edward, calmes toi, cette nouvelle est dure pour tout le monde, ajoute Bella en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je sais…murmure t'il. Et elle doit l'être encore plus pour vous, vous qui êtes sa vraie famille…moi je ne suis rien…et elle…je ne la connaissais même pas…

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Edward.

- C'est pourtant la vérité ! Excusez-moi mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

- Non ! interromps Bella.

- Si…je ne fuis pas Bella, c'est juste que je me sens de trop, je préfère vous laisser en famille…je n'ai pas la force de pleurer avec vous quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais connu…je ne saurais pas le faire…tout en sortant lentement de la pièce.

Bella fait mine de le suivre mais la main de Jacob se pose sur son avant bras, lui intimant l'ordre de ne rien en faire :

- Il a raison Bella.

- Je sais…je le sais mais je ne veux pas le laisser seul…

- Bella, reprend son père, je pense que Carlisle aura besoin de ta présence, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Je vais vous dire un truc, j'en ai un peu marre que tout le monde ne me dise ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. Alors je vais voir Edward parce que je sais qu'il a besoin de moi et que j'ai envie de le faire. Edward est tout pour moi et il passe avant tout le reste, que cela te plaise ou non, achève t'elle d'une traite avant de passer elle aussi la porte.

Charly fait mine de se lever, puis y renonce, trop las pour entamer une remontrance qui de toute façon n'aura que peu de chance d'aboutir.

Jacob se lève, lui sert un verre de bourbon qu'il lui tend gentiment :

- Ne lui en veux pas, elle prend ses responsabilités et on ne peut pas l'en blâmer. Je crois qu'elle a beaucoup mûri au contact d'Edward, et ça me plaît. Je la connais bien, elle sera là quand Carlisle arrivera.

Charly vide d'un trait son verre avant de reporter son attention vers son fils :

- Je ne lui en veux pas Jacob, je suis finalement heureux qu'elle prenne cette envergure, mais il faudrait quand même qu'elle continue à respecter un peu les règles…Enfin je suppose que c'est cela que de voir sa fille devenir une femme…

- Hum…dis moi puisque maman n'est pas là, je pense que c'est elle qui a été chercher Carlisle ?

- Oui…La vie est étrange…lui rendre son fils alors même qu'elle lui prend son épouse…

- C'est ainsi…Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, juste le vivre du mieux possible…les regrets ne servent à rien…Crois-moi, rajoute t' il comme pour lui-même…

Edward s'est éloigné sans un regard en arrière ni même une hésitation.

Il foule la pelouse de ses grandes enjambées, l'air frais de la nuit lui pique les yeux, à moins que cela ne fusse autre chose…

Les mains dans les poches, les yeux dans le vague, il traverse le jardin avant de s'arrêter au bord de la mare dont l'eau sombre refléte sa silhouette.

Cette même eau qui, quelques jours auparavant, a saisi cette improbable image d'un père et son fils, un matin brumeux, deux êtres écorchés qui ne savent encore rien du lien qui les unient…

Il s'accroupit près du miroir sombre, scrute son reflet dans l'espoir d'y trouver des réponses.

Mais seul son cœur peut les détenir.

Il se laisse tomber dans l'herbe, caressant de ses mains la texture fraîche et soyeuse, respirant l'odeur agréable de cette fin de journée, les effluves qu'exhalent chaque plante, chaque fleur du jardin.

A ce moment précis, il se sent intensément vivant.

Pourtant, il vient tout juste d'apprendre la disparition de sa mère, celle dont le parfum de magnolia a baigné sa petite enfance, celle dont parfois ses rêves lui rappellent la douce et chaude étreinte, celle dont il a si cruellement manqué alors même que sa vie n'a été que remontrances et coups…

Mais comment pourrait elle encore plus lui manquer que pendant toutes ses années ?

Sa mère a été son manque le plus cruel finalement, une absence inexplicable et inacceptable.

Combien de fois lui en a-t il voulu quand il a appris la vérité ? Voulu de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés, de ne pas l'avoir protéger, rassurer, consoler…Tant de chagrins, tant de peurs, tant d'incertitudes et de douleurs qu'elle n'a pas atténué…

Puis en quelques jours, il a fini par comprendre que celui qu'il croyait son père était en fait celui qui l'avait enlevé à sa famille, celui à cause de qui il avait vu son enfance lui être volée, celui par lequel il venait encore de connaître cette souffrance de savoir que jamais, non jamais, il ne pourra sentir les bras de sa mère autour de lui, son souffle dans son cou, ses paroles apaisant toutes ces années de souffrances… Le seul fautif était Earl... Il devait se rendre à l'évidence et l'accepter.

Il a envie de hurler, d'extérioriser cette haine qu'il a encore en lui, même si son bourreau est maintenant mort d'une mort qu'il juge encore trop douce à ses yeux, …

Il ramene ses genoux contre lui et les enserre de ses bras, le regard toujours plongé dans la sombre étendue d'eau seulement dérangée par quelques feuilles qui tombent des arbres.

Il ne sait finalement plus quelle émotion il doit laisser s'exprimer…haine, souffrance, révolte ? Ou doit-il les enfouir pour ne plus penser qu'à son amour et sa prochaine rencontre avec son père ?

Il soupire, résistant à l'envie furieuse qu'il a de fuir encore une fois, de courir à perdre haleine, d'aller dans des endroits glauques où il sait qu'il pourrait laisser parler sa haine, de laisser sa violence exploser jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente vide et apaisé.

Mais cet exutoire ne suffirait pas, il le sait, alors peut être doit il pour la première fois se livrer d'une autre manière, se libérer différemment, non pas par la haine mais par l'amour…

Haïr, aimer…existent-ils deux sentiments aussi opposés et pourtant aussi proches ?

Il sent la présence de Bella dans son dos, pour une fois il n'est plus seul, il y a Bella qui semble veiller sur lui, là, à quelques mètres seulement…Elle respecte son besoin de solitude tout en étant à ses cotés, elle vient enfin de comprendre une des facettes de son sauvage et même si elle ne le sait pas encore, elle a beaucoup à y gagner.

La nuit l'enveloppe de plus en plus, et pourtant elle le sent plus proche de lui que jamais.

Alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours elle aurait tout fait pour le toucher, lui parler, elle perçoit maintenant qu'un lien invisible les lies.

Elle s'apprête à rejoindre le pavillon quand un murmure porté par le vent lui parvint :

- Viens…

Ce simple mot la touche plus que tout, comme une invitation à enfin entrer dans son monde, et elle sourit dans l'obscurité, un sourire léger et heureux qui fait instantanément briller ses yeux.

Edward n'a pas bougé, ni même relevé la tête.

Il attend.

Il l'attend.

Enfin.

Il reste là habillé de nuit et de vent, comme une statue grecque figée mais pourtant si vivante, le feu sous la glace, le mouvement sous l'immobilité, la passion sous l'indépendance…

Bella s'approche doucement, comme elle approcherait un animal sauvage qui vient tout juste d'accepter sa présence, puis arrivée dans son dos, elle s'accroupit jusqu'à se caler derrière lui et enfouit ses lèvres dans sa nuque, l'entourant tendrement de ses bras.

- Edward, soupire t' elle dans un chuchotement.

Elle l'enlaçe avec ferveur, comme pour lui communiquer tout son amour, toute sa force et sa chaleur.

Edward s'empare de ses mains qu'il serre peut être un peu trop fort, puis ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, emboîtés l'un à l'autre, dans cette étreinte forte et touchante, celle de deux êtres qui ne vivent cet instant que l'un pour l'autre, l'un par l'autre, l'un avec l'autre…

Dans le silence imposant de la nuit, seulement troublé par les cris et les chants des grillons et de quelques oiseaux, Edward finit par se relever, lentement, entrainant avec lui Bella dont il n'a toujours pas lâché les mains.

Debout et enlacés, leurs yeux perdus dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité, ils se promirent tant de choses, de ces mots uniques qui viennent du cœur, de ces mots tendres et forts qui veulent tant dire, qui veulent tout dire, ces mots indélébiles qui gravent à jamais notre cœur, le laissant un peu moins vide et si vibrant.

Ils finirent de traverser le vaste jardin, toujours enlacés, jusqu'à rejoindre le pavillon plongé lui aussi dans la nuit.

Ils se pelotonnèrent dans le canapé, la tête d'Edward posée sur les cuisses de Bella.

- Edward…

- Mmmmmm

- Carlisle a dû arriver, il va sûrement vouloir te voir…

- Je sais…chuchota t' il de sa voix rauque.

- Que…que veux tu faire ? tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Tu veux que j'aille le voir ? Que je lui parle ?

- Non….Bella….c'est à moi de lui parler….ne t'en fais pas, je me sens assez fort maintenant pour affronter la terre entière…tout en lui mordillant la main.

- Affronter ? mais….c'est de ton….enfin de ton père dont tu parles !

- …je le sais…c'est juste que….enfin je ne vais pas devenir un fils modèle du jour au lendemain…

- Hum….ça je le sais Edward, dans un sourire, et connaissant Carlisle, je ne pense pas que c'est cela qu'il attende de toi ! C'est juste qu'il….enfin il attend ce moment depuis tant d'années…tu comprends ?

- Oui….tout en se retournant pour se retrouver face à elle.

Il tend le bras pour allumer la petite lampe qui orne la table basse et qui aussitôt diffuse une lumière ambrée dans la pièce.

- Tu as ta dose d'obscurité ? demande Bella en souriant.

- Jamais….mais….je veux juste voir tes yeux…

Edward est maintenant assis à côté d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il s'empare avec douceur de son visage et plonge son regard d'océan dans le sien.

- Bella…

- Oui….murmure t' elle envoûté par l'intensité des pupilles marines.

- Il faut que je te dise…je…Malgré ma visite à Leah, je... je voulais que tu saches….

Il s'interrompt, sonde son regard clair, semble hésiter.

Bella l'encourage, ressert son étreinte, esquisse un sourire tendre :

- Quoi Edward ? murmure t' elle

- Je… Je t'aime Bella…puis il enfouit son visage dans son cou, mêle ses mains aux siennes, laisse son corps épouser le sien, encore, toujours, si fort…

Il ne voit pas le sourire intense de Bella pour qui ces mots représentent bien plus que ce qu'ils ne veulent bien dire, son sourire et son regard un peu trop brillant quand elle s'empare de sa bouche, et laisse leurs langues jouer leur ballet connu et pourtant si délicieusement bon…

Une profonde chaleur s'empare de leur corps qui semblent se redécouvrir encore, se goûter, se savourer, s'aliéner, se fondre…s'aimer tout simplement…


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour à tous !Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster depuis plusieurs jours mais je me suis retrouvée débordée et j'ai pas eu l'occasion ni même la pensée de poster ! Alors pour celles qui m'ont demandé, je continue de poster ! tout fic commencée aura une fin ! ;) Merci de votre suivi et de vos reviews ! Je m'attarde pas plus, voici la suite ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partie 36**

La voiture ralentit doucement devant le perron.

Les phares s'éteignirent exactement au moment où la portière avant laissa passer une grande silhouette sombre un peu courbée.

Il prit le temps de se redresser, lentement, scrutant l'obscurité avec une sorte d'avidité mêlée de crainte.

Une autre silhouette plus menue le rejoignit et lui prit le bras d'un geste presque maternel.

La nuit était profonde, aucune lumière ne venait la troubler que celle diffuse de la lanterne suspendue au-dessus de la grande porte d'entrée. Seul un oiseau chantait au loin sa complainte un peu triste et lancinante, celle de la solitude.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas hésitant vers les marches qui menaient au perron et les gravirent lentement, enlacés.

Dans la lumière blafarde du hall, ils se dévêtirent et se firent face, les yeux dans les yeux, leur tristesse indiciblement mélangée.

- Viens murmura Renée, allons-nous mettre au chaud, tout en l'entrainant vers la cuisine.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas Carlisle, sûrement en train de dormir vu l'heure tardive. Viens, répéta t'elle d'une voix douce.

Il la suivit finalement, comme un enfant suit sa mère, docilement, sans toutefois s'empêcher de jeter un regard fiévreux en direction des grands escaliers de marbre.

Tout en haut, deux yeux dilatés, les fixaient intrigués. Nesquick avait quitté son observatoire, un instant, attiré par le bruit de leur arrivée nocturne. Il était assis dans l'ombre à quelques mètres d'eux et suivait avec intérêt chacun de leur geste.

La porte ouverte de la cuisine laissait filtrer un rayon lumineux qui éclairait à peine le hall et les premières marches.

Il descendit furtivement jusqu'à se retrouver au beau milieu des escaliers, puis reprit patiemment son observation.

Dans la cuisine, Renée s'employait à faire réchauffer deux tasses de café fort pendant que son ami, assis, avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

Elle lui en tendit une sans un mot, puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sa cuisse touchant la sienne et diffusant sa tiédeur rassurante.

Malgré toutes ses attentions, il se sentait terriblement seul.

- Je…Carlisle….j'aimerais pouvoir te dire à quel point…à quel point je suis…désolée ; si désolée pour toi…je sais à quel point tu souffres….à quel point tu…tu l'aimais….malgré votre éloignement depuis….depuis la disparition tragique de Robert…

- Renée….je n'ai pas su…pas su la garder près…près de moi….je n'y suis pas….arrivé…je l'ai abandonné….

- Non…ne dis pas ça, ni toi ni les médecins, ni personne ne pouvait rien faire pour Esmée…elle ne voulait plus….lutter….elle ne voulait uniquement que rejoindre son fils…ne t'en veux pas Carlisle, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais…et aujourd'hui le destin a remis ton fils sur ton chemin, c'est à lui que tu dois penser Carlisle, juste à lui…ton fils.

Elle lui caressait tendrement la main, comme pour apaiser sa souffrance, et même si elle savait qu'aucun mot ni aucun geste ne pourraient pour le moment y parvenir ; elle espérait lui montrer juste qu'elle était là ; à ses cotés, à jamais.

- Renée….gémit il ; j'ai tellement envie de le voir….le toucher….le tenir dans mes bras…enfin…le tenir dans mes bras…je…jamais je n'aurais espéré….pouvoir….encore….le tenir dans mes bras….Renée….mon….mon fils….

- Tu….Carlisle tu dois lui laisser du….du temps…il n'a pas eu la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir…tu dois comprendre….il est si….blessé, si…écorché…

- Il faut que je le vois…continua t'il de chuchoter pour lui-même, il le faut.

- Demain…

- Non….je dois le voir….j'en ai….besoin….tout en se levant d'un coup de sa chaise qui se renversa avec fracas sur le sol carrelé.

- Carlisle, enfin….il est presque une heure du matin….demain…

- Non ! répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, Non !

A ce moment là, Jacob fit irruption dans la cuisine, le regard encore endormi, les cheveux en bataille, torse et pieds nus.

- Carlisle…Edward est au pavillon avec Bella, je t'y accompagne si tu le veux, posant gentiment une main sur son bras.

- Enfin Jacob ! intervint Renée.

- Maman, rien ne sert de repousser leur rencontre à demain…je crois qu'ils en ont autant besoin l'un que l'autre…Allons y, rajouta t'il en enfilant une veste.

Carlisle suivit Jacob sans autre parole, obsédé par l'envie viscérale de se retrouver enfin face à son fils.

Renée se rassit, impuissante, et les regarda s'éloigner, l'un après l'autre.

Nesquick remonta lentement et précautionneusement vers la chambre où l'attendait sa panière, le silence revenait dans la maison, les êtres humains semblaient tous avoir mieux à faire que de ne s'occuper de lui…ce qui finalement lui convenait bien.

Jacob serrait la veste légère contre lui, l'air froid de cette nuit si obscure le fit frissonner. Il traversait le vaste jardin seulement aidé par la flamme vacillante de son briquet qu'il tenait à bout de main tout en marchant d'un pas rapide, Carlisle sur ses talons.

Dans le pavillon plongé lui aussi dans la nuit, Bella dormait, paisiblement, enroulé dans les draps de coton froissés qui portaient encore les traces de celui qui se tenait debout contre la baie vitrée, son regard de nuit inexorablement fixé vers cette lumière chaude et hésitante qu'il devinait au loin.

Son père, il le savait, il le sentait, son père s'approchait de lui.

Il soupira, il se demandait comment il réagirait lorsqu'il serait en face de lui.

Il avait imaginé cent scénarios, mais lequel serait le bon ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il savait juste que ce moment serait unique.

Il y a encore de cela quelques jours, il aurait sûrement fuit, mais maintenant il se sentait assez fort pour affronter sa vie, pour l'affronter sans crainte et sans regret, il savait qui il était, enfin, il le savait.

Et même si le chemin était encore long, au moins il en avait pris la bonne direction, il marchait vers sa vie, sa vraie vie, celle qu'il aurait dû connaître, celle dont il avait été privé.

Il caressa doucement le verre froid et embué de la vitre, dessinant de son index tendu, une vague, une trace de laquelle des gouttes perlèrent avant de continuer à couler jusqu'à se tarir.

Seulement vêtu du jean clair et déchiré et qui tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches minces, il se rapprocha de la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée de cuivre et la fit tourner très lentement, sans un bruit, sans un à coup, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre silencieusement sur la nuit, sur sa vie…

Ils devaient maintenant avoir contournés la mare, il voyait leurs silhouettes estompées, comme effacées en partie par l'obscurité, images floues, esquisses fébriles.

Il s'avança sur le porche, puis descendit les trois marches qui menaient à la pelouse, cette couche qui avait accueilli leurs ébats, protéger leurs étreintes.

Insensible à la fraicheur et à l'humidité de l'herbe, il continua à avancer vers l'arbre noueux qui tenait le hamac, puis s'y appuya, nonchalamment, tout en continuant à fixer la flamme du briquet qui approchait, encore, toujours, jusqu'à passer à quelques mètres de lui, caché dans l'intimité rude et rassurante du tronc.

Il reconnut Jacob qui tenait le briquet, puis son père qui lui emboitait le pas, la tête basse, enfoui dans le col de son blouson.

Il reste immobile et silencieux, enveloppé de nuit, prolongeant sa solitude, cet instant magique de la rencontre.

Les battements de son cœur se firent plus intenses, sa main se crispa conte le bois rugueux, son souffle se fit plus court et ses yeux s'assombrirent encore.

Ils avaient maintenant atteint la porte encore entre-ouverte, il vit Jacob faire signe à Carlisle d'attendre, puis il s'engouffra dans le pavillon.

Son père était là, à quelques mètres de lui, debout sur le porche, immobile comme quelqu'un qui ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou pas, avancer ou bien reculer.

Il le sentait hésitant, un peu perdu, tendu et pourtant si humain dans sa manière de se tenir, ses épaules baissées qui contrastaient avec l'image de l'homme fort et respecté qu'il avait toujours eu, ses mains jointes peut être parce que justement il ne savait pas quoi en faire, son regard qu'il devinait tourmenté et avide.

Alors il s'avança, se décollant lentement du contact ferme du tronc, il se redressa et les deux mains accrochées aux passants de son jean, il murmura :

- Je suis ici…

Ses paroles se perdirent dans le froid du vent de la nuit, comme portées inexorablement vers l'horizon, vers cette vague qui n'atteindra jamais le rivage, vers cet océan d'émotions qui refluait dans son cœur, et pourtant Carlisle les entendit ; il se crispa d'un coup et fit volte face en scrutant l'obscurité.

- Rob….Edward ? questionna-t-il

Carlisle essayait de voir d'où venait cette voix rauque qui l'avait appelé dans la nuit, la voix de son fils, qui se tenait là immobile à quelques mètres de lui, protégé par l'obscurité qu'il semblait avoir fait sienne.

Edward s'avança silencieusement, quittant l'ombre protectrice du grand arbre noueux, il apparût, silhouette seulement éclairée par les quelques rayons de lune qui perçaient le plafond nuageux de cette fin de soirée.

Carlisle ne savait quoi dire, il hésitait même à avancer vers lui, pudeur mêlée de peur, cette peur de voir enfin le visage de son enfant après tant d'années alors même qu'il venait de voir celui de sa femme pour l'ultime fois.

Il frissonna puis enfouit les mains dans les poches de sa large veste, guettant un signe, un murmure, n'importe quoi.

Le jardin s'était fait silence et dans un courant d'air frais la voix rauque lui parvint de nouveau :

- Le destin, semble t'il, nous réunit…Monsieur…

- Je…Rob…Robert, mon Dieu…

- Edward, Monsieur, la vie a fait de moi ce que je suis, je ne serais jamais Robert…

- …Excuse moi…murmure d'une voix cassée Carlisle.

Il crève d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur contre lui, se perdre dans son odeur, s'en imprégner pour s'en réconforter, oublier ces années, s'oublier, se perdre…mais la distance entretenue par Edward tisse une barrière qu'il n'ose franchir.

- Ne vous excusez pas…Robert est mort, mort un soir alors qu'il avait 2 ans, mort à cause de la jalousie haineuse d'un homme à qui vous faisiez confiance, d'un homme qui a volé ma vie pour m'en imposer une autre.

- Je te ferais oublier cette vie là Edward, je te le promets, je…je vais m'occuper de toi…

- Je ne veux pas l'oublier, je ne le peux pas, je ne peux pas oublier ce que je suis, et…je ne suis pas encore prêt à ce que quiconque s'occupe de moi…

Une bourrasque fait gémir les arbres et quelques feuilles tombent et virevoltent jusqu'au sol humide, aucun autre bruit ne trouble la nuit que la respiration saccadée de Carlisle, qui ne sait ni ne comprend comment approcher son enfant.

Il parait si proche mais si inaccessible qu'il en perd toute sa prestance, ne gardant au fond de son cœur que cette sourde envie, ce terrible besoin de renouer leurs liens.

Edward avance encore de quelques pas, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, poussé malgré lui vers cet homme qu'il sent souffrir, dont il sait qu'il attend beaucoup de lui, trop sans doute pour le moment, mais pourtant il s'en approche pour se retrouver à portée de mains sous la lumière blafarde qui perce au travers de la vitre du salon, salon dans lequel Jacob exhorte sa soeur à ne pas intervenir.

Carlisle voit enfin son visage, ses traits fins et fatigués finement ciselés, sa manière si unique de se tenir et de se mouvoir, et surtout, enfin, ses incroyables pupilles qui le fixent calmement, qui semblent littéralement le percer à jour sans qu'il n'y puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

- Edward….murmure t'il en tendant timidement sa main.

Le regard de nuit glisse de son visage vers cette main, pour remonter immédiatement se planter dans le sien.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à devenir votre fils si rapidement...je n'ai jamais été celui dont vous auriez été fier mais je n'ai cependant aucune envie de devenir un autre…j'ai besoin de temps.

Carlisle suspend son geste puis ramène lentement sa main dans sa poche, masquant sa déception, il esquisse un sourire :

- Je le sais bien, je sais que nous aurons tous deux besoin de temps pour apprendre à nous connaître, pour rattraper celui que l'on nous a…volé. Je remercie déjà le ciel de nous avoir ainsi réunit, alors que je, que nous n'avions plus aucun espoir de te revoir.

- Le voleur a été châtié, il est mort et je ne peux qu'en être soulagé, et si ces paroles vous semblent choquantes, sachez qu'elles sont sincères, le reste….le reste ne regarde personne, conclut il en haussant les épaules.

- Je…il n'est pas le…le seul à nous avoir quitté Edward, avoue Carlisle avec un air abattu. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire…enfin…je…

- Alors ne dites rien, je suis au courant, …sans prendre la peine de finir sa phrase.

Carlisle reste sans voix, il peine à comprendre l'apparent détachement d'Edward et se sent subitement et profondément triste, perdu, étranger à la scène, comme si quelqu'un lui avait pris sa place.

Il voudrait hurler sa douleur, hurler son bonheur, ses émotions s'affrontent dans un duel improbable et incompréhensible, entendre ainsi de la bouche de son enfant qu'Esmée n'est plus de ce monde le brise encore plus, quel curieux et cruel dénouement…

- Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître insensible , mais votre femme, ma mère, il m'est difficile de la pleurer, je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'elle et cela fait plus de 17 ans que je vis sans elle. Bien sûr, elle m'a manqué parfois, mais celle qui m'a manqué n'était pas ma vraie mère au final ... j'ai appris à vivre seul, je suis triste de sa disparition, mais je le suis plus pour vous et votre famille que pour moi-même.

Carlisle relève son visage sur lequel coulent des larmes amères, rencontre le regard sombre mais franc d'Edward, qui sans même le savoir le ramène à la réalité, le réconforte en quelque sorte.

Il comprend incidemment que c'est finalement lui qui a le plus souffert de cette tragédie, il perçoit que son histoire est jalonnée de peurs, de haine, d'oublis et de manques, mais que c'est justement son histoire et qu'il ne saura y pénétrer sans qu'il ne le veuille, peut être d'ailleurs ne le voudra t'il jamais, peut être gardera t'il ce long épisode pour lui n'en distillant qu'à son gré quelques aperçus trop noirs pour être entendus et encore moins compris.

Seul l'avenir le dira, et ce qu'Edward voudra bien en faire.

- Je comprends Edward, je ne te reproche rien, je n'en ai ni le droit ni l'envie, crois moi.

- Je vous crois, je ne suis pas en colère ni même déçu, c'est un fait, autant l'accepter et le respecter.

- Alors ce sera ainsi, Edward, tout ce que je souhaite c'est apprendre à te connaître, à t'aimer si tu m'en laisses la chance, et te voir vivre non loin de moi. Penses tu que cela soit envisageable ?

Edward s'avance encore un peu, toujours vêtu de son seul jean dans la froideur de la nuit, sa bouche qu'il mord doucement, il s'approche, s'arrête, laisse son aura et son magnétisme félin s'approprier le territoire et entourer son père.

Les arbres sont doucement secoués par la brise et accompagnent cet instant de leur mélodie mélancolique, ce doux bruissement qui les rend si vivants.

Un nuage masque la lune et assombrit l'atmosphère déjà tendue du porche.

Au loin, dans un soupir, une pluie fine entame sa longue descente, martèle doucement la nature comme pour l'éveiller à sa venue inattendue.

D'un geste fluide, la main gauche d'Edward quitte le contact rêche du jean, traverse la courte distance avec grâce et se pose dans un effleurement sur l'avant bras emmitouflé de Carlisle, qui accueille ce contact dans un frémissement et pose sa main sur la sienne :

- Sans doute oui…

Il retire presque trop rapidement sa main, conscient de la force de son geste, puis dans un sourire esquissé, poursuit :

- Rentrons maintenant.

Et se dirige sans attendre vers la porte du pavillon qu'il pousse sans effort, laissant la lumière crue de l'halogène l'envelopper subitement, l'arrachant au manteau obscur et protecteur de la nuit.

Il jette un regard vers Bella, un regard tendre et sombre, un signe de tête imperceptible signifiant que tout va bien, puis se dirige sans un mot vers la salle de bains dont il referme doucement la porte.

Carlisle est entré aussi, ému, bouleversé, d'une démarche quelque peu vacillante, il laisse Bella et Jacob l'entourer de leur affection, puis s'assoit lourdement dans le grand canapé clair.

Sans même prendre le temps de se débarrasser de son blouson, il s'adosse, ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un profond soupir.

- Carlisle ? demande anxieusement Bella, ça va ?

- Oui, je suis juste…épuisé, vidé par toutes ses tensions, je suis si heureux d'avoir pu parler enfin à Edward, d'homme à homme, de…père à fils.

- Je m'en doute, je me demandais comment cela allait se passer…

- Bah, comme à chaque fois avec Edward, p'tite soeur, interromps Jacob, tu le connais, imprévisible…mais je sais qu'il est droit et c'est une grande qualité.

- Comme pour vous deux Bella, reprend Carlisle, il va falloir du temps mais j'ai confiance en lui, nous y parviendrons pas à pas, je saurais attendre qu'il se livre, je crois qu'il ne faut en aucun cas le forcer à quoique ce soit si nous voulons le garder à nos cotés.

- Carlisle, je crois que tu as compris bien plus vite que moi, sourit Bella. Que comptes tu faire maintenant ?

- Hé bien, et si seulement Edward est d'accord, me rapprocher de vous, je pense que je pourrais obtenir sans problème ma mutation au sein du Tribunal, trouver une petite maison où je pourrais tous vous y accueillir quand vous en aurez envie, et apprendre à vivre avec mon fils. Oui, je crois que c'est un beau programme…

- Bien, il est plus de minuit, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de regagner la maison, non ? demande Jacob dans un bâillement, puis je parie que nos deux tourtereaux ont envie d'être seuls…

- Jacob ! râle Bella en lui balançant un des coussins en plein visage, un jour je vais…

- Tatata, rien du tout, tu es ma p'tite soeur et je continuerais à te taquiner ! Bon allez, nous vous laissons, on se voit demain, tout en s'emparant de son portable qui vient de vibrer.

- Une admiratrice à cette heure ci ? demande avec ironie Bella, tu m'étonneras toujours toi ! Tu dois avoir des talents cachés….

- Si tu savais, réponds Jacob avec un clin d'œil tout en s'éloignant vers la porte, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il lit le Sms « le D Klub est sans saveur sans toi… ».

Carlisle lui emboîte le pas et ils sortent ensemble sous la pluie qui guette la moindre parcelle de peau découverte pour mieux s'y infiltrer, alors ils se mettent à courir, comme des gamins, jetant leur pieds trempés dans les flaques qui jonchent le jardin, emplissant leurs poumons des senteurs acides d'herbe mouillée jusqu'à atteindre le perron, essoufflés, dégoulinants mais étrangement légers.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour à toutes !Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour poster cette partie et vous remercie de vos coms !en espérant que vous vous souvenez encore de l'histoire ! lol Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partie 37**

Dans la vaste salle de bains immaculée, Edward, torse nu, fixe son reflet dans le miroir, un miroir si lisse et si parfait qu'il ressent une brutale envie de le briser.

Tout devrait pourtant bien aller, il a maintenant une nouvelle vie.

Son passé, ces années sombres et dures qu'il a envie d'oublier tout en s'y refusant car elles ont aussi forgé l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Il perçoit plus qu'il n'entend la conversation feutrée qui se tient dans la pièce adjacente, la voix de son père, fatiguée, celle de son amour, enthousiaste, qui se mélangent, là juste derrière cette porte qu'il n'a plus jamais envie d'ouvrir.

Tout devrait pourtant bien aller.

Seulement voilà, lui le voyou, le fils volé, le rebelle meurtri, se sent étranger à l'histoire ; étranger et seul, seul comme il l'a toujours voulu, de cette solitude réconfortante et terrifiante dont il cherche invariablement la compagnie.

Il regarde dans le miroir sans le voir cet homme qu'il est devenu sans vraiment le vouloir à un âge ou tous n'ont rien d'autre à penser que d'occuper leur journée à de futiles activités.

Laissera t'il une nouvelle fois sa colère l'emporter ?

Fuira t'il encore ?

Aura-t-il la force et le courage d'accepter cette vie qui s'offre à lui, cette vie si terriblement normale, une famille, un toit, un amour ?

Pourra t'il enfin regarder vers l'avant sans replonger dans ce passé qui l'a tant marqué ?

Aimer, être aimer…pourquoi cela est-il si dur…accepter, se laisser vivre, se reposer sur quelqu'un…

Lui qui depuis des années ne croit plus en Dieu, et a tant de mal à croire en lui, ses remords qui malgré lui le hantent.

Et Bella qui d'un instant à l'autre va venir le rejoindre…Bella si amoureuse, si patiente, si tendre, si…parfaite, alors que lui est si loin de l'être.

Plus il pense à cette vie et plus elle lui fait peur, plus elle lui semble trop belle pour être vécue, si belle qu'il n'arrive pas à s'y retrouver.

Il aime Bella, il l'aime vraiment, sincèrement, pour ce qu'elle est, pour tout ce qu'elle lui apporte, pour tout ce qu'elle lui donne, alors il se doit peut être d'essayer... Pour elle et pour lui finalement. Ne dit-on pas qu'avec de l'amour, on arrive à soulever des montagnes ? Aujourd'hui, il veut se donner l'envie d'y croire.

Peut être devrait-il se laisser aller à cette vie qui s'offre à lui et qui lui promet tant de bonheur et de stabilité ?

Tout devrait bien aller maintenant. Il ose espérer que c'est possible. Seulement, il ne peut se résoudre à lui mentir. Il lui doit la vérité, par amour, par respect.

Alors en cet instant même où il entend la porte d'entrée se refermer dans un claquement sourd, où les pas de Bella se rapprochent de lui, il décide.

Il décide de tout lui dire, qui il est, ce qu'il a fait.

Dans un sourire amer, ancré sur une bouche marquée par la morsure infligée depuis plusieurs minutes, dans un dernier regard sombre et lancinant à son reflet, il se détache lentement de l'évier duquel ses doigts engourdis relâchent la prise douloureuse, puis se retourne vers la porte qui s'ouvre doucement dévoilant le visage aimé.

- Edward ? questionne Bella.

Edward s'avance sans un mot vers elle, l'enlace de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans l'odeur fruitée de son cou. Il la sert avec force, avec passion, s'enivre de son contact, de sa chaleur.

Bella reste les bras le long du corps, elle ne peut plus bouger et ne peux que subir l'étreinte désespérée de son amour.

- Viens, allons dans le salon, murmure Edward en s'éloignant d'elle et en lui prenant la main avec tendresse.

Bella le suit, interdite, curieuse, inquiète.

Il l'entraîne sur le sofa proche de la grande baie vitrée derrière laquelle le jardin endormi se devine.

- J'ai des choses à te dire Bella, des aveux, des paroles qui te feront peut être souffrir mais que je te les dois, par amour.

- Tu me fais peur Edward…

Edward sourit amèrement et répond du tact au tact :

- Là est bien le problème Bella…quand on aime une personne on ne devrait jamais lui évoquer de la peur. Dis moi, réponds moi franchement, Bella, penses tu m'aimer assez pour ne plus avoir peur ?

- Je…enfin Edward, je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Ce sont juste tes paroles qui m'inquiètent…bien sûr que je t'aime ! Tu en doutes ?

- Mes paroles…que va-t-il en être quand tu ne t'arrêteras plus à mes mots mais à mes actes ? lui dit il en la scrutant d'un regard qui n'a jamais été aussi obscur.

- Tes actes ? Mais enfin Edward de quoi tu parles ? Je ne te comprends pas ! Nous sommes enfin réunis, tu as trouvé ta famille, et toi tu…

- Je quoi, Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Tu parles comme si rien n'était arrangé ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu Edward, doutes tu de mon amour pour toi ?

- Non…je sais que tu m'aimes, seulement Bella, tu aimes celui que tu penses connaître, celui que j'ai bien voulu te montrer, tu n'aimes pas celui que je suis réellement.

- Putain Edward, ne recommence pas avec tes doutes et tes peurs, ne t'ai-je pas assez prouvé à quel point tu comptais pour moi ? A quel point j'étais prête à tout pour toi ? explose t'elle des larmes de rage dans ses yeux clairs.

Edward se lève, déplie avec grâce son corps félin, les mains dans les poches de son jeans, il s'éloigne de quelques pas, jette un regard absent au dehors, se souvient brusquement de l'océan, ses embruns, cet air vif et saturé d'iode, puis dans un soupir lui fait de nouveau face, ses yeux dans les siens, et déclare d'une voix sourde :

- Es-tu prête à aimer un meurtrier Bella ? épelant chacun des mots avec une rage contenue.

Bella blanchit, elle sent son cœur ralentir avant de s'emballer, son sang qui semble quitter son corps qui se glace, se fige, se révolte, ses yeux qui se voilent, questionnent, laissent échapper la peur que ce mot provoque.

- Tu vois, reprend Edward, tes yeux te trahissent, je ne t'en veux pas Bella, je t'aime trop pour ça mais je savais, je savais…

Edward secoue la tête,et sans esquisser d'autre geste que celui de regarder Bella, là, immobile devant lui, immobile devant sa vie qui sur un mot, un seul, prend irrémédiablement un autre tournant.

Bella ne sait quoi dire, elle ouvre la bouche, aucun son n'en sort, elle ne peut que fixer, hagard, celui qu'elle aime,…Alors Edward continue, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer :

- J'ai tué celui qui m'a tant fait souffrir…murmure t'il, et finalement , je n'ai éprouvé aucun regret.

- …Earl ? Tu…tu l'as…tu l'as….Mon Dieu…Edward….mais c'est, c'est impossible, cette nuit là….nous….nous étions ensemble…

- Tu sais bien que non...enfin une partie seulement… Tu es mon alibi Bella, quelque part je me suis servi de toi…

- Edward…je ne te crois pas…pas toi… Tu voulais connaître la vérité et lui seul pouvait te la donner, tu n'as pas pû le faire !

- Ce soir là, j'étai capable de tout, crois-moi... ça l'a emporté sur tout le reste... Il m'avait menti durant toutes ces années, crois tu qu'il m'aurait avoué quoique ce soit de toute façon ?!

Bella n'a toujours pas bougé du sofa, ses jambes refuseraient de toute façon de la porter, elle regarde son amour comme si elle venait de le découvrir, elle l'aime, elle le craint aussi, elle craint de ne jamais accepter cet aveu, peut-on tout accepter par amour ?

- Comment….poursuit Bella d'une voix blanche.

- Comment ? ironise Edward…je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir, tout en s'appuyant sur la baie vitrée, je l'ai fait c'est tout ce qui compte, je ne veux pas me justifier, ni encore m'excuser, c'est la seule chose que je pouvais faire, il…il aurait fini par me tuer un jour…je l'ai devancé.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Edward, personne n'a le droit d'ôter la vie…personne, en secouant la tête sans même s'en rendre compte…

- Personne n'a le droit de traiter son enfant comme il l'a fait pendant des années Bella, tu n'as pas à me juger, tu ne connais rien de ma vie ! Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne savais même pas qui il était réellement quand je l'ai fait ! Je n'avais encore aucune preuve... Et si je l'avais su avant…

L'atmosphère, à chaque seconde, s'emplissait de cette tension palpable qui sature l'air juste avant une tempête, leurs respirations s'accéléraient légèrement, leurs yeux s'accrochaient, se cherchaient, rien d'autre ne semblait revêtir d'importance que ce duel intense qui les opposait.

- Et bien ?

- Et bien….je l'aurais tué avant…

- Non…Edward…mais…qui….qui es tu ? laisse t'elle échapper comme pour elle-même.

- ... Tu ne me connaîs pas, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, tu n'aimes qu'un ersatz de Edward, une esquisse, la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Le visage d'Edward est fermé, dur, et en même temps si triste, son regard ne brille plus, il la voit douter et il en souffre, même si il ne peut s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même…

- Je suis moi Bella, un gamin arraché à sa famille, jeté dans un monde sale et violent, privé d'amour, qui a grandi seul au milieu des coups et des privations, qui un jour a décidé de se battre, de se révolter, pour vivre. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, j'aurais pu continuer à te cacher la vérité, seulement voilà, je t'aime trop pour continuer à te mentir sur moi, tant pis si mon aveu nous détruit mais au moins tu sais qui tu aimes.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire Edward…

- Je sais…Tu sais enfin ce qu'avoir besoin de temps veut dire et je ne peux te le reprocher…Nous sommes maîtres de notre avenir Bella, à nous de savoir si nous voulons continuer ensemble…A toi de voir si tu souhaites me dénoncer aux flics…

- Te…te dénoncer ? Edward…jamais…

- Tu ne sais pas Bella, tu ne peux le savoir, un jour, une nuit, tu te réveilleras à mes cotés et tu auras des remords, tu te sentiras coupable, tu voudras soulager ton cœur de ce lourd fardeau, tu voudras être honnête, être…juste, et je ne…je ne pourrais t'en vouloir…il n'y a rien de pire que la culpabilité…que de ressentir chaque seconde que tu es responsable, responsable de quelque chose que tu aurais pu éviter si…si…

Bella reste silencieuse. Tout en enfilant son sweat qui traînait sur le dos d'une chaise, il reprend la parole :

- Je pense que nous devrions nous accorder du temps, chacun de notre coté et voir, voir si notre amour est assez fort pour…pour ça, achève t'il en faisant un grand geste de la main.

Son pull gris tombe légèrement sur ses hanches, sa couleur triste fait ressortir la pâleur de son visage fatigué mais si terriblement beau, de sa beauté si unique, si féline, si dérangeante.

La capuche qu'il laisse épouser ses cheveux, ses mains qu'il remet immédiatement dans ses poches, son odeur ambrée qui flotte comme une brume dans la pièce, son corps nerveux, sa manière si particulière de se tenir et son regard, son regard de nuit bleutée, d'océan infini…Bella grave tout dans sa mémoire, comme si elle ne savait quand elle allait le revoir, si elle le reverra…

Leurs yeux se cherchent malgré tout, se disent toutes ces choses qu'ils ne se diront peut être jamais, qui le sait ?

Leur vie leur appartient, leur destinée est là, quelque part, elle attend, un geste, une parole, un aveu, un pardon.

Sur un dernier regard, la porte doucement se referme sur Edward.

Elle était trop bien pour lui, il avait tout gâché, bientôt il aurait son baccalauréat, il partirait loin pour ses études, s'en était finit de leur histoire. Rapidement il quitta le couloir du pavillon, arrivé devant la porte, il entendit un lèger aboiement derrière lui. Se retournant, il pu voir Nesquik venir vers lui, l'air content de le voir. Qu'il était beau ce chien, il était là ce jour où il avait rencontré Bella, ce jour où elle était venu lui demander si il avait besoin d'aide, ce jour où leurs destins s'étaient lié. A présent s'en était fini ! Se retenant de faire une dernière caresse au labrador, il ouvrit la porte et sortit, laissant derrière lui tout ce qui lui était arrivé de plus beau.

* * *

** Oups... des réactions ? :) bonne journée ! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci pour votre fidelite ! Je ne suis plus aussi disponible qu'avant mais je tenais à finir la fic avant la fin du monde tout de meme ! lol Je vous remercie d'etre toujours là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bonnes fetes de fin d'année à tous d'ici là !**

* * *

**Partie 38**

Bella avait l'impression que la moindre parcelle de son corps recevait une décharge électrique. Son esprit était en ébullition, elle avait trop de choses auxquelles penser, et tout n'était pas clair dans son esprit. Mais elle était sur que d'une seule chose, elle était bien avec Edward et l'aimait, et finalement, c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Sans plus attendre, elle se relève et sort du pavillon en trombe.

- Non ! Tu l'as dit je n'ai pas à te juger, la culpabilité est destructrice, elle ne change ni le passé et encore moins le présent et il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'accepter. Moi je t'aime Edward,…Je t'aime toi et tel que tu es...

Et à peine eu-t-il eu le temps de se retourner qu'elle se jette dans ses bras en pleur. Les larmes brutalement montent aux yeux d'Edward, et, le regard brouillé de celles-ci, il répond :

- Je t'aime aussi Bella... Mais...Tu es quelqu'un de bien toi... De trop bien pour moi... Lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Ne dis rien. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte. Rien n'est fini. Je veux poursuivre tout droit, sans reculer d'un pas. Ce qui compte, c'est choisir la voie de son cœur. C'est ce que je veux faire. Je t'aime Edward.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir répété ces simples mots ?! C'était pourtant si simple de le laisser partir, mais également si compliqué. C'était sans aucun doute la peur et le dégout de lui-même qui l'avait amené à tirer un trait sur leur histoire sans essayer de se convaincre, que malgré son geste, ils pouvaient s'aimer, elle pouvait l'aimer. Et maintenant il en était au point de se poser un nombre impensable de questions, mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus était de passer pour un meurtrier froid et sans coeur auprès d'elle.

- Comment tu peux encore m'aimer ?

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward, l'homme que j'aime et que je veux encore aimer

- Je l'ai tué Bella !

- Il le méritait !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Ne renie pas ce que tu pensais il y a quelques minutes ! Je n'avais pas le droit de lui oter la vie, peu importe ce qu'il me faisait subir... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Bella, je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi... Je suis comme lui et un jour, je te ferai souffrir...

Edward la fixe, si douloureusement en cet instant, qu'elle en a le cœur retourné.

Il baisse les yeux sur Bella. Sur ses longs cils où perlent quelques gouttes translucides.

- Les contes de fée n'existent pas. Je n'aurai jamais dû y croire... Tu sais, tu es tout ce que je peux rêver de mieux ! Avec toi j'ai gouté à la perfection, c'est un bonheur extrème et unique, mais... je ne te mérite pas...

Doucement une nouvelle larme se détache de l'œil de Bella, glissant le long de sa joue, pour finir sa course au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu renies tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Mon amour pour toi est vrai et sincère Edward, il n'a rien d'illusoire ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça, de tourner la page parce que tout cela te semble trop irréel pour être vécu ! Et moi alors ? Moi j'y crois ! J'y crois assez pour toi et moi ! Je veux pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux pendant des heures, enlacés, t'embrasser, dormir avec toi tout en sentant ton souffle chaud contre moi, te consoler, te faire rire, être la pour toi comme je sais que tu pourras l'être pour moi. Je veux pouvoir te dire " je t'aime " parce que oui, je t'aime ! Je t'aime toi ! Toi, tu m'entends, et personne d'autre que toi ! C'est toi que j'aime ! Et je ne veux aimer personne d'autre, jamais !

Pendant qu'elle parle, elle n'arrete pas de le regarder, ses yeux semblent remplis d'étoiles, il estplus touchant que jamais, il semble si fragile à cette instant qu'elle a envi de le serrer très fort contre son cœur et de lui donner tout l'amour qu'il mérite. Cet homme qui lui fait face, son regard, son visage, tout en lui fait écho au rythme sourd des battements de son cœur.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ressemble si peu à l'homme idéal. J'en suis même à des milliers de kilomètres. Ça n'a pas de sens que tu m'aimes.

Elle appuie son front contre le sien. Ses pouces glissent sur ses joues, y écrasant les larmes.

Son souffle semble lui brûler le nez, la bouche, le menton. Il tente de se dégager. Mais elle ne le laisse pas faire. Son front est toujours contre le sien. Les yeux se scrutent . Y cherchant des réponses.

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes autant ? Ça fait des jours que je me pose la question. Et j'en arrive toujours à la même conclusion: "Je ne comprends pas".

- Des fois, il faut savoir ne pas savoir pourquoi, et juste ressentir... Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi en sécurité, aussi en confiance, aussi à ma place qu'au creux de tes bras. Lorsque tu m'en enveloppes, lorsque tu me serres contre toi, que mon front trouve naturellement le creux de ton cou, mon oreille contre ton cœur. Quand je suis dans tes bras, je me sens invincible. Je n'ai plus peur de rien. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Et maintenant, il n'y a plus que toi. Rien que toi.

Il l'a regarde un moment, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle vient de lui dire, le regard fixé sur son visage d'ange. Son regard d'ange posé sur lui, il se sent soudain ridicule à coté. Tous ses sentiments se mélangent, son esprit est en ébullition, les mains moites et la gorge sèche, il essuye les traces lacrymal sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'il aime, arrachant un demi-sourire à celle-ci .

- Je t'aime Edward...

Ils s'observent tranquillement, lorsqu'une larme se forme au coin de son œil gauche, commençant doucement à couler le long de sa joue. Mais mis à part cela, plus rien ne bouge, le temps semble s'être arrêter, elle n'entend que les battements sourds de son cœur dans sa poitrine, son avenir suspendu aux lèvres de Edward, attendant sa réponse.

Mais sa seule réaction est de se jeter dans ses bras, enserrant sa taille de ses deux bras, il éclate alors en sanglot. Elle passe alors ses bras autour de ses épaules, et le serre contre elle. Par la suite,Edward s'affale devant elle, finissant à genoux, et éclatant en sanglot, en pleurant comme jamais. .

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Bella s'est à son tour mise à genoux.

Petit à petit, Edward se calme, reprenant confiance dans les bras de la femme qu'il aime. Levant son regard humide vers elle, il la regarde dans les yeux.

Et rapidement, elle vient à prendre son magnifique visage dans ses mains, et rapprochant sa bouche de la sienne, y dépose délicatement un baiser, chaste et léger. Puis Edward, à son tour, dépose ses lèvres chaudes et douces contre les siennes.

Il est de ces instants uniques où le temps suspend sa course effrénée, où tout s'efface, où seule une profonde intensité subsiste, où rien n'existe plus que l'instant en lui-même.

Leur baiser estt de ceux-là.

Leurs lèvres se caressent, langoureusement, leurs langues dansent dans une harmonie parfaite, ils s'accordent comme une symphonie oubliée et dont chaque note est jouée avec une virtuosité inégalable.

Leurs mains se joignent, leurs doigts se font l'amour, et dans cette fusion aussi violente qu'inattendue, tout contrôle leur échappe, alors même qu'ils ont toujours méticuleusement maîtrisé leurs émotions, ce sont elles qui les submergent, aussi brusquement que la foudre née de la rencontre orageuse des cieux.

C' est Bella qui les interrompt bien malgré elle.

Elle relâche doucement son étreinte, et lui adresse un sourire si pur que l'espace d'une seconde, il oublie qui il est, pour se souvenir du petit garçon espiègle et innocent qu'il était encore il y a quelques années… comme la vie peut être curieuse et nous entraîner dans son tourbillon sans même que nous nous en apercevions…

Leur regard se croisent, pour finir par rester accrocher l'un à l'autre.

Le sourire qu'elle lui retourne fini de l'achever, si pure, si innocent, si beau tout simplement. A ce moment là, il ne veut qu'une seul chose, c'est qu'elle se rapproche de nouveau pour qu'il puisse la reprendre dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait, se collant à son torse, elle pose sa tête contre son épaule, et dans un soupire d'aise, passe ses bras autour de sa taille et ferme les yeux.

De son coté, il ne résiste pas à l'idée de la serrer encore plus contre lui, sentir son odeur, et déposer un simple baiser dans ses cheveux.

Dire que la première fois où ils sont rencontré, il lui avait clairement dis qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, se souvient Edward. Les choses ont bien évolué. Il y a peu, il ne connaissait Bella que de vue, et elle est devenu aujourd'hui son amour, sur qui il peut se reposer et avec qui il n'hésite pas à pleurer, à se confier. Et pouvoir l'appeler " mon ange ", "chérie ", l'embrasser et se tenir dans ses bras est en un mot le bonheur.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux un long moment, des yeux magnifiques, brillant de bien être. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes, embrassant de nouveau son ange, celle qui lui a permis de renaitre, de redécouvrir ce que c'est de parler à quelqu'un, de ne plus être seul, et d'aimer.

Tout est si différent ce soir là. Sa vie a pris une autre direction, il est à présent emplie de joie, et il est enfin merveilleusement bien après tant d'année de solitude et de tristesse.

Marchant doucement sans dire un mot, ils rentrent dans le pavillon, ayant encore tellement de choses à se dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward n'a jamais été aussi heureux que ce soir là, tout est absolument parfait.

Et Bella est avec lui. Une fille bien... Trop bien pour lui, ... ou peut être pas...Peut être juste la fille, La fille pour lui.

**Epilogue**

Dans le ciel, de diaphanes nuages laissent filtrer de minces rayons de lune. Quelques trop rares étoiles brillent timidement sur le drap obscur de la nuit. Il fait froid. Pendant cette période de l'année, tout est recouvert de neige. Mais aussi éclatant et brillant soit-elle pendant les journées ensoleillée, cette neige, en cette nuit, est grise et quelque peu lugubre.

De gros flocons virevoltent au gré de la douce brise qui souffle depuis maintenant quelques jours, incessamment. Ces mêmes flocons se logent dans la chevelure de celui qui marche, la tête baissée, vers ce lieu si familier, si redouté. Il ne prend même pas la peine d'essuyer de son visage les fines goutes de neiges, liquéfiées par la chaleur de sa peau. Il préfère garder ses mains bien calées au fond de ses poches. Ces mains étrangement fines et longues, mais à la fois viriles et fortes.

Comme chaque fois qu'il vient ici, le grillage est bloqué par la fine glace qui s'est, depuis peu, installée au cœur des charnières. Lorsque les rayons du soleil caresseront la porte métallique, elle s'ouvrira avec facilité, mais il déteste se rendre à cet endroit lorsqu'il y a foule. Il ne veut pas que quiconque le voit dans cet état de faiblesse, et préfère la solitude. Seul Bella a eu l'ocasion de l'accompagner plusieurs fois. Dans leur relation, il a eu du mal. Il a mis du temps. Mais il y est arrivé. Il veut être avec elle. Rien qu'avec elle. Et il veut maintenant pouvoir le hurler, le taguer sur un mur, le faire défiler sur une banderole à la suite d'un avion.

Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il aimerait autant. Elle est tellement différente. De lui. Elle a changé beaucoup de chose. Une certaine vision qu'il avait de la vie. Une certaine vision qu'il avait de lui. Il a grandi avec elle. Evolué.

D'un geste souple et lent, il commence à escalader la haute porte puis, une fois au sommet, passe de l'autre côté et se laisse tomber lourdement sur le sol enneigé dans un bruit sourd. Il réajuste négligemment son pantalon et sa chemise.

Il commence à marcher tranquillement vers le fond de la cour sinistre. Tout autour, des arbres sans feuilles et quelques buisons chétifs et desséchés indiquent ou se trouvent les sentiers ensevelis. Il connaît le chemin par cœur, même s'il ne vient pas si souvent. Au bout de quelques minutes, il est arrivé. Il est devant celle qu'il est venu voir. Il s'agenouille à ses pieds, baisse la tête, mais ne pleure pas. Après l'avoir salué brièvement, il s'avance encore un peu plus de la pierre lisse et aussi blanche que la neige, la rendant quasi invisible.

Il passe sa main sur la surface glaciale, déloge la neige de la gravure afin de lire ces mots qu'il avait choisi, même s'il ne les connait que trop bien. Une douce brise souffle, faisant craquer les arbres environnant, et soulève sa veste. Il secoue un peu la tête avant de détacher cette veste avec d'infinies précautions. Il sort de sa poche intérieure une rose en origami d'un rouge éclatant, mais quelque peu froissée par le trajet. Délicatement, il tente de lui redonner une allure plus " fraiche " avant de la placer devant la pierre. Telle une tâche de sang sur une robe vestale, malgré l'obscurité, la fleur contraste magnifiquement avec le décor. Il baisse la tête de nouveau, prononce quelques inaudibles paroles qui se perdent dans la brise nocturne puis, se relève et entame le chemin du retour, sans même se retourner une seule fois. Il reviendra dans quelques jours, pour revoir cette douloureuse inscription, qui lui déchire le cœur, mais le panse en même temps.

« J'aurais voulu te le dire maman… Je t'aime… »

**FIN**

* * *

(J'ai voulu revenir sur sa mère qui est morte de chagrin car finalement, c'est un grand pas qu'il fait en lui disant je t'aime ! Avec le temps, il s'est " adoucit " et je ne pouvais le laisser de marbre devant une femme qui l'a tellement aimé qu'elle en est décédée ! Je voulais qu'il en prenne conscience à la fin. C'est surtout pour montrer le chemin qu'il a parcouru et qu'il n'est plus aussi froid et insensible même envers une personne qu'il n'a pas connu réellement. Il a pris conscience qu'elle l'aimait parce qu'il était son fils... Et il a appris à l'aimer parce qu'elle était sa mère...)

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction et je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres fics si cela vous dit !


	39. merci

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et le suivi de cette fic ! Merci aussi à ceux qui prennent la fic en cours de route et qui laissent des messages ! Je ne peux repondre par mp à certaines car elles ne sont pas enregistrées mais merci à toutes ! Sans vos reviews, il n'y a pas de fic ! a bientot !


End file.
